INEVITABLE
by LoveHao
Summary: Él frio y resentido, Ella marcada por su pasado un tanto doloroso, la vida se encarga de unirlos... podra ser inevitable enamorarse...para los amantes del RENxANNA, gracias por esperar, ahora si comienza la cuenta regresiva.
1. EL COMIENZO

**EL COMIENZO**

Universidad

Sala de conferencias

8-15 am

-Ahhh que sueño –dijo ahogando un bostezo y tallando sus ojos- es una verdadera pesadez volver a clases-decía esto en voz alta pues no contaba con que alguien más lo escuchara-

- ¿Enserio? Pero si para ti es una pesadez todo, menos comer -dijo una voz detrás del chico-

- Hay pero si es el "señorito cuadro de honor" – dijo volteando a ver de quien se trataba-

- ¿Celoso?

- Si como no, no es mi culpa ser una persona normal y no ser un matado.

- ¿Normal?, pero si tú eres lo más anormal que conozco y…. Aun dudo que seas persona.

-jajajaj que gracioso mejor vete a darle bambú a tu pandita chinito o mejor aún a tomarte un vaso de leche "vaquita"

- Eres un idiota.

- Peleándose tan temprano, no cambian eh, buenos días Horo, Ren -saludo una chica de rosados cabellos-

-Buenos días Tamao

-Que tal chicos

- Hola Yoh

- Por lo que veo ya se extrañaban

-CLARO QUE NO- replicaron Horo y Ren al mismo tiempo

Tan rápido estuvieron juntos un grupo de chicas los rodearon para saludarlos.

- Hay Yoh te extrañe tanto

- Enserio Katsuki

- Si Yoh no deje de pensar en ti

- Hay Horo esta hermosa la banda de tu cabello

- No tan hermosa como tú -ella se emocionó mientras otras más se enfurecían-

Y todos los días de regreso a clases era la misma historia, todas las chicas solo esperaban ver al trio de galanes, Horo se dedicaba a seguirles el juego con su coqueteo le divertía ver como se peleaban entre ellas con tal de llamar la atención de alguno de ellos , Yoh solo las escuchaba y reía no las ignoraba pero tampoco las tomaba muy enserio le gustaba incluso a veces coquetear con ellas pero solo como diversión pero Ren bueno definitivamente Ren era diferente a ellos..

- Y Ren, Oigan ¿en dónde está el lindo de Ren? -pregunto una chica buscándolo con la mirada.

Lejos de la bolita de admiradoras

- Vaya tipas. -Tamao como pudo se liberó de la barrera de chicas que rodearon a sus amigos- están locas

- Si es cierto

- Ren que haces aquí- pregunto ligeramente sorprendida-Que A ti no te gusta estar con tus seguidoras –pregunto en forma burlona.

- Ellos son unos tontos a ellas no les importa quién les haga caso con tal de que sea uno de los tres - Ren estaba sentado y Tamao se sentó a su lado-

- Si es cierto pero tú eres el único que no les sigue el juego.

- Y para que hacerlo solo es pérdida de tiempo.

-Ren tu no cambias…. Aunque eso te hace especial -mostrando una tierna sonrisa-

- Si como sea -volteando su cara a otro lado ya que pudo sentir su cara sonrojarse-

- Ay Ren pero si aquí estas.- dijo una chica llamándolo.

El chico solo trato de ignorarla.

- Porque me dejaste sola.

- Que no estabas con ellos.

-Si pero yo quería hablar contigo

- Pues lo lamento será otro día por que hoy estoy ocupado hablando con Tamao.

La chica volteo y vio a Tamao con molestia.

-_Yo no hice nada porque me ve así_ – pensó tamao con una gotita en la cabeza-

- Esta bien Ren pero ya dijiste luego hablamos.

La pelirroja se volvió a dirigir con las demás chicas y casi inmediatamente se colgó del brazo de Horo empezando a coquetear con él.

- Vaya no disimula- dijo Tamao ante el cinismo de la chica.

- Porque te sorprende te lo dije no, a ellas solo les importa que uno de los tres les haga caso sin importar quien sea.

- Si supongo todas quieren ser la "elegida"

Tamao no estaba lejos de la verdad, más de una chica suspiraba por alguno de ellos. Yoh era el lindo e ingenuo pero al mismo tiempo el cautivador, Horo era el carismático y casanova, Ren era el serio y sexy pero sobre todo el más adinerado de los tres, ellos eran simplemente un deleite ante la vista de las jóvenes chicas los tres guapísimos y de buena posición económica por ello demasiado codiciados, además que el físico de cada uno era simplemente la perfección encarnada según pensaban muchas de ellas.

- Vaya esas chicas si que están locas por nosotros -se acercó Horo con gusto en su cara y su cabello algo revuelto por lo que trataba con sus manos componerlo-

- Yo diría por tu dinero

-Bueno en tu caso si, digo porque más seria, pero yo tengo tanta belleza.

- Fracasado.

- Vamos Horo sabes que Ren tiene razón -decía Yoh mientras se sentaba junto a Tamao y pasaba su brazo alrededor de sus hombros- porque no pueden ser como tu Tamao

- No lo creo Yoh o no serían tan felices sin esas descerebradas abrazándolos.

- Se que es cierto lo que dicen pero que mas da darles por su lado, para que amargarnos además, tal vez alguna sea sincera -dijo Horo-

-Si claro -Ren se molestó ante ese comentario-

. Vamos Ren sabes… no todo el mundo es interesado, no todos somos iguales-esta vez hablo Yoh -

- Si pero por desgracia la mayoría suele serlo -sus ojos reflejaron una profunda tristeza conjunta a un amargo dolor-

Todos callaron tras estas palabras todos sabían el porqué del rencor y coraje que era emanado de cada palabra que articulaba aquel chico,

- Aunque si Tamao me aceptara yo cambiaria- hablo horo tratando de cortar la tensión.

- Ja ni lo pienses Horo no quiero entrar a la pelea con tus admiradoras -mientras se separaba de Horo.

- Si ella no es tan loca- hablo ren

Ahora vengo voy a saludar a alguien- dijo la chica rosada mientras se retiraba.

- Si claro -dijo Yoh -

Yoh y Tamao se conocían desde pequeños incluso esta última sentía algo más profundo que amistad por este, Pilika la hermana menor de Horo se hizo gran amiga de Tamao por lo cual Yoh llego a conocer a Horo y por ultimo a Ren lo conocieron por reuniones familiares de las empresas de cada familia. Cada quien tenía su personalidad muy única y definida Tamao era una chica muy bonita pero la verdadera razón para llevarse con los demás chicos era que a diferencia de las demás no era vaciá y presumida. Yoh era un chico despreocupado que le gustaba gozar de tranquilidad y una que otra pelea de sus amigos, Horo era el alma del grupo siempre sabia como mantener el ánimo y le encantaba conquistar chicas sin ser algo serio, y Ren era muy diferente a ellos razón por la cual le costó mucho trabajo acostumbrarse a ellos pero al final lo logro, él era un poco distante no le gustaba que la gente lo tratara bien solo por ser su apellido altamente reconocido, siempre quiso ser el mismo pero la sombra de su padre lo obligaba a ser como era. Así se llevaron y conocieron mejor desde preparatoria por lo cual su amistad después de estos años había sido cada vez más grande.

-Oye por cierto Horo no se suponía que tu hermana estudiaría con nosotros- pregunto Yoh -

- Si pero sinceramente no se si llegue, creo que hubo un cambio de planes según mi padre aunque conociendo a Pilika lo convence rápido, tratare de comunicarme con ella más tarde.

- Así que vas a tener quien te vigile -musito Ren -

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno según recuerdo Pilika siempre te celaba mucho.

.- Si lo recuerdo- sonrió Yoh- recuerdo la vez que golpeo a una de tus amigas por abrazarte, luego nadie quería acercarse a ti

- Bueno eso fue hace tiempo .. . aunque conociendo a Pilika seguro lo vuelve a hacer.- dijo menos animado- Y ahora que hago.

- Bueno Horo dijiste que tal vez no vendría- trato de calmarlo Yoh.

- Cierto- hablo positivo

- Aunque ella fácil convence a tu padre ¿no? - dijo Ren divertido -

- Cierto- volvió a deprimirse

- Ren – le reprocho Yoh

- ¿Que? –pregunto Ren con cara de yo no dije nada.

- Horo mira te tengo una sorpresa.

- Hay Tamao solo tu podrías alegrarme el día mira me recordaron -mientras se volteaba y abrazaba a la chica- que mi hermanogra era de lo peor y ahora si viene me estará acosando.

- Horo….. Yo estoy aquí -dijo Tamao con cara de preocupación y lejos de el-

- Entonces a quien estoy abrazando- dijo volteando a la chica que abrazo.

- Así que hermanogra eh? –amenazo alzando su puño y una venita aparecía en su frente

- Ejem PILIKA jejejej que cosas no

- Hermano ahora veras

Para suerte de Horo el profesor entro al salón.

-Señorita Usui podría venir aquí y por favor jóvenes tomen asiento.

Horo suspiro de alivio por salvado de ser golpeado por su hermana mientras Pilika lo miraba con cara de me las pagaras.

- Como podrán ver jóvenes se ha agregado a nuestra sección a unas nuevas alumnas …. Eh oye -dirigiéndose a Pilika- disculpa y tu compañera

- Esta en la dirección se está registrando para asignarle su dormitorio iré por ella.

- No es necesario Pilika –se escuchó una voz, todos voltearon al ver a la chica rubia que había entrado a la sala de conferencias, era una chica delgada de piel blanca, llevaba una falda que dejaba ver una parte de sus muy bien formadas piernas y una blusa que dejaba mostrar las curvas de la chica ya que estaba ceñida a su cuerpo y unos hermosos ojos negros tan penetrantes que fácilmente cualquier chico se perdía en ellos.

- Disculpe la tardanza- se disculpó la rubia

- Descuide señorita pase por favor, bueno tendrán tiempo para conocer a las nuevas integrantes del grupo, les adelantare ella es Pilika Usui y ella Anna Kyoyama, bueno jóvenes su carga de labores ya les fue entregada así que ahora cada quien puede ir a sus respectivas clases.

Horo quedo más que maravillado, esa chica si que era hermosa tenía que conocerla, Yoh la miro detenidamente le pareció una chica muy misteriosa pero sobre todo hermosa y Ren quedo muy pensativo debía admitirlo la chica era linda pero su apellido le llamaba más la atención incluso le sonaba muy familiar, Anna lo miro por un instante provocando que la mirada del chico y la de ella durara por unos segundos, la mirada de ambos era muy penetrante pero tuvieron que dejar de verse ya que varios chicos les impidieron seguir viéndose cuando se dirigieron y rodearon a las dos chicas

Las alumnas por su parte se molestaron las chicas eran lindas y no les gustaba como los chicos que ellas tanto querían se acercaran de igual forma a ellas.

- Bueno es obvio que no tendremos labores por ser el primer día, que dicen si vamos a desayunar que te parece Horo- pregunto Yoh, pero su amigo ya no estaba a su lado-¿Horo?

Yoh busco con la mirada a su amigo y cuando lo vio pudo observar como este se dirigía hacia donde estaba su hermana y la otra chica las cuales aún seguían con chicos a su alrededor.

- Si gracias chicos -dijo Pilika-

- Hey cuidado con mi hermana

- Vamos Horo cálmate

- Pilika que bueno es volver a verte -dijo Tamao mientras abrazaba a la chica de cabello celeste-

- Si bienvenida -dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa-

- Gracias chicos a y por cierto déjenme presentarles a mi amiga, mira Anna él es mi hermano.

- Mucho gusto Pilika me hablo sobre ti, te llamas Horokeu no es así.

- Pues el gusto es mío, y si pero para ti soy Horo.- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Anna debí a admitirlo el hermano de Pilika si que era apuesto pero lo que no le agradaba del todo era esa mirada de casanova que mostró desde que la vio.

- Ah y mira ella es Tamao Tamamura y él es Yoh Asakura

- Mucho gusto

- El gusto es nuestro, pues bienvenida al grupo - dijo Yoh con una de sus típicas sonrisas que derretían a cualquiera- -Anna solo lo miro detenidamente " _que no se aburre de sonreír tanto"_ por otro lado Tamao le pareció una chica muy linda y amable incluso llego a creer que era la única, ya que las demás tenían cara de histéricas y presumidas e Yoh se le hizo lindo y simpático-

- Falta alguien- dijo la chica buscando con la mirada al ultimo integrante-a claro faltas tú, mira Anna él es Ren ….Ren tao

- Mucho gusto -dijo Ren con indiferencia pero con amabilidad-

Anna pudo notar que aquel chico la miraba con insistencia desde que el rector la presento pero en cuanto lo vio a los ojos pudo notar algo "_sigues siendo igual_"

-Y en que dormitorio se quedaran -pregunto Tamao-

- Bueno me dijeron que podía escoger pero esperaba que Pilika me orientara.

- Pues no se.

- Descuiden escojan el mío mi compañera salió por compromisos así que ahora estoy sola.

- Enserio es genial Tamao.

- Cuidado las volverá locas

- Que quieres decir hermano, aun no se me olvida lo de "hermanogra"

- Vamos Pilika solo fue broma

- Bueno porque novamos a desayunar-dijo Yoh -

- Si muy buena idea, ven hermanita vamos

Iban caminando cuando

- Hola así que tú eres la hermana de Horo, pues gusto en conocerte, sabes tu hermano es muy lindo.

- Si gracias -con una gotita en la cabeza "_mi hermano lindo estas están locas_"-

Todas se portaron muy bien con Pilika pero extrañamente a Anna no le hicieron el más mínimo caso, Anna solo vio como los chicos ponían cara de fastidio en especial Ren.

- Así que Kyoyama vaya es extraño tu apellido no se me hace conocido.

- Y….. Tendría que serlo.

- Pues esta escuela es de alto elite no cualquiera entra.

- El que no seas adinerado no es razón para no poder entrar, sabes ahora hay algo que se llama beca.

- Entonces no lo eres vaya que tristeza, entonces no es necesario hacer amistad contigo tal vez no dures mucho aquí

- Creeme la única forma de salir de aquí es por no aguantar a pesadas como tu.

- Vamos Anna - Horo se acercó a ella y tomando su mano la dirigió para retomar su camino y dejar a la otra chica, Anna al notar como las demás hacían coraje con el simple hecho de tener un acercamiento con Horo aprovecho para hacerlas enojar más-

- Claro vamos Horo- tomándolo del brazo y acercándose más al chico, claro que a Horo esto le encanto-

Entraron a la cafetería

- Y bien que quieren chicas -pregunto Yoh -

- Yo solo quiero una malteada de chocolate -dijo Anna tomando asiento-

- Que sean dos -se unió Ren -

- Yo no estoy segura

- Pues vamos a ver que más hay

Todos fueron a acepción de Ren y Anna que se quedaron sentados en una mesa

- Y… dime ¿porque no les dijiste la verdad? pudiste callarlas.

- Vaya después de tanto tiempo creí que no te acorazarías de mi Ren – hablo con una ligera sonrisa la rubia.

Continuara….

Jejeje si me atreví a empezar otro aun es el principio pero espero actualizar pronto, claro todo depende de ustedes ojala les agrade y dejen sus comentarios.


	2. EL PASADO QUE NOS UNE

**EL PASADO QUE NOS UNE**

- Y… dime ¿porque no les dijiste la verdad?, pudiste callarlas -dijo Ren viendo hacia donde se dirigían sus amigos-

- Vaya después de tanto tiempo creí que no te acordarías de mi Ren -respondió seriamente viendo al igual que él hacia donde iban los demás-

- Que puedo decir, tenía mis dudas, has cambiado mucho -dijo ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica-

- Si, al igual que tú, supongo que ha pasado mucho tiempo - ella también volteo su rostro para verlo-

- Así parece -dijo Ren aún serio-

-Pero…. No vale la pena que sepan quién soy es una gran suerte que el apellido Kyoyama no pese tanto aquí, no me gustan las hipocresías.

- A que te refieres -Ren la miro un poco confundido con su respuesta-

- Vamos, no es obvio, si supieran todo de mi inmediatamente serian mis "amigas" pero así prefiero estar sola - mientras miraba hacia donde estaban las demás riendo como locas-

Ren solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa la cual Anna no pudo ver, era obvio su carácter era único eso lo descubrió desde el momento en que la conoció.

- Además- agrego con ligero rencor-si llevo el apellido Kyoyama no es por gusto ni placer es solo porque no puedo cambiarlo

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Larga historia ahora no lo entenderías- respondió mostrando una sonrisa irónica-

Ren iba a preguntar pero ya no lo logro ya que los demás se acercaron.

- Aquí está tu malteada Anna.

- Gracias Asakura.

- Vamos dime Yoh -guiñándole un ojo-

- Esta bien, Yoh .

- Y aquí está la tuya Ren

- Gracias Tamao

-Horo se sentó al lado de Anna y Pilika al otro lado de Anna frente a ellos Yoh , Tamao y Ren

-mmmmm estas papas están deliciosas no quieres Anna- ofreció Horo

Anna tomo una

- Verdad que están deliciosas

- Vamos tanto te gustan las papas -dijo Anna de forma molesta-

- Bueno es solo una de las cosas que me gustan, hay otras que me gustan más -hablo en indirecta para Anna-

- Ah si, Como que cosas.

- Como las chicas nuevas que entran de intercambio.

- Si yo pienso lo mismo Horo -dijo Yoh mientras veía a Pilika la cual solo se sonrojó-

- Oye que quieres decir - mientras casi lo fulminaba con la mirada por ver a su hermana-

- Nada – se alzó de hombros- solo te doy la razón.

-No te pases de listo Asakura

- Hola chicos miren haremos una fiesta para celebrar el regresos a clases –dijo una chica dándole una invitación a cada uno- todos están invitados

- Gracias hay estaremos verdad Yoh - dijo otra chica mientras arrebataba de las manos de la chica la invitación que Yoh iba a tomar-

- Ah hola Katsuki,¿ a qué hora llegaste? –pregunto ligeramente sorprendido Yoh.

- Pues ya vez.

- Ah y en especial las esperaremos a ustedes dos -dijo la chica sin tomar importancia a Katsuki-

- ¿Eh? y por qué en especial a ellas dos -dijo Katsuki molesta por que incluían a Anna-

- Bueno pues ellas son nuevas y sería bueno conocerlas más, no lo crees -dijo la chica-

- Pues gracias hay estaremos verdad Anna -dijo Pilika-

- Habla por ti yo tengo cosas que hacer.

- Vamos no digas eso, esperamos que puedan ir además también esperamos que asistas Tao ya que hace mucho que no asistes a nuestras fiestas.

- Bueno es que Ren últimamente está muy ocupado, pero hará lo posible verdad amigo -dijo Yoh codeando a Ren-

- Si claro - dijo de forma molesta y sin interés mientras le daba un sorbo a su malteada-

- Pues ojala puedas Ren y tu Anna si no puedes no te preocupes total nadie notara tu presencia, -Dijo Katsuki Anna solo la ignoro no valía la pena seguirle el juego a una niña boba como ella- entonces vas a ir Yoh.

- Claro que iré, bueno si Anna quiere ir conmigo -ya que no le gustaba como Katsuki trataba a Anna-

- Con ella- la chica no pudo evitar molestarse.

- No Yoh olvidalo Anna ira con migo -dijo Horo-

- Pero. . . –trato de reclamar Katsuki mas nadie le hizo caso.

- Verdad Anna -dijo Horo-

- Podría pensarlo -mientras se burlaba de la expresión de Katsuki-

- Pues de cualquier manera nos vemos en la fiesta Yoh - y se marchó enojada-

- Vaya carácter -dijo Anna de forma burlona- ¿estas molesta? - a Katsuki solo se le formo una venita en la frente de coraje al escuchar a la rubia-

- No le des importancia así es siempre, pero…-dijo Horo mientras se acercaba a Anna-

- Pero ¿Qué?

- Verdad que iras conmigo Anna -mientras ponía una mano alrededor de su hombro-

- No lo creo -quitando su mano y parándose- tengo mucho que desempacar y no tengo tiempo para eso.

- Es cierto si quieres te enseño tu cuarto -dijo Tamao -

- Esta bien

- Pero Anna ….. No seas tan amargada –hablo Horo sin pensarlo mucho.

Anna se detuvo y sin voltear dijo-

- Descuida podrías ir con cualquiera de ellas- dijo señalando a unas chicas que estaban en otra mesa- no has dejado de verlas y sonreírles.

Horo no pensó ser tan obvio

- ¿Que estas celosa?

Anna esta vez se volteo viéndolo y caminando hacia el

- Si mucho – respondió sarcásticamente-

- Y que vas a hacer

- Pues podría empezar por esto - se acercó a Horo quedando cara a cara y sus labios a escasos milímetros Horo se quedo estático no pensó que la chica fuera tan directa acaso haría lo que él pensaba, pero su sorpresa fue más al sentir de sus manos el arrebato de algo-

- Creo que con esto me conformare, adiós.

Cuando Horo reacciono bajo su vista hacia sus manos.

- Es mala se llevó mis papas- hablo haciendo un puchero-Pero… me gusta esa actitud-

- Tonto te cambio por unas papas -dijo Ren -

- Si pero valió el acercamiento.

- Pues si fuera tú me preocuparía ya que Yoh te gano - Yoh cargaba las maletas de Anna y Pilika mientras se iban los cuatro y el hablando con Anna-

- Traidor- dijo fingiendo molestia-ahora vera- se detuvo rápidamente-hay pero ya van muy lejos en fin- dijo dirigiéndose al lado contrario.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy por otras papas ¿quieres unas?

- Olvídalo yo me voy-dijo fastidiado por el comportamiento de su amigo tomo su malteada y se fue del lugar-

=========================================================0========================================

Ya en el dormitorio

- Gracias Yoh -dijo Pilika al tomar su maleta-

- No hay de que Pilika.

- Si gracias -dijo Anna-

- Descuida no fue nada y dime enserio no quieres ir a la fiesta.

- No la verdad no me atrae la idea de estar con tus amigas, prefiero descansar.

- Bueno está bien pero si te animas te estaré esperando.

- Si claro.

- Bueno adiós chicas, nos vemos en la fiesta Tamao y a ti también te espero Pilika.

- Si adiós

Ya en la noche

- Vamos Anna solo será un rato.

- No Pilika no quiero ser tan odiada tan rápido además la invitación se extendió a mí por educación.

- No les hagas caso siempre son así de locas -dijo Tamao-

- Aun así prefiero quedarme

- Bueno entonces nos veremos más al rato

- Si diviértanse

No es que le gustara estar encerrada pero tampoco le gustaba ir a donde de ante mano sabía que no era bien recibida, vio un poco de televisión ningún canal llamo su atención así que apago el televisor y dejo el control en el sillón.

Entro a su cuarto, una vez más estaba sola no era raro incluso ya estaba acostumbrada, después de todo su vida siempre fue así, tomo su maleta y lo primero que saco fue una foto.

- Lo siento lo intente -hablándole a la foto- pero no pude controlarme te prometo que mañana tratare de no hacer enfadar a nadie, -la vio con dulzura- todo sería más fácil si estuvieras aquí, porque me dejaste sola -sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de cristalina agua, no ya no iba a llorar ya no mas, coloco la foto en el buró de su cabecera, necesitaba aire fresco así que tomo su chamarra sus llaves y salió.

Camino para conocer el campus era una suerte que hubiera fiesta pues estaba vacío, camino hasta un lugar muy apartado y se sentó en el pasto.

- Es una imagen increíble -refiriéndose a las estrellas que resplandecían fuertemente-

- Si yo también lo creo -dijo una voz detrás de Anna que provenía de alguien que al parecer estaba arriba del árbol que se encontraba a casi un metro de distancia de Anna-

- Y llevas mucho tiempo aquí -Anna no se sorprendió en lo absoluto al verse acompañada-

- No lo sé, perdí la noción del tiempo.

- Como sea que haces aquí -dijo nuevamente ella no fue necesario voltear de ante mano sabía quién era la persona que la acompañaba-

- Supongo que lo mismo que tu.

- Evitar ir a la dulce bienvenida -dijo Anna de forma sarcástica-

- Extrañaran a la invitada de honor sobre todo Katsuki- dijo en burla.

- Si pero tendrá más tiempo para conocerme

Ambos se quedaron en silencio el chico aún se mantenía recostado en una rama de un árbol y Anna en el pasto, extrañamente el silencio entre los dos era cómodo, después de unos minutos él decidió bajar y sentarse en el pasto al igual que la chica y recargándose en el árbol.

- Y dime -dijo Anna- ¿se cumplió tu sueño?

- Pensé que no lo preguntarías- contesto mientras clavaba su mirada en ella.

Flash back

-Quieres calmarte.

- Pero no es justo esta es **tú** cena de negocios no mía por que tenía que venir.

- Por que es una cena de negocios familiar y aunque no te agrade aun eres de la familia.

- Pero sabias que hoy era nuestro viaje mis amigos fueron y yo quería ir.

- Ren BASTA ya habíamos hablado de eso, tus amigos pueden hacer lo que quieran a mí me importa muy poco, tú muy pronto entraras al negocio familiar y no quiero que un mediocre maneje mi impresa.

- Vaya y yo que creía que me mandabas a cursos intensivos solo porque no querías verme.

- Ren ya te dije que basta.

- Basta ¿Qué? Padre, enserio lo pensé, luego dije no mi padre no es así seguramente quiere que sea alguien en la vida.

-Vaya al fin entiendes.

- Pero me equivoque a ti solo te importan tus negocios, quedar bien ante los demás y claro que tu hijo también te haga rico.

- Por un demonio Ren ya basta, que no ves que todo lo hago por ti.

- Pues que considerado -sarcásticamente-y lo que yo he hecho, acaso no fue suficiente rechazar reuniones con mis amigos, matarme estudiando mientras ustedes iban de viaje y todo por qué bueno, porque según yo mi padre estaría orgulloso estaría con el más tiempo….. Pero veo que aún me falta madurar pues aun soy ingenuo.

- Estar más tiempo con migo? – una fuerte carcajada se escuchó proveniente de En Tao-por favor acaso eres tan débil que dependes de alguien a tu lado, creí que te había educado de otra forma.

Ren no lo creía, por escasos segundos se dejó ver vulnerable y todo para que, para que se burlaran en su cara y sobre todo su propio padre, el odio entero y humillación que sintió en ese momento lo harían explotar si no fuera por. . .

-Hermano -dijo una chica de cabello verde- acaba de hablarme Sakura ya viene en camino- se percató de la tensión entre él y su padre-¿pasa algo?

- Sigues saliendo con Sakura -En volteo rápidamente a ver a su hijo- sabes que eso no puede ser, no lo permito.

- Al menos ella muestra interés en mi.

- En ti o en tu cuenta bancaria.

- Eso te gustaría ¿no?

- Ella no es lo que crees, te arrepentirás de esta relación tarde o temprano

- Gracias por tus buenos deseos.

- Hablo enserio.

-Sabes creo que mejor me voy de aquí no quiero arruinar más tu noche.

- Ren espera aun no acabamos.

- En Tao-dijo un hombre de edad avanzada acercándose al padre de Ren - ¿cómo estas?

- Descuida terminamos luego, ahora atiende tus negocios, Ah y gracias por la información hermana.

Camino furioso adentrándose en la profundidad del bosque que rodeaba a la mansión donde se daba la reunión, sus pasos fueron rápidos no le daría la oportunidad a su padre de alcanzarlo ni siquiera sabía a donde se dirigía pero no le importó

Quien era su padre para decirle que debía hacer ya lo había moldeado como él quiso y todavía quería decirle con quien podía salir y con quien no, quien era el para juzgar a las personas. Pero siempre era lo mismo todo lo que él hacía era un error solo su padre podía tener la razón ya era hora de demostrarle al gran En Tao que no todo el mundo era tan mezquino e interesado como él. Aunque por el momento tendría que tragarse su orgullo y esperar más tiempo, desgraciadamente aun dependía de él.

- Maldición -se paró y golpeo un árbol con el puño cerrado-

- Oye cuidado con la naturaleza -dijo una voz-

- No fastidies -volteo y pudo ver que era una chica- lo lamento -ante todo era caballeroso-

- Descuida también tuviste mal día

- ¿También?

- Larga historia -dijo ella-

- Pues con lo animado que esta esto creo que cualquier cosa es mejor.

-Gracias – hablo sarcásticamente-

- No quise decir -Ren rápidamente quiso encubrir su error-

- Descuida pienso lo mismo.

- Tal vez sería menos odioso venir si no fuera por compromiso.

- O por presentarte como el muñequito moldeado al antojo.

Ella se sentó en el tronco de un árbol que se encontraba cerca del lugar.

Ren mostro una casi eludible sonrisa, era gracioso al menos alguien pensaba lo mismo.

- ¿Que? -dijo al ver que el la observaba-

- Nada solo creo que tienes razón - la imito y se sentó de igual manera en el tronco quedando un poco de distancia entre ambos-

- ¿Problemas con tus padres?

- Si

- Ya veo, descuida algún día esto cambiara.

- No lo creo

Después de su respuesta solo hubo un momento de silencio.

- Dime ¿tienes algún sueño? -pregunto ella terminando con el silencio-

- ¿Algún s_ueño_? -pronuncio la última palabra con algo de desprecio como si se tratara de algo que no existiera-

Al ver la expresión que surgieron con sus palabras la joven añadió.

- No te culpo por no tenerlos, es bueno no hacerte ilusiones, pero me han dicho que es una forma muy buena de planear cosas y conseguirlas, y quiero intentarlo.

- ¿Por ti? o ¿por alguien más?

- No lo sé aun- dijo alzándose de hombros.

- Bueno y siendo así cual es

- Cuando termine la preparatoria y entre en la universidad ya no tendré que seguir cambiando de escuela cada que ellos lo decidan y sobre todo no asistiré a estos tontos "eventos de sociedad" –pronuncio con burla las ultimas palabras- , seré alguien independiente y estaré con quien yo quiera no con quien a ellos les parezca y cuando este tan lejos empezaran a valorarme y tal vez hasta extrañarme.

- Vaya parece que compartimos la misma familia.

- Y tú que piensas - pregunto ella- sabes ¿cuál es tu sueño?

Ren lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar, _sueño_ eso era algo de gente tonta y débil según su padre los sueños no existían todo lo que había en la vida eran realidades por las cuales luchas y ganas o pierdes, pero al oírla pudo notar que aunque no aceptaba ser débil tenia uno.

- Supongo que lo mismo aunque se de ante mano que eso de que me extrañen nunca pasara, pero lo que más quiero es poder demostrarle a mí padre que no podrá controlar mi vida ni prohibirme nada, solo quiero demostrarle _lo equivocado que puede estar_ y podré ser totalmente feliz al ver la ira en sus ojos cuando ambos -refiriéndose a Asakura y a él un pequeño brillo se hizo presente en su mirada- no dependamos de su aprobación, pero es mi propósito más que un sueño.

- Vaya puedo notar que hay algo de felicidad en tu vida o alguien que te la da.

- Bueno yo. . . -Ren se sonrojó levemente-

- Es bueno que existan ¿no?

El celular de Anna sonó

- Si bueno -.. . . . .. . . Si descuida ya no se puede enojar más y además no creo que si quiera note mi ausencia . . .. . Si ahora voy -colgó- -mostró una gran felicidad en su rostro al contestar tanto que el chico pudo notarlo, en toda su conversación no mostró tanta expresión en su rostro-

- Bueno tengo que irme

- Claro y por cierto yo soy Tao Ren.

- Kyoyama Anna- dijo presentándose- bueno espero que algún día volvamos a vernos y descuida nuestro "sueño" se cumplirá - y la chica se retiró-

- Vaya al menos no soy el único hijo malo según mi padre- dijo para si mismo ya que la chica ya se había ido.

Vio hacia donde Anna caminaba hasta que la perdió de vista era muy curioso él no era abierto con las personas y sobre todo con las mujeres y cuando lo hacia lo hacía tajantemente y sin poner mucha atención pero extrañamente esa chica le inspiro confianza.

_-Supongo que es porque compartimos los mismos problemas o porque ella -refiriéndose a sakura- está haciendo gran efecto en mi.-_pensó

- Ren, hola amor te estuve buscando Jun me dijo que caminaste por este rumbo -le dio un pequeño beso en los labios - pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Fin de flash back

- ¿Por qué no?, sería bueno saber si al menos alguien lo cumplió.- hablo la rubia.

- Eso quiere decir que…

- Asi es- hablo un poco deprimida- al menos el mío no se cumplió o al menos no la parte que quería,- dijo en tono apagado- ahora sigo mis reglas por ello vine a estudiar aquí la universidad, ya no vivo más con ellos y no voy a esas tontas reuniones pero -alzó su vista al cielo- el que ellos me extrañen.. Imposible, -una sonrisa sarcástica se reflejó en su rostro- incluso fue como si su estorbo se quitara de su camino, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada no fue duro aceptarlo sabes, -la sonrisa se desvaneció y en su lugar quedo un rastro de tristeza- realmente lo peor… es que ya no estoy con quien yo quiero -suspiro - aunque lo desee, ellos ahora controlan en ese aspecto mi vida pero- dijo tratando de reponerse- que me dices tú.

Ren noto el cambio de aquella chica no solo el físico, si bien cuando la conoció ambos eran solo unos adolescentes los cuales eran faltos de calor familiar pero aun así había un poco de dulzura en su aura aquella que le hizo sentir confianza y ahora esa aura que la rodeaba era fría y su mirada era profundamente apagada, si no hubiera sido por que la trato con anterioridad ahora no estaría hablando tan confiadamente pues su actual forma de hablar y expresarse denotaba mucha amargura, era como si al igual que el ese porque de vivir que ella misma dijo que era bueno que existieran le hubiera sido arrebatado de la forma más cruel.

- Realmente desee y luche por cumplir mi propósito pero el cumplirlo. . .al final no dependió de mi -dolor entero reflejaron sus ojos- y el demostrarle que estaba equivocado y que él no siempre tenía la razón no pudo ser ya que para mi desgracia y suerte para mi padre él siempre la tuvo -apretó fuertemente sus puños después respiro profundamente y prosiguió- Y ahora qué piensas ¿es bueno hacerte ilusiones?

-Me hice esa pregunta tantas veces en estos últimos años y la repuesta no ha cambiado, al menos ahora verdaderamente estoy segura de algo.

- ¿De qué?

_-_**"Los sueños no existen son solo excusas de los humanos para escapar de la realidad"**

La respuesta le agarro por sorpresa de alguna manera no se imaginaba oir tales palabras de alguien como ella, mas no dijo nada si bien la respuesta le pareció vaciá y un poco difícil de asimilar no podía decir lo contrario ya que el mismo pensaba igual.

- Bueno creo que será mejor irme ya- dijo la chica levantándose-

- Si supongo que ya es tarde.

- ¿Te quedaras?

- Si

Anna paso a su lado y solo lo vio de reojo al parecer su respuesta lo dejo inquieto tal vez él no pensaba lo mismo pero definitivamente le daba igual lo que el pensara, era irónico ella fue la que empezó con eso de los sueños y ahora era ella la que terminaba con tal "ilusión" bueno fuera como fuera definitivamente ambos cambiaron mucho aquel día en que se conocieron lo ignoraba pero el chico le inspiro confianza que no había tenido con muchos pero ahora era frio y su mirada ya no tenía aquel brillo, definitivamente algo duro guardaba.

Ella sabía demasiado de esto, la actitud fría definitivamente no solo él la ocupaba, era una forma de defensa muy eficiente y ella lo sabía, al menos le había servido por mucho tiempo , si no fuera por Pilika ella ahora mismo la estaría utilizando con los demás, Ren podía ser intimidante para cualquiera que solo lo viera si volvió a compartir pensamientos con el definitivamente fue por lo que habían vivido si no tal vez nunca se hubieran hablado, siguió con su camino ya no tenía por que recordar más su pasado si de por si ya era doloroso el hablar de él no ayudaba mucho a olvidar.

- Buenas noches Tao.

- Buenas noches Kyoyama.

Y así mientras la joven rubia se retiraba, el chico se quedó en aquel lugar sumido en sus pensamientos.

Era irónico pero el pasado volvía a unirlos…..

CONTINUARA…..

Que tal les gusto? Sinceramente no me gusto del todo como quedo hice mi mejor esfuerzo u.u cuando lo iba a subir lo leí y no me gusto como quedo así que hice unos cambios por ello tarde en subirlo pero aquí esta espero que haya sido de su agrado.

En el otro capítulo eh decidido poner ahora algo acerca del pasado de Anna así que espero subirlo pronto.

**Cheza A-Sakura**

Es bueno saber que fue de tu agrado gracias por dejar tu opinión lo delas parejas bueno aun lo pienso siempre empiezo con una didea pero conforme avanza trato de enredar las cosas para que nadie se imegine el final espero lograrlo a y descuida no tengo pensado abandonarlo siempre y cuando reciba respuesta de las actualizaciones. Bueno cuidate y espero este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado

**Wirny**

Bueno la verdad no tengo pensado mucho Leny Pilika tal vez en algun capitulo mas adelante pero almenos en este fic aun no pienso nada serio entre ellos se que a muchos les gusta ciertas parejas como Yoh Anna Pilika Leny Tamao Horo pero trato de que acepten algunas mas fuera de lo normal incluso eh podido darme cuenta que esta de moda el lentamao y sinceramente se ven lindos pero aun no me gusta del todo, pero en mi otro fic talvez pueda darte gusto

**Saphir Neyraud**

Lo siento de hecho tenia una parte lista pero quise hacerle algunos cambios y con esto de celebrar y tomar una que otra copita .pues no pude subirlo antes ademas los deseos de lo que anteriormente escribi iban muy especialmente dirigidos a ti ya que sabia que lo ibas a leer y queria desearte una feliz navidad, pero aquí esta por fin espero te guste y perdona la tardanza, ah y como tus votos cuentan pues ahora los tomare muy en cuenta.

**Fan Shaman King**

Pilika Yoh o.O? No lo habia pensado pero no suena nada mal ¬¬ me gusta la idea voy a pensarlo yo pienso que es bueno aceptar nuevas parejas tu que piensas.?

Bueno y a todos los que tuvieron tiempo de leer esto espero haya sido de su agrado y dejen sus opiniones créanme es de mucha importancia para seguir la historia.


	3. UNA TRISTE HISTORIA

Hola, una gran disculpa a todas esas personas que se sorprendieron de ver que mi historia regreso al capitulo 1, es que como dije estoy reeditándola y por lo tanto volviéndola a subir ya que en verdad al ser de mis primeras historias estaba muy mal redactada y en algunas partes a mi forma de ver confusa, por lo cual las actualizaciones serán rápidas y también ya trabajo en los nuevos capítulos para ya llegar a la recta final de este Fic, de ante mano gracias por su apoyo y una disculpa. Y sin mas sigo con la historia.

**UNA TRISTE HISTORIA**

El silencio era casi total en el dormitorio al no ser por el ruido proveniente de una de las habitaciones lo que indicaba que alguien ya estaba despierta, poco tiempo después el sonido de una regadera se hizo presente alguien más ya había despertado, si , la tranquilidad reinaba, mas esta no duro lo que ellas hubieran querido ya que el fuerte sonido proveniente del teléfono se hizo presente.

- Callen ese ruido, por dios mi cabeza -hablo la azulada mientras ponía una almohada sobre su cabeza-

- Pilika tú haces más ruido con tus gritos -contesto Tamao que salía del baño en bata-

- No grites- volvió a reclamar.

- Tú estás gritando, yo no.

- Ya basta las dos yo contesto -dijo Anna la cual rápidamente tomo el teléfono y contesto-

-Bueno -su cara repentinamente mostró mucha extrañeza- ¿mamá?

_- Anna hablo para decirte que mañana nos vamos de viaje así que queremos verte para hacer los últimos arreglos_

- Ya sé que se irán de viaje que más hay que arreglar- dijo restando importancia a las palabras de su progenitora-

- _No lo entendiste dije nos vamos, Anna tu también iras._

- ¿Qué? Pero de que hablas

- _Anna no quiero y no tengo tiempo para discutir tan temprano así que te esperamos hoy en la casa a las 7-30 espero que seas puntual._

- Pero -colgaron- y desde cuando has tenido tiempo para mi -dijo esto ultimo en susurro mientras colgaba el teléfono-

- Hay ¿quién era tan temprano?- dijo Pilika mientras se acercaba a Anna-

- Mis padres -dijo distraída aun pensando en lo que había acabado de escuchar-

- Y que querían

- Molestar, bueno yo iré a ver si hoy si hay clases será mejor que se apuren

- Espérame yo voy contigo -dijo la chica de rosado cabello-

- Yo no, aún tengo sueño -dijo Pilika dirigiéndose nuevamente a su cuarto-

===============================================0===================================================================

Buenos días -saludo con una gran sonrisa-

- Buenos días Tamao ,Anna -saludo Yoh -

- Buenos días -dijo Ren -

- Shuf no hagan tanto ruido -dijo Horo que llevaba unos lentes oscuros y su mano sujetaba su cabeza-

- ¡POR QUE HORO! -grito Yoh -

- Hay mi cabeza

-Eso te pasa por tomar tanto- reprocho yoh-

- Cállate papá -dijo molesto el joven -

- Y dime Ren-dijo Yoh - ¿qué hiciste ayer? muchas chicas preguntaron por ti.

- Como si eso me importara- contesto con indiferencia.

- Pero es cierto preguntaron mucho por ti pensé que llegarías -dijo Tamao-

- Supongo que tenías algo mejor que hacer -declaro Yoh burlonamente-

- Es eso cierto Ren ¿qué hiciste ayer? -dijo por fin Horo- acaso alguien te entretuvo en el camino -dijo picadamente-

- No creo que te importe

- Vamos Ren solo dilo, o acaso Horo tiene razón –esta vez Yoh trato de provocarlo -

- Ya déjenlo en paz seguramente el si tuvo algo importante que hacer a diferencia de ustedes, no es así Ren -lo defendió Tamao-

- Solo recordar cosas -dijo solo por contestarle a Tamao-

- Recordar cosas ¿qué quieres decir? -dijo Horo-

- Olvidalo nunca entenderías - giro su mirada disimuladamente hacia Anna pero pudo notar que esta se encontraba sumamente perdida en sus pensamientos y por su expresión algo la estaba afectando-

Anna por su parte no ponía atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor estaba molesta, sus padres solo hablaban daban órdenes y colgaban ni si quiera se molestaron en preguntar cómo estaba, acaso era demasiado pedir un poco de atención por su parte, y lo que más le molestaba era que aún le dolía ser ignorada-

- ANNA -grito Horo sacándola de sus pensamientos-

- No grites eres molesto.

- Anna es que no contestabas Yoh te pregunto sobre qué es lo que hiciste ayer.

- No les importa.

- Oye que pasa acaso estás enojada -dijo Horo-

- Si así fuera tengo derecho ¿no?

- Vamos Anita no te enojes que es lo que te pasa -dijo el joven Asakura-

- Uno: soy Anna no Anita y dos: lo que me pase no le incumbe a nadie

- Anna calmate solo querían saber no te pongas así -dijo Tamao para calmar a su amiga-

- Yo- se arrepintió de su actitud ante la mirada sorprendida de todos- Lo lamento solo que el día no comenzó como yo hubiera querido… con permiso -retirándose-

- Pero que carácter lo que tiene de bonita lo tiene de gruñona

- Horo -dijo Yoh en forma de reproche-

- ¿Qué?

- Es extraño su comportamiento, que le habrá pasado? -pregunto Yoh -

- No lo sé pero seguramente tiene que ver con la llamada que recibió de sus padres -dijo Tamao-

- ¿Sus padres? -cuestiono Ren -

- Así es

- Acaso les pasara algo malo -dijo Yoh mientras interrogaba a Tamao con la mirada-

- No lo se

- Yoh -dijo Ren para llamar la atención de Yoh - ya empezaron -todos voltearon hacia donde Ren veía-

- Lastima que no fuiste a la fiesta Kyouyama estuvo genial, aunque fue lo mejor nadie te hubiera hecho caso -dijo Katsuki acompañada de otras dos chicas-

- Te puedes quitar estas estorbando.

- Hay pero que genio pero si tú eras la que ayer llego muy alegre ¿no?.

- Puedes quitarte ya

- Y si no quiero

Anna le dedico una mirada de odio entero.

- Según entiendo eres de ozore

Anna solo la observo tratando de ocultar su asombro.

- Que acaso te importo tanto como para que me investigues

- No sueñes, y dime tus padres están en ozore

- Porque no también lo investigas

- Sería bueno saberlo seguramente te enviaron hasta aquí porque ya no te aguantaban.

Anna no estaba de humor y escuchar cosas acerca de sus padres no era el mejor momento.

- Di lo que quieras.

- Por lo visto tengo razón.

- Cállate.

- Que Anna, si no es verdad no veo por qué enojarte.

- Deja de molestarme.

- Como imagine, ni tus padres te quieren cerca.

- Basta Katsuki -interrumpio Yoh -

- Pero Yoh

- Mejor preocupate por ti y tus padres no por la relación de los demás o me dirás que los ves muy seguido -dijo Horo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Anna-

- Esta bien, Pero mejor ni se le acerquen porque con el carácter que tiene no creo que la soporten.

- Si te soportamos a ti esto será mucho más fácil -pronuncio el joven chino-

Yoh miro a Ren extrañado e igualmente Horo lo vio incrédulo ya que por lo normal Ren no hubiera entrado a la discusión al menos no en peleas que tuvieran que ver con chicas, el solo callaba y opinaba pero cuando se molestaba prefería retirarse, claro al menos que la pelea fuera con Yoh y Horo entonces se quedaba a terminarla-

- Haya ustedes -dijo molesta la chica por la actitud del joven chino-

- Que odiosa -dijo Horo-

Anna volteo y los miro, Horo inmediatamente quito su mano de su hombro.

- Lo siento- se disculpo el chico de cabello celeste mientras la soltaba-

Anna solo ahogo un suspiro

- díganme siempre son así de …..

- De lindos, guapos, atractivos, carismaticos -dijo Horo apresurándose a completar la frase de la joven rubia-

- De entrometidos- sentenció Anna-gracias -y camino hacia el salón-

No dijeron nada y rápidamente entraron por igual al salón de clases, durante las clases como en todo lugar cada quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos algunos tratando de entender la clase y otros perdiendo el tiempo de forma productiva, Ren termino de apuntar algo en su carpeta alzo la mirada y casi inmediatamente y sin querer su mirada se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba sentada la joven rubia, definitivamente estaba muy distraída tratando de aparentar leer su libro, pero decidió ignorarlo después de todo él no podía hacer nada y no le correspondía hacerlo cada quien debía preocuparse por sus propios problemas así de cruel y miserable era la vida, volteo y pudo ver que su amigo Yoh se encontraba viendo hacia la chica, bueno al menos alguien se preocupara por ella pensó y nuevamente volvió su mirada a su libro cambio la página y comenzó a leer.

Yoh por su parte se preocupó por su ahora nueva amiga realmente de un día para otro su carácter cambio mucho definitivamente no recibió noticias buenas y tenía que investigar que paso y por ultimo Horo por su parte bueno…. Horo estaba durmiendo.

Una vez terminadas las tres primeras clases

- Bueno que dicen si vamos a la cafetería –propuso Tamao-

- Si yo la apoyo- dijo una voz femenina-

- Pilika hasta que apareces.

- Jejej bueno es que aun tenia sueño hermano.

- Bueno pero vamos a comer tengo hambre -dijo Yoh -

- Si Anna ven vamos a desayunar algo -dijo Tamao al ver que Anna tenia intenciones de irse-

- Yo no tengo ganas mejor voy al dormitorio.

- Vamos Anna pase lo que pase no ganaras nada sin comer -dijo Yoh -

- Además es importante nutrirte -completo Horo-

- Si lo sé pero…

- Vamos yo invito -dijo Horo quien la tomo de los hombros y casi la empujaba-

Una vez que todos se encontraban en la cafetería y habían ordenado algo de comer.

- Y dime hermano ya no estas mareado como ayer.

- Vamos Pilika no exageres no estaba mareado no tome tanto como para estarlo.

- Si pues no parecía lo mismo cuando ayer me preguntaste que quien era mi linda amiga- se burlo-

- Y eso que tiene de malo –cuestiono Tamao-

- Que se trataba de Lyserg

- si sinceramente Horo ahora te tengo miedo- dijo yoh entre carcajadas-

- Vamos no sean tontos no lo dije enserio- dijo sonrojado y tratando de disculparse-

- Que, pero si Ryo el chico de la otra universidad casi se pelea contigo por ello.

- Si Horo como confundirlo por una mujer, de Ryo lo creo pero de ti.

- No fue mi culpa, sí parece chica.

- Vaya hasta que sacaste lo afeminado horita,

- Callate Tao.

Ren y Horo comenzaron a pelearse e Yoh aprovecho el momento y ya que estaba cerca de Anna se aventuró a preguntar

- ¿Estas mejor?

- Si gracias

-Descuida con verte con esa hermosa sonrisa es suficiente.

Anna se sonrojó ligeramente ante las palabras del guapo castaño.

- Acaso ¿te paso algo Anna? -pregunto Pilika al escuchar como Yoh le preguntaba-

- Es cierto Anna que paso -dijo Tamao- bueno si quieres decirnos.

Todos callaron

- Antes que nada sé que no debí hablarles así -dirigió su mirada a Horo y luego a Yoh - pero al parecer mis padres siempre quieren molestarme y saben cómo hacerlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno esta mañana hablaron para decirme que van a salir de viaje, aún no se a dónde irán pero según entiendo es a Canadá.

- Eso es algo muy lejos.

- Si pero y eso que, según entiendo ellos siempre viajan mucho no -dijo Pilika-

- Así es incluso estoy más que acostumbrada pero al parecer en sus planes está el que me vaya con ellos.

- ¿Qué? pero si apenas ayer llegaste -dijo Horo-

- Si pero eso es lo que a ellos menos les importa.

- Pero si quieren llevarte seguramente es porque se preocupan por ti -dijo Tamao-

- No, sé que no es así y además se de ante mano que hay algo que no me dijeron.

- Vamos Anna tal vez sea bueno confiar aunque sea una vez en ellos -volvió a decir Tamao-

- Si claro- declaro Anna dándose por vencida y totalmente segura de que no era así.

===============================================0===================================================================

Casa de la familia Kyouyama

7-48pm

Anna lo pensó para llamar a la puerta definitivamente algo iba a pasar lo presentía tomo valor y toco la puerta e inmediatamente abrió una señora.

- Buenas noches señorita Anna.

- Buenas noches.

- Sus padres la esperan en el comedor.

- Si gracias.

- Anna hasta que llegas, - hablo una molesta voz-ya es tarde.

_- "Si también los extrañe" –pensó_

- Lo siento.

- Bueno sentémonos a cenar -dijo el padre-

- Cariño recuerda que tenemos que ir con la familia Ishida antes de irnos -decía la mama de Anna-

Se mantenía callada y tratando de ingerir los alimentos, en verdad quería terminar y retirarse de ahí como lo solía hacer cuando vivía con ellos, para que la llamaron a cenar si solo se ponían a hablar entre ellos y la ignoraban contando sus tontos planes de viaje pero estaba mejor así pues no quería tocar cierto tema, no había emitió ningún sonido desde que había llegado, no quería empeorar las cosas tan rápido, pero la madre de Anna hizo lo que ella no quería.

- Sabes Anna esta vez iremos a Canada

Anna solo dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua y no dijo nada.

- Si y por ello Anna hemos decidido que iras con nosotros -dijo ahora su padre-

- ¿Que dices? -cuestiono la señora-

- Que, que digo, saben perfectamente que acabo de ingresar a una nueva escuela y quieren que ahora salga, que quieren que diga más que me niego -dijo tranquilamente-

- Si ingresases a esa escuela fue solo porque cumplimos tu capricho, sabes que tu no necesitas estudiar, puedes aprender más en la empresa o con tus tutores -dijo su mamá igualmente tranquila-

- Además Anna tu eres la primera que se queja porque te abandonamos según tú y ahora que tenemos pensado llevarte te quejas, nada te da gusto niña -dijo su papá fastidiado-

- Así que te iras con nosotros- ordeno su madre-

_Un momento-_ pensó la chica _era horrible si, pero acaso en verdad la querían llevar con ellos acaso por fin se dignaron a pensar aunque sea un poco en ella._

- Nosotros visitaremos varias amistades y sinceramente Anna no tendremos mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno Anna sabes estaremos muy ocupados y eso de hacer giros para algo en lo que tal vez te aburras pronto.

- Dilo de una vez madre no quieren pagar mi colegiatura.

-Anna no tienes por qué adelantarte.

- No, no me adelanto solo no le doy tantos rodeos a las cosas -su vos empezaba a sonar irritada sabia de mas que no era solo asunto económico ellos podían dejarlo todo en una cuenta y olvidarse de ella más bien era capricho por darle a entender que todo lo que ella hiciera era pérdida de tiempo-

- Vamos Anna debes saber que solo es un capricho pasajero.

- Es lo único que en verdad quiero -soltó de golpe el cubierto que tenía en su mano- y hasta eso les molesta, nunca les he pedido mas -dirigió su mirada a ambos-

- Y lo único que pides es algo inútil -dijo frívolamente el señor-, si tan solo hubieras sido hombre -sus palabras sonaron con cierto grado de desilusión-

- Siempre lo deseaste… discúlpame por haber nacido.

- Anna no empieces con tus escándalos, solo pensamos en ti -volvió a hablar la madre-

- En mi ja que buena broma madre todos estos años solo han pensado en el hijo que no tuvieron, pero adivinen esa no fue mi culpa, el que tu no hayas podido concebir a un varón no es mi problema.

- Y tu no sabes cómo me molesta que nunca hubiera podido.

Le dolió y mucho, tal vez ella se lo busco pero que más daba lo que le digieran sus padres, aun le sorprendía, cada que pensaba que no podían herirla más lo hacían.

- Por esa razón arreglaron el compromiso ¿no? -se paró de la meza-

- Por lo menos alguien debe manejar el negocio y sinceramente tu no podrás.

- Gracias por la gran confianza.

- Es imposible hablar contigo por que no eres como las demás chicas, porque siempre tienes que ser tan rebelde y frívola, realmente tu actitud es insoportable.

===============================================0===================================================================

Mientras tanto en otro lado un chico de gatunos ojos se encontraba en aquel lugar donde se podía pasar horas sin ser molestado, horas en que meditaba sobre su vida y el rumbo que esta tomaba la analizaba una y otra vez siempre era lo mismo mas esta vez sus pensamientos tenían algo nuevo o mejor dicho a alguien, sin duda pensaba en la chica rubia, que estaría pasando ahora con ella fuera como fuera la situación podía estar seguro que sería muy difícil que se la llevaran ya que sin duda alguna era una chica de palabra y ya no se doblegaría al menos esa imagen de decisión pudo ver - suspiro - una vez más como ya era costumbre su meditación y tranquilidad fue interrumpida por el sonido proveniente de su celular.

- Si …..A eres tú que pasa… ¿que?¿ Ahora? …..Esta bien ahora voy.

Cerro su celular, no podía negar que estaba fastidiado, su rostro lo demostraba, tomo su camino y se fue de ahí.

===============================================0===================================================================

Anna iba más que enojada una vez más se la hicieron pero ahora si era el colmo una persona no comete el mismo error tantas veces, cruzo el campus con desesperación y se dirigió nuevamente a aquel lugar donde la noche anterior su pasado recobro importancia no sabía lo que esperaba de aquel lugar pero definitivamente quería encontrar algo que le hiciera más ameno el momento o tal vez aunque no lo quisiera aceptar era a "alguien" con quien compartir su dolor, mas sin embargo al llegar noto el vacío del lugar por alguna razón que ignoro un ligero sentimiento de soledad la invadió de golpe nuevamente, así que siguió con su camino mientras iba pensando por que sus padres tenían que ser así, como se atrevían a pedirle que fuera menos frívola si ellos mismos fueron los mejores maestros que pudo tener.

Llego a otro lugar en el cual había una banca y tomo asiento. Ella solo había demostrado cariño por dos personas en toda su vida, una de ellas era su querida abuela aquella que siempre la cuido y crió pero cuando murió todo vino abajo todo menos una cosa ya que por caprichos del destino ahí mismo volvió a conocer lo cálido y significante de tener alguien al lado.

Flash back

- Anna necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué pasa? -seguramente la regañarían al menos eso pensó inmediatamente ya que cada vez que uno de sus padres hablaba con ella era para llamar su atención de cierta forma y más para reprocharle algo-

- Vamos a ir a ver a tu abuela así que vístete rápido.

- Enserio al fin me dejaran verla -su carita se llenó de felicidad total no podía ocultarlo desde que se le diagnostico esa rara enfermedad a su abuela no había podido verla y fue difícil ya que a sus 8 años de edad su abuela era la única imagen amorosa que había tenido en su vida- eso quiere decir que ya está mejor.

- No precisamente, Anna debes ser fuerte hay algo que debo decirte.

Un escalofrió la rodeo rápidamente no sabía lo que pasaba pero definitivamente no le gustaba como sonaba eso.

- Dime algo le paso a mi abuela.

- Anna tu abuela murió hace unas horas -fue una forma muy dura de decírselo pero definitivamente no le importó-

Las pupilas de la pequeña se dilataron grandemente y su piel se tornó aún más pálida de lo que era, esas palabras entraron en su pequeña cabecita como dagas en su corazón y antes de que pudiera decir algo su madre dijo.

- Ahora ponte tu vestido vamos al funeral -tal vez un lo siento un abrazo hubiera mitigado el dolor del joven corazón de la niña pero nada de eso eran intenciones de su madre, solo se dedicó a darle el vestido y justo cuando iba a salir-

- Me estas mintiendo -grito furiosa la niña- mi abuela no está muerta , está enferma necesita que la curen pero ella no puede morir.

Ante las palabras de la niña la madre se detuvo por escasos segundos, en ningún momento volteo para ver el estado de su hija.

- Vístete pronto - y salió del cuarto dejando a la pequeña rubia sola-

Horas después llegaron a una gran mansión bajaron de su coche y se dirigieron a un dormitorio aquel donde la niña paso incontables momentos de felicidad junto a su abuelita pero ahora ella estaba acostada en esa cama sin moverse el miedo rápidamente se apodero de ella en su desesperación la niña corrió rápidamente

- Abuelita despierta, despierta por favor.

- Anna basta, ella no despertara.

- No es cierto ella solo descansa, está cansada no puede dejarme sola lo prometió, abuelita no me dejes sola por favor -lagrimas comenzaron a mojar su rostro-

Los gritos de desesperación y desgarradores de la niña hicieron que su madre la cargara sacándola de la habitación.

- No, dejame tengo que despertarla suéltame -mientras forcejeaba-

- La coloco en el suelo la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió bruscamente

- Anna entiéndelo ella está MUERTA.

- No, ella lo prometió, no me dejaría estas mintiendo -dijo tratando de no volver a romper en llanto-

- Anna compórtate es algo que paso y no podemos hacer nada así que cálmate – dijo como si fuera fácil pedirlo a una niña tan pequeña-

- No, no está muerta eres una mentirosa te odio ella no está muerta -decía esto mientras ponía sus manos en sus oídos y negaba con la cabeza- tu no la querías, siempre la ignoraste cuando estaba enferma la abandonaste a igual que a mí, tú la dejaste morir.

La señora se arto y le dio una bofetada

- Espero que ahora te comportes y no quiero oír mas tus tonterías, además sabes que odio tus lloriqueos.

Por unos segundos quedo callada sus ojos abiertos de par en par no podía creer lo dura que podía ser su madre, corrió fuera de la casa era muy pequeña necesitaba amor y sin embargo solo recibió regaños sus piernas eran muy frágiles y la piedra que se encontraba en ese camino ayudo para que la caída fuera mas fácil, comenzó nuevamente a llorar esta vez no por el dolor de la caída si no de su corazón, no se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba cerca de ella

- ¿Por qué lloras? -dijo un niño de aproximadamente entre 9 a 10 años de edad-

- No me molestes vete.

- No quiero dime ¿por qué lloras? -dijo el chico de lo más tranquilo y con una sonrisa-

- Dejame en paz vete.

- Vamos yo estaba aquí primero -dijo juguetonamente-

Anna trato de levantarse para alejarse de él pero su tobillo le dolió impidiendo que se pudiera parar por completo y volvió a caer.

- ¿Estas bien? -mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarle-

- Dejame -Anna solo mantuvo la mirada fija en el piso-

El chico solo la vio, si que era testaruda.

- Sabes -mientras se sentaba a su lado- yo también estoy triste hoy murió una persona que quise mucho -Anna solo escuchaba- -la chica no dijo nada asi que el prosiguió- y aun no lo puedo creer. Mis padres la conocían muy bien ella siempre fue muy tierna me contaba cuentos y me regalaba galletas y dulces -dijo con una sonrisa que poco a poco se desvaneció- pero eso no me importaba porque ella me regalo más que ello me regalo cariño verdadero cuando lo necesite -sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas- cuando mi madre enfermo, y además me hizo saber lo importante que es dejar ir a los que queremos es mejor a que sigan sufriendo.

- Y ¿cómo se llamaba? -dijo ahora viendo al chico-

- Pensé que no hablarías nunca… Sakura bello nombre no lo crees -mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa-

- Ella era mi abuela -dijo sorprendida la niña-

- Ya veo, entonces por eso lloras.

- Ella me cuido y me quiso más que mis padres y ahora me ha dejado sola.

- Pues ya somos dos -dijo inocentemente el chico-

- Y por qué dices estar triste y sin embargo te ves feliz.

- Porque sé que ahora ella está mejor estaba muy enferma y sé que ahora se está divirtiendo mucho ya sin dolor -mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo-

- Tú… lo crees -Anna igualmente vio al cielo-

- Por supuesto - sonriendo nuevamente-

Anna esbozo una sonrisa.

- Vaya eres más bonita cuando sonríes.

- Pero… ahora estaré sola nuevamente -bajo su mirada-

- No porque ahora me tienes a mi.

- …. Pero

- Que te parece yo te cuido y tú me cuidas.

- Lo dices enserio, tu no me dejaras.

- Lo prometo -alzo su mano en forma de pacto-

Fin del flash back

- Pero tú también me abandonaste …..me hiciste creer en tu mentira -dijo la rubia en un audible susurro como si hablara con la gran luna que iluminaba el lugar-

- ¿Anna?

Ella volteo inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre.

-Yoh ¿qué haces aquí?

- Hola, veo que ya termino tu visita con tus padres ¿cómo estas?

- Supongo que bien.

- Y. . . . . . . ¿Te iras?

-No

- Genial- hablo sin ocultar su sonrisa.

- Aunque desde ahora no tengo familia- dijo en tono neutral- bueno nunca la tuve.

- ¿qué quieres decir?,¿ qué paso?

Flash back

- Entonces esa es tu última palabra ¿no iras?

- No.

- Bien entonces no me dejas otra alternativa.

- Cumplirás por fin con tu amenaza.

- No me das más opción.

Anna se intimido pero no o demostraría

- Bien entonces veo que la reunión llega hasta aquí ya no hay más de que hablar, adiós …..Ah y buen provecho -acabo de decir y salió de la casa-

Fin del flash back

-Y ¿cuál es la amenaza?

- No se harán mas cargo de mí, desde este día ya no tienen hija, bueno al menos hasta que ellos lo decidan.

- Lo lamento.

- Yo no, creo que será lo mejor es bueno ser independiente- traro de sonar convincente-

- Horo se pondrá feliz de que te quedes, claro los demás y yo también -dijo para hacer más ameno el momento-

- Gracias -dijo acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa aunque un poco forzada-

- Vaya eres más bonita cuando sonríes -Anna lo vio fijamente era igual a él, incluso demostraba esa misma sonrisa tan llena de sinceridad y hasta con cierto grado de dulzura e ingenuidad-

Platicaron por unas cuantas horas así Anna pudo saber un poco más de todos los chicos con los que ahora viviría, sus nuevos " amigos " supo más sobre Yoh realmente saber sobre su vida le sorprendió a pesar de haber tenido un pasado un tanto triste no borraba de sus labios esa sonrisa su compañía era muy cálida la hacía sentir definitivamente muy bien y agradecía enteramente que lo hubiera encontrado.

- Ahora descuida todo saldrá bien.

- Si… -suspiro y dijo resignada- claro.

- Y. . . ¿que harás mañana?

- Supongo que nada en especial.

- Sabes podría enseñarte el campus.

- Tal vez otro día.

- Bueno si quieres podemos ir a otro lado.

- Estas tratando de invitarme a salir.

- Bueno yo – sonrojado trataba de encontrar una buena respuesta-

- Descuida no tienes por qué preocuparte estaré bien siempre eh dependido de mi misma y ya estoy tan acostumbrada que desde niña no le temo a la soledad.

- Es verdad no tienes por qué temerle ya que ahora me tienes a mi.

La chica solo guardo silencio.

- Lo siento yo no . . .

- Creo que es hora de irme -mientras se paraba de la banca-

- Pero, ¿por qué?, No quise incomodarte.

- No te preocupes es solo que ya es tarde seguramente Pilika y Tamao están esperándome.

- Está bien -dijo un poco desilusionado-

- Ah…..Y Asakura

- Si –la miro al rostro-

- Tal vez hubiera aceptado -refiriéndose a la cita-

- Enserio -dijo más feliz-

- Investígalo, que descanses

- Igualmente "Anita"

===============================================0===================================================================

- Anna que bueno que llegas ¿cómo estas? -dijo Tamao-

- ¿Debería estar mal?- trato de sonar lo mas neutral posible-

- Vamos Anna sabes a lo que nos referimos -esta vez Pilika hablo-

- Si lo sé, por ello les pregunto.

Anna solo vio lo consternado de los rostros de sus amigas, querían saber y no les negaría la información tomo aire y dijo rápidamente.

-Se irán mañana y no quise ir con ellos se enfadaron volvieron a echarme la culpa por no ser lo que ellos esperaban, me han desheredado hasta que ellos decidan pero eso no me importa, ah y al final como siempre no les importo nada de lo que yo opine siempre para ellos estaré en un error y. . .¿Que hay de cenar?

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si Pilika, deja de preocuparte enserio estoy bien -tomo una manzana- tengo mucho sueño hasta mañana.

- Que descanses.

Pilika ahogo un suspiro, sabia de ante mano que su amiga no estaba nada bien pero tampoco podía hacer mucho. a Anna no le gustaba mostrar lo que realmente sentía-

Entro a su cuarto cerró la puerta, todo estaba oscuro tomo su manzana acercándola a su boca mas no la mordió, la luna pudo colarse entre sus cortinas dando un reflejo directo a su rostro dejando ver una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla.

Si definitivamente aunque aparentaba lo contrario era humano y dolía.

CONTINUARA…..

Snif snif que triste TwT si ya se hice sufir mucho a la pobre Anita snif tot pero todo como en esta vida -eso espero- tendrá su recompensa además debia poner algo definitivo para dar ese carácter único de nuestra querida Anna.

YA HORA PASEMOS A ALGO MAS IMPORTANTE

LOS ….. AGRADECIMIENTOS

**Fan Shaman King**

Arigato

En verdad agradezco tu paciencia se que tarde en actualizar pero es que debia aprovechar mis vacaciones antes de entrar a la escuela y bueno por ello no pude subirlo antes, ahora si ya puse algo de Anna triste no crees pero bueno espero te guste y aun sigo pensando el PilikaYoh veo que empieza a gustar la parejita, cuidate mucho y espero tu valiosa opinion

**Saphir Neyraud**

Si especialmente dirigidos ademas ahora te deseo un super año que sea mucho mejor que el que paso en todos los sentidos a y sobre la frase ¬¬ Cobrare derechos de autor $o$ por usar mi frase ¬¬ pero por ser tan linda y seguir mis locos capitulos te la doy sigue usandola es gratis ñ.ñ y te caen mal los hermanos usui, porque?Mejor ni te cuento de la idea que tube hace poco de Horo Anna -jejeje risa nerviosa- a mi me encanta Horo, a regresando a la historia ya se consolaran pero mas adelante aun no ¬¬ a y hao Tamao w no se lo pensare muuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho. Ok cuidate y por fa no te enojes por el retraso trate de compensarlo fueron 11 hojas de este

**Sakurita-konoha**

Eh que felicidad T¬T alguien mas que me apoya en eso de lo nuevo y ya veo que el Yoh Pilika como que esta gustando ya veremos que pasa mas adelante gracias infinitamente pòr tu review espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

Y a todos mil gracias por seguir esta historia feliz año nuevo les deseo en verdad lo mejor de lo mejor sigan adelante y cumplan esos propósitos que se plantearon -

O por lo menos inténtenlo ò.ó

Yo sé que lo lograran ñ.ñ


	4. UNA SIMPLE LLAMADA

**UNA SIMPLE LLAMADA**

Después de un día tan duro y largo la joven rubia pudo descansar en su recamara pero para su mala suerte la noche no fue tan tranquila como hubiera deseado ya que su mente no podía dejar de trabajar, durmió solo unas cuantas horas y en cuanto volvió a despertar aún era muy temprano aun así decidió pararse ya que tenía cosas que hacer.

- Pilika despierta -mientras trataba de quitarle las cobijas-

- Que pasa Tamao, no me gusta que me despiertes así -dijo la chica adormilada-

- Anna no está -volvió a insistir-

-¿Y? para eso me despertaste seguramente está bañándose o algo así.

- No, ya busque y no esta en ningún cuarto y eso me preocupa.

- Tamao Anna ya está grande y sabe cuidarse perfectamente así que te recomiendo que no te preocupes.

- Pero ayer se veía muy mal aunque ella digiera lo contrario.

- Creeme yo la conozco te preocupas de mas -dijo finalmente viéndola e incorporándose para quedar sentada en la cama-

- Vamos Pilika y si le paso algo malo por favor vamos a buscarla.

- Está bien déjame vestirme y vamos -sabía que no podría dormir ya que Tamao era de esas personas que se preocupan por los demás de sobre manera- pero Anna se molestara.

- A donde van -dijo una voz detrás de ellas-

- Anna -dijo Pilika-

- Y ¿por qué debería molestarme? -dijo interrogando a Pilika con la mirada-

- Anna donde estabas, estaba preocupada -dijo Tamao para salvar a Pilika-

- ¿Preocupada? ¿Por. . . Hay no -dijo con fastidio - no me digan, ya se los dije estoy bien que creían que estaría llorando o tratando de tener una sobredosis con pastillas, bueno suena tentador - no continuo con la broma ya que Tamao la vio aterrorizada acaso era capaz de hacerlo-

Anna al ver la reacción de la cara de la chica rosada dijo rápidamente.

- Sé que no me conoces aun pero descuida no soy de ese tipo, no haría una estupidez como esa creeme estoy bien y te pido que por favor no vuelvas a pensar eso de mi.

- Lo siento es que yo.

. Mira, Pilika me conoce sabe que no haría eso, está bien, olvidemos esto, además no es la primera ni la última vez que tenga problemas con mis padres.

- Solo me preocupaste no sabía dónde estabas.

- Es cierto Anna a donde fuiste tan temprano -se volvió a escuchar la voz de la chica de cabello celeste-

- Fui solo por un libro a la biblioteca.

- Te lo dije Tamao ella está bien ahora yo regreso a dormir -dijo Pilika regresando a su cuarto-

- Mira si cada que salga vas a estar así yo…. -no acabo de hablar ya que tocaron el timbre- yo abro -dijo Anna-

- Hola buenos días

- ¿Horo?

- Hola hermosa Anna ¿cómo amaneciste?

- Supongo que no tan bien como tu.

- Esa es mi Anita

- Tu. . . ¿Anita?-cuestiono Anna-

- Si como que tu Anita -dijo otra voz-

- Hola Yoh -dijo Horo al oir la voz del chico-

- Supongo que quieren pasar ¿No? -dijo Anna haciéndose a un lado para darles paso-

- Gracias Anita -dijo Yoh –

La rubia solo le dirigió una mirada molesta.

- Quise decir Anna.

- Y díganme que los trae tan temprano.

-Es cierto no lo sabes -dijo Horo-

- Que es lo que no se.

- Bueno que nosotros venimos cada fin de semana a desayunar XD

- Así que ..Los veré. Todos los fines de semana.

- Sé que estas emocionada -dijo Horo-

- Si mucho -falta decir que fue con sarcasmo-

- Y ..¿Dormiste bien? -dijo Horo-

- De maravilla.

- Ya veo eso es señal de que ayer te fue bien ¿no?

La cara de Anna dijo todo lo contrario.

- Veo que no fue así, siento haber preguntado.

- Descuida aunque tu suposición es cierta pero mejor olvidémoslo, no quiero arruinar mi desayuno.

Todos se sentaron en el comedor.

- Oigan no deberíamos esperar a Ren-cuestiono Yoh -

- Es cierto no tengo idea de donde este

- Esta en la biblioteca yo lo vi -dijo Anna-

- Vaya si que es un matado, un momento ósea que tú también, Anna -dijo Horo-

- No te sorprendas, mejor deberías aprender algo de nosotros Horo -dijo Anna-

. Bueno tal vez la próxima vez pueda acompañarte, contigo no me importaría ser un matado.

- Si claro como si tuvieras intenciones de pisar una biblioteca.

- Oye la gente cambia.

- "Eso es mentira la gente nunca cambia solo aprenden a disfrazar las mentiras" -dijo y se dirigió a la cocina-

-Vaya es dura- hablo Horo ligeramente sorprendido- pero me así me gusta.

- Hay hermano tu no aprendes verdad.

- Vaya hermana hasta que despiertas.

- No molestes es sábado y este día se hizo para descansar.

- Yo te apoyo -dijo Yoh -

- Oye Tamao me acompañas al rato tengo que comprar algunas cosas -volvió a decir Pilika-

- Si claro.

- Y que tienes que comprar hermana.

- Me hacen falta algunas cosas para trabajos y unos discos.

- Es cierto yo necesito una nueva carpeta -dijo Yoh -

- Pues porque no vas con nosotras.

- Suena bien podríamos ir a comer después.

- Que dices hermano ¿vas con nosotros?

- Por supuesto.

- Solo falta que Ren y Anna quieran ir - dijo Tamao-

- Uy Tamao quiere ir con Ren -dijo en broma Pilika-

- Yo solo decía- hablo totalmente sonrojada-

- Ah! Tamao me traicionas y con el chinito- fingió molestia Horo- bueno entonces yo iré con Anna.

- Bueno si de parejas se trata eso quiere decir que Pilika ira con Yoh -dijo rápidamente Tamao en venganza-

- Oye no tenías que decirlo tan rápido

- Debo admitir que la idea me agrada cuñado -dijo Yoh viendo a Pilika-

- Oye cuidado con mi hermana.

- Vamos tu comenzaste a hacer las parejas hermano.

- Si pues olvídenlo.

Anna volvió a entrar al comedor dejando una jarra de jugo en la mesa.

- Buenos días Anna, toma lo dejaste ayer en mi cuarto estuvo sonando hace rato –dijo Pilika dándole su celular-

- Que raro no conozco este numero.

- Es cierto Anna -dijo Tamao- te hablo en la mañana alguien llamado Fausto y me dijo que por favor te comunicaras con él en cuanto llegaras, al parecer es urgente.

- Solo te dijo eso -tratando de ocultar su curiosidad-

- Si me dijo que donde podía comunicarse y también me dejo su teléfono -dándole una hoja-

Anna vio el papel.

- Un momento . . .¿Le diste mi celular?

- Bueno es que me pareció que era urgente y . . .

- Le diste a alguien mi celular solo porque te pareció "urgente".

- Pensé que era alguien por parte de tus padres.

- Pues pensaste bien y por ello no pretendía contestar.

- Vamos solo no contestes y ya, no creo que te hablen más -dijo Horo-

- Si eso hare -dijo desganada-

- Lo siento no fue mi intención molestarte- trato de disculparse Tamao.

- Si está bien olvidémoslo mejor.

Horo e Yoh volvieron a empezar a platicar para olvidar el mal momento, todos comieron de algunas galletas que estaban en la mesa mientras llegaba Ren

Pero el celular de la chica rubia volvió a sonar indicando que había recibido un mensaje.

- ¿Todo está bien? -dijo Yoh ya que por lo visto no fueron noticias buenas-

- Si.

Volvió a tomar su desayuno pero las miradas y el silencio de todos la hicieron subir su mirada para descubrir como la observaban.

Anna sonrió cínicamente "_por qué demonios actuaban como si les importara"_

- Con permiso se me ha ido el apetito.

_Por qué fingían que estaban preocupados desde cuando se convirtieron en sus padres_-pensó. Pero lo que acaba de pensar era irónico ya que ni sus padres se preocupaban por ella mas opto por no decir nada.

Tamao se sintió culpable así que la siguió.

- Anna lamento haberlo hecho es solo que. . .

-Si ya lo dijiste, deja eso ya si Tamamura.

- Tamao puedes dejarnos un momento -dijo una chica entrando a la cocina-

- Si.

- Bien y dime ¿ya te calmaste?

- Ahora tu también vas a empezar con tus preguntas.

- No la verdad me da flojera hacer cuestionarios.

Anna sonrió ya menos enojada.

- Quieres decirme la razón de tu enojo.

Anna le mostro el celular después de pensarlo

_No quieres contestar bien pero te estaré esperando hoy a las 7-30 no creo que en todo este tiempo una joven como tu pase sin revisar su celular, sé que no me fallaras._

- Y ¿vas a ir?

- Si.

- Pero si ni siquiera querías contestarles.

- Lo sé pero no puedo fallarle, no a él , por eso no quería que él se enterara y no quería que tuviera forma de comunicarse directamente con migo.

- El solo se preocupa como los demás . . . . .. ...Como Tamao

- Si, pues no se los pedí.

- No pero hay personas que sin pedírselo lo hacen porque lo sienten.

- Pilika por favor no sigas con eso.

- Y ¿por qué no?

- Porque me fastidia, no debí decirles nada.

- Pero lo hiciste.

- Pero eso no les da derecho a meterse en mi vida.

- Solo queremos ayudar.

- Pues si en verdad lo quieren olvídenlo -no soportaba compartir su vida con los demás ella tuvo la culpa no debió decirles nada porque tuvo que hablar siempre su vida fue de ella nunca compartía nada y con ellos fue todo lo contrario pero fue su culpa no de ellos- odio que piensen que pueden ser mis amigos, odio que se metan en lo que no les incumbe.

Pilika ante las duras palabras de Anna solo guardo silencio.

- Lo siento Pilika no quise decir eso, sabes que en verdad sé que cuento contigo solo que en los demás me cuesta creerlo.

- Te entiendo a nadie le gusta que los demás se crean con el poder para meterse en tu vida, es solo que tampoco por eso debes quitarles la oportunidad de intentarlo, sobre todo cuando estas molesta desde antes.

Anna no dijo nada y se dirigió a la salida.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Supongo que cualquier lugar es mejor que seguir aquí, no quiero desquitar más mi coraje además ya arruine el desayuno.

Pilika no la detuvo era cierto sería mejor que su amiga se calmara eso siempre funcionaba.

- Y Anna -dijo Yoh quien acababa de entrar a la cocina-

- Salió.

Yoh se dirigió a la puerta con intenciones de seguirla.

Pilika lo detuvo

- Dejala.

- Pero.

- Yo conozco a Anna este no es un muy buen momento para ella, tal vez cualquiera de nosotros necesitaríamos apoyo o algo pero Anna es diferente desde que la conocí siempre fue así incluso me sorprendió que con ustedes fuera un poco más abierta, creeme está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por adaptarse, solo denle su espacio.

- Se que es diferente, es muy madura pero no quiere decir que sea fría -dijo Yoh - todos aunque no lo aceptemos necesitamos saber que alguien esta ahí para nosotros, por una razón que ignoro ella ahora piensa lo contrario, solo necesita que le demuestren que está equivocada, solo necesita encontrar ese algo o alguien que la ayude a volver a confiar.

Pilika se hizo a un lado al oír las palabras del castaño dejándole el paso libre.

- Tal vez tengas razón pero aun así dale tiempo -algo muy dentro le decía que Yoh era el indicado-

- Descuida lo hare.

Anna estaba enojada no con ellos no era su culpa todo fue porque ella no pudo mantenerse callada y conto todos sus problemas, pero es que por primera vez se sintió en confianza no podía negarlo eran unas grandes personas eran como Pilika aun recordaba todos los problemas que tuvieron al conocerse pero poco a poco se convirtieron en amigas y estos chicos le inspiraban la misma confianza era bueno saber que al menos por tenerla cerca tenían atenciones con ella pero definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a que le tuvieran lastima -estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio por donde iba y tropezó con alguien.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Ah, eres tú.

- Si yo también estoy bien gracias

Anna lo ignoro y siguió su camino.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Si, por cierto los demás te esperan para desayunar.

- Ya veo por eso estas así.

La chica decidió no contestar.

- Déjame adivinar seguramente te dieron su bienvenida diciéndote que cuentas con ellos, y todo ese tipo de cosas.

Anna no dijo nada pero su rostro mostró intriga.

- Te preguntas como es que lo sé, pues muy fácil siempre son así, es difícil acostumbrarse al principio siempre son así entrometidos, molestos y odiosos pero con el tiempo te das cuenta que no puedes contra ellos y es mejor adaptarse después de todo ellos son solo unos tontos sentimentalistas.

- Supongo que así lo hiciste tú.

- Si, no tuve muchas opciones ya que vivo con ellos.

Anna solo sonrió ese chico sí que la entendia.

-Lo sé pero prefiero intentarlo.

- Como quieras -dijo el chico de ojos gatunos empezando a caminar-

Anna tomo nuevamente su camino.

- Anna por favor espera.

- Yoh -dijo Ren -

- Hola Ren -Yoh vio que Anna lo ignoro y no se detuvo- los demás te están esperando ahora los alcanzamos -mientras volvía a ir detrás de la rubia-

- Anna por favor detente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Solo quería disculparme no queríamos hacerte enfadar.

- Eres muy lento.

-¿Qué?

- No tienes condición física te cansaste muy rápido.

- Lo se debo hacer más ejercicio.

- Bien adiós.

- Espera Anna.

- Y ahora que.

- Bueno yo vine porque -tomo aire - se que puedes molestarte mas pero debo decirlo, la intención de Tamao no fue hacerte enojar asi que por favor no te molestes con ella si tan solo le das una oportunidad veraz la gran clase de persona que es.

- Realmente la aprecias mucho ¿no?

- Si es una gran chica.

- Adiós.

- Pero.

- Descuida estoy bien y no pienso reclamarle más solo no tengo apetito prefiero caminar un rato.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?, soy buena compañía.

- Haz lo que quieras.

Y así fue que Yoh al final acompaño a Anna, ambos se encontraban en total silencio pero Yoh se atrevió a romperlo.

- Y dime Anna.

- mmm.

- Cuéntame algo de ti.

- ¿Que quieres saber?

- No lo se algo como de dónde eres, color favorito, pasatiempo favorito, tienes novio, mejor amiga, tengo alguna oportunidad y….

- Vamos a comer.

- ¿Qué?

- Si después de caminar tanto me dio apetito, acaso tu no quieres algo de comer vamos por algo ¿no?

- Claro yo invito.

- Eso pensé.

Fueron a un lugar de comida rápida.

Y dime Anna cuáles son tus expectativas de la vida.

- ¿Expectativas?

- Si quiero decir aquellas cosas que anhelas o esperas de la vida.

Yoh al no oír respuesta continuo.

- El mío es tener un vida sin preocupaciones junto con todos mis amigos y personas que quiero-dijo para que Anna se animara a hablar-

Lo medito por unos segundos más, realmente Ren dijo la verdad todos eran unos tontos sentimentalistas pero la respuesta del castaño realmente estaba dicha con honestidad absoluta, podía jurarlo.

- Fácil es tener una vida cómoda y con muchos lujos - no sabia porque había contestado a la pregunta de Yoh pero lo hizo-

-¿Eh?, ¿Enserio?

Anna lo miro lo dejo extrañado con su respuesta.

- Veo que mi respuesta no coincide con tus opiniones -dijo la rubia con indiferencia-

- No es eso, es solo que creo que hay más que el dinero-

- Se que mi respuesta puede sonar antipática y por mas vacía pero sinceramente ¿quién no lo desea?

- Bueno si, pero…

- Además no me entendiste bien siempre dependí hasta ahora de mis padres pero ciertamente hasta los 8 lo goce, pero después de eso me di cuenta que el dinero no era todo pero gracias a el puedes tener la mayoría de cosas.

El chico aún se mantenía callado analizando cada palabra de Anna.

- Dices que tu sueño es un vida sin preocupaciones no es así -el solo asintió- lo vez nuestros intereses son semejantes al tener comodidades no tendrás preocupaciones.

- Es cierto incluso estoy acostumbrado a mi vida pero algo me dice que no solo lo piensas porque si más bien tu ideal es conducido por algo o me equivoco.

- Es verdad -se sorprendía el chico parecía distraído pero no lo era en lo absoluto-

- Desde pequeña mis padres no escatimaron en educación y todo lo que era necesario para mi vida como cualquier padre lo hace por un hijo por amor mas en mi caso siempre se trató de una inversión, un préstamo creen que a cambio pueden manejar mi vida y reprocharme todo lo que ellos deseen a su antojo y por no seguir sus reglas ahora me abandonan, quiero demostrarles que puedo tener la vida que ellos tienen sin la necesidad de lastimar y pasar sobre los demás, demostrarles que soy algo más que su hija a la cual deben planear su vida o ser su más grande fracaso, valerme por mi misma y lograr esa vida será mi mejor logro, todos piensan que mi respuesta es frívola y demuestra mucho interés pero pocos conocen mis razones.

- Y tus razones las justifican.

- Gracias.

- Deseo que tu sueño se cumpla, no mas bien se que asi será.

- Bueno es tarde, y me esperan.

- Si el tiempo se pasa rápidamente cuando estas con alguien que te importa.

La chica solo trato de ignorarlo.

- Sabes Anna mañana es domingo y bueno si no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

- Creo que es mejor irnos, tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa.

-Suspiro derrotado- está bien-

- Bueno Anna hasta mañana

- Y dime ¿a qué hora nos veremos mañana?

-Eso quiere decir -Anna solo asintió- bien paso por ti a las dos-

- Bien, buenas noches.

- Que descanses.

El joven castaño se sentía bien pero su preocupación no lo dejaba aun no sabía quién era ese tal Fausto y la relación que tenia con Anna, tenia dudas acaso era alguien importante para Anna, no lo sabia quería respuestas pero ya habría tiempo para ellas ahora solo tenia que esperar y ya luego las aclararía después de todo gracias a una simple llamada de ese sujeto Anna se molesto y terminaron por conocerse un poco más, "la vida sabe cómo jugar con nuestro destino" pensó y con ello se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Ella por su parte se sintió confundida cada que hablaba con Yoh era sorprendente como su actitud cambiaba era indescriptible la confianza que le tenia era como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo, pero no se explicaba por que se portaba así con el, incluso todo el coraje que sintió en un segundo se le olvido realmente ese chico causaba un cierto efecto en ella.

- Anna al fin llegas -dijo Pilika-

- Anna yo quería disculparme.

- Descuida yo fui la que se alteró de más mejor olvidémoslo si.

- Vaya además de ser guapo al parecer Yoh sabe cómo subir tu animo

- De que hablas.

- Vamos Anna, Yoh fue corriendo tras de ti y Ren nos dijo que te alcanzo.

- Aun así no tienes por qué decir eso.

- ¿Que hicieron Anna? y ¿por qué tardaste mucho?

- Solo platicamos.

- A claro lo imagine y dime quieres comer algo.

- No fuimos a comer.

- Aja! Una cita.

- No fue una cita.

- Claro que si.

- Que no.

- Que si.

- No.

- Bien, bien y dime que haremos mañana.

- Bueno yo tengo planes.

- Ah si y ¿con quien?

- Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas.

- Yo no lo se Anna.

-Pilika- hablo molesta.

- Vamos solo dilo.

- Voy a salir con Yoh contenta.

- . Una cita no lo puedes negar.

-…..

- Vaya si que tuviste suerte mira que Yoh es muy lindo.

Tamao solo las escuchaba era bueno ver que Yoh al fin mostraba interés en alguien y aunque no fuera por ella estaba feliz.

- Jajaj que graciosa Pilika, bueno luego hablamos solo vine a cambiarme aun me esperan.

- Voy contigo tengo que llevarle esto a Horo.

- Bueno solo me cambio y nos vamos.

Después de un rato.

- Bien vamos, nos vemos luego Tam -le dijo Anna cariñosamente a la chica-

- Si Anna cuidate mucho.

Y ambas salieron.

- Vas a estar bien.

- Si, después de todo es solo Fausto.

- Si lo se pero por algo no querías verlo.

- Digamos que era porque ya se lo que va a decir pero supongo que darle una oportunidad para hablar no será malo.

- Si también lo creo, bueno yo me quedo aquí nos vemos en la noche.

- Si adiós.

Sonó su celular

- _Estas retrasada_

- Tuve algo importante que hacer pero no te preocupes ya estoy en camino -dijo la rubia-

_- Bien entonces te espero_

===============================================0===================================================================

- Si ya voy -abrió la puerta- a hola Pilika

- Hola Yoh dime esta mi hermano.

- No salió, se quedó de ver con Katerin

- No lo puedo creer y él me dijo que estaría aquí, en fin puedes darle esto por mi.

- Claro.

- Bueno hasta mañana Yoh.

- Oye Pilika espera.

- Si dime.

- Puedo preguntarte algo.

- Por supuesto.

===============================================0===================================================================

Estaciono su coche unas calles después y bajo se dirigió a una casa y toco la puerta casi inmediatamente abrieron.

- Al fin llegas Anna -dijo un hombre un poco más maduro que Anna de cabello rubio y muy bien parecido con un rostro totalmente bondadoso -

Ella solo lo miro.

- Pasa por favor -dijo con una sonrisa de tranquilidad total-

===============================================0===================================================================

- Enserio crees que este bien.

- Dime siempre eres tan lindo -dijo Pilika sin verlo al rostro-

Un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de las lindas mejillas del castaño.

- Oye Pilika ¿acaso tú. . .

- Lo digo porque es extraño que alguien se preocupe tanto por alguien, sí que te interesa eh.

- Bueno yo -dijo aún más rojo-

- No tienes por qué preocuparte es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se adapte.

- Realmente tienen una gran amistad.

- Si aunque nos costó mucho pero logre que fuera mi amiga.

- Bueno pero se debe a que eres una persona muy linda y agradable.

- Pues gracias, sabes Yoh si estas interesado en Anna deberías decírselo.

- Lo se es solo que será muy difícil no creo que este muy interesada por el momento.

- Yo creo que ahora es cuando más necesita centrar sus pensamientos en algo o alguien, además de que yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte.

- Enserio.

- Por supuesto.

===============================================0===================================================================

- Entonces que dices aceptas.

- Sabes que esto puede traerte problemas -dijo la rubia-

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta -volvió a insistir el- además sabes que esto lo hago porque me importas.

Al oír esto la chica rubia lo miro directamente a los ojos sabia que él no mentía realmente él la estimaba siempre lo supo Fausto siempre sintió un cariño especial por ella y ella realmente lo quería a pesar de todo.

Ambos se vieron algunos segundos.

- Bueno pues mi respuesta es…..

Continuara. . .

Lo siento tuve que cortar aquí esto me compromete a continuarlo pronto además siembro cierta duda en ustedes jajajajaajjaj. Ah y antes de que me cuelguen les juro que muy pronto habrá Ren Anna.

Sé que les debo una mega disculpa pero enserio no se enojen conmigo es solo que mi compu. Murió -literalmente- por unos días -que digo dias meses- perdi todo lo que tenia en ella incluyendo mis adelantos y debí escribir todo de nuevo y sin mis notas escribi solo recordando como iba todo, pero bueno aqui esta que tal muchas dudas no? Descuiden prometo que continuare incluso ya llevo adelanto.

Bueno y ahora si lo importante

Gracias especialmente a-

Fan shaman king

Se que ahora me tarde mas pero mis rezones las di enserio me dio un ataque yo ya tenia lo suficiente para subir el capitulo y de repente todo se borra te imaginas y ya habia tirado mi borrador tuve que volverlo a escribir con lo que me acordaba, y eso de PilikaYoh no puedo ponerlo tan rápido espero tengas paciencia todo a su tiempo y creeme la pareja me parece linda espera las nuevas actualizaciones tratare de avanzar rápido.

Cheza A-Sakura

Y espero que en los demás capitulos sean de tu agrado gracias y espero que lo sigas leyendo y lo de las parejas jejeje creme en este fic habrá de todo

Sakurita-Konoha

Si Yoh Pilika creeme ya lo tengo en cuenta es solo cuestión de tiempo enserio solo espera porfa espero te haya gustado este capitulo ya que lo hice lo mayor que pude

Lintu Asakura

Gracias por tu review y lo de las parejas jajajaja aun es un misterio pero poco a poco lo enredare mas y hao Anna también me gusta la pareja y espero que leas mi otro fic creo que tambien te gustara.

Enserio lamento el retraso espero ya no hacerlo mas y sobre todo que no por mi retraso me abandonen, ok cuidense mucho y les deseo que estén bien en todo lo que hagan y deseen.

Cuídense y nos vemos pronto


	5. ¿UNA CITA?

**¿UNA CITA?**

El domingo llego Anna se despertó y aun en pijama salió de su cuarto dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- Buenos días-dijo la chica de cabello celeste que se encontraba sentada en la mesa- quieres -ofreciéndole una caja de cereal-

- Gracias.

- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Al menos dormí -dijo frunciendo el ceño-

- Entonces las cosas ya están mejor.

- Si eso parece - agrego leche a su tazón de cereal y dirigió su mirada a Pilika- ¿qué?

- Nada -sonrientemente-

- La gente no sonríe por nada y si lo hacen son locos.

- Oye, eres una grosera.

- Eso te pasa por reírte por nada -comenzó a comer su cereal-

- Y ¿cuándo volverás a ver a Fausto?

- Hoy en la tarde.

- Hoy . . .. . En la tarde . . . .Mmm..Que no hoy era tu cita con Yoh.

- No hoy iba a salir con Yoh, TU supusiste que era una cita y pues supongo que tendré que cancelarla.

- Y sigues con que no es cita vamos Anna no puedes cancelarla.

- Y ¿por qué no?, dame una sola razón.

- Porque si sigues rechazando a todos los chicos que te han invitado empezaran a pensar mal de ti.

- Que graciosita. .. . . . Vamos el chico es un tanto distraído me desesperaría rápido.

- Será buena terapia para que controles tu carácter, definitivamente ya es hora de que termines con tu huelga de no chicos además -volvió a sonreír- se ve que realmente le importas.

- Creo que te estás adelantando sabes bien que eso ya no me importa, el amor es solo pérdida de tiempo.

- Y quien habla de amor.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo solo digo que Yoh puede ser tu amigo digo no es justo estar con el si no quieres pero se ve que tú quieres algo mas.

- No digas tonterías ya te lo dije es solo pérdida de tiempo.

- Tal vez Yoh te haga cambiar de opinión.

- Olvídalo contigo no se puede y por favor borra esa sonrisa.

- Oye es mi derecho poder sonreír.

- Así como es mi derecho cancelar esa cita.

- Enserio lo harás.

- Debo ir a dejarle los papeles a Fausto.

- Puedes llevarlo.

- Claro que no.

- Bueno entonces cambia de día la cita, no puedes hacerle esto después de que ayer hizo que cambiara tu humor.

- El no cambio mi humor.

- Bueno solo hazlo, anda Anna por mi.

- Porque tanto interés en que le dé una oportunidad.

- Porque la oportunidad no es par el Anna es para ti.

- -Sabia a lo que se dirigía su amiga así que mejor no siguió- no te aseguro nada pero lo intentare.

- Bueno nos vemos en la noche seguramente Tamao ya está en la biblioteca llegaremos tarde tal vez no te veamos -se detuvo- Anna si no empiezas a quitar esa barrera que te separa de los demás tal vez algún día puedas arrepentirte, todos caemos alguna vez lo importante es saber cómo levantarnos.

- Pero a veces es mejor esperar lo suficiente para volver a tomar fuerzas e intentarlo.

- Si pero si esperas demasiado puedes olvidar como era el camino y volver a tropezar.

La chica solo suspiro.

- Anna no se qué es lo que te paso pero las cosas pasan por algo.

- Si para demostrar que no todo es dulce en la vida.

- Y por ello no es necesario amargárnosla mas.

- Siempre tienes que complicar todo.

- No, solo disfruto haciéndote enojar, nos vemos.

===============================================0===================================================================

- Bueno Yoh

- No soy Horo, hola Anna ¿como estas?

- Bien Horo ¿puedes pasarme a Yoh?

- Claro ahora le llamo.

- Hola Anna que sucede.

- Yoh solo hablo para decirte que no podré salir contigo.

- Y eso.

- Tengo que ir a ver a alguien y no puedo posponerlo.

- Todo está bien.

- Si lo lamento.

- Esta bien podremos salir otro día si lo deseas.

- Podríamos, bueno Yoh adiós.

- Si adiós Anna - apago el teléfono lo dejo caer al sillón y después se dejo caer el pesadamente-

- Pasa algo malo.

- Nada… oye Horo aun admites a alguien para la fiesta.

- Si pero tu tienes una cita ¿no?

- No, acaba de cancelarla al parecer no lo deseaba del todo y tiene cosas que hacer por la tarde y no se por qué presiento que esto tiene que ver con Fausto, aun no lo conozco y ya me cae mal.

- Vamos -se sentó junto a él- no te dejaras vencer tan pronto y menos por alguien que no conoces y aun mas cuando se trata de un familiar.

- ¿Familiar?

- Si, Fausto es el tío de Anna Pilika me lo dijo ayer y tu lo sabrías si no fuera por que te crees el héroe y sales detrás de la chica,

- Así que es su tío, bueno pero igual no deseaba salir,

- Yoh el día tiene muchas horas tal vez no será la cita que planeaban pero puedes verla sobre todo si casualmente la encuentras cuando vayas a entregarle esto a Tamao,

Yoh le dedico una mirada curiosa.

- ¿Qué?, a mí me a funcionado muy bien.

- Es buena idea, me sorprende que venga de ti pero suena bien.

- Jajja que chistosito, pero no lo hago por ti, todo con tal de que dejes a mi hermana en paz.

- Vamos y yo que pensé que me estimabas como cuñado Horito.

- Ni lo sueñes - le dio un almohadazo en la cara-

================================================0===========================================

Tenia el televisor encendido pero ni siquiera lo miraba estaba perdida en su mundo aun las palabras de la chica estaban resonando en su cabeza "la oportunidad no es para Yoh si no para ti" Pilika era una tonta por que debía poner ideas en su cabeza ella ni siquiera pensaba en él y ahora . .. . No no podía seguir negándolo en poco tiempo llego a apreciarlo con esa forma tan dulce y sincera de hablar le hacia recordar buenos momentos pero al mismo tiempo le recordaba que no debía volver a caer en lo mismo así que era mejor alejarlo hasta de sus pensamientos el timbre la hizo salir de su trance se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta

- Hola ¿ya vas de salida?

- Yoh que haces aquí, te hable y. . .

- Si lo sé, solo quise saber si por lo menos tienes tiempo para tomar un café, siempre y cuando no interrumpa tus planes.

- Bueno yo -_la oportunidad es para t_i, esa frase resonó en su cabeza- bien solo voy por una chamarra ahora vengo.

- Si.

Llegaron a la cafetería

- Mira hay esta Ren . .. . . Hola Ren -dijo el castaño al ver a su amigo -

- Yoh que te trae por aquí -dijo viendo al chico castaño después paso sus dorados ojos a la chica que lo acompañaba- buen día Anna

- Buenos días Ren.

- ¿Podemos acompañarte amigo?

- Adelante.

- Es raro verte por aquí.

- Si es que Akira quiso verme aquí para entregarme un libro.

- Ya veo... Bueno ahora vengo Anna pediré algo especial para ti.

Ambos chicos quedaron en silencio hasta que alguien decidió terminar con el silencio

- Así que ¿una cita? -dijo el chico chino a lo que Anna solo lo miro- bueno amenos eso me dijo Horo cuando hable con el.

- Pues supongo que si ya que todos lo asumen como tal -dijo tratando de parecer indiferente en el tema-

- Bueno así como son ellos no deberías negarlo solo logras cansarte dando explicaciones en vano

- Que acaso nunca te equivocas.

- Por desgracia en las cosas que deseo si . . .. . . . .. . . .. . Y ya estas mejor.

- Amenos trato de estarlo.

- Así que el chico sonrisas logro su cometido, digo todos esperaban que regresaran ayer.

- ¿Qué?, tu no nos esperabas.

- Si, quería saber si lo habías golpeado por entrometido, aunque sabia que no pasaría ya que Yoh es tan pacifista que creo que tiene el don para terminar siendo encantador para las chicas en lugar de entrometido.

- Si supongo que ya es parte de el.

- Y funciono contigo.

- Digamos que es difícil decirle que no.

Si claro como todas las demás pensó el chico chino con fastidio sin notar el sarcasmo en las palabras de la chica.

- Bueno entonces mejor no interrumpo, además yo ya me retiraba- se levanto de su asiento.

- ¿Ya te vas?- dijo esto Yoh ya que vio como el chico había pagado la cuenta y tomo sus cosas- - si debo ir a ver a Jun

- Bien me la saludas

- Claro hasta luego

- Toma- dijo pasándole una charola a Anna

- Gracias

Había intercambiado frases y momentos con Ren el cual le seguía pareciendo enigmático y sin embrago con Yoh se sentía en mayor confianza era como si ya lo hubiese tratado con anterioridad era tan transparente realmente lograba que cualquiera se sintiera bien a su lado sin importar lo demás aun sus propios problemas podían parecer ligeros a comparación de los de Yoh y ni así perdía su forma tan positiva que incluso muchas veces la hacia sacar de sus casillas ya que le parecía que no tomaba nada enserio.

- ¿En qué piensas Anna?

- ¿Qué?

- Veo que mi plática es aburrida, mejor empiezo a callarme.

- No es eso, es solo que realmente me centre en lo que decías. . . .Dime Yoh como lo logras

- A que te refieres

- Es decir desde que llegue solo muestras esa persona tranquila nunca te he visto molesto o triste, es como si no conocieras esos sentimientos, todo es tan positivo para ti.

- Bueno la vida es complicada por si misma que ganamos nosotros complicándola mas.

La chica no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa Ren otra vez dijo la verdad Yoh era todo un pacifista.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada solo .. .. . Solo tal vez tengas razón. Bueno tengo que irme aun me esperan -mientras veía su reloj-

- Claro, gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación.

Salieron de la cafetería después de que Yoh pago la cuenta.

- ¿Anna?

La chica volteo

- Fausto, que haces aquí

- Bueno ya conoces a Elisa sabia que irías a comer, quería complacerte preparando un pastel pero al final con todo el trabajo no tuvo tiempo y ya que en esta cafetería tiene unos postres deliciosos pues aquí estoy.

- Ya veo pero no debieron molestarse.

- Supongo que ya ibas para la casa.

- Si de hecho ahora me dirigía hacia allá.

- Y quien es el, acaso es tu novio -provocando que el chico se sonrojara y la chica mostrara un leve rubor en sus mejillas-

- Es solo un amigo

- Mucho gusto Yoh Asakura- dijo el castaño presentándose-

- Por qué no me esperan yo te llevo y comprare un postre mas para ti Yoh si es que puedes acompañarnos.

- No es necesario molestarse.

- Vamos no es molestia un amigo de Anna es mi amigo, ahora vengo.

Anna no dijo nada aun no entendía por qué Fausto lo invito, que demonios se proponía.

- Si te molesta en verdad yo puedo quedarme.

- No tiene por qué molestarme, él te invito.

================================================0===========================================

Pasen por favor

- Gracias.

- Anna qué bueno que has llegado -dijo una mujer rubia recibiéndola con un gran abrazo-

- Hola Elisa ¿cómo has estado?

- Muy bien Anna pero veo que vienes con compañía y por cierto muy buena compañía.

- El es Yoh Asakura.

- Mucho gusto -dijo el chico-

- El gusto es mío, vamos pasen en un momento estará la cena.

- Te ayudare a servir Elisa -dijo su rubio esposo -

Eran un matrimonio como pocos, realmente se veían enamorados. Una vez que todo estuvo preparado fueron a la mesa.

- Por cierto espero no haber interrumpido su cita.- hablo Fausto.

Que acaso esa palabra estaba de moda, pensó la chica.

- ¿Qué?,¿ tenían una cita?, Anna nos hubieras informado y hubiéramos cancelado la cena -dijo Elisa-

- No lo pensé -ya no valía la pena seguir desmintiéndolo-

- Y díganme cuanto tiempo tienen de novios -volvió a decir Elisa-

El chico castaño casi escupe el sorbo que le dio a su bebida.

- No Elisa te equivocas son solo amigos - exclamo su esposo-

- Ah, si -dijo desilusionada- que lastima.

- Y dime Yoh ¿cómo es que se conocieron Anna y tu? -ahora pregunto Fausto.

- Bueno de hecho nos conocimos en la escuela, por lo que tenemos poco de conocernos.

- Por cierto Fausto traigo los papeles por si líos quieres ver- decidió interrumpir la rubia y evitar mas preguntas.

- Bien mañana iré a tu escuela entonces por qué no te quedas a dormir así mañana ambos iremos.

- Bueno yo tengo que retirarme ya es un poco tarde, gracias por todo -dijo el chico castaño-

- Te acompañare a la puerta.

================================================0===========================================

- Tus tíos son grandiosos.

- Un poco extraños pero son buenas personas.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué no querías hablar con el.

- Bueno por que por el propio bien de Fausto es mejor que no se relacione conmigo.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Digamos que mi padre realmente está empeñado en decir que es hijo único.

- Me parece increíble ya que Fausto es una gran persona.

- Y no eres el único que lo piensa, pero en una familia como la mía sus antecedentes lo tachan como traidor.

- Bueno todos cometemos errores

- Te sorprendería saber que la traición fue conocer el amor, la peor desgracia de los Kyouyama.

- ¿Desgracia?

- Fausto nunca estuvo de acuerdo en cómo la familia Kyouyama hacia sus negocios, así que decidió seguir sus propios pasos pero lo peor fue cuando se caso con Elisa en contra de la voluntad de mi abuelo, mi padre nunca lo perdono por renunciar a la familia por una mujer oportuna. Tal vez fue una tontería Renunciar a tanto.

- No, no lo creo así cuando realmente amas a alguien nada es suficiente además obviamente se ve que él no se arrepiente,

- Supongo pero fue un riesgo,

- Todo es un riesgo lo importante es saber cómo enfrentarlo,

- Si pero a veces por no saber como enfrentarlo puedes perder todo incluyendo tu razón de vivir.

- Anna yo. . .

- Creo que hemos hablado demasiado buenas noches Yoh.

- Buenas noches Anna.

Dijo despidiéndose y viendo como la chica entraba a la casa.

- Vaya es un gran chico- hablo una dulce voz.

- Hay peores- respondió tajante la rubia.

Elisa solo sonrió.

- ¿Que?

- No vas a admitir que es guapo.

- Yo que se nunca me eh fijado, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

- Si claro como tomar café con el.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- Solo admítelo, te agrada.

- No, no es así.

Elisa solo la miro.

- Esta bien, está bien lo admito me agrada, esa forma dulce de ser pero solo eso, la verdad es que la mayoría de veces esta me asquea.

- Si me recordó a ... -recapacito al ver a la chica estremecerse

- Si a mí también la verdad me sorprende ver que hay más personas con esa aura llena de energía pura y esa capacidad de ser tan positivo.

- Y eso lo hace especial ¿no es así?

- No, por desgracia eso solo lo hace parecerse a . . .él- suspiro-Buenas noches - y la chica se fue de ahí-

- Crees que algún día lo supere - dijo Elisa sabiendo que ahora su esposo la acompañaba-

- No te preocupes se que lo hará incluso presiento que Anna ya conoció a la persona que se encargara de ello.

Continuara….


	6. CASUALIDAD

**CASUALIDAD**

Se encontraba sentada en una banca de la escuela examinando su calendario escolar aun faltaba mucho para el periodo de vacaciones pero que mas daba cuando este llegara de igual manera no tendría a donde ir, ciertamente lo único que trataba de hacer era distraer sus pensamientos con cualquier cosa por más simple que esta pareciera todo con tal de ya no seguir con los mismos pensamientos que la abrumaban cada segundo pero el gusto no le duro por mucho tiempo ya que poco a poco dentro de su cabeza nuevas guerras comenzaban a formarse guerras referidas a la noche anterior y a cierto chico castaño, ¡cielos! No solo ella pensaba que se parecía a **el **y la idea la atormentaba es que no podía ser eran tan iguales su personalidad la forma tan fresca de ser todo eso hacía que no se pudiera sacar al chico castaño de la cabeza pero lo que no le agradaba era que sus recuerdos se mezclaran entre Yoh y **el **imágenes de uno y del otro aparecían constantemente incluso en toda la noche no pudo deshacerse de esa maldita idea de compararlos.

- Hola Anna - dijo un sonriente chico-

- Hola -respondió cortantemente-

- ¿Puedo? -refiriéndose al asiento al lado de la chica-

- Es un país libre.

- Y dime mi querida Anna como has estado.

- ¿Querida?

- Sabes que te quiero mucho -tomando la mano de la chica cariñosamente-

- Si a mí y a las otras 50 chicas que están detrás de ti - quitando su mano con brusquedad-

- Acaso ¿te molesta? - dijo sonriendo ante el acto de Anna-

- ¿Debería?

- No, por que sabes que si tú me dieras el si yo me olvidaría de todas.

- Incluyendo también a Pilika y Tamao.

- Eso depende de tu respuesta.

- No, olvídalo no pretendo ser la mala en esta historia, mejor sigue divirtiéndote.

- Eso intento pero no me lo permites.

- Pierdes tu tiempo Lyserg a diferencia de tus noviecitas yo no soy tan fácil.

- Lo sé y por ello me gustas mas.

- Si, hasta cuando, hasta que obtengas lo que quieres y me dejes como a todas.

- No, tu eres especial, además Anna que te hace pensar que soy así -rodeo sus hombros con su brazo y volteando con un dedo el rostro de la chica para mirarla de frente- no creas todo lo que dicen.

- Exacto es lo que hago por ello no creo en ti.

- Vamos Anna- dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente- con esa actitud solo logras que me gustes mas - centímetros faltaban para que sus labios se unieran a los de Anna-

- Lyserg -dijo un chico interrumpiendo la "romántica escena"- Jeanne esta buscándote y está muy molesta.

. El chico de cabello verde no pudo hacer más que separarse y maldecir mentalmente que le hayan arrebatado una gran oportunidad.

- Es cierto lo olvide se supone que debería ayudarla con el trabajo, bueno Anna lo siento pero debo irme, no me extrañes.

- Si lo intentare- hablo sarcásticamente.

- Así que el chico ingles también está interesado en ti -dijo un chico de cabello azul-

- ¿Qué? . . .¿Celoso? - pregunto la chica en un tono burlón-

- Claro que no, yo se que tú me eres fiel -respondió sentándose a su lado-

- Si es fácil ya que nadie puede superarte.

- Si claro con excepción de Yoh ¿no?

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Vamos acaso me negaras que ya son novios.

- Que te hace pensar que el chico sonrisas y yo somos novios -dijo alzando la voz ligeramente-

-Chico sonrisas -sonrió- acaso has hablado con Ren últimamente, pero me refiero a que con el si aceptaste salir.

- Bueno tal vez saldría contigo si hubieras insistido mas.

- Enserio.

- No.

Horo le dedico una mirada molesta.

- Además, eso no significa que seamos novios.

- A ¿no?

- No, solo significa que el es más molesto e insistente que tu.

El chico solo la miro fijamente con una ligera sonrisa marcada en sus labios

- ¿Qué? - exclamo molesta-

- Nada, solo observo a la gran chica que perdí, pero si fue por Yoh acepto mi derrota.

- Oye acaso no estas escuchándome yo no . . .

- Hola chicos ¿cómo están?

- Hola Yoh.

Horo se acerco a la rubia y dijo casi en susurro.

-Bueno mejor los dejo no quiero interrumpir - Anna casi lo fulminaba con la mirada- y no lo niegues tu forma de verlo te delata - con lo cual la chica se molesto mas-

- Bueno, los dejo ya que el deber llama -dijo al ver a una chica linda que pasaba-

- Si suerte -dijo el chico castaño- ese Horo,No cambia- volteo y vio a la chica-Y dime ¿como estas?

- Bien -dijo cortantemente aun pensaba en lo que dijo el tonto de Horo-

- Sabes ayer no pude agradecerte.

- ¿Agradecerme?

- Si me la pase genial contigo.

- Ah si . . . yo también.

- Deberíamos repetirlo más seguido no crees -expresó el chico coquetamente-

- Debo ir a ver si Fausto ya termino de hablar nos vemos luego.

- Si claro.

Bien no sabía por que estaba actuando así y tampoco sabía por qué ese nerviosismo la invadió tan repentinamente en cuanto lo vio, genial gracias a el idiota comentario de Horo nuevas ideas que hasta ahora solo Pilika le había metido en la cabeza comenzaban a tomar mas poder pero si eso era cierto debía hacer algo, ya que tan solo en pensar que algo pasara para que ella se encariñara con Yoh le molestaba no debía hacerlo y si era necesario haría lo que fuera para evitarlo.

- Anna ¿aun no empiezan tus clases? -dijo Fausto que la vio sentada en la salida de la dirección académica-

- No aun no, y ¿ya quedo todo arreglado?

- Si desde ahora no debes preocuparte por pagar tu colegiatura todos los pagos se harán automáticamente.

- Bien entonces ya solo arreglamos lo de la cuenta, mañana pasare todo a tu nombre.

- Bueno te acompaño a tu salón.

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos.

- ¿Pasa algo?, estas muy callada.

- No es nada.

- Mira, ahí está Yoh.

En cuanto la chica lo observo no pudo evitar sentir como sus emociones comenzaban a inquietarse.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días señor Fausto -dijo el sonriente chico acercándose a ellos-

- Vamos dime solo Fausto.

- Anna estaba esperándote, se suspendió la clase los demás nos esperan en la cafetería.

- Ya veo- interrumpió Fausto- bueno pues los dejo tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos luego adiós Anna, Yoh.

- Si adiós.

- Vamos nos esperan- repitió Yoh.

- Si,

- Hola hasta que llegan -dijo Tamao-

- ¿y los demás?

- Pilika tenía que comprar algunos cosas así que Horo la acompaño y nosotros ya nos vamos ya que al parecer si tendremos clases - refiriéndose a ella y Ren -

- Bueno nos vemos en la clase de finanzas.

- Si nos vemos.

El chico Tao solo se limitó a hacer un ademán de despedida e irse detrás de Tamao.

- Que dices si vamos afuera - propuso Yoh -

- Si por que no.

Caminaron un poco y se sentaron en una banca.

Otra vez ese sentimiento de incomodidad estaba apoderándose de ella y no ayudaba nada el hecho de que varias parejas caminaran fren te a ellos diciendo cursilería y medía acaso todos se habían propuesto fastidiarla ese día. Para su mala suerte todo quedo totalmente vació ya que la mayoría de alumnos había entrado a clases.

- Anna 'estas bien?

- Eh . . . .Por qué lo preguntas.

- Estas muy distraída.

- No, no pasa nada estoy muy bien.

- Me alegra escuchar eso - dijo con una gran sonrisa con la cual Anna se incomodó más-

- Yoh eh estado buscándote - se escuchó decir de una chica-

- Ah hola Katsuki - dijo desanimado- para que estabas buscándome.

- Olvidas que tenemos que entregar un trabajo, vengo por ti para ir a la biblioteca deja de perder tu tiempo - dijo viendo a Anna-

- No te preocupes yo ya hice mi parte y al igual que Anna ya la entregue.

- Bien pero por que no me acompañas no deberías juntarte con la novia de Lyserg.

- De que hablas - pregunto Yoh sin entender-

- Si de Anna por cierto felicidades - menciono dirigiendo la mirada a la chica rubia-

- Que te hace suponer que Lyserg y yo somos algo.

- Hay vamos no me negaras que hoy en la mañana estuvieron muy cariñosos o será que asi te portas con todos, tal vez sea eso, al fin demuestras lo que eres.

- Bueno pues gracias por las felicitaciones - respondió de lo más tranquila-

Los dos chicos la vieron sorprendidos.

- Y también te felicito, porque si Lyserg es mi novio por andar de ofrecido entonces tu debes de tener muchos no, porque creo que es lo mejor que sabes hacer.

- Eres una …..

- No te atrevas a tocarme y para la próxima que quieras inventar algo de mi por lo menos podrías molestarte en usar tu cerebro.

- Creo que mejor ve a investigar tu sola -volvió a hablar Yoh -

Katsuki se retiró más que molesta.

- Veo que en esta escuela la privacidad no existe - menciono disgustada-

- Entonces estuviste con Lyserg en la mañana - pregunto dudoso-

- Si así es pero a diferencia de lo que dice tu amiga no pasó nada.

- Ya veo.

- O que, ¿le creíste?

- No, es solo que deberías tener cuidado Lyserg no es el chico que aparenta con su cortesía y buenos modales no es bueno que te fijes en el.

- ¿Disculpa? - dijo sin creer lo que Yoh decía-

- Bueno lo que quiero decir es que por que no fijarte en alguien mas.

- Alguien como tu ¿quizás? -expresó un poco molesta-

- Bueno no necesariamente.

- Increíble pensé que me conocías un poco más yo a diferencia de los demás no vengo a clases a conseguir novio y además yo se cuidarme y no necesito de nadie que me diga quien es bueno para mi y quien no.

- Anna solo fue un consejo si aun así quieres a Lyserg adelante - también se molestó-

- Bien - dijo molesta-

- Bien.

Ambos quedaron en silencio sentados en la banca viendo a diferentes partes-

- Lo siento es solo que no quiero que Lyserg te utilice como a las demás - al fin se animó a decir Yoh - a lo que la chica no dijo nada.

- No quise molestarte se que sabes cuidarte por ti misma y odias que se metan en tu vida es solo que. . .. . . .

- Yoh -al fin hablo- nunca me ha importado lo que digan los demás no será la primera ni la última vez que digan algo de mi - dijo sonriendo falsamente- pero es porque no me conocen . . . . .Pero creí que tu si . .. . . .. . . .

- Anna yo.

- ¿Qué?, acaso crees que soy de las que por que les hablan bonito dicen a todo si.

- No, no es eso . .. . . Yo sé que eres diferente, y esa es una de las muchas cosas que me agrada más de ti, lo que pasa es que - respiro profundo y prosiguió- Anna me importas mas de lo que imaginas, lo que quiero decir es.

El chico acerco lentamente su rostro al de ella a cada acto que hacía era como si pidiera consentimiento para acercarse más, a escasos milímetros se separó de ella viéndola a los ojos analizando si había alguna muestra de desaprobación al no verla prosiguió con el acercamiento terminando en un dulce beso

- Te quiero - dijo en susurro cuando se separó de ella-

No podía negarlo le gusto la forma en que el chico la beso a cada paso con el mas mínimo cuidado de no romper la atmósfera pero no podía no debía quería salir de ahí tal vez abofetearlo y reprenderlo por lo que hizo pero al contrario de lo que pensaba su cuerpo respondía de diferente manera, acaso era demasiado tarde acaso ya se había enamorado de Yoh

Se separo lentamente como si lo hiciera en contra de su voluntad esperando respuesta ante sus actos por parte de Anna y solo pudo encontrar duda y sorpresa.

- Lo siento yo. . .. . .

Impulsivamente la chica acerco sus labios a los labios del chico besándolo abrió ligeramente sus oscuros ojos y la imagen revelada ante ella no era algo que esperaba volvió a cerrar sus ojos y prosiguió a convertir el beso en algo mas apasionado Yoh por su parte no hizo mas que corresponderlo al fin el oxígeno se termino obligándolos a separarse.

- Guau - dijo sonriente el chico-

Yoh busco una vez mas esos deliciosos labios pero ya no obtuvo respuesta ya que la chica no lo permitió volvió a analizar el rostro de Anna pero a diferencia de la primera vez además de sorpresa se podía ver un rasgo de desilusión.

- Lo siento no debí.

- Pero.

- Lo siento Yoh debo irme, debo investigar sobre la tarea de inglés de ayer.

- Pero. . .. . .. ...Ayer fue domingo -no era tonto era obvio que ella no sentía lo mismo-

El resto de la tarde lo evadió a mas poder, solo lo veía en clases, incluso sus oportunidades de hablar se habían hecho menos ya que ahora se encontraban en la última clase.

- Bien el trabajo se presentara por equipos de dos personas y para empezar creo que estaría bien si comienzan la señorita Anna y el joven Ren tienen tres días para preparar su tema, todos los demás deben escribir un ensayo sobre el tema así comprobare que realmente entienden la exposición. Eso es todo nos vemos el jueves.

Todos salieron tras la profesora dirigiéndose a sus dormitorios el salón de clases quedo rápidamente vació ya que durante clase una fuerte lluvia se dejo escuchar así que querían retirarse antes de que volviera a llover.

En el salón solo quedaron dos personas Anna y Ren los cuales terminaban de ponerse de acuerdo con la exposición.

- Bien y entonces el miércoles lo juntamos.

- Si así damos un repaso general.

- Bueno debo irme.

- Si adiós

Tomo las cosas de su lugar salió del salón ya que los demás se habían retirado pero para su buena o mala suerte según ella aun alguien la esperaba.

- ¿Te acompaño?

Todo el día trato a mas decir evadirlo ya no podía además después de todo talvez era solo cuestión de poner todo en claro a si que solo asintió a la pregunta del chico.

Caminaron por las mojadas calles dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia el dormitorio de Anna.

- Y ya se pusieron acuerdo.

- Si es un tema muy fácil.

- Ya veo - notaba lo distante que estaba talvez no era el momento adecuado pero debía hacerlo-

Distingo que faltaba poco para llegar al dormitorio de la chica así que decidió adelantarse un poco y taparle el paso.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Supongo que es lo que estamos haciendo - dijo con su ya muy conocido tono frió-

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Bueno yo debo .. . . . . . - debía decirlo todo fue un error pero por que no podía-

- Anna ¿por qué estas evadiéndome?

- Evadiéndote de donde sacas eso no tengo por qué hacerlo.

- Exacto no tienes por qué, pero lo haces.

- Vamos solo alucinas.

- No, no alucino y lo sabes acaso hice algo que no debía, no entiendo tu actitud solo dije lo que siento por ti y sobre lo que paso no me arrepiento,

- Si pues lo siento pero el sentimiento no es mutuo, acéptalo tu y yo solo podemos ser amigos.

- Pero yo no quiero ser solo tu amigo y sé que tú tampoco - dijo calmándose nuevamente-

- No sigas.

- ¿Por qué.?

- Porque simplemente no vale la pena que sigas con eso olvídalo

- Bueno puedo olvidarlo solo dime la razón para que lo haga.

- Porque nunca va a suceder nada Yoh entiendes tu y yo nunca estaremos juntos.

- Vaya parece que te hubiera pedido matrimonio.

- No me parece gracioso.

- Bueno pero tampoco es para enojarse, Anna porque te molesta tanto.

- Porque no veo por qué arruinar algo solo por la estupidez de enamorarte.

- y quien dice que lo arruinaremos Anna quiero protegerte quiero mostrarte que el amor no es una desgracia.

- No Yoh no insistas no estoy interesada.

- Bien te dejarte en paz siempre y cuando me lo digas a los ojos.

- Bien entonces lo repito no estoy interesada en tener nada contigo Yoh.

- Y por qué tus ojos dicen lo contrario.

- Dijiste que me dejarías en paz.

- No puedo no cuando tus ojos me dicen que tengo oportunidad.

Poco a poco se acercó a la chica tratando de volver tener un roce de sus labios.

- Que no se te ocurra volver a hacerlo -dijo separándose rápidamente-

- Anna no entiendo tu actitud.

- No entiendes que parte no entiendes no quiero tener nada que ver contigo no quiero tenerte cerca no quiero enamorarme de ti y no quiero.

- No quieres aceptar que ya lo estas . .. . . A que le temes Anna.

- Déjame en paz.

===========================================0==========================================

Hace cuanto que hacia esto, realmente no recordaba hace cuanto, siempre que quería despejar su mente salía a las calles a caminar la noche era una hora perfecta para hacerlo sin gente caminando y empujándose por las calles con prisa con personas malhumoradas y el fuerte sonido del trafico no le agradaba eso de la ciudad, aun podía ver las pequeñas estrellas que se libraban de ser ocultadas de la mano del hombre realmente estas capturaban su atención podía sonar un poco cursi viniendo de una persona como el de actitud tan fría pero eso solo demostraba que siempre ocultaba su verdadero ser, pero a diferencia de otras noches esta vez solo disfrutaba del frió y tranquilidad que le otorgaban las calles ya que las nubes tapaban por completo el cielo, alzo sus hermosos ojos gatunos al cielo era sorprendente lo densas que se mostraban esas nubes.

- Deberías fijarte por donde vas - se dejo escuchar una voz reprochante ya que casi choca con el-

El chico noto la molestia en el tono de voz y al bajar las vista y al ver de quien se trataba solo dijo

- Vaya al parecer estamos destinados a encontrarnos en los peores momentos -dijo ya que era por demás obvio que la chica estaba enojada-

- Al parecer tienes razón solo espero que esto no se convierta en pesadilla - dijo viéndolo a los ojos con su típica mirada de fastidio-

- ¿Estas bien? -preguntando no con mucho interés-

- No se define "bien" - dijo de la forma más malhumorada posible-

- Descuida ya no es necesario que me respondas.

- No crees que es un poco tar .. . .. . .- su celular sonó- bueno hola Yoh si dime que pasa , no Tamao y Pilika fueron a su reunión del consejo - Anna comenzó a caminar dejando a Ren solo- que si se algo de Anna -la chica volteo rápido y solo hizo señales de que le digiera que no- debería saber, bueno . . .. . . . .. . Si tal vez me hable por lo del trabajo. .. . .. . . Bien si se algo de ella te llamo - colgó-

- No pareces el tipo de chica que se esconda de los demás.

- Y tú no pareces del tipo de chico que le importe.

- Si en eso tienes razón.

- Si, lo suponía adiós - volvió a dar vuelta y comenzó a caminar-

Vio como la chica comenzaba a alejarse abrazándose a si misma al parecer tenia frió, era tarde para que estuviera fuera además por el hecho de que el cielo amenazaba con volver a demostrar su furia las calles se encontraban desiertas y mas oscuras de lo habitual, al igual que ella dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar no tenía por qué preocuparse más sin embargo por una estúpida razón no pudo dejarle sola así que volteo y camino rápidamente tras ella.

- Espera - dijo tomándola del brazo-

- ¿Qué quieres? suéltame.

- Acaso estás loca es muy noche para que estés por aquí sola.

- No me pasara nada se cuidarme.

- No lo dudo pero . . .. .

- ¿Qué? ¿Me harás compañía? - dijo cínicamente-

- No iba a decir eso pero.

- No tienes que hacerlo prefiero estar sola.

- Y por qué no estar sola en otra parte no tiene que ser aquí . . .. . . .Además la noche es demasiado fría -dijo soltando su brazo haciendo referencia a su piel fría-

- No tanto -libero un suspiro de frustración- no estaré aquí mucho tiempo solo necesito pensar

- Pues espero que pienses rápido ya que al parecer lloverá muy fuerte.

- No pensé que te importara tanto - dijo burlonamente Ya que sabia de ante mano que no se trataba de nada de eso-

El chico se sorprendió ligeramente ante el atrevimiento de la chica pero supo manejarlo.

- No es eso solo creo que no es bueno que estés sola.

- Créeme no sería la primera vez -dijo ahogada en una sonrisa falsa-

- Si creo que la soledad al igual que en mi caso es parte de tu vida.

- Si así es así que te pido que me dejes en paz -volvió a pronunciar disgustada-

- Bien lo haré, pero trata de no estar mucho tiempo fuera y toma -dijo dándole su chaqueta- tal vez lo necesites.

- Veo que tu caballerosidad es algo que nunca perderás.

- No te acostumbres no suelo hacerlo muy seguido.

- Debo sentirme afortunada.

- Tal vez.

- Bueno nos vemos luego.

- Ren Tao ¿qué haces por aquí?, ah y además con Anna.

- Lyserg que agradable -dijo con sarcasmo- sorpresa.

- No tanto Tao olvidas que yo vivo por aquí, además lo que me sorprende es ver que están aquí los dos , no creen que es muy tarde.

- Quizás - dijo secamente y comenzó a caminar ahora ya no tendría que esperar Anna seguramente se quedaría con Lyserg y era mucho mejor para el-

- ¿Qué?, ¿Ya te vas?

- Que no es obvio.

- Enserio - dirigiendo una rápida sonrisa hacia Anna-

- Quieres decir que ya nos vamos no Ren - se apresuró a decir Anna- además debemos juntar de una buena vez el trabajo, adiós lyserg-

- Pero - el chico no pudo reprochar ya que los dos se habían alejado rápidamente-

- Así que no quieres quedarte con él.

- Bromeas no estoy loca.

- Vaya al menos no eres tan descerebrada como las demás.

- Supongo que viniendo de ti es un cumplido, además al fin alguien me da crédito por ello.

- Porque o quien lo dices.

- Olvídalo.

- Entonces no serás una más en la lista Diethel - por cuanto tiempo será así pensó el chico-

Las pequeñas gotas de agua que comenzaron a caer hace poco tiempo ahora caían con mayor fuerza pero igual ellos continuaron caminando. El chico lo pensó más de dos veces pero al final se decidió.

- Ven acompáñame.

- Pero.

- Rápido.

- Ya voy - dijo ya que alguien llamaba a su puerta- si díganme. . . ..Ren ?

- ¿Podemos pasar?

- Podemos? - pero no dijo mas ya que vio a la chica detrás de el, así que solo la sorprendida Jun se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar-

- Que bueno que vinieron o si no se hubieran empapado está lloviendo realmente muy fuerte.

- Si gracias hermana.

- Así que tú eres amiga de mi hermano.

- Somos **compañeros **de algunas materias -corrigió Tao a su hermana-

- Ya veo pues mucho gusto Anna mi nombre es Jun tao.

- El gusto es mío y gracias por recibirme.

- No tienes que agradecer.

- Jun puedes prestarme tu teléfono la batería de mi celular se agoto.

- Claro ¿a quien llamaras?

- Haré que me traigan mi coche - dijo retirándose para llamar por teléfono-

- Bien y cuéntame algo más de ti Anna no sé por qué pero presiento que te conozco.

- No lo creo seguramente me confundes con alguien mas.

- Si tal vez ahora vengo voy por algo.

- Si.

El departamento de la hermana de Ren era realmente asombroso al igual de grande dirigió su vista hacia la ventana ahora las gotas de agua caían con menos dureza sobre ella.

Un suspiro inconsciente se dejó escapar de su boca.

- ¿Problemas con el novio?

- Eh que quieres decir.

- Perdón no quise asustarte solo que te ves tan distraída y al parecer por la forma en que suspiraste es por un chico no.

- No te equivocas él no es mi novio - dijo molesta-

- Lo siento no debí entrometerme.

- No descuida no es nada - no podía ser tan grosera después de que ella la recibió en su casa-

- Toma - dándole un poco de te-

- Gracias.

- Pues para estar así por él y no ser tu novio se ve que es alguien a quien realmente aprecias.

- No solo se trata de alguien entrometido y odioso al cual es mejor olvidar.

- Pues parece tarea difícil por cómo te expresas de él.

- No te equivocas no será difícil solo es cuestión de querer lograrlo.

- Vaya ojala yo pudiera tener la mitad de determinación que tienes.

- Por qué lo dices.

- Bueno porque para mí sería difícil olvidar tan rápido a alguien que ya logro invadir mis pensamientos o me negaras que piensas en él.

- Bueno también pensarías en el si todo el día no te dejara en paz con sus tontos sermones e intervenciones.

- Bueno al parecer solo se preocupa por ti.

- Si pues soy suficientemente grande para cuidarme no acostumbro que alguien más tome decisiones por mi.

- No deberías rehusar tu suerte tal vez conocerlo fue tu destino

- No es mi destino el conocerlo fue solo casualidad

- -Sonrió- veo que estas empeñada en negarlo todo pero . . .. . .Por cuanto tiempo lo lograras.

La chica sonrió más ante el desconcierto y enojo que demostró la rubia en su rostro era gracioso ver esa chica era linda y terca al igual que su hermano

- Y que hacían a estas horas en la calle.

- Eh? Bueno lo que paso .. .

- A decir verdad solo fue casualidad que nos encontráramos - dijo alguien detrás de ellas- ya vinieron, ¿te llevo? - la chica solo asintió- debemos irnos hermana.

- Bien.

- Gracias por todo - dijo Anna levantándose del asiento-

- No tienes que agradecer regresa cuando quieras.

Len se despidió de su hermana y se adelantó saliendo del departamento.

- Las casualidades no existen - dijo la hermana del joven tao-

- ¿Qué?

- Las cosas pasan por alguna razón no por simple casualidad.

Estas últimas palabras desconcertaron a la chica por lo cual no dijo nada y decidió mejor salir.

Subió al coche del joven chino en todo el camino se mantuvieron en silencio la chica en especial solo pensaba en las palabras que le dijo la hermana de Ren y también en la pregunta que la mayor de los Tao le hizo era cierto si sentía algo por Yoh no podía engañarse así misma pero lo que aún no quedaba claro en ella era si se trataba de la desgracia de los Kyouyama,- sonrió ligeramente al pensar lo irónico que sonaba amor igual a desgracia- el chico chino se percató de la ligera sonrisa que adorno el rostro de la chica pero decidió ignorarlo en poco tiempo llegaron al dormitorio de Anna.

Estaciono su coche para que la chica pudiera bajar.

- Gracias.

- Si, .. . … .. Al parecer tienes visitas -ya que vio un coche muy familiar para el-

Bajo del coche pero para su sorpresa ya la esperaban.

- Yoh.

- Anna ¿estás bien?

Tal vez en otra situación al verlo se sentiría agobiada y sobreprotegida incluso molesta pero por extraño que pareciera deseaba ver al chico.

- Anna lo siento yo no pensé que todo resultara así.

- Que haces aquí - dijo fingiendo molestia en su voz-

- Lo siento yo solo quería saber si tú estabas . . .. . .

- Osore, negro, leer, no, Pilika y . .. . .. Sí .. . . ..Eso querías saber no?

Yoh recordaba más que perfectamente las preguntas a las que ahora la joven rubia contestaba.

- Eso quiere decir . . .. . .

=====================================================0-============================================

Alguien mas salió del dormitorio de Anna acompañando a Yoh pero decidió no arruinar la plática de los dos mejor opto por acercarse al coche del joven chino

- Oye chinito ¿me llevas?

- ¿Horo?

- Al parecer ellos tardaran - dijo volteando y viendo a la parejita-

=====================================================0-============================================

Anna solo se dejó rodear por los brazos de Yoh , apoyo y su frente en el pecho del chico.

- Por favor Yoh no hagas que me arrepienta.

- Descuida todo estará bien.

Solo basto mirarlo a los ojos para que por unos segundos creyera que todo era así de fácil.

Tal vez Yoh pondría ayudarla y tal vez solo tal vez conocerlo no fue casualidad -sonrió ligeramente y oculto su rostro en el pecho del chico-

=====================================================0-============================================

Ren dirigió su fría mirada a la imagen que ahora presenciaba no era la que realmente esperaba ver en mucho tiempo pero igual no era algo que le importara.

- Sube - dijo fríamente-

- Y ¿cómo encontraste a Anna? - mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad-

- Simple casualidad.- contesto indiferente el chico chino.

Y se marchó dando un último vistazo por el retrovisor

Continuara. .. . . . .. .

Que puedo decir siempre prometo actualización rápida pero como trato de subir mis fics al mismo tiempo pues tardo un poquito mas, pero para compensar lo hice un poco largo espero no aburrir y que lo hayan disfrutado de antemano digo que el Yoh Anna no es la pareja definitiva pero por el momento ayuda a crear el trama aunque tampoco no aseguro que no lo sea todo depende de su aceptación asi que espero respuesta a esto ok, ahora si no me queda mas que agradecer a-

Coppelia in Black

Mil gracias realmete me alegra que hayas decidido leer este fic es bueno saber que a tu regreso te haya gustado, espero igual este capitulo sea de tu agrado ojala sigas entrando a los fics de sk perdona la demora es que a veces la inspiración se va pero siempre trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo, cuidate mucho y espero tus comentarios

Cheza A-Sakura

Muchas gracias espero seguir actualizando pronto y seguir contando con tu apoyo saludos y besos

Kikyo-love

En verdad muchas pero muchas gracias - guau que emoción alguien nuevo dejándome review twt- si como eh dicho en otros capítulos si habrá Yoh y Pilika pero todo a su tiempo ahora debo enredar un poco todo para que todo tenga sentido, por otra parte contestando a tus preguntas si hao tiene un papel importante en esta historia - amo a hao no puedo dejarlo fuera- pero tus sospechas no van por ahí, 2 digamos que si hay atracción pero amor no se tal vez muy pronto debo pensarlo todo depende de las peticiones y por ultimo digamos que Horo es algo " indeciso" jejejej bueno espero te haya gustado la continuación aun sigo trabajando en el siguiente capitulo espero tus comentarios y sugerencias, cuidate mucho y espero saber de ti mas adelante

Caprica

Gracias y contestando a tu pregunta no se puede ser tal vez que dices te gustaría la idea suena bien jejeje muy pronto la respuesta se ira dando ya que como veraz alguien más se agregó a la lista.

A todos los que se han animado a leer este fic se los agradezco de corazon y ojla también se animen a dejarme sus sugerencias y por que no hasta los jitomatasos son recibidos simpre y cuando no sean grandes , muchas gracias y ojala siga siendo esta historia de su agrado cuídense mucho, les deseo lo mejor

Su amiga

Lovehao


	7. UNA AMISTAD QUE CRECE

**UNA AMISTAD QUE CRECE**

- Vamos no seas miedosa

- Horo sabia que no me gustan este tipo de películas ¿por qué la rentaste?

- Vamos Tamao se me olvido, no puedes creerme capaz de haberlo hecho a propósito - dijo con falso tono de ofendido-

- Si como no -expresó Anna ya que Tamao estaba casi colgada del cuello de Horo-

Tocaron la puerta

- Yo abro -dijo Anna - . .. . .ah hola Tao pasa.

Al entrar pudo percatarse de que Horo y Tamao se encontraban viendo una película nada fuera de lo común, lo extraño es que era una cinta de terror extrañamente Tamao estaba viéndola cuando uso más atención se dio cuenta que estaba asustada ya que estaba totalmente prendida de Horo.

-Acaso interrumpo-Sonrió arrogantemente-.

- Hola Ren –Tamao se sonrojo al percatarse del acercamiento que tenía con Horo y se separó rápidamente-

- Pero tenías que ser tu Tao-expreso molesto- porque siempre arruinas todo lo que planeo.

- Que quieres decir con lo que planeo Horo- Pregunto molesta Tamao.

- No Tamao lo que quise decir fue . . . . .

- Por qué no vienes a mi cuarto hay arreglaremos todo- interrumpió Anna.

- Bien es mejor que estar oyendo el escándalo de este.

Ya una vez en el cuarto de Anna.

- Observa este es mi adelanto.-Le dijo al mismo tiempo que le cedía lugar para observar mejor el monitor de su computadora-

Se mantenía callado mientras leía la información, no estaba mal, la información era concisa pero importante y la forma de presentarlo era con ideas frescas y originales no podía quejarse al menos esta era la primera vez en la cual no tenia que optar por hacer el trabajo el solo con tal de no tener trato con sus no muy agradables compañeros de equipo.

- Oigan iremos a comprar algunas cosas para la cena desean algo- pregunto Tamao entrando a la habitación.

- no Tamao gracias

- Bien entonces regresamos más tarde.

-Si.

Después de trabajar un poco más al fin terminaron.

- Por fin.

- Si ahora imprimiré el trabajo, pero antes quieres algo de tomar.

- Si por qué no.

Anna fue a la cocina por dos botellas de agua mientras Ren terminaba de dar formato a su trabajo, una vez que le dio la botella ambos dieron un sorbo y quedaron en completo silencio

Era gracioso tenían un pasado el cual los unía y se conocían más entre ellos que con otros y aun así no sabían que decir.

- Por cierto - dijo Anna parándose y tomando algo de su ropero- gracias - dándole a Ren su chaqueta- y descuida procurare no acostumbrarme.

- Harías bien -respondió tajantemente-

Sonrió para sus adentros ese chico era tan voluble podía ser tan caballeroso y egocéntrico a la vez pero ciertamente su carácter no la molestaba ya que por lo menos era sincero.

- Y que hacías ayer a esas horas -volvió a hablar ella para amenizar el tiempo ya que aún faltaba imprimir el trabajo-

- Digamos que haciendo lo que me gusta más.

- Caminar en las calles oscuras a altas horas de la noche y completamente solo.

- Que puedo decir es mi pasatiempo favorito y soy libre de hacerlo - en todo momento Ren contestaba de forma cortante -

- Si .. . Te entiendo.

- ¿Enserio? - su tono obviamente demostraba que no lo creía-

- La noche puede ofrecerte una gran oportunidad para caminar y despejar tu mente sin el bullicio de la gente, después de todo tener un tiempo para ti y simplemente olvidarte de todo lo demás . .. . . Al final es la mejor parte del día.

- Si así es -contesto un poco más franco- veo que también disfrutas de ello.

- Si aunque creo que a partir de ayer pondré más atención de por dónde camino.

- Ah sí, ¿por qué?

- Por la odiosa presencia de Lyserg.

Al verla no pudo dudar preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si no la hubiera encontrado tal vez en lugar de ser la novia de Yoh ahora seria la novia de Lyserg.

Casi como si Anna leyera sus pensamientos agrego.

- Sabes fue una suerte encontrarte bueno al menos para Lyserg y su naricita inglesa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Porque con los problemas que me causo y con las ganas que tenia de golpear a alguien hubiera terminado rompiéndosela.

- Vaya entonces ¿tuve suerte de no ser golpeado? - pregunto burlonamente-

-Si así es - Ren solo la miro algo impresionado- mentira, sabes. . . .realmente me agradas- Dijo esto con una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la computadora nuevamente-

Un muy ligero color carmín apareció en las mejillas del chico, era la segunda vez que veía esa sonrisa tan sincera en la cara de Anna la primera fue cuando la conoció era como si Yoh tuviera el poder de causar el mismo efecto en ella efecto que alguna vez alguien más causo, sin darse cuenta dejo su actitud cortante y frívola descansar y después de un tiempo agrego.

- Sabes... . . El sentimiento es mutuo.

- ¿Enserio? - dijo anotando algo en el teclado-

- ¿Te sorprende?

- A decir verdad si hasta ahora solo Pilika y Tamao entraban en tu círculo de amistades, no creí que fueras tan fácil de ganar - dijo en broma-

- Bueno es hora de ampliar mis amistades y además Yoh dejara de molestarme - trato de contestar con resignación-

- Ah es solo por eso - aparentando molestia-

- Acaso te desilusiona - dijo con una voz de presunción y falsa preocupación-

- No a decir verdad no . . . . HORO me cae mejor.

- ¿Horo?

Anna no pudo evitar reír.

- se ve que no aguantas la competencia y sobre todo si se trata de el verdad.

- Jajajaj muy graciosa.

- Oye deberías darme crédito al menos te hice reír.

- No me estaba riendo.

- Yo diría que si.

Anna volteo topándose con la mirada de Ren y después ambos sonrieron un poco mas relajados.

Alguien toco a la puerta.

- ¿Interrumpo?

- Yoh,¿ qué haces aquí?

- Me aburrí en el departamento y decidí ver si ya habían terminado, me encontré a Tamao en el camino y me dijo que podía pasar, pero si aun no vuelvo más tarde.

- Descuida ya terminamos -indicó Ren -

- Y dime ¿qué vamos a hacer? - dijo Anna parándose a su lado-

- No sé, quieres salir y decidimos en el camino que hacer -contesto al momento en que la saludaba con un tierno beso y la tomaba de la cintura-

- Suena bien.

- ¿Vienes amigo? - pregunto sin soltar a su joven novia-

- No debo ir a ver algunos asuntos.

- Siempre tan ocupado - menciono Anna-

- Que puedo decir soy un hombre de mundo - le contesto a la rubia con un tono de burla-

Yoh no pudo evitar sentirse bien por primera vez podía ver a Ren contestar sin estar a la defensiva obviamente la amistad entre ambos era un poco mejor.

- Bien pues vamos.

El tiempo paso rápidamente las horas se convirtieron en días y los días en semanas y . .. . . . Bueno ustedes saben el resto, todo seguía igual peleas platicas y romances, Anna e Yoh llevaban ya siete meses de novios y todo parecía miel sobre hojuelas pero ..Por cuánto tiempo más.

- ahhhh- bostezo- la clase estuvo muy aburrida.

- Por primera vez te doy toda la razón casi me quedo dormida.

- Hola chicos - saludo Yoh -

- Hola socio - contesto Horo-

- ¿Socio?

- Una forma dulce en la que se me ocurrió llamarte.

- A entiendo como cuando te decía cuñado- dijo haciendo referencia a Pilika-

- Que buen ejemplo - dijo entre dientes- aprendes rápido.

- Bueno yo debo retirarme.

- Tan pronto Ren.

- Si tengo cosas que hacer.

- Por cierto Ren ¿estarás ocupado esta tarde? - pregunto Pilika-

- Porque lo preguntas.

- Bueno hace mucho que no salimos y quería saber si podríamos hacerlo esta tarde.

- Suena bien veré que puedo hacer.

- Entonces te esperamos en la pizzería del centro comercial.

- Bien ahí estaré.

- Te eh dicho que tan hermosa te vez hoy- dijo Yoh a su novia.

- No .. . , no desde hace 10 minutos.

- Pues te ves hermosa - dijo el guapo castaño a su novia al mismo tiempo que se acerco a ella para robarle un beso-

- Oigan no coman pan frente a los pobres.

- Pues no nos veas -contesto la rubia-

- Ella tiene razón hermano, vámonos de aquí

- Al fin que ni quería estar aquí.

- Yo también debo ir a clase ¿paso por ti en la tarde?

- Esta bien, te espero.

Ambos se despidieron con un tierno pero no poco intenso beso.

Se encontraba esperando a Yoh ya se había tardado, escucho que tocaban el timbre seguramente era él.

- ¿Ren?, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Yoh me hablo al parecer su clase se prolongó más y no podrá venir por ustedes así que me pidió que viera a recogerlas,-expreso no muy entusiasmado con la idea- ¿en dónde está Pilika y Tamao?

- Bueno como Yoh vendría por nosotras quisieron adelantarse para dejarnos solos.

- Ah entonces ¿estás sola?

- Tomando en cuenta que solo vivo con Pilika y Tamao pues . .. .si -contesto con sarcasmo-

- Bueno de igual manera Yoh me lo pidió, te llevo -respondió ligeramente molesto y casi obligado-

- Si claro.

Ambos salieron rumbo al centro comercial al llegar aun no llegaba ninguno de los demás por lo que decidieron entrar a la pizzería, era una de las más visitadas ya que el centro comercial era uno de los centros de reunión de varios alumnos, ambos se sentaron en una mesa a esperar.

- Así que te dieron permiso.

- Si pero aún no lo saben supongo que mañana escuchare el sermón de lo irresponsable y mal hijo que soy.

- Si conozco perfectamente esos sermones.

- Y has sabido algo de ellos- refiriéndose a los padres de Anna-

- Un poco más de siete meses y aun no me consideran su hija, pero estoy segura que en cuanto necesiten molestar a alguien llamaran.

- ¿Eres hija única?

- Si aunque yo diría el único error en sus vidas - el chico la interrogo con la mirada- ellos siempre quisieron un hijo.

- Si, supongo que para ocuparse de los trabajos que ellos no desean como lo hacen conmigo.

- Velo por este lado estas salvando a tu hermana del infierno de ser mujer.

- Si creo que es la única razón por la cual no he abandonado a mi padre - se sinceró el chico-

- La quieres mucho no es así.

El rostro de Ren presento un ligero sonrojo.

- Si, es la única que ha estado a mi lado en todo momento - hablo con un cariño reflejado en sus palabras-

- Vez al menos tú tienes a alguien que difícilmente te abandone.

- Y que hay de ti, algún familiar o amigo en tu vida.

- Créeme eh aprendido con el tiempo que en los que menos puedo confiar son mi familia y en cuestión de amigos, bueno - suspiro- aun no estoy segura de que sea bueno tenerlos.

- Es difícil creer que la novia del chico sonrisas piense así.

- Si a veces me pregunto si esto es lo correcto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tal vez Yoh merezca alguien mejor, alguien que lo sepa comprender, alguien como él.

- Pues no se ve que se queje.

- Eso es por qué Yoh es demasiado lindo.

- Tu lo llamas lindo yo lo llamo estúpido sentimentalista.

- Oye- le dedico una mirada molesta-

- Lo siento. . . ..Pero admítelo piensas lo mismo.

- Eso no es . . . .

- ¿Ren tao?- interrumpió una voz femenina.

Alzó la vista algo confundido al no saber quién era la persona que pronunciaba su nombre y que además interrumpía su conversación.

- Si soy yo.

- Acaso no me reconoces soy Naoko.

Después de pensar un poco contesto.

- Ah … hola ¿cómo has estado? - dijo sin mucho interés-

- Muy bien oye y ¿cómo esta Jun? ya la extraño.

- Ella está muy bien, gracias.

- Oh perdón que tonta no me presente mi nombre es Naoko Yasaki -dijo dirigiéndose a Anna- soy una amiga de la familia Tao supongo que tu eres Sakura ¿no?

Ren no pudo evitar sentir sus emociones despertar de golpe, fue como sentir una oleada de sentimientos encontrados arder por su cuerpo, era un golpe duro y certero a una vieja cicatriz que aun no sanaba.

- No, no es ella - dijo casi gritando por lo que algunas personas voltearon a verlo y tanto Naoko y Anna lo observaron sorprendidas-

- Lo siento es solo que como Sakura. . . .. . . .

- Le daré tus saludos a Jun - dijo con determinación en dar por terminada la conversación-

- Está bien . . . .. . Bueno . . . .. . .Adiós

Bien ahora si no sabía que hacer era obvio que Ren se había molestado, pero a todo esto quien era Sakura y por que el estaba tan molesto.

Sentía las miradas sobre él, tenía ganas de salir de ahí pero ante todo no podía ser tan descortés y dejar a Anna ahí aunque .. . . .Que mas daba, en verdad necesitaba salir y si ella se molestaba realmente le daba igual.

- Por qué no esperamos afuera - dijo la chica-

- ¿Qué?

- Realmente hace mucho calor aquí y odio esa música.

- Bien.

Salieron de ahí y caminaron hacia una banca un poco alejada del lugar sin decir nada

Demonios, por que el día en que podía respirar un aire diferente al de su oficina debía arruinarlo ella - pensando en Sakura- lo que más le dolía era ver que aun no la olvidaba, miro su reloj aún era temprano debía distraer sus pensamientos y debía hacerlo ya, se levanto rápidamente de la banca con toda la intención de irse de aquel lugar.

- Espero que no pretendas dejarme aquí sola.

- Y que si lo hago - pronuncio molesto-

- Puedo ver que tienes determinación en irte

- Si así es y no pienso retractarme.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Acaso me ves dudar

- Ren no se quién demonios sea ella - no se arriesgaría a pronunciar su nombre y esta vez ver al chico golpear algo- pero realmente es razón para seguir arruinando tu vida.

- Tú no sabes nada.

- Y no lo dije con la intención de que me lo digieras, las historias de desamor nunca me emocionaron

- Entonces no te entrometas - quien se creía ella para hablarle de esa forma-

- Bien no lo haré solo te doy dos opciones 1- te vas me maldices por lo bajo, terminas de odiarme asi como terminas tu única noche libre en tu cuarto arruinándote la existencia como seguramente lo has hecho los últimos años o 2- quedarte y dar paso a algo que tarde o temprano tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello aceptémoslo ni el tiempo es tan mágico como para hacernos olvidar y además si lo deseas puedes terminar odiándome.

Sus ojos expresaron una gran sorpresa la cual Anna no pudo notar gracias a que él se encontraba de espaldas a ella, pero de la misma forma la rabia se dejo correr por su cuerpo.

- Tú no entiendes - dijo alzando la voz y volteando para dedicarle una mirada llena de odio-

- Que no entiendo Tao, que el pasado es una fuerte carga que como puede recordarte los mejores momentos de tu vida puede ser tu peor tortura sabiendo que lo tendrás ahí hasta el ultimo día de tu vida, admitámoslo el tiempo no cura ni curara nunca las heridas - dijo con esa voz tan fría y obviamente llena de amargura que expresaban el mismo sentimiento que sus ojos penetrantes y sin expresión alguna la misma mirada que hizo a Ren sentirse incomodo.

El chico no pudo disimular el enojo que produjeron sus palabras sus penetrantes ojos se lo decían estaba molesto pero si no lo entendía haya él.

Desvió su mirada hacia su celular el cual marcaba un mensaje.

- Es Yoh ya están esperándonos ¿qué dices?

La miro por unos segundos.

- Te ha afectado juntarte con Yoh.

- Creo que yo tampoco pude contra ellos.

- Veo que tendré una molestia mas en mi vida.

- Si pudiste con 4 no creo que una mas sea mortal y bien.

- Tengo hambre por qué no les dices que ya encarguen la pizza.

Pudo haber dejado a la rubia sin decir nada pero después de todo y aunque odiara aceptarlo tenía razón, cuantas veces sus amigos se lo dijeron pero siempre de la misma manera, viéndolo con esa estúpida mirada de lastima, no necesitaba sentir la lástima que producía en ellos y mucho menos que le digieran que lo entendían por kami sama esas palabras son las más falsas que existen, sin en cambio esta vez la razón fue fría pero muy acertada. Además sus planes para distraer sus pensamientos y hacer pasar el tiempo no lo dejarían en buenas condiciones.

No entendía como Yoh la soportaba esa chica era un gran bloque de hielo, - no pudo evitar que en sus labios una ligera mueca de gracia se dibujara- solo Yoh podía será tan idiota o gran persona para intentar derretir a esa chica, bueno aunque el realmente optaba por la primera opción.

- Anita -dijo Yoh - ¿en donde estaban?

- Nos aburrimos de esperar y como odio los lugares tan llenos le dije a Ren que quería esperarlos afuera y el caballerosamente acepto.

- Ya veo pues vengan vamos a comer.

No podía evitar estar molesto pero de cierta forma el tonto de Horo lo ayudo a olvidar en ratos su enojo ya que era por demás placentero ofenderlo, no estuvo muy cómodo pero al menos no gasto su dinero en una forma por demás tonta y matando sus neuronas.

Y para los demás la tarde fue de lo más divertida peleas enojos regaños de Anna intervenciones de Yoh para calamar las cosas no pudieron ser mejor.

- Bueno hasta mañana amigos.

- Hasta mañana Yoh.

- Hasta mañana Anna.

Todos se retiraron cada quien por su parte Pilika y Horo aun iban a visitar a alguien por lo que se fueron por otro camino.

Yoh se quedo abrazando a su novia mientras se despedía de los demás

- ¿Se quedaran?

- Si quiero estar un tiempo más con mi hermosa Anita - dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba-

- Bien nos vemos en el dormitorio Yoh , hasta mañana Anna.

- Que descanses Tao.

No podía negarlo el ver a su amigo con esa chica lo hacía dudar sobre todo lo que pensaba es que simplemente se veían tan bien los dos juntos en verdad parecían enamorados algo que aun no tenia claro que pudiera pasar, eran tan diferentes pero tal vez por ello se complementaban, si, no dudaba que era un pensamiento cursi y aun no creía que el amor existiera pero Yoh se veía aun mas alegre de lo que era y eso ya era exageración, pero lo admitía realmente le daba gusto por Yoh el era un gran amigo y era bueno ver que al fin algo bueno llegaba a su vida y solo por ello Anna ya era considerada una amiga para él.

No pudo evitar pensar que acaso al igual que Anna él podía también ser amado,

- Ren nos vamos,

Volteo para encontrarse con esos dulces ojos rosas acompañados por una sonrisa llena de sinceridad y dulzura, observándolo, sonrió, tal vez la respuesta llego más rápido de lo que esperaba,

- Si vamos Tamao

Continuara . . . . .,

Mil gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí -es decir todos los que ya leyeron este capítulo- solo les pido una disculpa por la demora pero desgraciadamente algo no muy grato me lo impidió pero bueno aquí esta y espero contar aunque sea con sus regaños por haber tardado tanto y por favor antes de seguir leyendo me gustaría que dejen sus opiniones sin adelantarse, gracias y nos vemos pronto

LintuAsakura

Solo te pido un poco de tiempo créeme el esperar te recompensara ya que como lo eh dicho varias veces esas son mis parejas favoritas y no habra excepción en este fic así que solo espera un poco mas si

Caprica

Comentarios como esos son los que me hacen seguir tot gracias mil gracias ya que ahora se que por lo menos contare contigo y perdona mi tardanza no fue intencional, por favor cuídate mucho y espero que sean de tu agrado estos capítulos.

Cuídense mucho y vivan la vida al máximo créanme vale de mucho cuando menos te lo esperas te da sorpresas pero sabrás que la gozaste antes y sobre todo cuídense y saludos..


	8. UNA DECISIÓN PRECIPITADA

**UNA DECISIÓN PRECIPITADA**

Se mantuvo entre los brazos de su novio era realmente adictivo tenerlo cerca, el calor que su cuerpo le producía al tenerlo al lado era tan dulce no quería verlo alejarse y sentirse nuevamente desprotegida, oír cada palabra dulce de sus hermosos labios la volvía tan vulnerable no quería ser una cursi en esto pero con Yoh a su lado solo podía dejarse llevar por más que lo intentara era difícil ir en contra de la corriente,

- ¿Qué piensas Anita?

- En que eres un tonto por qué llegaste tarde espero que la próxima seas más puntual - dijo alejándose de él aunque realmente era tarea difícil supo cómo hacerlo sin dar a ver su vulnerabilidad-

- Anna lo siento no pude llegar antes

Como poder decirle que no a alguien con esa dulce mirada

- Tendré que pensarlo - dijo aparentando enojo-

Yoh la beso.

- Y ahora ¿qué dices?

- Tengo que contestar.

- No, puedo seguir haciéndolo -volvió a besarla- hasta que me perdones.

- Eso no es nada.

- ¿Qué?

Lo tomo del cuello y le planto un gran beso incluso se dio a la libertad de introducir su lengua.

- Ves puedo superarlo fácilmente.

- Pues no tanto.

- ¿Qué?

- Mentira sabes que miento.

- Tonto.

- Entonces ¿me perdonas?

- Tu qué crees

Volvió a acurrucarse en sus brazos no eran necesarias las expresiones de amor y mucho menos las palabras solo estar cerca del el la hacían sentir tan bien y solo esperaba esta vez no perderlo.

"_Que puedo hacer por mas que trato de no encariñarme con él es imposible, estoy haciendo lo correcto, en verdad me merezco a alguien como Yoh _"

Pudo sentir como la chica se aferraba mas a el como si estuviera confundida o asustada acaso algo le preocupaba tomo su rostro obligándola a verlo contemplo esos hermosos ojos y volvió a abrazarla protectoramente.

" _No, no puedo negarlo te quiero realmente te quiero aunque solo esta vez espero que no te vayas de mi lado . ..__No otra vez__"_

- Vamos Anita nos esperan - dijo su novio separándola ligeramente-

========================================================0====================================================================

- Oigan y vamos a ir de antro- pregunto Horo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Que acaso no lo has leído - dijo pasándole una hoja de invitación-

- Ah es cierto la fiesta de fin de curso.

- Yo digo que deberíamos ir.

- Si pero todos - agrego mirando a Ren y a Anna-

- Olvídenlo no estoy para perder mi tiempo en eso- sentenció el chino.

- Vamos Ren no nos puedes hacer esto, cada vez falta menos para la graduación que tal si esta es la última vez en que podemos estar juntos - dijo Horo-

- Estas tratando de convencerme o de ponerme feliz.

- Y luego por que nadie quiere a los chinos.

- Ren - dijo Tamao reprendiéndolo- Horo habla enserio.

- Vamos Ren yo creo que el gran señor En Tao puede arreglárselas solo.

- Esta bien lo intentare pero no prometo nada.

- ¡Ah no!, Te conozco sé que no lo intentaras, así que promételo - dijo Pilika colocando su cara frente a él y con mucha cercanía con lo cual el chico quedo un poco sorprendido-

- Esta bien lo prometo - dijo resignado volteando a un lado para ocultar el ligero sonrojo que mostraron sus mejillas-

- Bien entonces es un hecho - dijo la chica extendiendo su mano y mostrándole su meñique-

Le parecía una forma muy tonta de promesa pero Pilika siempre era así, toda una chica ingenua, así que sello el pacto dándole el meñique con lo cual la chica quedo satisfecha-

Al día siguiente.

- Yoh hola, pasa.

- Hola Pilika como amaneciste.

- Bien muy bien.

- Anna ¿esta lista?

- ¿Quieres que le avise?

- No te molestes yo le hablo.

Se acerco al dormitorio de la chica la puerta se encontraba ligeramente abierta la empujo un poco más para poder tener mejor visibilidad pudo ver a su novia sentada en el sillón que se encontraba frente a la ventana se veía linda con ese rayo de sol que iluminaba su figura pero extrañamente esta no se veía muy feliz pudo notar que observaba algo con suma atención decidió mejor toco la puerta.

Sin darse cuenta de que era observada tomo lo que tenía entre sus manos guardándolo en su cajón Yoh se separo un poco de la puerta después de ver la reacción de su novia.

- Yoh no oí cuando llegaste.

- Pilika me abrió ¿estás lista?

- Si solo iré a despedirme de Tamao, puedes traer mi carpeta.

- Si claro.

Entro en la habitación de la chica para tomar la carpeta que tenía en su cama pero su curiosidad lo hizo abrir el cajón que hace solo pocos minutos su novia había cerrado, sus ojos cafés demostraron gran sorpresa al ver el contenido.

- Yoh, ya estoy lista.

Pudo escuchar como su novia se aproximaba así que solo tomo el objeto y lo metió en su mochila cerrando rápidamente el cajón y tomando la carpeta salió de ahí.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada, aquí esta - dándole su carpeta- nos vamos ya.

En casi todas sus clases estaban juntos pero algunas los separaban.

- Bueno debo ir a mi clase, ¿te espero?

- No hoy no tendré clase además debo ir a ver algo te iré a ver en la tarde ¿te parece?

- Bien. . . ..Yoh ¿pasa algo? - pregunto ya que el chico se veía más distraído de lo normal-

- Ojala no - dijo en susurro-

- ¿Qué?

- Que ojala no tarde y pueda ir a verte temprano.

- Bien cuídate.

Yoh se despidió con un casi roce de labios, a lo que Anna quedo más que extrañada pero decidió no darle mucha importancia y se fue a su clase.

============================================================0================================================================

- Yoh que gusto verte ¿cómo has estado?

- Bien Fausto, ¿podemos hablar?

- Claro pasa, te ofrezco algo de tomar.

- No gracias.

- Bueno entonces para que soy bueno.

- Fausto necesito saber qué piensas de esto - dijo al momento que le mostraba una foto que sacaba de su mochila-

- Bueno Yoh es fotogénico pero no creo que estos sean tus gustos ahora o ¿si?-respondió en broma-

- Estoy seguro que lo conoces, puedes decirme quien es -dijo seriamente-

- Pues es por quien si Anna se da cuenta de que no está, te matara.

- Fausto.

- Yoh si Anna no te ha dicho nada es por algo no lo crees.

- Si pero ese algo es lo que me preocupa, . .. … .. Fausto realmente necesito saber.

- Solo puedo decirte que fue alguien muy importante en la vida de Anna.

- Si eso pude notarlo, pero que tan importante.

- Lo siento Yoh pero creo que Anna es quien deba responder tus dudas.

- Pues no creo que esté dispuesta a hacerlo ya que en estos siete meses no lo ha hecho.

- Por qué no hablas con ella.

- Si eso haré aunque creo que no va a valer la pena.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Fausto podrías decirme solo como se llama.

====================================================0=======================================

- Gracias Tamao, estuvo delicioso.

- De nada Anna.

- Ahora vengo voy a mi cuarto,

- ¿Le pasa algo? - dijo Tamao un poco preocupado-

- Descuida estará bien -dijo la chica de cabello celeste-

Gracias a dios el día estaba por terminar era un día que le traía grandes recuerdos pero también tristeza, cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigió a su cama se sentó y se dispuso a sacar algo de su cajón algo que guardaba hace mucho tiempo ahí, desde la primera vez que su novio le pregunto sobre la identidad y origen de esa foto muchas veces pudo evadir la respuesta pero cada vez era más difícil por ello opto por guardarla - comenzó a sentir un sudor frió recorrer su cuerpo al no encontrarla puso mas atención en buscarla pero una vez mas no obtuvo nada-

- Pilika ¿has entrado en mi cuarto?

- No Anna, Tamao y yo llegamos al mismo tiempo que tu. .. . ¿Pasa algo?

- No . . ..Solo perdí algo pero lo buscare otra vez.

Bien ahora si estaba empezando a perder la calma por más que la buscaba no la hallaba.

- Anna ya llego Yoh - le informo Tamao-

- Si ahora voy

Cielos ahora tenía que suspender su búsqueda volvió a revisar su cajones.

- Anna ¿podemos hablar?

- Ahora no puedo Yoh estoy buscando. . .

- Esto.

La chica volteo enojada pero en cuanto vio lo que tenía su novio en sus manos se sintió más aliviada aunque también un poco molesta y asustada.

- Pero ¿Por qué . .

- ¿Podemos hablar?- Dijo al tiempo en que comenzaba a caminar dirigiéndose fuera del dormitorio.

No dijo nada solo se limito a salir tras el aun impresionada, la condujo fuera del dormitorio una vez fuera se detuvo.

- Por que la tienes -pregunto un poco molesta-

- La noche es muy fría -comento ignorando la pregunta-

Se molesto por que Yoh la ignoro

- Yoh te pregunte por . .

- Toma - le dio la foto- salio bien en la foto - dijo sonriendo- yo no soy muy fotogénico

- En verdad no quiso que esto pasara pero talvez era hora de recobrar su pasado- puedo expli . . . .

- Anna te amo - declaro el chico interrumpiéndola-

Se mantuvo en silencio las palabras de Yoh lasorpRen dieron no podía negarlo

- Yo -dijo dudosamente- también te amo - finalizo tratando de mitigar la espera del joven castaño

Le pareció una eternidad escuchar la respuesta de la joven rubia y al terminar de escucharla por desgracia no podía sentirse feliz

- Hace mucho frió por que no entramos - no se atrevió si quiera a preguntar de que quería hablar su novio-

- No debo irme, hablamos mañana si

- Buenas noches Yoh

- Que descanses Anna

Esta vez ninguno de los dos se atrevió a acercarse no hubo sonrisas ni beso ni siquiera una despedida de mano.

Subió su mirada al cielo una sonrisa de consolación se dibujo en sus labios por lo menos ahora si sabia que hacer.

Continuara . . .. . .

Bueno hasta aquí dejo mis dos capítulos como verán algo no muy bueno pasara pero por ahora puedo decir como adelanto que los seguidores del AnnaXRen y PilikaXYoh tendrán algo que les agrade para mi próxima actualización y los amantes de Yoh Anna no pierdan las esperanzas

Por favor cuídense mucho y vivan la vida al máximo, y claro espero sus comentarios, no tengo mas que decir solo que espero estar pronto por aquí

Se despide quien los quieres

Love hao


	9. EL FINAL DE UNA RELACIÓN

**EL FINAL DE UNA RELACIÓN**

En ahora un pasillo vació y frente a unas puertas de elevador se encontraban el gran empresario y dueño de toda la corporación y a su lado su futuro heredero y seguidor ambos como siempre solo compartiendo el mismo lugar mas no el mismo deseo el silencio reinaba entre ellos como de costumbre a pesar de ser familiares el trato era más por negocios y por sobrellevar el rato que por familiaridad, pero esta vez el mayor de los dos decidió romperlo.

- Vas progresando - dijo aun esperando que las puertas del elevador se abrieran-

- Acaso es una felicitación de parte del gran en Tao - dijo observando como prendían los números del elevador y con una aire de confianza-

- No, solo es una forma de decir que ya no eres tan malo, espero que para la próxima reunión tengas más agallas y al fin puedas proponer algo que realmente impresione.

Trató de no desviar su vista de lo que observaba ocultando su sorpresa, solo podía decir eso todos los que ya habían abandonado la sala pensaron que su propuesta fue excelente era obvio que su padre siempre lo menos preciaría.

- Lo tomare en cuenta.

- Harías muy bien y además ni creas que eh olvidado tu irresponsabilidad por faltar ayer espero no se vuelva a repetir.

Decidió guardar silencio por más argumentos que tuviera su padre era perfecto para voltearlos y echárselos en cara después de todo estaba consiente nunca lograría complacerlo.

En Tao oprimió una vez más el botón del elevador segundos después este se abrió ante ellos pero para desgracia de ambos se encontraba ocupado.

- Sr. Yagami buenos días - saludo En con falsa alegría en sus palabras-

- Muy buenos días En.

Ambos subieron y se colocaron detrás del señor Yagami y su acompañante, una chica que tenía aproximadamente la edad de la hermana de Ren, se encontraba prendida del brazo del señor, Ren no pudo evitar sentir nauseas al ver tal estupidez era más que obvia la razón por la cual alguien como ella estaba con un anciano como el, pero lo que más lo asqueaba era la estúpida imagen de padre y esposo perfecto que se creaba en las cenas de alta sociedad, y la imagen de ingenua y dulce de ella ante la familia de él, cuando al fin fue el turno de bajar de los dos se despidieron y bajaron no antes de que la chica le cerrara el ojo a Ren de forma insinuadora, coqueta y por qué no decirlo descarada aumentando más el sentimiento nauseabundo del aludido. Aun en Tao dándose cuenta de esto no dijo nada al menos hasta que salieron del elevador.

- Linda y vacía como todas las mujeres.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto con ironía-

- Luciéndose, y siempre buscando una mejor opción todas son iguales, entre más tengan a sus pies será mejor - dijo en Tao con furia en su mirada- solo le está viendo la cara de idiota, el dinero puede hacer tantas cosas.

- No creí que la felicidad del señor Yagami fuera asunto tuyo.

- Y no lo es . . Solo comente algo que veía, se me olvido que tu mejor que nadie sabe sobre el tema no es así hijo mío - pronuncio En Tao en burla-

Los argumentos se borraron de su mente en ese momento, aun le sorprendía lo despiadado que podía ser su padre pero no le daría gusto ya no más

- Si así es y por ello no veo la razón para recordármelo, toda la vida me lo has repetido todas son iguales interesadas y vacías como olvidarlo si a cada segundo que tienes me lo hechas en cara

- Vamos Ren no te molestes yo solo te lo repito para que lo tengas presente pronto tendrás que elegir una esposa y saberlo te hará elegir mejor

- Me sorpRende que con tus argumentos sobre las mujeres pienses que pretendo casarme

- Tendrás que hacerlo, Ren la dinastía Tao debe continuar y como único heredero debes hacerlo

- Vaya un cargo mas con el que debo vivir o es tu forma sutil para hacerme creer en el amor

- Amor quien habla de amor - rió abiertamente-, Ren, Ren, Ren acaso no has aprendido que eso no existe, yo solo quiero un nieto ante todas las leyes - por ello el matrimonio- lo que haya entre ti y tu futura pareja es asunto tuyo.

- Exacto es mío no creo que te incumba.

- Pues me incumbe al menos socialmente porque si te casas con una persona como Sakura pondrías en riesgo mi apellido y sinceramente Ren . . . no eres el mejor escogiendo esposa.

- Ni tu dando consejos - alzo la voz-

- Esta bien no te enojes hijo confió en que elegirás bien . . . .Pero no hagas una estupidez como elegir con el "corazón" o te arrepentirás.

- Pobre de mi madre me sorprende que haya querido casarse contigo.

- Esos no son asuntos que te incumban - al fin En logro molestarse-…...Además ella no era igual- este susurro se dejó escapar de sus labios mezclado con un poco de melancolía-

- ¿Qué?

- Que es mejor que camines más rápido que no se supone tenías clase o acaso también ahí eres irresponsable - dijo al mismo tiempo que abordaba el coche que ya lo esperaba-

====================================================0=========================================================

Se mantenían en completo silencio viendo incluso tal vez hacia la misma dirección, cualquier cosa que captara su atención era perfecta en esos momentos todo con tal de que el rostro de uno no se topase con el del otro. El ambiente era tenso y por demás frío.

-Puedo preguntar ¿por qué? -dijo ella después de mucho tiempo-

- Es necesario - dijo fingiendo molestia y cansancio-

- No - corto rápidamente y se reprochó por preguntar-, sabes tengo clase de calculo y no debo llegar tarde luego nos vemos.

- Sí.

Y sin decir mas ella camino alejándose del chico y sin reclamar una respuesta a la duda que ahora llevaba consigo.

Bajo su mirada al suelo se sentía tan mal Anna actuaba tan tranquila como si ni siquiera le hubiera importado no esperaba verla llorar definitivamente nunca querría hacerla llorar pero tampoco esperaba tanta frialdad.

- Al menos eh aprendido como terminar con alguien - dijo con una sonrisa fingida-

No lo podía negar sintió todo su mundo venir de golpe sobre ella pero no era la persona que dejara que esto la destruyera y no iba a comenzar hoy, así que camino lo más rápido que pudo en dirección contraria al sitio donde el aún estaba.

====================================================0=========================================================

Aun se sentía molesto por que en un día en que pudo sentirse bien por su trabajo en Tao se encargaba de arruinarlo con sus comentarios llenos de aborrecimiento Tenia que descansar realmente llegar a su habitación comer algo y dormir, las clases no le interesaban ahora además de que no pondría mucha atención, aún estaba molesto y hastiado, hastiado por tanta hipocresía en su vida, por la forma miserable en que esta se presentaba ante él y el rumbo tan cruel que tomo.

_un nieto _no lo negaba algún día pensó en un hijo cuando era tonto e ingenuo pero ahora ciertamente un hijo solo representaba un alma más quemándose en el infierno llamado dinastía Tao , por desgracia debía seguir aguantando los reproches y recordatorios de su patética vida por parte de su padre después de todo solo así lograría sobrellevar su relación con él, pero por ahora solo quería llegar a su dormitorio y con el sueño tratar de olvidar por algún momento que estaba vivo, a escasos pasos pudo observar a su amigo pero a diferencia de los demás días por no decir todos en su rostro no estaba la sonrisa que siempre solía tener.

- Yoh, hola.

- Ren ¿al fin te dejaron descansar?

- Si realmente mi padre me trata peor que un esclavo .. . ¿Pasa algo?

- No porque lo preguntas - contesto tratando de sonreír-

- Porque solo algo malo borraría la estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro y solo algo muy malo te obligaría a inventar una.

- Eres duro amigo - finalizo Yoh ya no esforzándose por sonreír-

- Y bien.

- Nada solo supongo que solo paso lo que tenía que pasar.

- Me dirás de una vez o seguirás con tus rodeos.

- Anna y yo terminamos.

- ¿Qué? Oí bien tu y Anna

- Si así es.

- Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Digamos que la competencia fue fuerte y al final no pude hacer mucho.

- ¿Competencia? Yoh ¿qué es lo que quieres decir?

- Bueno que lo que quiero decir es . . . .

- Yoh- Lo llamo una voz femenina- La profesora ya está dando calificaciones ¿no vienes?

- Si claro gracias Marion, bueno luego hablamos amigo.

- Pero.

- Te veo después - y se marchó dejando a su amigo con dudas sembradas-

Realmente no estaba de humor para escuchar una clase llena de números cuentas y demás, se encontraba en una banca alejada de los salones de clases, quería estar sola pensar, meditar sobre lo que tan solo hace unos segundos paso, por mas que buscaba respuestas están no llegaban, que hizo mal, por que no se opuso, se resigno tan rápido que incluso esto la impresionaba puesto que ahora realmente se sentía mal, se sentía nuevamente sola.

- Anna ¿podemos hablar?

- Que quieres Horo - dijo un poco desanimada-

- ¿Estas bien?

- Porque no debería estarlo.

- Me entere de todo.

- Los rumores corren rápido.

- No quiero interrumpir o molestarte.

- Creo que es u poco tarde para eso.

- Lo siento solo quería que supieras que ante todo somos amigos.

- Si supongo que tienes razón.

- Bien no te molesto más si deseas algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme - dijo ya que a su parecer la chica no tenía intenciones de hablar-

- Yoh ¿está en su dormitorio?

- No, lo vi cerca de las canchas.

- Aun sigue hay.

- Quieres hablar o algo, mi hermana y Pilika llegaran tarde y si lo deseas yo. . .

- No, estoy bien solo quiero estar sola.

- Bien entonces me voy.

La chica solo asintió.

- Anna.

- Dime - alzo su rostro-

El joven Horo solo se paró frente a ella inclino su rostro y deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla.

- Te quiero - dijo amistosamente-

- Si.

Después de esto el chico se retiró sin decir más y sin percatarse que alguien más los observaba y desde el ángulo en que los vio juraría que el beso no fue precisamente en la mejilla.

====================================================0=========================================================

¿Competencia? Que habrá querido decir su amigo acaso Anna tenia a alguien mas de cierta manera no creía esto posible pero tampoco podía engañarse así mismo debía admitirlo la conducta y comportamiento de la chica rubia dejaba mucho que pensar, no era fácil lo sabía pero eso no quería decir que le fuera fiel del todo a su amigo después de todo tenia proposiciones antes y durante su noviazgo con Yoh , un enojo espontáneo lo domino no por que le afectara que Anna fuera igual, si no por que todo indicaba que En Tao seguía teniendo razón, camino un poco mas y fijo su vista hacia delante encontrándose con su amigo y a la ahora culpable de la desgracia de Yoh pudo ver que los dos hablaban pero lo único que realmente lo altero fue ver como el chico de cabello celeste se inclinaba hacia ella para besarla y ella no opuso resistencia no podía creerlo ella de lo peor y Horo todo un traidor.

Después de haberse retirado el joven aniu la chica pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

- Tonto -estas casi inaudibles palabras salieron de su boca- también te quiero.

- Veo que te consuelas rápidamente- se escuchó una voz ponzoñosa a sus espaldas-

Volteo pues no reconoció la voz y pudo toparse rápidamente con unos penetrantes ojos que al parecer mostraban enojo.

- Me entere de lo de Yoh, pero veo que estas muy bien - estaba molesto no lo negaba el tonto de Yoh sufriendo y ella como si nada, el realmente lo estimaba y ver que jugaban con su amigo, no lo permitiría-

- Que, ¿querías verme llorar? -contesto un poco a la defensiva por la actitud de Ren -

- Y además de todo cínica, vaya combinación.

- Y quién demonios te crees para juzgarme.

- Tienes razón no soy nadie para juzgarte al igual que tú no eres nadie para que alguien se preocupe por ti - finalizo viéndola con esos penetrantes ojos que parecían querer desaparecerla-

Nunca había visto a ese chico tan molesto y sobretodo hablarle a una mujer de esa manera, siempre fue tan caballeroso y ahora solo podía ver ira entera reflejada en su mirada y sus palabras.

- Pues si no soy nada no se qué haces aquí haciéndome perder mi tiempo.

- OH perdón, no te quitare más tiempo ya que seguramente ahora iras a buscar a alguien más para pasar el rato como seguramente acostumbras.

Permitiría cualquier tipo de comentario mal intencionado de parte del chico pero jamás que el faltara al respeto.

- No me confundas con las tipas con las que has salido.- grito furiosas mientras su mano se estampaba en el rostro del chico.

- Y por qué no, si resultaste ser igual, fría, frívola y sin corazón - menciono al mismo tiempo que volvía a voltear su rostro hacia Anna-

Era un golpe fuerte para ella, porque todos debían usar esas palabras incluso ya eran sinónimos de su personalidad y por qué aún seguían doliendo por igual.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me equivoco?

- No, esa soy yo y es bueno que te hayas enterado de esta forma, solo espero que no te arrepientas porque descubrirás que la persona fría y sin corazón en este lugar no soy yo.

La chica se retiró tranquilamente y aparentando estar relajada aunque realmente un caos se desataba en su mente.

No había cavidad en su cabeza porque estaba tan furioso, sentía una ira acumulada que lo recorría de pies a cabeza una ira que hasta ahora solo dos personas lograban en su vida, la primera su padre y la segunda la persona que le destrozó el corazón, aun así no era razón para destilar todo el veneno acumulado en su cuerpo pero en fin era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, volvió a tomar su camino al dormitorio, tenía que descansar.

Cerro con desgano la puerta y tan pronto lo hizo pudo escuchar la voz de su compañero de cuarto.

- Hola chinito.

El chico Tao solo le dirigió una mirada de odio.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Eso debería preguntarte yo.

- Oye y ahora ¿que hice?

- Nada, solo lo que acostumbras hacer muy bien, idioteces.

- Oye Ren cálmate ¿qué pasa?

- Pasa que pude observarte, tú y Anna por dios Horo no pudiste conseguir a alguien más, esa mujer sin escrúpulos acaba de terminar con Yoh.

- Primero cálmate y segundo no hables mal de Anna.

- No, no entiendo cómo puedes defender a alguien como ella.

- ¿Ya te calmaste?, ¿Ya puedo hablar?

- No, no quiero escucharte, adiós.

- Pues lo siento mucho pero deberás hacerlo, primero deberías enterarte bien de las cosas numero uno Anna jamás termino con Yoh.

- Por favor, Yoh me lo dijo.

- Si pues creo que le faltó algo a su verdad,

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A el pequeño detalle de que Anna no termino con Yoh, si no al contrario nuestro querido amigo termino con ella.

- ¿Qué?, eso no puede ser.

- Si a mí también me sorprendió

- Y tú la consolaste muy rápido.

- No se por qué estas tan molesto lo único que hice fue ir a hablar con Anna y tratar de convencerla para que hablara con Yoh es obvio que ese tonto no sabe ni lo que hizo.

- Aun así la escenita fue muy romántica.

- Ah eso . .. Y que te extraña a pesar de cómo sea Anna es una chica una increíble, no es un monstruo sin sentimientos y tú sabes que Anna no es de las que corre a consolarse con sus amigas incluso las únicas que tiene no están ahora en el instituto algo no muy bueno en estos momentos en que quieres tener a alguien cerca, solo fue una forma de demostrarle que no está sola pero para malpensados y egocéntricos como tu veo que puede significar mas.

- Es que yo solo . . .. .

- No pensaste . . .No me sorprende, pero por que estas tan molesto no entiendo, ese es problema de ellos no nuestro si ellos terminan al fin de cuentas es solo cuestión de ellos.

- Demonios creo que cometí un error pensé que solo había jugado con Yoh.

- Pues ya vez que no es así.

- Es que ella se veía tan relajada y tranquila que no me imagine.

- Si lo sé, pero así es ella pensé que tu más que nadie la comprenderías.

- Y ¿por qué debería?

- Porque no eres la única persona que sirve para fingir ante los demás o me equivoco.

- Yo lo siento.

- Creo que la persona con quien debes disculparte no soy yo.

- Y que se supone debo hacer.

- No lo sé, pregúntaselo a tu conciencia- dijo su amigo entrando a su cuarta y cerrando-

Por muy loco que sonara "Horo tenía razón" juro no comentarlo nunca más pero era cierto debía disculparse después de todo que alguien te culpe por algo que no hiciste y en un momento como este no era lo mejor, tenía que buscarla y presentía que podía encontrar a la chica, así que volvió a salir del dormitorio.

No lo comprendía, hace solo unos minutos se sentía furioso y aseguraba que nada lo calmaría tan fácilmente y ahora podía sentirse descansado como si el peso que sujetaba se desvaneciera lentamente hasta hacerse nulo, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su suposición era correcta ya que la chica rubia se encontraba sentada en ese lugar.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - dijo molesta-

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar o al menos nada que yo quiera escuchar.

- Veo que no me lo facilitaras.

- Entiéndelo no hablare contigo.

- Y entonces que es exactamente lo que acabas de hacer.

- Dejémonos de tonterías solo di lo que querías y vete.

- Vaya pensé que sería más difícil convencerte . . .¿Estas bien?

- Pensé que no era nadie como para que alguien se preocupara por mi.

- Oye yo. . .

- Pero descuida estoy bien y lo estaré más si te marchas, eres la persona menos indicada con quien quisiera estar en estos momentos.

- Lamento no cubrir tus expectativas aun así no creo que alguien pueda contigo.

- Te equivocas gracias a Dios hay menos personas como tú y más como .. . .

- Como Yoh - menciono algo enfadado-

Dolía, dolía mucho no podía negarlo Ren tenía razón ella entrego su cariño confianza y amor a ese chico y todo termino así sin importarle.

Esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de la chica rubia pero esta no llego camino un poco mas hasta quedar al lado de ella, Anna inmediatamente al percatarse del acercamiento de Ren volteo su rostro tratando de ocultarlo de él pero fue inútil, ya que él pudo notar su semblante triste y sus ojos no pasaron por desapercibido la lagrima que corría en su rostro hasta ahora es cuando comprendió que lo único que estaba haciendo era reprimir sus sentimientos ahora las palabras de Horo resonaban en su mente se sentía más culpable.

- Ya dijiste lo que querías ahora vete.

- Te equivocas no es lo que venía a decir.

- Sabes tengo suficiente con Horo, Pilika y Tamao en cuanto lleguen así que déjame en paz.

- Creí que eras tú la que dijo que uno mas no era mortal.

- Si pues me equivoque, como todo en mi vida.

- Bueno al menos aprendiste algo ya es ganancia.

- Sabes no estoy para tus sarcasmos.

- Esta bien dejare mis sarcasmos aun lado si tu dejas de estar a la defensiva.

- Y por qué no estarlo con una persona como tu.

- Porque aun las personas como yo se arrepienten.

- Por favor no estoy para actuaciones falsas así que. . .

- Lo sé y esto no lo es, en verdad lo lamento no tenía por que hablarte así.

- Y por qué no, no solo el licor te hace tomar valor y decir lo que en estado consiente no harías, tu ira puede dejar mostrar tus deseos y pensamientos mas reprimidos.

- No lo niego - Anna sonrió ante la franqueza del chico y el ver que había acertado-

- Pero así como tu ira puede hacerte sentar cabeza esta misma puede hacerte decir cosas solo con tal de herir, incluso muchas veces es tu forma de defenderte de este tirano mundo, además . . .. . .si no la sabes controlar es la forma más tonta de decir una mentira.

Por un momento las palabras del chico sonaron razonables y menos reprochables pero igualmente quería estar sola.

- Da igual, bueno ahora supongo que estas conforme así que puedes irte.

- Realmente¿ mi presencia te molesta tanto?

- Realmente quieres saber la respuesta.

- Esta bien te dejare llorando por Yoh, tranquila - dijo fingiendo resignación-

- Yo no voy a llorar por él - contesto alebrestada-

- Enserio, yo creo lo contrario.

- Bueno y que si lo hago.

- Entonces debo decir que te juzgue mal, creí que tenías más agallas para enfrentar las cosas.

Una vez más Ren logro hacerla enojar.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes de las cosas que debo enfrentar?

- Por lo visto más que tu - respondió tranquilamente-

- ¡Ya basta, quieres! dejar de aparentar ser el niño sabelotodo no solo tu sufres en este "tirano mundo" - dijo citando las palabras de Ren - además esto no te hace experimentado para todo, no te atrevas a decirme como debo actuar, tú no sabes nada de mi vida, tú no sabes que significa vivir con un remordimiento que te hace aferrarte a lo demás con el miedo de cada día puedas perderlo - en sus ojos se formaron unas pequeñas lagrimas las cuales Ren no supo interpretar como sufrimiento o coraje- tú no sabes lo que es que el mundo te dé la espalda, que no puedas confiar en nadie y aun después de entenderlo tu propio ser te hace tan débil que caes en lo mismo.

- Piensas que no lo sé- hablo con un tono muy relajado-, se exactamente la sensación de vacío y odio entero que te puede dejar la vida, ver que las únicas cosas a las que te aferras son las mismas que terminan por eliminarte lenta y dolorosamente, todos pueden juzgarnos Anna incluso etiquetarnos por nuestra forma de ser pero pocos entenderán nuestras razones y la razón es porque solo así lograremos no sufrir mas.

Después de decir esto un silencio sepulcral se volvió a hacer presente, un suspiro de derrota salió de los labios de Anna.

- Porque de todas las personas en el mundo, tú debes de saberlo tan bien - dijo resignada y también molesta-

- La vida es irónica. . . entonces te quedaras a llorarle a tu querido Yoh.

- Supongo que después de tu sermón no será lo mismo.

- Bien por qué no vamos a comer algo.

- Eres difícil de entender en un momento puedes ser la persona más odiosa y al otro eres así

- No trates de comprenderlo ya que ni yo mismo se la razón, además tengo hambre no me interesa perder más el tiempo, ¿vienes?

- Realmente eres odiosos Tao , . . . .Por que no –dijo resignada y se levantó acompañando a Ren -

========================================================0=====================================================

- Voy a comprar algo ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

- No gracias Horo.

Yoh se veía tan deprimido pero entonces por que la había dejado.

- Yoh ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro Horo ¿qué sucede?

- ¿Realmente crees que es lo correcto?

- Dime Horo ¿realmente crees que estoy equivocado?

- Sinceramente espero que no amigo.

- Si, yo también.

- Hola puedo pasar.

- Hola hermana.

- Hola Pilika

- Hermano Tamao quiere que le ayudes con unas cosas ¿puedes ir al dormitorio?

De ante mano sabia que su hermana solo quería hablar con el castaño y era lo mejor después de todo Pilika siempre tuvo el don para hablar con los demás sobre sus emociones.

- Por supuesto voy ahora mismo.

- Gracias.

Camino un poco mas Yoh se encontraba sentado en el marco de una ventana con las ventanas abiertas de par en par permitiendo sentir el frio de la noche. Pilika no podía juzgarlo ella era amiga de Anna pero conocía muy bien a ese chico él era incapaz de lastimar a alguien y si dejo a Anna debió haber tenido razones muy fuertes.

- Yoh ¿estás bien?

- Podría estar mejor pero me conformo- trato de sonreír.

- Realmente no te ves muy bien.

- Descuida sobreviviré - dijo sonriendo ligeramente-

- Yoh lamento que esto haya pasado y también lo siento.

- De que hablas - al fin volteo a ver el rostro de su amiga-

- Tal vez no debí entrometerme tanto haciendo que ustedes fueran novios.

- Bromeas, me ayudaste y eso lo agradezco , gracias a ti ahora tengo algo realmente hermoso que recordar.

- Quieres hablar al respecto.

El solo negó con la cabeza.

- Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti.

Al no ver respuesta por parte del castaño supo que tal vez lo incomodaba así que dio vuelta dispuesta a irse más las siguientes palabras de Yoh la hicieron regresar.

- Me acompañas, el estar solo. . . . . .No es lo mejor que se hacer - dijo ahora viéndola a los ojos-

Pilika sonrió dulcemente y se sentó a su lado.

- Descuida se acompañar a alguien a estar solo, es lo que yo sé hacer mejor.

- Gracias - también sonrió-

- Todo va a estar bien - dijo Pilika al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre la de Yoh y colocaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico-

- Si lo se - coloco su otra mano sobre la de Pilika tomándola con ambas manos y depositando un beso amistoso en su mano- gracias.

Y así ambos chicos quedaron en silencio observando como la noche pasaba lentamente.

Continuara. . . . . . ..

Capitulo largo para no molestar perdón la demora pero ahora si las clases no mas no me daban tiempo de respirar, trate de hacer lo mas chico que pudiera este capitulo pero bueno no lo logre del todo espero no haberlos agotado por leer tanto, solo me queda agradecer y decir que si la respuesta a este capítulo es buena pues actualizare pronto y si no pues tardare ya que tendré que pensar en el rumbo que toma, por ello sus opiniones me ayudarían mucho, bueno y ahora si gracias infinitas a

Fan Shaman king: Si tienes razón conforme a que ya es muy visto pero tuvo que pasar ya que hay razones grandes que después comprenderás, y como veras hay un pequeño adelanto en la relación Yoh Pilika y creeme me esforzare para poder complacerte.

Caprina: Hola mi querida Caprica siempre cuento contigo y déjame decirte que te equivocas el Ren Anna va para largo en este fic y en el próximo capitulo va a ver algo que se te gustara, cuídate mucho y como siempre esperare tus comentarios.


	10. SOLO LO MEJOR

**SOLO LO MEJOR**

- Buenos días Anna.

- Hola - dijo con desgano-

- Dime Anna es cierto lo que dicen, que Yoh y tu terminaron.

- Todos se enteran muy rápido de mi vida, o les importo tanto o no tienen vida propia

- Vamos Anna no te molestes sabes en mi caso lo sé por qué me importas.

- No pierdes tiempo Lyserg eso me gusta de ti- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a él- Pero- cambio su rumbo- al igual que tu no me gusta perder mi tiempo así que adiós.

A medida que avanzaba entre los pasillos de la escuela podía sentir las miradas sobre ella, gracias a Katsuky y Lyserg ahora media escuela sabia acerca de su rompimiento, se sentó en una banca fuera del edificio de clases y rápidamente varios alumnos formaron grupos para hablar de ella ni si quiera se molestaban en disimular realmente esto la molestaba pero si mostraba que esto le afectaba la molestarían mas.

El primero en llegar fue Horo.

- Buenos días Anna.

- Realmente no les veo nada de bueno.

- Acaso alguien durmió mal.

- No, lo único malo fue despertar.

Horo volteo a su alrededor y pudo percatarse que la rubia era el centro de atención y por lo visto el tema de interés de muchos y el motivo de su mal humor era la razón para ser feliz de muchas, "la gran desventaja de haber sido novia de Yoh "

- Ya veo ya empiezan a molestarte, ¿estás bien?

- Si por bien te refieres a que quisiera golpear a todos estoy de maravilla.

- Vamos no les pongas atención ellos siempre buscaran como molestarte.

- Si tienes razón.

- Hola chicos como están.

- Hola Tamy, buenos días - dijo Horo empalagosamente-

- Buenos días - dijeron Ren y Pilika que llegaban juntos-

- ¿Tuvieron clase?

- Solo media hora el profesor volvió a llegar tarde.

- Es el colmo, como llegan tan tarde.

- Vamos Horo eres el menos indicado para hablar.

Trato por todos los medios posibles bloquear su mente y olvidar al chico causante de su insomnio después de todo ella debía cuidar una imagen y no tenia por que ser difícil y lo estaba logrando pero volvió a la realidad cuando vio a Yoh aproximarse muy sonrientemente con una acompañante colgada de su brazo, Anna no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte golpe, casi como una cubeta de agua fría recorrer su espalda.

- Hola chicos buenos días

- Buenos días Yoh

- Muy buenos días amigos- saludo la acompañante del castaño.

- Buenos días Hiromi

Era una chica muy linda de cabello castaño largo con rasgos sumamente finos un cuerpo muy bien delineado y una sonrisa que hipnotizaba a cualquiera. Iba colgada del brazo de Yoh todos sabían que Yoh y ella estuvieron por muy poco a punto de ser novios incluso Anna lo sabía lo cual la hizo enfadar mas.

Todos sus amigos la vieron disimuladamente Yoh se estaba pasando de agradable realmente no sabían que se proponía con tal aparición.

- Debo ir a mi clase se me hace tarde - dijo Anna para no quedarse a ver la hermosa escenita-

- Es cierto ya debió llegar el profesor me acompañas Yoh

- Por supuesto - dijo de lo más sonriente-

Anna se maldijo así misma se le olvido por completo que esa niña también iba a la misma clase, bueno pero al menos tenia una salvación ya que Ren también iba a la misma, ya que se encontraban adelantando materias y aun para mas suerte de Anna, Tamao decidió ayudarla.

- Oye Ren tu también vas a esa clase ¿no?

- Si ¿por?

- Pues qué esperas se te va a hacer tarde vamos ve con Anna.

- Si claro - dijo desganado - nos vemos luego.

Caminaron detrás de Yoh y su acompañante los cuales iban sonriendo, Anna estaba molesta y el hecho de que los demás la vieran con lastimas en los pasillos la hacían enfadar mas

- Será mejor que te controles no serias muy querida si golpeas a alguien como Hiromi - dijo Ren acercándose ligeramente a Anna para no ser escuchado-

- Pues será mejor que te calles si no quieres ser el primer golpeado.

- Veo que Yoh si que sabe cómo hacerte enojar - dijo esta vez separándose completamente y burlándose-

- Yo no estoy enojada.

- Y Horo es mas inteligente que yo - dijo sarcásticamente-

- Pues ahora si lo creo.

- No ganas nada molestándote solo claro que Yoh se de cuenta de lo mucho que te importa.

- Y desde cuando eres consejero.

- Desde que me di cuenta en que puedo ser muy acertado.

- Sigue mi consejo no te metas en lo que no te incumbe - dijo caminando más rápido y dejando a escasos pasos a Ren atrás-

- Creo que será mejor que yo vaya sola tu novia tiene una mirada muy penetrante.

- Te recuerdo que ahora es mi ex novia - menciono no muy feliz-

- Es cierto y dime Yoh por que del rompimiento eran la pareja de ensueño.

- Creí que tú y yo éramos la pareja de ensueño

- Bueno eso fue antes de que Anna y tu lo fueran.

- Bueno entonces ahora podremos serlo - dijo abrasándola-

- No juegues con migo Yoh.

Aun su furia aumento mas como podía ser tan cínico actuaba como si ella no hubiera valido nada en todo este tiempo.

De cierta manera Ren también se incomodo como podía ser su amigo tan desfachatado después de que el termino con Anna y actuaba como si no le importara Yoh era su amigo pero no por ello calificaba como buena su conducta

- Yoh que no tienes clase con el señor Yamashi - dijo Ren para salvación de Anna-

- Ahora que lo mencionas si.

- Pues si no te apuras te ganaras uno de sus no muy agradables castigos.

- Es cierto será mejor irme nos vemos en la próxima clase.

- Entonces nos vemos luego.

- Si Yoh y gracias por cargar mis cosas- se despidió la chica castaña.

Ren y Anna pasaron a su lado entrando en el salón

Anna debía agradecer la intervención de Ren ya que el idiota de Yoh era capaz de haber besado a esa tal Hiromi y eso no lo soportaría, ya había tenido demasiado con la escenita que le formo la resbalosa de Katsuky en la mañana y supo manejarlo gracias a que ella no era competencia pero con Hiromi no podía pensar lo mismo.

Yoh pudo ver lo molesta que Anna se encontraba al verla pasar a su lado sin dirigirle si quiera una mirada lo hacia sentir muy mal sabia que la actitud que tomaba era la incorrecta pero por Anna debía continuar así.

Una vez terminadas las clases.

- ¿Vienes? - dijo Ren parado al lado del asiento de la chica pero sin verla-

Anna lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar.

- Si vamos.

Estaban por entrar al punto de reunión de todos los días pero la chica rubia vio a los dos castaños muy felices y cerca, tenía todas las intenciones de ir con Yoh y abofetearlo por su conducta tan mas vil pero no podía hacerlo claro que hablaría con el pero ahora lo mejor era huir o sus propios sentimientos la dominarían haciendo algo tonto.

- Olvídalo yo me voy de aquí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Simplemente no quiero estar aquí acaso debo explicar mas.

- Ya veo es por Yoh.

- Quieres callarte yo no dije que fuera por él.

- Si estas dispuesta a negar que Yoh está afectándote deberías tomarte la molestia de aparentarlo.

- No necesito que me digas que hacer.

- Es solo que no lo entiendo si Yoh parece estar feliz por que darle tanta importancia - menciono de lo más natural-

- Por que a diferencia de él y de lo que varios pueden pensar esto realmente duele.

Ren volvió a regañarse mentalmente por que siempre tenía que herir a esa chica.

- Ayer dijiste que no te importaba - dijo tratando de disimular su sorpresa-

- Ahora puedes ver que si se aparentar bien.

- Y si es lo que sientes, por qué no hablas con él.

- Y decirle que, que no soporto verlo feliz cuando no es que estoy a su lado - mordió rápidamente su labio inferior al dar en cuenta de que había cometido un gran error aceptar que le dolía-

- No, no creo que seas tan cursi - dijo sonriéndole ya que sabía que Anna se enojaría inmediatamente- pero sea lo que le tengas que decir creo que será mejor que lo hagas ahora.

- Ya te dije que . . . . .

- Hola amigos - dijo Yoh acercándose a los dos- Pilika y Horo decidieron comer fuera no vienen.

- Si, voy con ellos - menciono Ren y se adelanto lo más rápido que pudo-

- ¿Vienes Anna?

- Yoh, podemos hablar.

- Por supuesto - dijo con una característica sonrisa que reflejaba su tranquilidad-

Comenzaron a caminar después de llegar a un lugar apartado y donde no podían ser interrumpidos Anna decidió hablar de una vez por todas.

- Ayer me te pregunte por qué y dije que no era necesaria la razón . .. . . Sin embargo. .. Quiero saberla Yoh

- Es lo mejor - dijo después de pensarlo unos segundos-

- Es todo lo que puedes decir.

- Si.

- Resumes 7 meses de relación en un es lo mejor.

- Anna no vale la pena hablar más de esto olvidémoslo, además aun quiero que seamos amigos.

El celular de Yoh sonó.

- Si . . . . . .si claro enseguida voy.

- ¿Te vas?

- Tamao necesita que le ayude con unas cosas.

Yoh estaba a punto de irse pero Anna lo detuvo con una pregunta.

- ¿Dime que es lo que pretendes?

- De que hablas.

- Deja de actuar como un tonto quieres, si para ti lo nuestro no valió nada está bien pero deja de demostrárselo a todos.

- Te equivocas lo nuestro realmente me importo.

- Yoh acaso puedes ser más cínico.

- Anna estoy hablando enserio además esto es lo mejor para ti, . . .para ambos.

_Lo mejor para ambos_ esas palabras resonaron fuertemente en su cabeza por desgracia no era la primera vez que las oía, aun así quería decirle cuan estúpido se escucharon sus palabras pero su garganta estaba desgarrándose por dentro quería golpearlo, gritarle quizás . . Pero ante todo suplicarle que no la dejara, aun así Anna Kyouyama no lo admitiría.

- Pues gracias y puede que tengas toda la razón, aun así te exijo que me respetes no pretendo que te hagas el sufrido por mi ya que es tonto si quiera pretender que podrías hacerlo pero realmente espero que tengas un poco de cerebro y no arruines más las cosas, en pocas palabras Asakura yo también se jugar con fuego y en esos juegos siempre alguien suele salir herido.

- Anna espera.

- No tengo tiempo, debo irme ya, solo quería aclarar las cosas asi que ya puedes irte a ayudar a Tamao no la hagas esperar - menciono molesta-

- No Anna por favor yo . . . . .

Yoh la tomo de la mano con lo cual Anna sintió la sensación mas placentera que podía haber pedido sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo sin piedad.

- No quiero que esto termine así yo realmente te quiero - dijo ahora abrazándola- realmente eres muy importante para mi - estaba a punto de mandar todo lo que había sentido al diablo no podía negarse que lo que sentía por ella era algo realmente grande pero acaso esto era correspondido el saber la respuesta lo hizo seguir- realmente quiero que sigamos siendo amigos

Como respuesta de la chica obtuvo un fuerte empujón que lo hizo separarse bruscamente de ella.

- Pues no estoy segura de querer lo mismo Yoh ya que ahora tenerte como amigo no me importa.

Camino lo más lejos y rápido que pudo no quería permanecer ni un segundo mas frente a la figura del castaño quería desquitar su ira con lo primero que se cruzara en su camino pero debía controlarse después de todo Ren tenia razón si a Yoh no le importaba por que debería importarle a ella era obvio que ese niño tonto solo la quiso como un pasatiempo.

- Hola Anna - menciono un chico de cabello azul tratando de llamar su atención-

- Déjame en paz.

- Veo que las cosas no resultaron bien - menciono Ren -

Horo miro ligeramente a su amigo de que se supone que hablaba

- Te equivocas - se detuvo la chica sin voltear- resultaron mejor de lo esperado - dijo con una sonrisa fingida- eh aprendido mi lección yo tuve la culpa por creer en algo que de ante mano sabia que no existía para mi . . ..saben realmente quiero estar sola - dijo y se marcho del lugar-

Ni si quiera dio lugar a que su cerebro diera una respuesta ya que cuando asimilo las heridas palabras de la chica esta ya se encontraba muy lejos.

- A que te referías Ren.

- Nada con importancia, sabes tenemos amigos demasiado cursis- contesto y comenzó a caminar rápidamente dejando a Horo atrás-

- Oye Ren explícame - dijo tratando de alcanzar al chico-

Ignoro a Horo, no podía decir que estaba alegre por la actitud de su amigo ya que el ver a alguien que solo juega con los sentimientos de los demás no era un gusto que compartiera, Yoh estaba siendo demasiado injusto por que la lastimaba tanto, que hizo ella que mereciera que alguien como Yoh se comportara así pero - sacudió su cabeza ligeramente- ya había sido demasiado preocuparse por esa chica él no tenia por que meterse después de todo los temas de amor no eran de su incumbencia y el pensar en los sentimientos de mujeres era algo que ya no le importaba.

No debió aplicar el pretexto de que Tamao lo necesitaba ya que solo había preguntado en donde encontraba a Pilika pero mintió según el por que era lo mejor aunque ahora ya no estaba tan seguro, lo había arruinado genial ahora se sentía peor no podía seguir actuando como el chico despreocupado que siempre fue pero, aunque lo deseara no podía regresar con ella ya que el daño a futuro seria más grande para ambos. Definitivamente esta no era su semana y lo peor es que aun faltaba la reunión no muy deseada con su familia que venía de visita.

- Hola Fausto como has estado. .. . . .. . .no se encuentra . . .. . Espera ah llegado enseguida te la paso

- Anna es Fausto - dijo Pilika dándole a Anna el teléfono-

- Bueno que pasa Fausto. . . Y cuando hablaron. . . .no no me importa . . .no espera dame el teléfono - Anna tomo una hoja de papel que habían cerca- no estoy segura tendré que pensarlo . .. . Gracias, bien saluda a Elisa.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Eso depende desde el punto en que lo veas.

- ¿Qué?

- Mis padres hablaron con Fausto quieren que los vea, Fausto decidió no darles mi teléfono y dejo que yo decidiera.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- No lo sé - Anna lo medito por unos segundos-

- Hola que pasa - dijo una chica de dulce sonrisa a sus espaldas-

Al verla no pudo evitar sentir un poco de molestia y celos

- - Anna tomo el teléfono entre sus manos con más fuerza- nada solo debo hacer una llamada con permiso.

- ¿Que le sucede?

- No es nada, creo que debía arreglar unas cosas con Fausto, nada con importancia.

- Ya veo iré a preparar la comida me ayudas.

- Claro.

Estaba sentada en su cama en una mano mantenía el teléfono y en la otra el papel se encontraba analizando que es lo que estaba sucediendo talvez se estaba precipitando pero a diferencia de muchas veces esta vez no tenia por que pensarlo tanto ya que por mas que buscara una razón no la encontraba. "lo mejor" . .. . . Realmente que era lo mejor para ella después de unos segundos tomo el teléfono finalmente y marco los números

- Bueno, mamá….

=========================================================================0=================================================================

- ¿Ya vamos a comer Tamao? en verdad me muero de hambre.

- Si Pilika solo llama a Anna yo mientras serviré la comida.

- Anna ya es hora de comer- dijo entrando a la habitación de la aludida.

- No tengo apetito además no tengo tiempo - dijo contestando desde el baño-

- Tiempo para que, ¿todavía tienes clase?

- No, no tengo

- Anna que significa esto -señalando una pequeña maleta-

- Solo guardando lo que voy a necesitar.

- Necesitar para que.

- Para visitar a mis padres.

- Entonces si hablaste con ellos pero . . . . .debe haber una razón muy grande para que quieras visitarlos.

- Por supuesto que la hay Pilika y la razón es que ellos no vienen solos.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Bien te lo diré, iré a verlos por qué voy a conocer a mi futuro esposo.

- ¿Qué?

Continuara. . . . . . .

Si ya es hora de saber quién es el prometido de Anna no lo creen se reciben sugerencias, perdonen la demora es solo que los finales de curso siempre son los peores y los de mayor stress pero aun así no los abandono así que aquí está el próximo capitulo lo prometo será del gusto de los seguidores AnnaxRen y no me queda mas que agradecer infinitamente a-

Lintu Asakura

Si se nota que el Ren Anna te gusta y pues espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

Delia

Si celos de Anna y ahora por Tamao jajajaj era hora de que Anna sintiera un poco de lo que siente Tamao y pues gracias es bueno ver que cuento con alguien mas que se atrevio a leer mis locos inventos gracias.

Caprica

Mi muy querida Caprica gomen por la tardanza se que tu si me esperabas - al menos quiero pensarlo- es que si me di cuenta por tu review pero pues cuando quise subirlo de nuevo pues lo había borrado y tuve que volverlo a pasar y pues no tuve mucho tiempo hasta ahora, en fin mil gracias y por fa espera el próximo capitulo este no tardara tanto y se que te gustara ya que al fin vienen las escenas románticas.

Ok cuídense mucho y hasta pronto


	11. CONOCIENDO A MI PROMETIDO

**CONOCIENDO A MI PROMETIDO.**

Se encontraba en su ahora antigua habitación era una suerte que siendo final de semestre no tuviera muchas clases así que por ello llego antes de tiempo a su casa, su antiguo "hogar" si se le podía llamar así, paso sus penetrantes ojos por cada rincón, cuantos recuerdos vinieron a ella como flecha directo al corazón la mayoría eran dolorosos y difíciles de olvidar, después de un tiempo viendo más su habitación se decidió por fin por dejar sus cosas a un lado y prepararse para dormir ya que el llegar ahí fue más tardado de lo que pensó y últimamente no podía dormir muy bien.

Alisto todas sus cosas y se recostó en su cama todo era tan tranquilo aun podía recordar con exactitud las noches tranquilas que había tenido noches que hubiera deseado jamás haber dejado pasar y aun lo recordaba a él, como olvidar aquella noche que fue tan feliz.

Flash back

Tocaron a su puerta ya había dicho que no cenaría si era nuevamente Fanny la correría, abrió enojada la puerta.

- Ya te dije que no.

- Que no quieres cenar, Si ya me lo dijeron, pero él no cenar causa mal carácter.

- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Creí que eras tú la que quería verme - dijo fingiendo estar ofendido-

- Si - lo jalo rápidamente hacia su cuarto- pero no aquí, bueno lo que pasa es que, . . . ..Bueno lo que quiero decir.

- Si, Fanny me contó todo creo que mi entrada a esta casa ya no va a ser permitida.

- No digas eso jamás lo permitiré.

- Pero dime que es lo que pasa cuando hablaste sonabas un poco alterada - pregunto algo preocupado-

No contesto a su pregunta cerro con seguro su puerta y después solo se lanzó a sus brazos, sin darle oportunidad de verlo venir por parte de su acompañante lo beso desesperadamente pero también con ese amor que solo ella podía entregar en cada beso, cuando pudo reaccionar rodeo con sus manos la fina cintura de su novia, cada beso se volvía más apasionado y ardiente esa chica sabia como volverlo loco, con suma ligereza y encanto la dirigió lentamente y acostó sobre la cama sin perder contacto con los dulces labios de la rubia.

- Hermosa bienvenida pero me temo que será mejor que me vaya antes de que mis hormonas respondan en vez de mi cabeza.

- No - dijo deteniéndolo- realmente lo deseo -volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él y en un movimiento rápido Anna se colocó arriba de el - te amo.

Volvió a besarla pero esta vez asegurándose de bajar la intensidad de los besos que la rubia le ofrecía.

- Y yo a ti por eso es mejor que me vaya, no creo que estés segura de que quieras que esto pase.

- Claro que si o acaso tu no.

- Bromeas es algo que definitivamente quiero hacer contigo.

- Entonces no entiendo.

- - Sonrió dulcemente ante el desconcierto de la chica rubia- yo te amo Anna y quiero que si alguna vez hacemos lo que ahora tenías en mente sea porque estamos libres de hacerlo no por necesidad de mostrarles algo a tus padres.

- Por qué me dices eso que quieres decir.

- Mi padre escucho antes de entrar a la oficina de tu padre la discusión que tuviste con él, o al menos la parte más importante incluso él fue quien me dijo que estabas furiosa - dijo acomodando el ahora alborotado cabello de la rubia-

Se sorprendió él lo sabía y aun así no la dejo continuar.

- Y qué es exactamente lo que te dijo.

- Vamos no es necesario no te hagas más daño.

- No por favor dime quiero aclarar y no ocultarte nada.

- Bien pues me dijo acerca de que tu padre piensa que yo solo quiero una cosa de ti y que en cuanto la tenga te dejare y que

- ¿Qué?

- Quiere que me aleje para siempre de ti.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

- Y comprenderás que eso no va pasar- sentencio la rubia.

- Exacto por ello quiero que nos casemos antes de que pase cualquier cosa aun somos muy jóvenes y no quiero que tu padre tenga con que molestarte

El sonrojo y sorpresa en la cara de Anna no pudo ser más evidente.

- O acaso creerías que me dejaría vencer tan pronto - volvió a darle un corto beso en los labios-

- Lo siento es solo que. . .

- Entiendo que estés molesta pero no es la forma solo es cuestión de tiempo Anna terminare mi carrera y cuando tenga un trabajo seguro no lo dudare dos veces nos iremos de aquí créeme yo también espero la noche de bodas - dijo pícaramente y sonriendo un poco-

- Tonto.

Ahora los dos se incorporaron él se levantó dejando a Anna sentada al borde de la cama.

- Y a todo esto esta vez por que comenzó la discusión.

- Que acaso ya no es normal aun no te acostumbras no hay razón solo lo gozan.

- Anna - reprocho- ¿y ahora por qué?

- Las mismas tonterías de siempre dicen que soy insoportable que no atiendo mis clases como debo no me dejaran regresar al colegio

- Entonces esta vez es enserio.

- Al menos eso dicen si creen que así lograran …..- callo rápidamente-

- Lograran ¿Qué?

- Que manejen mi vida a su antojo están equivocados.

- O será que lo que quieren es que yo esté lejos de ti .

- Claro que no.

- Anna - dijo dulcemente al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella para poder tomar su rostro- otra vez fue por mí.

Anna solo desvió su mirada.

- No.

- Y por qué me mientes.

- No estoy mintiéndote.

- Anna te conozco no puedes engañarme, dime fue por mí.

- Es que - no podía mentirle- no me escuchan solo se limitan a planificar mi vida sin que yo pueda opinar al respecto

- Son tus padres tal vez solo quieran lo mejor para ti - sus ojos mostraron una tristeza al mismo tiempo que veía solo al suelo-

- Pues si es lo que quieren deberían saber que eso es a tu lado - reclamo rápidamente y se levantó para poder abrazarlo-

- Aun así no me gusta que peleen por mi culpa.

- Lo sé, pero tampoco te gusta que me deje de ellos o sí.

- Eso es trampa.

- -Suspiro- no es como lo planee y menos lo que esperaba pero podrías quedarte.

- Anna, ya hablamos.

- Solo quiero tener a quien más quiero cerca - dijo abrazándose aún más a su cuerpo-

- Siendo así cuenta con ello aunque conociendo a Fanny no tardara en venir a sacarme

- Descuida sé que comprenderá

Volvió a besarlo y colocándose entre sus brazos al fin encontró tranquilidad, aquella que solo el podía otorgarle.

Esa noche fue una de las muchas en las que gracias a él era infinitamente feliz ya que al fin alguien correspondía a su cariño sin pedir nada a cambio.

Fin del flas back.

Una traviesa lagrima recorrió su mejilla pero esta vez su boca tenia marcada una cálida sonrisa se acomodó en la cama y cubrió completamente su rostro necesitaba dormir y eso era exactamente lo que haría.

- Buenos días señorita le sirvo el desayuno.

- Si claro y mis padres.

- Veo que ya eres un poco más responsable te levantaste casi a tiempo.

- Buenos días.

- Sera mejor que desayunes rápido te hice una reservación con mi estilista y compra algún vestido, ahí esta la tarjeta de tu padre ah y por una sola vez en tu vida hazlo bien no quiero que pierdas tiempo espero estés puntual en la noche.

- Si - respondió sin ánimos de pelear- no desayunaran.

- Por supuesto tenemos un desayuno importante con los Yagami así que ya nos vamos.

- Claro.

- No olvides el gran compromiso que tenemos esta noche entendido.

- No lo haré, que disfrutes tu desayuno madre - dijo con desprecio-

- Tenlo por seguro.

Bufo totalmente enojada.

- Aquí está su desayuno señorita.

- Olvídalo no tengo hambre - se volvió y dirigió a su habitación-

Salió a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial si su mama creería que iba a estar feliz y contenta y que iba a hacer todo lo que ella indico era demasiado ingenua, nunca le gusto ir a un salón de belleza ella no dependía de mujeres más feas que nada haciendo halagos inútiles además ella se las arreglaba muy bien y con respecto al vestido no servía de nada comprárselo ya que sabía muy bien que aunque lo comprara no lo usaría así que en vez de eso compro ropa que necesitaba no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de gastar el dinero de papi.

Comió en un centro comercial cuando al fin recordó que no había desayunado nada, sin embargo el dolor que sentía en su estómago y el hueco con cada paso de un minuto se hacía más grande no podía controlarse estaba totalmente nerviosa pero si así debían pasar las cosas más valía que fuera rápido. Pago la cuenta y salió del lugar rumbo a su casa.

- No han llegado mis padres.

- Si, señorita están arreglándose ya su madre me dijo que me encargara de ayudarla.

Ambas subieron y entraron al cuarto de Anna.

- La señora ordeno que pusiéramos el vestido que ella encargo en su closet.

Anna sonrió era obvio que su madre no debía quedarse atrás ella estaba más interesada en quedar bien con la familia de su futuro esposo que ella era obvio que solo le dijo que comprara el vestido para decirle cuan falta de gusto tenia al menos en eso no la complacería.

- Muy bien ya puedes retirarte.

- Pero señorita.

- Sabes bien que no necesito ayuda y descuida mi madre no te reclamara nada.

Cerró la puerta y después de suspirar en forma de cansancio decidió comenzar con su arreglo.

- Muy bien Anna te ves hermosa.

- Gracias - dijo de mala gana-

- Sigues teniendo el buen gusto de siempre - ahora menciono dirigiéndose a su esposa-

- Lo sé, vamos Anna pon una cara más alegre recuerda que tu futuro empieza ahora.

- Podemos irnos ya.

- Tienes prisa, está bien vamos.

Conforme veía que el vehículo iba dejando a tras su casa se sentía más insegura no sabía que esperar que tal si sus padres arreglaron el compromiso con un viejo gordo y calvo pero qué demonios pensaba a si fuera el mejor Bishonen del mundo no le importaba demonios estaba tan nerviosa que ya pensaba estupideces.

- Anna,

- ¿Eh?. . .que

- Dije que en verdad me alegra que hayas tomado esta decisión,

- Al fin recapacitaste - ya que Anna había jurado jamás aceptar el compromiso-

Solo los observo no tenía por qué contestar volvió a voltear su rostro hacia la ventanilla acaso podían ser más falsos era obvio que no estaban felices porque gracias al compromiso ella estaría bien era más bien una inversión para hacer más grandes las cuentas familiares pero qué más daba al menos así la dejarían en paz.

A todo esto en todo este tiempo jamás dio pie a interesarse en lo más mínimo por su futura pareja ni siquiera tenía idea de quién era como se llamaba obviamente ahí se veía su falta de interés sus padres seguían hablando lo único que pudo entender era que al parecer su prometido era alguien de una familia adinerada y joven bueno al menos no era lo que imaginaba.

Sintió como el auto se detenía indicando que al fin habían llegado.

Volvió a sentir un hueco volcar su estómago sintió las náuseas más terribles que jamás haya sentido pero debía seguir con esto sin darlo a notar.

- Bueno al fin llegamos.

Bajo con indiferencia ni siquiera se molestó por ver a su alrededor era obvio que estaba en territorio de una mansión pero no le importaba dar un vistazo a los alrededores

- Muy buenas noches los señores los esperan.

Caminaron en silencio escoltados por un tipo que seguramente pertenecía a alguien de seguridad o algo similar hasta detenerse junto en la entrada de la mansión.

- bien Anna al fin conocerás a tu futura familia la familia Asakura.

En cuanto las palabras llegaron a ella alzo rápidamente su mirada incrédula y pudo notar la placa con la inscripción "familia Asakura" acaso su suerte pudo haber cambiado tanto, era imposible que hubiera más Asakura cierto o simplemente era un cruel juego de su mente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo enfadado su padre ya que Anna se quedó fuera de la casa- ¿no piensas entrar?

- Muy buenas noches.

Aun se quedó afuera no podía entenderlo solo esperaba que alguien le explicara.

- Acaso mi prometido es Asakura y . . .. .

- Tu eres Anna verdad .. . .. . .

- Sí.

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Keiko vaya eres mucho más hermosa de lo que imaginaba …..Pero vamos pasa - dijo tomándola de la mano dirigiéndola adentro-

A simple vista podía ver lo hermosa que era esa señora no solo físicamente si no por su forma de ser la dulzura con que se dirigía a ella y por su ropa era obvio que pertenecía a una clase muy aristócrata.

- Gracias.

- Es un verdadero gusto sabes mi hijo no pudo tener más suerte para tener una prometida tan bella como tú.

- Bueno yo . . . .

- Mira Anna - tomo a la chica de la mano- él es mi esposo.

- Mikishisa - beso su mano- mucho gusto Anna y bienvenida a la familia.

- El gusto es mío.

- Es increíble cuanto has crecido tal vez no lo recuerdes pero la última vez que te vi solo tenías 8 años fue en el funeral de tu abuela como mi familia estaba de viaje yo fui el único que fue

- Si y la última vez que yo te vi fue solo cuando tenías 2 años fue la vez en que decidimos que era buena idea lo del compromiso.

- Y hablando de eso - pregunto la rubia impaciente- ¿en dónde.. .

- Ah y mira Anna te presento a mi hijo.

En cuanto volteo no pudo ser más feliz no era un sueño Yoh estaba frente a ella con su dulce rostro esta vez un poco más serio de lo acostumbrado quería al fin agradecer a su destino ya que al fin algo bueno pasaba a su vida.

- Buenas noches Anna.

Le extraño la forma en que la saludo como si no la conociera tal vez el al igual que ella estaba sorprendido.

- Buenas noches.

Yoh saludo a todos los demás, una vez que termino quedo al lado de Anna mientras los demás comenzaban a platicar.

- Así que de esto se trataba por ello tu cambio de actitud de estos días.

Volteo y la vio confuso.

- Bueno al menos ahora puedo decir que el compromiso no me desagrada.

- Anna - menciono un poco desilusionado-

- Me alegra saber que tu eres mi prometido.

- Oye Anna te equivocas yo . .. .

- Tu hijo es increíblemente apuesto Keiko - dijo la mamá de Anna viendo a Yoh-

- Gracias.

- Pero en donde esta- menciono el padre de Anna- Ha. .

- Buenas noches.

Justo cuando todo marchaba tan bien volteo para saludar a la última visita que esperaban los demás pero nuevamente todo vino abajo el tiempo se congelo para ella al notar la figura masculina de la persona que entro a la sala un joven parecido a Yoh se encontraba recargado en el marco de la entrada con una ligera sonrisa cínica en los labios.

- Al fin llegas hijo - dijo Keiko abrazando a su hijo y conduciéndolo del brazo hacia Anna-

- Anna te presento a Hao. . . Tu futuro esposo.

Continuara. . .

Ahora solo me queda agradecer a

Caprica

ToT mi hermosa Caprica no sabes que feliz me pone ver que como siempre me esperas arigato es bueno recibir siempre tus reviews y en cuestión de consejos pues sí que te los pido dime que más quieres ver a parte del Ren Anna que por cierto una disculpa ya tengo ese capítulo maravilloso por el cual esperas pero para llegar a él tenía que pasar por este y tal vez otro que aún falta si no resultan muchas hojas tenlo por seguro agregare el capítulo espero actualizar pronto pero como siempre esperando tu apoyo tenme paciencia pronto habrá Ren Anna lo prometo y también aprovecho para desearte la mejor de las navidades y un excelente año nuevo cuídate mucho mi niña y que te la pases súper con toda tu familia y amigos.

Tusolmary

Mil gracias pues espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y pues gracias siempre trato de hacer buen argumento aunque a veces la inspiración me abandona de a feo, ok cuídate mucho y feliz navidad que estés muy bien y disfruta al máximo.

Delia

Apuesto que no lo esperabas jejej si fue un poco YohxAnna pero imagino que no en la forma en que imaginaste y pues ya vez Hao se agrega esta vez espero te haya gustado aunque no cubrí tus expectativas, cuídate mucho y felices fiestas.


	12. CONOCIENDO A MI PROMETIDO 2

**CONOCIENDO A MI PROMETIDO 2**

Perspectiva de Yoh

Hace tan solo dos días me entere de todo, supe que la prometida de mi hermano era alguien llamada Anna pero nunca imagine que se tratase de ella, hasta ahora, cuando al fin supe el apellido no pude sentirme peor a pesar de haber terminado con ella y no quedar en los mejores planes tenía la esperanza de haber estado equivocado y poder corregir mi error aunque ahora no sabía si solo buscaba una excusa para disculpar mi estúpido comportamiento ya que sabía que aunque no fuera por Hao lo nuestro no podía ser.

No quiso que llegara la hora, aun recordaba la plática que tuvo con su hermano cuando este lo fue a ver a su cuarto.

Flash back

- Aun despierto hermanito.

- Sí.

- Pareces preocupado más bien nervioso, ¿pasa algo malo?

- Nada, cansado quizás- no lo deseaba pero se atrevió a preguntar- dime Hao ¿qué piensas del arreglo de tu matrimonio?

- Que quieres que te diga no es algo que me agrade pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno si esa tal Anna es como pienso no será tan grande el sacrificio y si no, pues veré que hago.

- Hablas enserio.

- No la verdad no, solo pienso casarme gastarme la fortuna de sus padres y abandonarla.

- ¡Hao!

- Claro que hable enserio Yoh- dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.

- Dime Hao como es que aceptaste lo del compromiso- hablo mas tranquilo- tú no eres alguien fácil de convencer

- Solo lo hago para que mis padres al fin me dejen en paz y no lo sé tal vez la idea de que no será tan malo me hizo aceptar, sabes bien que el compromiso de mis padre funciono.

- Bueno el de ellos sí, pero y si el tuyo no.

- Pues entonces alguien sufrirá y sinceramente no creo ser yo.

Hao vio el desconcertado rostro de su hermano y agrego.

-Espero que esto te enseñe a poner más orden en tu vida si no quieres que la manejen como la mía pero no arruines mi noche, voy a salir necesito diversión ¿no vienes?

- No, no tengo ganas.

- Insisto que pareces preocupado ¿qué te ocurre?

- No es nada, ve a divertirte Hao y por una sola vez pórtate bien.

- Veo que el ser el hijo de papi te está volviendo en un pesado.

Fin del Flash back.

Pero al fin llego, escucho como alguien anunciaba la llegada de las visitas y lo emocionada que se puso su madre, salió lentamente de su cuarto, a veces el destino podía ser tan irónicamente acertado para dificultar una vida.

Bajo el último escalón, escucho a lo lejos la voz de su madre presentándolo casi se quedaba paralizado al verla, tan perfecta tan espectacularmente hermosa con ese vestido era simplemente la diosa de sus sueños.

Perspectiva de Hao

La noche anterior fue realmente divertida y con mucha acción esa chica sí que sabía lo que hacía, era una pena que su libertad se terminara, bueno al menos ante la sociedad ya que ni el mismo se creía poder cambiar, toda la mañana durmió, estaba cansado el no acostumbraba tomar solo lo necesario para ambientarse un poco lo más importante era bailar y pasar el rato con una chica que valiera la pena no siempre era así a veces realmente solo necesitaba jugar con los amigos, tomar algo y una que otra vez pasar un rato con una chica solo excitándola y sin llegar al sexo realmente le gustaba ver la cara de deseo y desesperación que muchas podían llegar a mostrar, debía aceptarlo sus padres tenían razón si no fuera por su compromiso jamás tomaría a alguien enserio, de hecho era eso nada más que eso su comportamiento desobligado y fiestero lo que hicieron tomar la decisión de que él era el candidato a prometido y no Yoh, al principio sus padres solo lo tomaron como chiste al comentarlo ante la otra familia pero en cuanto Hao dejo de ser un niño y convertirse en un "rebelde" según ellos pensaron que no era tan mal idea ya que solo así lograrían que él tuviera un buen futuro " ingenuos" -sonrió con cinismo- si claro como si eso se pudiera, en fin debía conocer a su prometida lo único que esperaba es que valiera la pena, si no tendría que pensar en sacar algo bueno de ese compromiso.

Perspectiva de Yoh

Ahí estaba frente a mí, ese diseño que llevaba puesto era realmente hermoso el color solo hacía que su blanca piel se viera más atractiva y su hermoso cabello dorado complementaba la imagen, acaso podía ser más difícil la situación a la que se sometía, se veía tan indefensa e igualmente sorprendida, por qué . . .Por que todo tenía que pasar así, no tuve más remedio que saludarla seria y cortantemente, que mas podía hacer.

Perspectiva de Hao

Después de haber perdido mucho tiempo me arregle, escuche cuando mi madre llamo a mi puerta amenazándome con que no tardara al parecer ella estaba más emocionada que yo en fin como siempre la ignore y tome mi tiempo sabia que todos me esperaban pero igual no tenia por que apresurarme, baje y pude escuchar como todos estaban en la sala esperándome para poder pasar al comedor, mi familia sí que era antigua más que aristócrata, me asome lentamente hasta quedar parado en el marco de la puerta sonreí, así que era ella bueno desde atrás se veía muy bien, mi madre interrumpió mi inspección ya que enseguida fue por mi me encamino mejor dicho me jalo hacia donde estaba ella y al fin quede frente a mi futura esposa, rápidamente mi mirada recorrió su cuerpo debo admitir que trate disimularlo no sé si lo hice bien pero es que estaba más que maravillado era más de lo que esperaba su piel era excitantemente bella y su cuerpo, ese vestido entallado lograba revelar cada uno de sus muy bien dotados atributos ya que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y se observaban ligeramente sus senos además de esa adorable abertura que dejaba ver una de sus seguramente muy bien formadas piernas.

Al fin mis padres hicieron algo bueno así que mínimo debía actuar como un caballero, así que me incline tomando su mano para saludarla.

Perspectiva de Anna

Si hace minutos pensé que no podía sentir más nauseas ahora sabía que estaba equivocada, el mundo se congelo para mí sé que mis pupilas se dilataron pues no podía evitar no mostrar mi sorpresa ante esto.

================================================0=====================================================

- Mi futuro esposo -pregunto totalmente confusa-

"Qué demonios está pasando? como que él es mi futuro esposo, porque él y no Yoh, - volteo ligeramente su rostro para ver a Yoh- y el ¿acaso sabía todo esto?"

- Mucho gusto Hao Asakura - saludo al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para besar caballerosamente su mano-

Anna dirigió una mirada fugaz a Yoh el cual no podía disimular su desilusión con sus ahora tristes ojos cafés.

Al momento de besar su mano pudo percatarse que su piel también olía intrigantemente deliciosa pero también fue capaz de ver lo que muchos ignoraron no entendía la mirada interrogante y por demás extraña que dirigió a su hermano ¿qué estaba pasando?

Se incorporó sin deshacerse ni un segundo de su mirada juguetona y cínica

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Hao por que llegas tarde.

- Lo siento madre tuve que hacer algunas llamadas.

- Vamos no importa Keiko imagino que un joven tan apuesto y elegante como él debe tener muchas cosas que hacer

- Gracias por entender es bueno ver que mi futura suegra es alguien tan hermosa como usted.

- Bueno ahora podremos pasar al comedor.

Hao se sentó al lado de Anna e Yoh frente a ella. Hao en todo momento se comportó como todo un caballero ayudo a Anna al sentarse era toda una perfección su conducta y las atenciones que tenia para ella.

- Anna, pude enterarme que vas a la misma escuela que Yoh no es así -Menciono Keiko-

- Si, incluso coincidimos en varias clases.

- Entonces ya se conocían supongo que fue una sorpresa para ambos encontrarse aquí.

- Si, una 2linda" sorpresa - dijo Anna mirando a Yoh con una ira reflejada en sus pupilas-

- Así que se conocían eso es bueno, entonces tuviste oportunidad de conocer a tu cuñado -esta vez Hao hablo-

- Y dime ¿conoces a Tamao?- preguntó Mikihisa.

. Si estoy compartiendo su dormitorio.

- Enserio, mira qué casualidad sabes Tamao es el prospecto para esposa de Yoh - rió Hao-

- Hao - reclamo Yoh-

- ¿Que pasa hermanito?

- Yoh cálmate sabes después de todo no es tan mala la idea de Hao, tú y Tamao hacen una linda pareja ¿no lo crees Anna? – pregunto inocentemente la madre del asakura con lo cual Hao rio ante tal comentario.

- Si, una de las mejores que eh visto - menciono Anna molesta-

- Si, Tamao es tan linda y desde chicos hicieron buena pareja- agrego Hao.

- Quieres dejar eso ya Hao- grito Yoh- por lo cual todos lo observaron sorprendidos-lo siento.

- Bien, bien pero no te enojes.

Una vez que todos terminaron.

- Hao por que no llevas a Anna a conocer la mansión.

- Buena idea madre ¿vamos?

Que se creía con esa patética actuación de niño educado con la forma en que la vio podía conocer ahora mismo sus pensamientos pero tampoco podía quedarse por más tiempo frente a Yoh

-Bien- dijo resignada.

- Dime ¿qué es lo primero que quieres que te enseñe? - pregunto estando fuera-

- No tengo interés en conocer nada, me parece una gran pérdida de tiempo.

- Ah ¿sí? - sonrió- entonces que sugieres -pregunto juguetonamente-

- No creo que sea lo que tu cabeza piensa, si es que piensas.

- Vaya resultaste ser una chica agresiva, al fin hablas y es para solo dejar ver tu mal carácter.

- Sabes no tienes por qué quedarte aquí ya estamos destinados a casarnos no tienes por qué empezar con cursilerías ni tratar de conquistarme.

- Y que te hace pensar que lo haría, como dices no tengo por qué perder mi tiempo en eso cuando puedo utilizarlo en algo más.

Rodeo con sus brazos su cintura sí que era rápido debía felicitarse el mismo pues no dio pie a la chica a reaccionar.

- Ni se te ocurra- amenazo la rubia.

- ¿Qué? Que no se me ocurra que . . .Besarte.

Se acercó lentamente a su boca solo era cuestión de segundos cuando.

- Hao.

- Yoh. . .Yoh .. . Yoh siempre tan inoportuno - menciono con una risa traviesa-

- Nuestro padre y el de Anna desean hablar contigo.

- Lastima, no crees Anna nos acaban de interrumpir - volteo su rostro para ver el enojado rostro de su acompañante-

- Tendremos más tiempo

Menciono la chica dejando sorprendido a Yoh y Hao el cual no pudo comprender por qué el repentino cambio de actitud, algo muy raro pasaba.

- Es verdad aun así . . .

Volvió a acercarse y esta vez logro rozar los labios de la chica y ella no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Ante tal acto Yoh se molestó y decidió marcharse cuanto antes de ahí.

- Porque no te quedas con ella- hablo Hao- después de todo son compañeros, no es así Yoh.

- Es que yo .. .- trato de negarse.

- No seas descortés o mamá se enterara . .. Ahora vengo- y se retiró sin dar oportunidad a su hermano de reclamar.

Estaba furiosa como pudo ese chico burlarse tan cruelmente de ella.

- Veo que empiezan a entenderse - al fin se escuchó decir algo por parte del castaño-

- Dime ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

- Te equivocas yo no lo sabia.

- En verdad nunca terminas de conocer a las personas ahora dirás que tu comportamiento de tonto no fue por esto.

- Anna déjame hablar.

- Sabes que, Después de todo fue lo mejor, me alegra que haya sido él y no tu, obviamente Tamao es mejor para ti y Hao mejor partido para mí y lo sé por qué me resulto mas fácil aceptarlo - dijo haciendo referencia al beso- es obvio que eres solo la sombra de tu hermano.

- Sabes que- trato de ocultar su dolor ante tan hirientes palabras- tienes razón lo sabía y fue realmente bueno ganarle en algo a Hao, al menos ahora sé que no me perderé de mucho.

Estuvo a punto de abofetearlo si no hubiera sido por que Hao y la señora Asakura aparecieron en ese momento.

- Anna es hora de hacer el anuncio de forma más formal por favor acompáñanos.

- Lo siento debo retirarme - menciono enfadado Yoh-

- Yoh no seas descortés sabes perfectamente que tu presencia es importante- volvió a hablar su madre.

- No me dejaras en esto ¿verdad hermano? - menciono tomando a Anna de la mano-

- Es bueno tener reunida a la familia en momentos como este - dijo Anna-

- Ves Yoh hasta tu cuñada te lo pide.

- Bien- hablo conteniendo su molestia- si ella lo pide, vamos.

La formalización del compromiso fue de lo más sencilla ya que la única condición de Hao era esa que todo fuera estrictamente familiar ya después se haría lo que se tenía que hacer.

Anna no puso el más mínimo de atención a ninguna palabra que ahora decía Mikihisa.

En su mente la explicación, más bien la razón para convencerse del por qué aceptaba esto se repetía una y otra vez.

Flash back

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? - pregunto una sorprendida Pilika-

- Lo que sé que oíste, no sé por qué tanto drama.

- Pero Anna no puedes hablar enserio.

- Por supuesto que lo hago.

- No tienes ni idea de quien sea, obvio que ni siquiera lo querrás.

- Sabes eso realmente es lo que menos me importa.

- Anna no - menciono más como suplica que orden- no puedes hacerlo.

Vio el rostro preocupado de su amiga es más de la única que había tenido, la única que la había comprendido y escuchado en varias ocasiones, mínimo le debía una explicación o por lo menos tratar de convencerla de que no era tan malo, lo gracioso es que también trataba de convencerse a si misma.

- Lo eh pensado en verda,d lo eh pensado Pilika tal vez lo mejor para mi es tener una relación que no se base en el amor.

- ¿Y si en el interés?

- Oye el también acepto ¿no?

- Anna solo lograras sufrir.

. No por eso lo hago Pilika siempre lo tendré en cuenta y no tendré por qué sufrir por algo tan absurdo como el amor.

- Sé que no te hare cambiar de opinión te conozco- hablo ligeramente resignada-Sabes que pase lo que pase te apoyo, pero por favor piénsalo.

Fin flash back

"Pensarlo" ahora no había vuelta a otras y era lo mejor.

Regreso a la realidad al sentir como su futura "suegra" la abrazaba en forma cariñosa, y decía algunas cosas que no llego a entender mientras secaba algunas lágrimas, o las dos parejas de padres emocionados empezaron nuevamente a platicar entre ellos mientras los señores hablaban de cómo en un futuro cercano compartirían negocios, la señora Asakura se encargaba de enseñarle algunas fotos familiares a la madre de Anna.

- Y que, no recibiere una felicitación por parte de mi hermano.

- Claro, felicidades Hao.

- No felicitas a Anna, vamos Yoh no soy tan mal hermano ¿o si?

- No, no lo eres- volteo y miro directamente a los ojos de la chica- felicidades Anna te llevas al mejor hijo de los Asakura- mientras se esforzaba por abrazar el cuerpo de la chica-Lo siento debo retirarme en verdad estoy cansado.

- Que descanses Yoh- hablo un tanto desconcertado su hermano.

Vio hacia donde Yoh se dirigía, a su hermano realmente algo lo afectaba, dejo de pensar en ello cuando Anna se atrevió sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

- Podemos hablar.

- Claro.

Volvieron a salir a fuera.

- Quisiera pedirte un favor.

- Dime.

- Se que ahora ya es formal pero deseo que nos demos un tiempo libre, comprendes que esto es muy rápido y aun . . .

- Quieres tiempo libre- completo el castaño- por mí no hay problema sabes, si quieres tiempo lo tendrás también para mi es rápido pero solo espero no me pidas mucho, me será imposible soportar tanto tiempo a tu lado sin que me trates como lo que soy - dijo susurrando en su oído-

- Quisiera retirarme ahora, este día ha sido mucho para mí.

Hao no reclamo ante su petición incluso no pudo decir algún comentario sarcástico o burlón, la chica quiso aparentar que era una orden pero claramente era una súplica, ¿realmente esto le afectaba tanto?

- Te llevare a tu casa.

=====================================================0========================================================

Todos se habían ido a su respectivo dormitorio y los padres de Anna ya tenían tiempo en que se habían retirado.

Se encontraba en la terraza de su cuarto, en su mano tenía una copa de vino, dio un ligero sorbo por primera vez en mucho tiempo se tomaba un espacio para estar solo y compartir un tiempo con la noche, pasaron muchas cosas esa chica sí que lo había dejado pensando no solo en su belleza ni en su carácter temperamental sino más bien en el lado sumiso y tierno que tenía pero no quería dejar al descubierto, era gracioso le recordaba a alguien, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el dolor con que le pedía irse de su casa y la tristeza que contenían sus ojos y lo peor . . . . . . . Alguien más tenía ese mismo semblante.

- ¿Querías verme?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Hao volteo y sonrió.

- Llegue a pensar que no lo habías recibido - -haciendo referencia a un mensaje que le envió a Yoh a su celular-

-Tarde por que debía cambiarme de ropa -mintió realmente aun pensaba en lo ocurrido y no hizo más que encerrarse en su cuarto-

- Pues hiciste un excelente trabajo no parece que te la hubieras quitado- Hao definitivamente no era tan ingenuo-

- Para que querías verme - trato de disimular su molestia-

- Se que estabas cansado pero en verdad quería que brindáramos los dos - le dio una copa-

- Y luego dices que yo soy el cursi…-reclamo desesperado- Hao en verdad solo me hiciste bajar para esto, por que yo . .. .

- Ahora me dirás por cuanto tiempo fueron novios.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Lo se Yoh, tú y Anna no hay que ser genio para saberlo.

- Pero como es que .. . .

- Lo sé- dijo interrumpiendo de golpe, pues odiaba los rodeos-nunca pudiste engañarme hermanito- sonrió- lo tuyo no es mentir.

- Aun así eso realmente no importa ya que nunca logre formar parte importante en ella si es lo que te preocupa.

- ¿Aun la quieres?

- Solo cuídala Hao, ella no merece sufrir - dejo la copa de vino sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la salida - buenas noches.

Nuevamente camino hasta apoyarse en el barandal, ahogo un suspiro mientras acercaba la copa a sus labios.

- Aun soy bueno descifrando la verdad - y ahogo su voz dando un sorbo a su bebida-

CONTINUARA…

Les agradezco por leer este fic en especial.

Caprica

Así que estas de vacaciones dime por donde andas, lo único que importa es que te la estés pasando súper, cuidate mucho y ahora pues te deseo un feliz año el mejor que todo lo que venga solo sea para bien ok, con respecto al fic, tot gracias tu siempre mi seguidora de corazón mil gracias con respecto alas historias pues creo que hay una confusión si hubo besos pero no entre Hao y Anna digamos que hay alguien al cual aun no revelo su identidad jejej, y no te preocupes ahora si para el otro fic te prometo a Ren sera regalo de año nuevo jejeje, bueno niña te dejo sigue disfrutando de tu viaje y cuidate muuuuucho recibe un abrazo grande y fuerte y feliz año.

Delia

Muchas gracias y siento hacerte sufrir pero ya vez con este capítulo veraz que los cambios del destino están sorprendentes jejej te recomiendo que leas mi nuevo fic será de YohxAnna bueno al menos tendra mas aunque el primer capitulo diga lo contrario jejej cuidate y un fuerte abrazo feliz año 2007 y que te la paces genial en compañía de los que mas quieres.


	13. UN DULCE BESO

**UN DULCE BESO**

Agradeció infinitamente el que Hao no hiciera ningún comentario en todo el camino y que solo se haya dedicado a llevarla y dejarla en casa. La verdad es que su ánimo estaba decayendo a cada segundo, dentro de ella unas ganas inmensas de desahogarse la invadían cruelmente pero por más que quisiera hacerlo no podía, era como si ya hubiera llorado tanto antes que ahora no tuviera lágrimas y la razón más grande era que ella misma se juró no volver a llorar por nadie, nadie lo merecía, **él** se lo dijo muchas veces y hace mucho lo había aplicado.

Se enteró que Hao tuvo que regresar a su instituto al día siguiente así que al menos tenía tiempo suficiente para saber qué rayos haría con su vida.

Pilika había tratado de sacarle algo de información sobre lo que había pasado, Anna sabía que era casi imposible quitársela de encima así que solo le pidió un poco de tiempo para ordenar sus ideas y aparentemente su amiga había accedido a tal petición, gracias a que ya era final de semestres no tuvo que enfrentarse a Yoh en 2 días tiempo suficiente para reponerse y poder enfrentarlo después de todo Anna Kyoyama no era una cobarde.

-¿Vas a salir? -pregunto una curiosa chica de cabello celeste.

- Si voy por mi calificación de estadística, regreso al rato.

-Bien nos vemos en la noche yo saldré con Matt.

-Que te diviertas.

En cuanto lo vio quiso evadir su presencia y hacerse a un lado sin embargo necesitaba aclarar su posición ante los hechos y para ello no tenia que perder más tiempo, además su "linda" acompañante entendería que su presencia sobraba así que sin pensarlo mas y armándose de valor se dirigió hacia el.

-Yoh ¿podemos hablar?

- Si claro

- Bien Yoh entonces nos vemos mañana en la noche.

- Si cuídate Hiromi

Una vez que los dos estaban solos

- Iras con ella

- No, pero tal vez la vea ahí, ¿y tu iras?

- No lo había pensado.

- Deberías ir será divertido.

- Lo pensare después de todo no suena tan mal.

- Y que tenías que decirme

- No te haré perder tiempo así que seré directa, Hao y yo decidimos darnos un tiempo así que te pido como favor que no digas nada no creo que mi compromiso con él sea asunto de los demás.

- Descuida no lo haré después de todo eso solo es entre Hao y tu.

- Exacto, me alegra que pienses así, eso era todo adiós.

-Anna espera hay algo que debo decirte.

Quedo en silencio realmente quería escucharlo hablar.

- Sobre lo que dije el otro día.

- Lo siento debo ir por mi calificación y tengo que hacer unas cosas después, hablamos luego sí.

- Pero.

- Lo lamento.

Aunque lo quería no estaba dispuesta a oír más comentarios, después de todo de que servían ella solo deseaba escuchar algo de sus labios, unas simples palabras pero aunque las pronunciara ya no servirían de nada, fue por su calificación Pilika no iba a estar en casa y aunque intentaba llevarse con Tamao simplemente aun no podía, decidió caminar fue al centro comercial busco algunos discos de música y escucho una que otra canción, realmente necesitaba ocupar sus pensamientos, camino un poco mas ya la tarde comenzaba a dar paso a la fría noche, tomo nuevamente su camino a la universidad, paso al lado de una cafetería no tenía una presentación exótica ni llamativa tal vez por ello disfrutaba ir ahí ya que no siempre estaba lleno de chicas locas y gritonas que hablan como si a todo mundo les importara sus tonterías, además el café era excelente y ahora era justo lo que necesitaba una buena taza de café.

Había una pareja un par de personas tan "tranquilo como siempre".

- Muy buenas noches - saludo una sonriente mujer de edad madura-

- Buenas noches.

- Lo mismo de siempre.

- Si y ahora con mucha crema.

- Bien enseguida se lo traigo, solo que . . .Ahora habrá un problema.

- ¿Problema?- dijo sentándose en el sillón-

- Su lugar de siempre está ocupado - dijo ahora poniendo una taza de café sobre la mesa frente a Anna y señalando una carpeta que había en la mesa-

- Ah sí ¿por quién?

- Por mí.

En cuanto subió su vista no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa mezclada con cierta pesadez e ironía.

- Que sorpresa Tao.

- Se conocen- pregunto la confundida señora.

-Si- respondieron al mismo tiempo-

- Bueno si son amigos entonces pueden compartirla - volvió a sonreír- enseguida traigo su café.

- Por que esto ya no me sorprende tanto -menciono Anna-

- Es verdad creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando - menciono con un poco de pesadez y tomando asiento- aunque pensé que al fin no pasaría.

- Si te molesta tanto me retiro.

- No veo por qué me moleste, ¿acaso a ti si?

- No, últimamente tu presencia ya no me es tan fastidiosa.

- Lo tomare como un no . .. Y en donde estuviste todo este tiempo.

- Que, Ya me extrañabas.

- Claro me preguntaba en donde estaba mi sombra- hablo un tanto arrogante.

- Oye para tu información yo siempre vengo a este lugar y ocupo esta mesa desde que me cambie a esta universidad.

- Si pues yo desde que entre a la universidad - dijo dando por entendido que el ganaba-

- Y como es que no te había visto antes - dijo un poco más resignada-

- Bueno creo que hay información que mejor me guardo para no seguir encontrándonos.

- Como si en verdad me gustara que esto pasara.

- Yo pensé que si - menciono burlonamente-

- Sueña.

- Y fuiste por la calificación de estadística

- Si después de todo resulto bien que hiciéramos equipo.

- Si solo 3 sacamos alta calificación tu yo y. .

- Hiromi, lo sé, la vi en la tarde e Yoh se encargaba de felicitarla.

- Últimamente han estado más juntos.

- Bien por ellos a mi me da igual.

- Enserio, que paso con la chica cursi.

- Supongo que lo supere además lo dijiste bien no soy tan cursi.

Ren noto inmediatamente que Anna no estaba siendo del todo sincera y aun mas se podía ver que aun le dolía.

- Supongo que es lo mejor- completo el chico.

- Lo mejor - repitió las palabras aun analizándolas "lo mismo que Yoh dijo"- si supongo que sí- sonrió falsamente-

. Me alegra que se lleven bien aquí esta su café- dijo la señora mientras colocaba la orden en la mesa.

- Gracias.

- Veo que son buenos amigos.

Ambos la observaron y se observaron a si mismo, la señora volvió a sonreír y se fue sin escuchar respuesta.

- Si tan solo supiera- dejo oírse la chica mientras colocaba uno de sus codos en la mesa y recargo su mejilla en su mano, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y esta se perdió en un horizonte inexistente-

El inconscientemente la observaba en silencio pero ella al sentirse observada lo miro inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué? - cuestiono molesta mientras sus profundos ojos negro se clavaban en los de el-

- Aun duele ¿no?- dijo al igual que ella sin dejar de verla-

- No - negó al mismo tiempo con la cabeza- lo que siento ahora comparado con lo que eh sentido no merece llamarse dolor. . .Solo necesito tiempo. . . Para despejar mi mente.

- Y tal vez es tiempo sola . . .y tal vez es lo que buscabas aquí mejor me voy.

- Vamos Tao no seas cruel no me niegues tu compañía o acaso vas a ser mal "amigo".

- ¿Por qué me llamas así? Creí que aun dudabas si era bueno tener amigos o que existieran.

- Y lo seguiré dudando, pero pronunciar una palabra no representa que conozcas el significado.

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal comentario tan acertado.

- Al menos empiezas bien, eres sincera.

- La sinceridad no es el mejor atributo que tenga, no muchos la soportan.

- Pero nunca es bueno cambiar por los demás.

- Vaya al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo - dijo dando un sorbo a su café-

- Así que un café con mucha crema debo entender que estas deprimida - cuestiono burlonamente ya que sabía que al menos eso la haría enojar-

- No, debes entender que me gusta la crema y que no me gusta que vean lo que pido.

- Se que todos irán a la fiesta de mañana en la noche dime ¿iras?

- Aun lo pienso creo que después de todo debo distraerme en algo.

- Y si no vas todos pensaran que es por él.

- Una razón más para hacerlo -dijo viéndolo molesta- gracias.

- Cuando quieras -sonrió ante su triunfo-

- Y tu si iras verdad.

- Para perder mi tiempo, no lo creo.

- Pero se lo prometiste a Pilika no puedes quedar mal con ella.

- Si con la promesa del meñique, que gran compromiso.

- Oye no subestimes el poder del meñique y menos a Pilika no se como lo hace pero obliga a tu conciencia a cumplir.

- Vamos no creerás en eso.

- Tampoco lo dudo.

- Bien entonces si funciona te veo mañana.

- Qué, Me harás prometerlo de la misma manera.

- No es necesario yo ya te di una razón -refiriéndose a que creerían que no iría por Yoh-

- Cierto, bien supongo que nos veremos ahí, ahora me voy.

- No quieres que te lleve.

- No realmente deseo caminar y además aunque odio darte la razón necesito tiempo sola y por primera vez -sonrió- no quiero que arruines mi momento de nostalgia, adiós y buenas noches Tao - dejo en la mesa el dinero de su café-

- Buenas noches.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al mismo tiempo que seguía a la rubia con la mirada.

- Esa chica es muy bonita y especial.

- ¿Eh? -dijo sonrojado ante el comentario del señor que ahora se encontraba a su lado y recogía algunas cosas de la mesa contigua-

- Lo digo por que desde que has venido aquí nunca te había visto platicar con nadie tan tranquilamente y a gusto.

- Bueno - dejo de ver el sonriente rostro del señor para volver a ver hacia donde la chica se había ido- supongo que es buena amiga.

La noche al igual que las anteriores era fría, aun así deseaba caminar un rato, las estrellas poco a poco se dejaban ver en el inmenso firmamento, en su vida aparentar siempre fue su mejor opción, no obstante ahora no podía hacerlo tan bien, el sentir a Yoh tan cerca de ella no le ayudaba no podía negarlo realmente deseo que Yoh fuera su prometido y una vez más rechazaba esa estúpida frase de que "todo lo que deseas con el corazón se llega a cumplir", obviamente al que se le había cumplido era alguien con mucha suerte, muy positivo o muy idiota, camino todo el trayecto de regreso al dormitorio al llegar pudo escuchar algunas voces se trataba de Horo y Tamao, antes de entrar pudo escuchar que Yoh había estado con ella y le había pedido que fuera al antro con él.

Obviamente subestimo a Tamao al parecer ni siquiera Hiromi era competencia ya que Yoh seguía detrás de ella después de todo este tiempo y el aun pensaba en ella como una prioridad, bueno después de todo tal vez Yoh ya se había hecho a la idea de que su familia la veía como su prometida. Pero aunque no lo quisiera el solo pensarlo la hizo enfurecer, se limito a saludarlos de la mejor manera y pasar de largo, al día siguiente salió temprano ya que tenía planes para esa noche.

- Si bueno. . .Ah hola Anna. . . Entonces si viniste espérame en la entrada voy por ti- colgó y se dirigió a los demás- Ahora vengo.

- A dónde vas Pilika.

- No tardo hermano voy por alguien.

Analizo detenidamente el lugar era un lugar asombroso y obviamente de acceso restringido esos niños mimados sí que sabían cómo divertirse.

-Anna amiga que bueno que decidiste venir, ya me tenias preocupada te perdiste todo el día, incluso pensé que ya te habías arrepentido, te ves genial- expreso alegre Pilika-

- Gracias Pilika.

- Ven vamos.

Lo había decidido incluso se lo dijo a Yoh ella también sabia jugar con fuego, ahora vestía una un pantalón negro que llegaba a su cadera ajustado y una blusa corta de tirantes dejando tanto sus hombros como su vientre al descubierto el maquillaje de lo mas simple y el cabello a diferencia de muchas veces ondulado se veía simplemente deseable.

-Miren a quien traje.

-Buenas noches.

- Guau Anna que sorpresa te ves muy bien - dijo un muy atento Horo que no pudo ocultar su impresión-

- Gracias Horo.

- Me alegra que vinieras - menciono Tamao-

Todos se sorprendieron al verla

Yoh no pudo disimular su sorpresa él había visto a Anna tantas veces incluso con minifaldas, y la ultima vez con ese hermoso vestido de noche y en cada ocasión siempre cuidando su personalidad, siempre viéndose sensual pero esta vez se veía excitantemente peligrosa.

Anna prosiguió a sentarse entre Horo y Ren.

- Sabes no pensé que la promesa te hiciera venir –dijo la rubia acercándose a Ren -

- Y no fue eso- dijo ligeramente apenado- qué, crees que no conozco a Pilika, El tonto de su hermano esta traumado con tantas torturas obviamente no me arriesgaría a una de sus escenitas temperamentales.

Anna Sonrió burlonamente.

- Cobarde.

- No soy cobarde- hablo sonrojado y apenado- soy buen amigo.

- Si, como tú digas.

Volteo para ver a sus acompañantes Pilika se encontraba a un lado de Yoh pero del otro estaba Tamao, la cual como siempre tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, no podía negarlo esto la incomodaba ya que Tamao siempre era tan sincera y dulce pero después de todo ella solo había llegado ahí con una sola intención y no pretendía retractarse.

- Me alegra que estemos todos debemos brindar por esto - comento entusiasmada Tamao-

- Que quieres que te pidamos para tomar - le dijo Horo a Anna-

- No lo sé dime Horo ¿qué es lo que tomas?

- Quieres probar puede estar un poco fuerte.

Dio un sorbo realmente tenía un sabor fuerte a alcohol.

- Un poco pero no está mal.

- ¿Quieres que pida algo más ligero?

- No, este me gusto.

- Segura.

- Claro se que me cuidaras.

- No creo que sea buena idea Anna-menciono Yoh instantáneamente-

-Yoh no te preocupes además aquí están ustedes se que no me dejaran portarme mal -contesto cínicamente- cierto Horo.

- Solo deja que tome uno Yoh.

- Pero es que . . .

- Si Yoh no seas tan estricto -dijo Pilika- es mas lo mismo para todos.

-Anna-se escucho una voz vanidosa- siempre el verte es un placer, pero ahora es una delicia.

- Hola Lyserg.

- Dime ¿quieres bailar?

- Tal vez mas al rato por ahora no.

- Bien te estaré esperando.

Yoh se molesto, como podía insinuarse ese tipo a su Anita de esa manera volvió pensarlo no ya no era su Anita y todo por que él lo o decidió así.

-Yoh ¿vamos a bailar?

- ¿Ah? Si claro vamos Tamao.

Ambos se fueron para molestia de la rubia tomo la bebida que tenia y enseguida pidió otro.

Por petición de Pilika Ren también se encontraba ahora bailando con ella después de un rato decidieron regresar, dos chicas se acercaron a Ren pero el decidió ignorarlas y pasar de largo con una avergonzada Pilika tomada de la mano, Tamao e Yoh también regresaron a la mesa.

- Bien Anna es nuestro turno, ¿vamos?- menciono Horo-

- Por supuesto.

Esa chica sí que sabia como moverse desprendía sensualidad con cada movimiento, sus caderas y vientre se movían en una danza adictiva para quien la viera cada movimiento era tomado y grabado por la memoria del ahora afligido castaño pero no solo estaba atento a ello si no también a la mirada de miles de idiotas que no dejaban de observarla estaba comenzando a molestarse e irritarse, Ren miraba fascinado la escena, si Anna podía despertar emociones en cualquiera pero él estaba más atento viendo como su amigo sufría, esa chica si que sabia como usar sus atributos , Anna se fue a sentar pero inmediatamente Lyserg fue a buscarla inmediatamente viendo la atormentada actitud del castaño pensó en que no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad era obvio que iba por buen camino, por qué no aprovecharlo.

El chico peli verde bailaba fascinado encantado trataba de acercarse lo más posible pero Anna no era tonta sabia como adelantarse a sus movimientos y esquivarlos como pudo el joven peli verde poso una de sus traviesas manos en la descubierta cintura de la chica acercándola con brusquedad hacia su cuerpo y tratando de robarle un beso, Anna se molesto al instante y cuando iba a darle su respectivo merecido a ese chico pudo sentir como su mano era tomada por una cálida y un tanto agresiva mano.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Oye Yoh.

Yoh solo le mostró una mirada de odio que pudo congelarlo al instante.

- Cálmate amigo no tienes por qué ponerte así.

- Vamos Anna- jalándola-

Varios los observaban por lo que Anna dejo de forcejear para liberarse y camino de la mano con Yoh subieron por otras escaleras y se dirigieron a una área más tranquila la cual también ofrecía servicio de bebida y habían pocas parejas no obstante Yoh quería mas privacidad así que la condujo hacia la pequeña terraza que había fuera.

- Quieres soltarme - jalando su mano-

- ¿Que tratas de hacer?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Sabes a que me refiero.

- Por favor que siempre debo pensar lo que tú piensas, lo siento Yoh así no funcionan las cosas.

- Te prohíbo que sigas con esa conducta.

- Me prohíbes -volteo-escuche bien . . . . .Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme todo caso el único que podría prohibirme algo es Hao ¿no?- esta vez no oculto mas su molestia-

Esperaba una respuesta pero el silencio dolió aun mas.

- Eso pensé -dijo desilusionada dirigiéndose a la entrada-

- Aun no acabamos de hablar

- Por mi parte no hay más que decir.

Anna camino pero nuevamente sintió la mano del castaño jalándola y tomándola rudamente.

- Quieres hablar bien hablemos. . .Pero es innecesario tanto drama - dijo bajando su mirada a su brazo el cual Yoh aun sujetaba-

- Lo siento.

- Si como sea - camino y tomo asiento y volvió a pedir una bebida la cual se la llevaron rápidamente-

- No sabía que tomabas - se molesto esa chica siempre tan fría nunca cambiaria-

- Bueno al parecer aun no sabemos nada el uno del otro pero no creo que de eso quisieras hablar o si.

- Bueno pensé que te querías deshacer de Lyserg, ya que como Hao es tu prometido.

- Es la forma más tonta en que pudiste excusarte.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Acaso crees que pienso que tu hermano es un santo- el no dijo nada- vez no me equivoco y sinceramente Yoh el papel de buen hermano cuidándome es innecesario.

- Es verdad sobre todo por qué no lo hago por Hao lo hago por qué me importas.

- Si claro -dijo irónica-

- Es verdad Anna realmente me importas.

- Hasta qué grado Yoh.

- ¿De qué hablas? -se sorprendió -

Se levanto del lugar y camino al lado de Yoh inclino su rostro y acerco sus labios al oído del chico

- Te importo lo suficiente como para que vuelvas a mi lado- hablo sensualmente al mismo tiempo que con su mano acariciaba y volteaba el rostro del castaño hacia sus labios-

- Sabes que eso no es posible.

- Y tu sabes que los compromisos pueden romperse - dijo tentando al chico con el acercamiento de sus labios a los suyos-

- Este no - volteo su rostro- el es mi hermano.

- Si estoy de acuerdo -sonrió y se separo por completo- pero acaso eso te importo antes.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Que ahora que sabes _que no te pierdes de mucho_ te acuerdas de el -trago saliva pesadamente como tratando de deshacer el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta- no te culpo Yoh. . .Después de todo es verdad -dijo con toda su sensibilidad expuesta tomo aire y recobro su actitud fría- por ello te exijo que te alejes de mi y no te vuelvas a entrometer en mi vida fue tu decisión ahora te toca respetarla.

- No por favor espera -la tomo de la mano para no dejarla ir sin soltarla camino hasta quedar frente a ella- ahora me toca a mi hablar.

- Ya no es necesario.

- Si lo es -apoyo su frente con la de ella- jamás quise lastimarte es obvio que lo que dije no fue verdad al igual que no es verdad que yo sabía lo de tu compromiso la noticia fue tan mala para mi como lo deseo haya sido para ti, la única verdad es que hubiera deseado ser yo el que este a tu lado sin embargo no solo Hao me separa de ti, créeme contra mi hermano pude pelear y lo haría si tan solo lograra algo.

- ¿De qué demonios me hablas?

- Me refiero a . . .

- Sabia que estarían aquí - dijo Pilika- estábamos buscándolos venimos a despedirnos.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto un apenado Yoh-

-Tamao tomo algo y no se siente bien.

- ¿Le pasa algo? ¿dónde está?

Anna observo el interesado rostro del castaño, era obvio que le importaba demasiado tanto como para olvidarse de ella.

- Descuida solo se mareo pero está bien se quedo con Ren y kim.

- Aun así lo mejor es irnos- dijo mientras hacía intento de levantarse el castaño.

- No es necesario que vayan, nosotros nos vamos además Pilika tiene practica de tenis mañana- hablo Horo.

- Bien cuídenla y espero que este bien - se dejo escuchar la rubia-

- Adelántense ahora los alcanzo - le dijo Yoh a Horo-

- Bien buenas noches.

- ¿No te quedaras?- pregunto Anna.

- No debemos irnos.

- ¿Debemos? Según ellos Tamao no esta tan mal, no veo por qué ir todos, además aun no acabábamos de hablar

-Anna mejor hablamos después no creo que sea bueno que sigas tomando -mintió realmente ya no se sentía capaz de seguir sin terminar por ceder ante los tentadores labios de la rubia-

-Yoh muchas cosas no son buenas en esta vida sin embargo pasan pero descuida ve encárgate de tus asuntos cuida a Tamao como yo cuidare de Hao -ya estaba harta de su falsa actuación de amor-

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De la hermosa y linda pareja que forman, así como la que formamos Hao y yo por qué debo admitirlo tu hermano es muy apuesto realmente desearía que estuviera aquí.

- Eso no es gracioso.

- Claro que no por que es la verdad.

-Tú no puedes aceptar a Hao tan pronto.

- Y por qué no, yo si dije la verdad Yoh el es mejor partido.

- Eso no es cierto -fue un golpe duro- dime que no crees lo que dices.

- Lo es.

- Vámonos.

- Ya te dije que yo me quedo.

- Y yo ya dije que no te dejare sola.

. Pues tendrás que hacerlo o Tamao se quedara sin su guardián.

- Vamos Anna déjate de tonterías vámonos.

- Déjame en paz .. . .Ya no hay nada más que aclarar ya puedes irte .. . . .Adiós- volvió a voltearse y camino nuevamente hacia la mesa-

El chico estaba dispuesto a ir tras ella pero. . .

- Si ella quiere quedarse, déjala.

- Pero Ren no puedo dejarla, Anna no acostumbra tomar y ahora ah tomado mucho y no puedo dejarla así ella debe entender que lo hago por su bien.

- Me sorprende que creas que lo entienda, sabes que no irá contigo.

. Pero no debe seguir tomando

- Yo me encargare de cuidarla y no te preocupes hablare con ella no permitiré que siga así

- Pero. . .

- Si siguen peleando todo saldrá peor, no eres tan agradable cuando estas furioso.

- Es verdad creo que es lo mejor, te la encargo. . . .Gracias amigo.

Vio como su amigo se marchaba y volteo par ver a la chica que se encontraba sentada en la mesa y aun tomando su bebida.

- ¿Puedo?- Hizo referencia a si podía sentarse.

- Haz lo que quieras.

- Gracias . . .Sabes, tomar no es bueno para la salud.

Anna solo le dedico una mirada gélida a lo cual Ren ni se intimido.

-Es enserio y si lo haces por olvidar no es la mejor opción.- agrego el chico.

- Quieres callarte eres molesto . . Además quien te dijo que lo hago por olvidar.

- Créeme es obvio.

- Maldito Yoh.

- Ves como tenía razón.

- ¿Y qué? Quieres un premio?

- No, me conformo con salir de aquí.

- Pues no veo que alguien te detenga.

- Sabes perfectamente que te estoy esperando.

- Pues yo no te lo pedí.

- No, tu no pero Yoh si.

- Ja pues si es por el menos me importa.

-Anna quieres terminar con esto e irnos.

- Y tú quieres terminar con esto e irte, déjame en paz, no necesito tu ayuda, no necesito la ayuda de nadie.

- No te engañes a ti misma en casos como este la única ayuda que necesitas recibir es de ti misma yo solo quiero hacerte ver la realidad, como dije el alcoholizarte por alguien no te servirá para olvidar solo te hundirá mas yo lo se - menciono un poco desanimado-

- Un sermón muy alentador y cierto "solo yo puedo ayudarme" así que tu presencia sobra.

- Bien me voy - se levanto dispuesto a irse-, realmente es decepcionante ver lo fácil y rápido que te rindes -Anna lo miro molesta- mencionaste que esto no era nada a comparación a lo que habías sentido antes, pero al verte ahora solo puedo pensar que ni siquiera has logrado superar lo que viviste, es cierto no podemos borrar el pasado pero al menos debes aprender a aceptarlo, piénsalo tal vez no solo Yoh es la razón del por qué estas así y lo único malo es que el está pagando por algo que no merece.

Al oír esas palabras una nube de confusión se formo en su cerebro ahora que lo pensaba no sabía la respuesta concreta, pero no negaba que había algo de cierto.

- Bien niño sabe lo todo lo volviste a hacer -menciono con un dejo de tristeza y amargura-, me voy de aquí - se levanto-

- Vamos yo te llevo.

- No esperaba menos de ti- hablo con una sutil sonrisa.

Anna estaba bien podía caminar perfectamente pero al entrar nuevamente la música las luces y el bajar las escaleras no ayudaron mucho a que siguiera asi y el aire que pego en su cara al salir la hicieron tambalear se empezó a sentir algo mareada ya que nunca había tomado.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si - subió al coche con algo de pesadez y se dedico a dormitar durante todo el trayecto.

Tardaron un poco pero al fin Ren estaciono su coche en frente del dormitorio de la chica.

-Anna ya llegamos.

- ¿A dónde?- pregunto desconcertada.

Bajo y abrió la puerta de la chica

-A tu dormitorio, ven vamos.

- Si ya voy -ahora si no se sentía nada bien-

- Dame tu llave yo abro.

Anna busco en la bolsa de la chamarra que llevaba.

- Aquí esta.

Camino detenidamente ya que todo estaba oscuro al parecer ya se habían dormido o no había nadie, sin embargo Anna camino sin prestar mucho cuidado por donde iba con lo cual logro golpearse con una orilla de la mesita de cristal.

- Auch.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No - coloco su mano en su frente y recargándose en la pared- me siento muy mareada.

Al notar como la chica tambaleaba decidió mejor cargarla.

- Bájame no necesito de ti.

- Quieres calmarte tengo prisa y si espero a que camines terminaras por romper todo y tardaremos mas.

- Tonto.

No tuvo que discutir con ella ya que era obvio que estaba más que cansada y mareada, la llevo a su cuarto y la acostó en su cama no podía creerlo, quien la viera Anna Kyoyama totalmente mareada y alcoholizada, quito un mechón de cabello que ocultaba el ahora sonrojado rostro de la chica por consecuencia del alcohol.

La observo detenidamente la imagen en cuestión le traía recuerdos y como la mayoría que tenia eran malos, le era familiar la escena ya que él había actuado así alguna vez después de todo la comprendía él vivió en carne propia el hecho de formarse falsas ilusiones y lo difícil de poder superarlo , sabía que era frívola y un poco inexpresiva pero también sabia que muy en el fondo al igual que el había una calidez inmensa que luchaba por ser demostrada que por desgracia par ellos era como un maldito veneno que corría dentro de sus venas. Como era posible que Yoh le hiciera esto.

-Ren.

Esperaba el seguro regaño por parte de la rubia exigiéndole que saliera de su habitación o culpándolo por ser un entrometido.

- Descuida ya me voy . . . . .Ahora duerme.

- Espera . . . .gracias.

- No esperaba menos de ti -sonrió levemente y sin tener conciencia de sus actos se acerco para taparla con una cobija que había cerca-

- Me alegra siempre contar contigo. . . . . .Ojala hubieras sido tu -sonrió ligeramente-

- ¿Qué?

Poco a poco alzo sus brazos y tomo el rostro del chico chino y lo atrajo hacia sí y termino por plantarle un dulce beso, el cual para sorpresa del mismo Tao, acepto-volvió a sonreír

- Te quiero- esas fueron las sutiles palabras que susurro la chica después de alejarse de él.

-Anna ¿yo?- no podía articular palabras el ahora sorprendido y sonrojado chico-

- Eres un tonto . . .Yoh- y quedo totalmente dormida-

Se alejo lentamente sin dejar de observar el ahora tranquilo rostro de la rubia aun tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

-Ren ¿podemos hablar? -menciono una voz masculina-

Sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar a alguien a su espalda "genial" lo último que hubiera querido es que alguien los viera.

Continuara. . .

O.o?Oh por dios 11 hojas espero que no lo lean en la noche y sobre todo que no haya estado aburrido me esforcé lo mas que pude y ahora si mil gracias a. . . . .

Delia

Mil gracias y pues eh aquí de regreso al fin actualización ojala te agrade mas de lo que espero, siguen los celos pero espero te guste el beso por que se que a ti te gusta mas otra parejita no jeje espero no perder a mi seguidora tot, ok cuídate mucho ah y gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme otro review a pesar de no haber sido actualización eso me hace saber que estas pendiente gracias ah y si te gusta el YohAnna no te pierdas mi fic celos.

Miwakolarc

O.o?Hastalas 5- 30 guau pues a que hora empezaste, te lo agradezco que bueno que te gusto dime te gusta este ultimo cambio jejej a que no te lo imaginabas, bueno cuídate mucho y espero tus opiniones.

Pipochi

Jajajajja pues ahora te demuestro que no estabas equivocada si es Ren xAnna, que tal si te gusto el final del capitulo al fin cumplo tu petición mil gracias por el apoyo ya que eso de que aunque hubiera otras parejas, me hace pensar que igual lo leerías y te lo agradezco jejejeje ahora que hará Ren , ok cuídate y esperare tu review.

Caprica

Estados unidos eh, -_enjoy yourselves_!, jeje mi ingles no es muy bueno mejor solo digo eso y dime ahora que ya sabes como está la historia y que no se trataba de Hao igual te gusto? Tengo esa duda y pues mira para que veas que si aplico las peticiones pues ya hubo celos de Yoh yAnna jajajaja -sonrisa maliciosa- y lo que falta jajajajajajjaa O.o?Eh perdon jeje ahora si bueno niña cuidate mucho y espero saber muy pronto cosas buenas de ti.


	14. EL ORGULLO DE UNA DINASTIA

Hola, saludos a todos aquellos que me han seguido en esta reedición según yo mejorada jeje de mi Fanfic, pienso que a partir de estos últimos capítulos mejore mi forma de redactar ¿ustedes que opinan?, en fin y si hay personas nuevas agregándose en gusto por este fic pues gracias.

**EL ORGULLO DE UNA DINASTIA**

Se alejo lentamente sin dejar de observar el ahora tranquilo rostro de la rubia aun tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

- Ren ¿podemos hablar? -menciono una voz masculina-

Sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar a alguien a su espalda "genial" lo último que hubiera querido es que alguien los viera.

Por un momento un nerviosismo recorrió su cuerpo pero rápidamente pudo controlarlo volteo para investigar quien era la persona que lo había llamado.

- Ah, eres tu -menciono despectivamente-

- Pues acaso esperabas a alguien.

- No a nadie y eso te incluye a ti.

- Tu carácter no cambia pero dime Ren desde cuando eres tan generoso, no es muy de ti ayudar.

- Y no muy de ti dejar de ser molesto sin embargo espero un milagro.

Dijo frívolamente pasando a un lado de su amigo y saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué tan molesto? -cuestiono con burla-

- Olvídalo, cuidar niñas no es lo mío, ¿dime qué haces aquí?

- Lo sabías ¿no? Vine a dejar a mi hermana y Tamao y sabía que te quedarías a cuidar a Anna pero no sabía que tan bien.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que hubo hasta servicio a la habitación.

- Y no hubiera sido necesario de no ser por tu estúpida idea de que ella tomara.

- Oye tú fuiste el que se ofreció a ayudarla y las atenciones extra corrieron por tu cuenta.

- Y que se supone que quieres decir.

- Lo que quiero decir es que no veo por qué ocultar que ella te importa es decir al final de cuentas tu ya la conocías no tiene nada de malo aceptarlo después de todo es tu ami . . . .

- Si ya la conocía pero definitivamente no tengo ningún interés o algo similar por ella - interrumpió molesto-

- Pues por tu actitud y lo que vi yo diría lo contrario -sonrió obviamente su amigo no aceptaría que estimaba a esa chica-

- Quieres decir ¿que tu. . . -dijo un poco alterado- . .

- Si Ren ahora es más que obvio.

- Oye déjame aclararte que yo no . . .

- Hermano pensé que te habías ido ya- interrumpió una chica de cabello celeste-Ren, hola.

- Buenas noches Pilika -contesto un poco incomodo con intervención de Pilika-

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada solo le iba a decir a Ren que yo me adelanto ya que no creo que quiera viajar en mi auto ¿verdad Ren?

- Si, a pesar de todo aun quiero vivir.

- Graciosito, nos vemos en el dormitorio buenas noches hermana.

- Si que descanses hermano.

- Bueno yo también me voy.

- Espera Ren, ¿dime como esta Anna?

- Bien aunque mañana no aguantara el dolor de cabeza, nada que un buen café cargado no pueda solucionar.

- Sabes mucho al respecto ¿no?

- Demasiado -menciono un poco dolido-

- Lo siento.

- Descuida no es más que la verdad.

- Y dime no te costo trabajo traerla.

- Tú la conoces más que nadie y por lo tanto sabes lo que me costo.

- Gracias en verdad gracias por soportarla.

- En verdad la estimas.

- Es una gran amiga.

- No entiendo cómo puedes ser su amiga eres tan diferente a ella.

- Te equivocas no somos tan diferentes tal vez lo único que puede diferenciarnos es su forma tan buena de ocultar sus sentimientos por ello se que ahora está sufriendo.

- Descuida estará bien.

- Lo sé ella es fuerte pero también es muy testaruda, Ren crees que podamos ayudarlos ellos realmente se quieren.

- Pues no de la forma correcta o no hubieran terminado - dijo entre sarcástico y burlón-

- Ren -reprocho-

- Vamos nadie ha muerto por algo así.

- Ok entiendo - era más que obvio que pidió ayuda a la persona equivocada-

Vio como la chica se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y agachaba su mirada un poco desilusionada.

- Adiós - dijo secamente y camino a su lado saliendo de la habitación al menos eso ella creyó ya que se detuvo al lado de ella.

- Hablare con Yoh, haré todo lo que pueda pero no prometo nada ahora quita esa cara -tomo con una de sus manos la barbilla de la chica y la miro a los ojos- no va contigo- sonrió ligeramente- descansa.

- Gracias sabia que contaba contigo -dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonreír al chico Tao solo Pilika podía mostrarle esa sonrisa de niña ingenua-

- Buenas noches.

Subió a su coche se mantuvo un momento sentado frente al volante sin hacer nada después de un rato al fin lo encendió estaba molesto no sabía si era por que Horo había sido testigo de lo ocurrido o por su forma tan idiota de reaccionar dejándose llevar, el hecho de haber cedido al final era lo que lo ponía mas furioso definitivamente ese beso no debió pasar nunca, aunque lo que había pasado era una buena forma para aprender a no volver a entrometerse en asuntos que no le corresponden y lo sentía por la rubia pero él no era paño de lagrimas de nadie y mucho menos juguete de un rato -sonrió- al fin de cuentas resulto ser igual que todas - miro de reojo hacia el dormitorio- _igual que todas_ -volvió a repetir con pesadez y termino por marcharse de ahí-

================================================================0==========================================================================

Después de un rato de conducir llego al dormitorio y sin encender las luces se dirigió a la cocina necesitaba algo de tomar antes de ir a su cuarto, suspiro y aventó su saco al sillón.

- ¡Hey cuidado!

- ¿Yoh?, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Bueno yo. . .

- Me estabas esperando- sonrió con malicia- vaya ya ni mi padre tuvo tanta atención por mí, en fin hasta mañana.

- No espera Ren por favor dime ¿cómo esta Anna?

- Sabes no entiendo, si tanto te preocupa ¿por qué la dejaste?

- Aun no lo se.

- Una respuesta digna de un tonto como Horo no de ti.

- Lo único que puedo decir a mi defensa es que es por su bien.

- Pues según ella su bien es contigo.

- Es lo que dice pero no es así.

- Pareces estar muy seguro.

- Y quisiera que fuera así.

- Como sea es tu decisión - dijo con intenciones de no involucrarse mas en el asunto-

- Oye ¿podemos hablar?

- Por ahora estoy cansado, mejor me voy a dormir, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

- Es verdad ya es tarde que descanses y gracias por ayudarla se que fue difícil seguramente tuviste que aguantarle mucho.

No pretendía seguir siendo intermediario entre ellos así que lo mejor era no meterse en esos asuntos, antes de irse lo miro por arriba de su hombro iba a decirle algo pero decidió seguir con su camino, si ese chico supiera lo rápido que su Anita podía vengarse, un ligero sentimiento de culpa lo molestaba ya que después de todo el no evito que sucediera y el ver el rostro afligido de su amigo no ayudaba en nada a sentirse mejor.

- Estúpido sentimentalista - dijo en voz baja y siguió su camino-

Se dejo caer sobre su cama aun pensando en ella aunque lo quisiera no podía dejar de pensar en sus labios los tuvo tan cerca el dulce aroma de su blanca piel y su tentador cuerpo junto al de él, realmente estaba afligido sabia que hacia mal en pensar en ella pero no podía evitarlo se resistía a la idea de olvidarla pero se aferraba mas a la idea de poder volver estar juntos, en fin todo ya había pasado ahora solo podía esperar que pasara lo que pasara todo estuviera bien y con ese pensamiento el joven Asakura quedo profundamente dormido.

=Al día siguiente=

- ¿Que hacen parados tan temprano? - dijo aun en pijama y bostezando-

- Ya son las 11 tarado - contesto levantándose y acomodando el cereal en un estante-

- Que sorpresa Ren, amaneciste de mal humor.

- Vamos no empiecen-interrumpió el lindo castaño-Horo iré a comprar unos discos ¿no vienes?

- Olvídalo solo vine por un poco de agua, pretendo seguir descansando.

- Bien como quieras, nos vemos luego.

En cuanto el castaño salió ambos chicos quedaron en silencio.

- Bien yo iré a dormir un poco más.

- Espera necesito hablar contigo -declaro mientras se recargaba en la pared-

- Mmm ¿qué pasa?

- Hay algo que debemos aclarar - dijo sin verlo a la cara- Algo respecto a lo de ayer -esta vez sentenció volteando su rostro y retándolo con una mirada fría y penetrante-

- Vamos Ren no hay nada que aclarar olvidémoslo.

- No hasta que me digas que te hizo pensar que ella me importa - cruzo sus brazos esperando respuesta de su amigo-

- Bueno no hay mucho que explicar - se sentó tomo un panecillo y continuo- las imágenes cuentan más que mil palabras, una escena realmente inesperada de ti.

- Oye yo no planee nada ella lo provoco y. . .

- Cálmate, no tienes por qué reaccionar así, tanto drama por lo que vi actúas como si te hubiera visto besarla o algo así.

- ¿Eh?- dijo tratando de evitar el molesto sonrojo de sus mejillas- Quieres decirme de una buena vez ¿que viste?

- Me refiero a la muy atenta forma en que la llevaste a su habitación es una suerte que este delgada la escena fue tan conmovedora que no quise interrumpir.

- ¡Ah! Eso - dijo desviando ligeramente su vista-

- Si eso pero cualquiera diría que me perdí de algo- lo miro inquisitivamente-

- No digas idioteces, no tenia por que pasar mas y además eso lo pudo hacer cualquiera -volvió a encararlo-

- Cualquiera menos tu Ren, sabes perfectamente que no la hubieras ayudado ni tenido paciencia si no fuera por que la estimas, últimamente lo tuyo no era hacer nuevas amistades.

- Solo fue por hacerle un favor y a pesar de haberla conocido antes, nunca fuimos amigos.

- Pero ahora lo son y realmente es algo que creo te ayudara mucho.

- Y en que podría servirme solo es una chica mas.

- Yo no la llamaría así- dijo comiendo una migaja de su panecillo- no cualquiera llega a ti y mucho menos no cualquiera recibe tantas atenciones, amigo no tienes por qué molestarte sabes no es bueno que siempre te cierres ante los demás el mostrar preocupación por ella solo demuestra que ya no eres tan egocéntrico, es obvio que te has dado cuenta que es hora de dejar todo ese odio y rencor atrás es hora de darte cuenta que no todos son iguales y confiar y estimar a las personas es el primer paso y además quien sabe tal vez el próximo paso sea volver a amar - dijo en broma-

Pero a diferencia de cómo Horo pensó que su amigo reaccionaria este término por enfadarse.

- Tienes razón - dijo con una sonrisa torcida en los labios- demostré demasiado interés…..En pocas palabras me entrometí de mas y sabes te agradezco que me lo hayas hecho ver ya que hubiera sido solo pérdida de tiempo ya que ayudar no va conmigo.

- Oye eso no es cierto la prueba está en que ayer lo hiciste muy bien.

- Y lo hice solo por que ella me ha ayudado en su momento y me sorprende ver como una persona que se atreve a dar consejos se comporte de esa manera.

- Sabes bien que no es lo mismo aconsejar que sentir y tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que se siente.

- CIERTO además estar con ella después de todo fue bueno - declaro con una sonrisa sarcástica-

- ¿Enserio? - menciono feliz al fin su amigo estaba entendiendo-

- Si por que así pude ver lo patéticamente estúpido que uno puede actuar cuando trata de ferrarse a una relación inútilmente.

- No puedes hablar enserio.

- Si así es Horo esa chica no tiene por que importarme y mucho menos preocuparme, todo lo hice por bien propio el presenciar tal escena me recordó lo patético que fui y tener en cuenta que no lo vuelva a hacer jamás.

- Insinúas que solo la tomaste como modelo de lo que no debes ni deberás hacer.

- Entiendes rápido.

- Espero que estés mintiendo ya que a veces lo que decimos puede volverse en nuestra contra.

- -Sonrió- créeme cada día aprendo mejor la lección eso ya no volverá a pasar ahora ya no te quito más tiempo ve a dormir - menciono quitándose de la pared-

- Al menos espero que aun la trates como tu amiga.

- Si es lo que quieres ver con gusto te complaceré pero jamás vuelvas a insinuar que ella o alguien más me importa sabes perfectamente que aun pienso que entre más amigos es mas pérdida de tiempo, por que a diferencia de ustedes yo no soy tan débil.

- Bien no lo volveré a hacer - dijo ya sin ánimos de seguir peleando-

- Adiós - dijo saliendo del cuarto y cerrando rudamente la puerta-

Se quedo molesto con la actitud de su tonto amigo sabía que no debió haber hecho ese comentario pero tampoco era para tanto, era obvio que su amigo aun no dejaba atrás tanto rencor y si seguía así el orgullo que tanto caracteriza a los Tao como prepotentes e impenetrables terminaría por ser su propio castigo ya que a diferencia de lo que él mismo quería creer era más débil de lo que imaginaba.

====================================================================0======================================================================

Despertó pues el despertador no fue misericordioso y con su fuerte alarma no podía evitar escucharlo, sintió mil agujas perforar su cabeza como pudo lo apago y aventó lo más lejos posible.

- ¡Oye cuidado! - dijo evadiendo el objeto aventado-

- Ah mi cabeza.

- Veo que ahora se hace presente el remordimiento.

- No molestes.

- Quieres desayunar aun queda un poco de pizza con extra queso.

Anna se paro rápidamente dirigiéndose al baño a vomitar.

- No Pilika que amable pero no quiero nada.

- Si lo imagine, pero igual te traje esto.

- ¿Qué es?

- Solo café, te hará bien.

Al oír que solo era café no dudo más así que tomo un gran sorbo.

- Que asco esto está sumamente cargado.

- Si lo sé pero según Ren es lo mejor para rebajar el efecto del alcohol.

- ¿Según Ren?

- Sip.

- Sabes no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso ayer - dijo colocando su mano en su frente poco a poco la recorrió hasta que sus dedos rozaron lentamente sus labios- ¿cómo es que llegue aquí?

- Ren te trajo.

- ¿Ren? ¿Y por qué él?

- En verdad no recuerdas nada eh, Después de hablar con Yoh te pusiste algo como decirlo "necia" y como no querías regresar pues Ren se ofreció a esperarte.

- Si recuerdo algo con Yoh no muy claro - solo pudo recordar lo cerca que estuvo del castaño y aun más cerca de sus labios-

- Puedo ver que paso algo más que yo no sé.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A la sutil forma en que tus manos te lo quieren dar a entender.

- ¿Eh?

Anna se desconcertó y puso más atención a lo que hacía pues no había dejado de acariciar sus labios en una acto inconsciente respondiendo ante la agradable sensación que sentía- quito rápidamente sus dedos de ellos-

- No digas tonterías Pilika.

- Es una lástima que no recuerdes nada pero creo que después de todo no todo fue tan malo, bueno ahora me voy será mejor que descanses un poco mas ah y termina con todo eso.

- Gracias por todo Pilika.

- Descuida en verdad quien se lleva todo el crédito es Ren.

- Si, espero no haberle gritado nada.

- Descuida viniendo de ti sería normal.

- Jaja que simpática.

- Vamos descansa debo comprar unas cosas luego nos vemos.

Volvió a tomar la taza entre sus manos y volvió a dar un sorbo al menos las nauseas estaban siendo menores Ren tenia razon por un momento ese chico se apodero totalmente de sus pensamientos realmente siempre contaba con el en todo momento definitivamente conocerlo no era tan malo volvió a sentir esa sensación dulce y placentera en sus labios lo cual la hizo sonreír

- Debo hablar con él -dijo pensando en cierto castaño- Ren puede esperar.

Continuara. . .

Como verán no adelante mucho y este capítulo era necesario para no pasar por alto el estado de ánimo del guapísimo Ren Tao.

Mal por Anna debería poner más atención a lo que hace ¿no creen? pero descuiden esto solo dará paso a cosas más interesantes ya verán la gran sorpresa que tengo para el próximo capítulo JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -sobra decir que fue una de mis risas mas maquiavélicas- cuídense mucho y mil gracias a:

Delia-Paulina ajaja por lo tomada pues si lo que hace el vicio ¿no? Pero definitivamente no estaría nada molesta de tener que besar a alguien como Ren jajaja mil gracias por estar al pendiente y aun mas gracias por siempre hacerme saber que lo estas y pues si por el momento no tuve mucho tiempo imagínate escasamente tenia algunas veces sábado en la tarde y pues hasta ahora al fin lo logre pero descuida el próximo no tardara tanto. Oki cuídate mucho y espero aun contar contigo

SHIRAZE ASAKURA Tao ósea que en cualquier forma voy a darte gusto en cuestión parejas eres la primera que conozco que gusta del HoroxAnna y pues mil gracias por tu review cuídate mucho.

Pipochi: descuida habrá mas besos a tu petición y esta vez sin confusiones mil gracias por tu apoyo incondicional tot eso es lo que me hace seguir adelante.

Caprica: ya me había preocupado pensé que ya te habías retirado de los fics y había perdido a una gran seguidora y pues no podía actualizar ya que cada fin de semana escribía algo luego para el próximo lo volvía a leer y no me gustaba pero a final de cuentas hice todo lo que pude no quería pasar por alto la actitud de Ren ya que no puede ser tan dulce o seria empalagoso jajaja cuídate y espero que estés más que bien.


	15. DE AMIGOS Y SORPRESAS

**DE AMIGOS Y SORPRESAS**

Después de dormir un momento más decidió al fin tomar un baño, aun pensaba en él, siempre era lo mismo toda clase de afecto manifestado por su parte era siempre vuelto en su contra y al final solo dejaba más dolor que el que necesitaba, poco a poco sus negros ojos se depositaron en una pequeña marca sobre su hombro la observo detenidamente paso su mano sobre ella cerrando brusca y duramente sus ojos al mismo tiempo que algunas lagrimas se mezclaban con el agua de la regadera.

Salió de la ducha y prosiguió con vestirse pero aun sus pensamientos hacían una revolución en su cabeza que no la dejaban en paz.

Miro a un lado y pudo ver la vestimenta que la noche anterior había usado, recordó lo mareada que estuvo su actitud tonta e inmadura y lo peor lo vulnerable y dolida que se mostro dejo a un lado su orgullo aquel que le costó mucho tiempo conservar y solo en segundos lo mando al diablo todo ese cambio solo por Yoh Asakura un niño despreocupado y tranquilo, aquel que con solo decir que todo estaría bien era suficiente escucharlo para creerlo, aquel niño que le hacía olvidar su cruel pasado, apretó sus puños molesta no era verdad ya que Yoh era la razón más fuerte que la hacía recordar la parte más importante de su pasado y al igual que antes ella se estaba encargando de arruinarlo.

=========================================================================0=================================================================

Caminaba molesto el no era ningún debilucho y nunca más se dejaría sucumbir ante los pies de una mujer ya no era el mismo niño ingenuo que alguna vez fue ya no era iluso y mucho menos tonto.

- Hola Ren.

Alzo su fría e hiriente mirada con lo cual desconcertó a la chica que lo saludaba.

- Hola Pilika.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo malo? -pregunto un poco desconcertada-

- Nada que no pueda arreglar.

- Es bueno escuchar eso pero puedo si ayudar en algo.

- No mirándome como si de un maniático se tratara ayudaría.

- Lo siento pero si tan solo pudieras ver tu cara no me culparías.

El comentario de la chica hizo que bajara un poco su actitud defensiva, por un segundo olvido que estaba hablando con una de las personas más francas y menos calladas que conocía.

- Es verdad, tuve un muy mal fin de semana y ciertamente no ha mejorado.

- Bueno pues si sigues así no mejorara mucho.

- Si supongo, pero da igual . . . .Adiós.

- Oye espera vine a recoger unas cosas y aun no abren, que dices si tomamos un café, yo invito.

- Sabes realmente no tengo ganas, además creo que en estos momentos cafeína en mi sistema nervioso es mala idea.

- Bueno tu puedes pedir un vaso de leche, solo acompáñame.

- Bien, vamos pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

- Descuida no tardaran en abrir, vamos.

=========================================================================0=================================================================

Después de mucho pensarlo decidió cambiarse e ir a la cocina, desde la tarde del día anterior no había comido nada y sus nauseas ya habían desaparecido por completo, sirvió un vaso de jugo pero antes de poder continuar con su búsqueda por algo de comer el timbre sonó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Veo que ya estas mejor. . . .¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto el chico de cabellos celestes.

- Si, adelante pero debo decir que tu hermana no está.

- Bien no vengo a verla a ella.

- Pues Tamao sigue durmiendo y tal vez tarde.

- Entonces ya está mejor.

- No lo sé, lo único que sé es que sigue dormida pero si quieres la despierto le diré que viniste a verla.

- No está bien déjala sabia que ella estaría bien a decir verdad la que me preocupa y vine a ver es a ti.

- A mí, y por que debería preocuparte.

- Por que eres mi amiga y me preocupa lo que le pase a mis amigos.

- Yo no soy tu amiga - sentencio determinada en sus palabras-

- Que dura.

- Si solo venias a eso ya puedes irte - camino hacia su cuarto - ya conoces la salida.

- Oye enserio te caigo tan mal -la siguió y pregunto antes de que la chica le azotará la puerta en la cara-

- Mejor no me hagas contestar- ahogo un suspiro-ahora por favor vete necesito estar sola.

- Para pensar,la soledad no es la mejor manera es agobiante.

- Para unos lo es y para otros es nuestra mejor amiga.

- Y no crees que es mejor hablar con un amigo que pueda contestarte y aconsejarte.

- Bien quieres ayudarme adelante dime como demonios hago para sacarme a tu amigo de la mente - esta vez no lo dijo con melancolía o tristeza al contrario lo dijo cínica y despectivamente como poniendo una trampa al chico-

- Creo que eso con el tiempo y tú misma lo lograran.

- Buena respuesta y como veras solo necesito 2 cosas tiempo y a mi misma así que los amigos salen sobrando

- Vamos no seas tan amargada no tienes por qué ponerte así.

- Y tú no tienes por qué meterte en mi vida tú y tus idiotas amigos pueden irse al diablo por mí, ya estoy asqueada de que digan que me entienden de entrometerse en mi vida y peor aun tratar de componerla en el supuesto nombre de la amistad acéptalo los verdaderos amigos no existen solo la conveniencia los hace acercarte a ti y por ello es mejor siempre estar sola así nunca darás la oportunidad a ser lastimada.

El dolor que reflejaban sus palabras dejaron al joven de cabellos celestes anonadado acaso tanto le había afectado terminar con Yoh no no era eso y estaba seguro podía apostarlo era algo mas algo que realmente la estaba fulminando desde adentro no pudo decir nada mas con un poco de cautela y miedo a ser golpeado se aventuro a rodear con sus brazos a la rubia tratando de mitigar su furia y sufrimiento.

Anna por su parte al sentirse nuevamente vulnerable se odio e intento escapar de los fuertes brazos del chico pero el hizo que esto fuera inútil.

. Suéltame.

- No, no hasta que me digas quien te hizo tanto daño y sabes que no me refiero a Yoh.

- Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así suéltame.

- Ya te lo dije no lo hare primero hasta que te calmes y segundo hasta que me digas quien fue el responsable de tanto Ren cor y odio de tanto dolor.

- El único responsable de todo lo que me pasa soy yo por débil por tonta e ilusa por creer que una vida de color rosa es para mi.

Esta vez dejo de forcejear no lloro mas a pesar de que sus palabras eran emanadas con dejo de tristeza las lagrimas habían cesado.

- Por tener sueños e ilusiones te llamas tonta cuando lo realmente tonto seria no tenerlos.

- Quieres dejar las cursilerías para alguien más.

- Y por qué si tu las necesitas más que nadie.

- Eres insoportable por eso nadie te toma en serio.

Horo cayó por un rato, eso dolió.

- Si lo sé todos me lo han dicho pero es algo con lo que podre vivir -dijo al mismo tiempo que la liberaba de sus brazos- has contestado a mi pregunta - dijo con sonrisa forzada-

- Veo que la verdad duele.

- Que no siempre es así.

- Dime que es lo que pretendes - al fin dijo molesta tratando de controlarse y dejándose caer pesadamente en el suelo al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en la pared -

=========================================================================0=================================================================- Entonces te vas pronto.

- Si.

- Sabes cuándo.

- No pasa de estos días.

Obviamente no quería hablar pues no podía ser más cortante pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse sola y esperar y la verdad le importaba la actitud del joven chino.

- ¿Que tal la fiesta de ayer?

- Lo suficientemente buena para no volver a hacer una promesa contigo.

- Hey no tienes por qué ser tan pesado.

Ren sonrió ligeramente

- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero- se alzo de hombros-No encajo en ello.

- Antes no solías decir eso.

- Antes era otro Pilika y ese alguien es alguien que no pretendo volver a ser.

- El antiguo Ren era gentil y amable conmigo.

- Eso era por qué no te conocía lo suficiente.

- Gracioso, pero aun así el nuevo Ren me simpatiza solo que debe exigirse menos.

- Mejor que mi padre no te escuche decir eso.

- Sabes creo que el es el principal problema.

- Si yo también lo creo.

- Pero no el único.

El chico solo la observo

- Ren por que aun actúas así, el escudarte de los demás no sirve de nada tu eres diferente eres extraordinario tal y como eres tal y como te conocí no necesitas aparentar se que no es fácil para ti aceptar quien en verdad eres pero te hará mal ocultarlo.

-No sé a que viene todo esto pero no quiero seguir hablando y escuchar de ello y creo que ya abrieron ¿no?

- Bien entiendo ya puedes irte solo quería decirte que Anna se sorprendió mucho de saber que tú la ayudaste.

El chico la observo detenidamente tanto que la chica templo ligeramente por el pequeño escalofrió que su mirada le causo.

- Descuida no le dije que la llevaste hasta su cuarto al parecer no recuerda mucho de lo que paso.

- Y es lo mejor ya que nunca volverá a pasar - dijo nuevamente molesto y parándose de golpe-

Pilika no entendió del todo el mensaje de Ren pero este ni siquiera le dio tiempo a contestar.

El chico pago la cuenta.

- Nos vamos

=========================================================================0=================================================================- Solo ayudarte es obvio que tienes muchas cosas por decir y sacar -dijo sentándose a un lado de ella-

- No es el momento.

- Si sigues esperando el momento terminaras por hundirte tu sola todos necesitamos de alguien.

- No entiendes NO lo necesito, la dependencia no es algo que me siente.

- No es dependencia Anna es solo confianza la dependencia tu sola la haces y no es nada bueno en otras palabras el depender de alguien siempre te hará tan débil como tú lo desees.

- Odio esto - dijo mas sincera-cuando mas quieres dejar de sentir y olvidar todo es cuando menos puedes sacarlo de tu mente.

- Eso es por qué desperdicias tu tiempo pensándolo debes buscar algo mejor que hacer o alguien quien te haga olvidarlo.

- ESO es lo peor nunca resulta sirviéndote solo lo complica.

Su mirada apagada lo dijo todo era más que obvio lo que trataba de decir pero decidió mejor no decir nada.

- Es bueno saber que la naturaleza de los hermanos Usui que los hace ser entrometidos haga que siempre pueda contar con alguien, lamento lo que dije anteriormente.

- Descuida sabia que lo decías con cariño además de que fue difícil que lo dijeras -

- Si claro.

El chico sonrió ante la sinceridad y sarcasmo de la chica.

Ambos quedaron en silencio algunos minutos Horo mantenía apoyadas ambas manos en sus rodillas sintió como una fina mano se depositaba sobre la suya ofreciéndole un pequeño apretón en lo que parecía una forma de agradecimiento.

- Gracias

El chico se sorprendió pero rápidamente la rubia lo regreso a la realidad.

- Espero que entiendas - dijo al mismo tiempo que se apartaba de el levantándose- que no debes decir nada o te meterás en grandes problemas la Anna que viste hoy difícilmente la volverás a ver.

- Descuida no diré nada - dijo imitándola y poniéndose de pie- aunque realmente espero que estés equivocada.

Anna lo condujo a la puerta de su habitación.

- Esto no quiere decir que seamos amigos entendido - dijo mientras abría la puerta-

- Bien por mi por que tampoco significa que no lo seremos-dijo saliendo- y aun mejor me da esperanzas de ser algo mas - dijo guiñándole un ojo-

. Adiós Horo - cerró la puerta con una ligera sonrisa marcada en sus labios-

La necesidad que sentía anteriormente de hablar con Yoh se esfumo aun lo pensaba pero ya no era tan vital como lo creía hace algunos minutos pero estaba consciente que sacarlo por completo de su mente era tarea difícil.

Pasaron días sin que Anna buscara o tuviera contacto con el castaño al menos contacto directo ya solo debía tomar su nueva carga de materias y un periodo vacacional la esperaba para su suerte.

Estaba sentada en una banca viendo las clases que se habían ofertado decidiendo cuales eran las materias que más le acomodaban y adelantaría

- Pero que hermosa forma de comenzar el día.

No pudo evitar sentir molestia por la no muy agradable presencia.

- Muy buenos días Anna.

- Buenos días Diethel.

- Mmm me gusta más como suena mi nombre en tus labios.

- Si pues no estoy para complacerte.

- Y empiezas a hacer planes para tu horario.

- Si y ya termine - trato de levantarse pero Lyserg se lo impidió-

- Vamos no te vayas tan rápido, después de que te fuiste con Yoh ya no te volví a ver.

- Es cierto estaba contigo antes verdad y ahora que lo recuerdo dejamos algo pendiente.

La rubia se acerco al rostro del chico peligrosamente y sin dar más tiempo a reaccionar por parte de este le planto una bofetada.

- Yoh me lo impidió esa vez pero me alegra que tú me lo recordaras no vuelvas a intentar besarme ahora ya sabes cuales son las consecuencias.

El chico solo sonrió.

- Si, antes hubiera supuesto que eso pasaría pero ahora no me lo esperaba.

- ¿Ahora?

- No puedes culparme Anna tu imagen ya no es la misma.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres decir?

- Vamos, tú has visto el comportamiento de tu ex noviecito tu y media escuela y aun así te fuiste con el tu imagen a cambiado Anita pero me alegra ver qué piensas recuperarla,

- Te equivocas si crees que cambie no soy fácil Lyserg y mas te vale no olvidarlo

- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti y espero que realmente Yoh no te afecte como pensé ya que con todo lo que se escucha.

- No me importa el o lo que digan de el y tu tampoco así que mejor me voy.

- Bien Anna pero solo piénsalo si Yoh se ha dado una oportunidad con Tamao ¿por qué tu no?

Sin poder evitar su reacción Anna se detuvo y lo miro interrogante

El chico sonrió esta era su oportunidad de herir y tomar buen lugar en la situación

- Siempre ah sido igual esos dos se entienden demasiado bien por algo fueron novios - Anna no dijo nada trato de disimular su sorpresa- ¿lo sabías no? - pregunto con burla- esos dos no se olvidaran tan fácil yo creí que tu lo lograrías pero ni tu pudiste Anita

- Debo irme

. Bien solo - dijo tomándola delicadamente de la mano y colocándose frente a ella- quería decirte que Yoh es un idiota yo jamás te dejaría, obviamente eres mejor que Tamao.

- -Sonrió con melancolía- eso. . . .Lo dudo

- ¿Qué?

Camino un tanto molesta tal y como lo pensó la imagen que tenia se había ido al diablo pero no culpaba a Yoh ella solo lo causo y Tamao por más que quisiera molestarse con ella le era imposible después de todo Tamao era única tenía todo era bonita inteligente y su carácter la hacia única nada que ver con ella y su faceta de mujer amargada estaba molesta pero ahora era con ella misma todo lo que había aprendido lo había olvidado en solo un año -cerro fuertemente sus puños era hora de recuperar a la Anna que era y esta vez ya nadie la cambiaria pero sabía bien que para comenzar debía hacer algo-

=========================================================================0=================================================================- Hola Yoh.

El chico se mantuvo entretenido en el paisaje por lo que al no encontrar respuesta la chica volvió a llamar.

- Yoh.

- Lo siento Tamao que me decías.

- Estas bien pareces muy preocupado.

- Nada serio es solo que como tú y media escuela saben las cosas no están muy bien.

- Si eh oído rumores muy tontos.

- Si pero eso es lo de menos presiento que las cosas van a ponerse peor.

- ¿Que paso con el todo saldrá bien?

- Pasa que ahora no le encuentro mucho sentido.

- Yoh sabes que cuentas conmigo verdad.

El chico volteo para ver mejor a su amiga encontrándose con esa mirada tierna y preocupada

- Siempre. . . .Siempre lo eh sabido y sé que siempre será asi

No supo por qué pero como algo inevitable se acerco lentamente al rostro de la chica al mismo tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Gracias por todo -susurro-

Al mismo tiempo que sus labios tocaban la cálida piel cercana a la boca de la chica.

Acaso podía ser más irónico el destino, Incrusto las uñas en aquel árbol nuevamente se sentía utilizada y engañada después de la no muy agradable conversación con Diethel esto era lo último que hubiera deseado aun así se suponía ya no debería doler tanto pero no sabía si solo era dolor o también odio tenía que hacerlo tenía que hablar con el y este era el mejor momento ya que ahora no podía negar nada debía cobrarse el haber perdido todo lo que ella fue si al menos todo hubiera sido diferente hubiera valido la pena y no diría nada pero Yoh se lo buscaba el solo le daba razones para odiarlo - y justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso-

- Sabes no es bueno espiar a los demás -susurro alguien a su oído-

Volteo sumamente molesta y sorprendida.

- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

- Evitar que cometas una tontería… ven vámonos de aquí.

Dijo apartándola ligeramente de aquel sitio.

- ¿Quieres soltarme?

- No sé, quieres calmarte.

- Necesito arreglar algo.

- Pues lo que tengas que arreglar por tu propio bien tendrá que esperar a que te calmes.

- Quieres callarte tengo que hablar con Yoh ahora.

- ¿Para qué?. . .Para preguntarle por que esta con Tamao y la respuesta sea algo que no puedas controlar.

. ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Acéptalo lo de ustedes ACABO.

Se sorprendió acaso ese castaño hermano de Yoh lo sabía todo que más secretos tenía esa familia.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

- Hace más de lo que tú te imaginas.

- Que clase de personas son ustedes.

- Hao, Anna ¿qué hacen aquí?

Anna se sorprendió mas al oír la voz de Yoh a sus espaldas.

Hao la miro y sonrió un poco.

- Hermanito te dije que saldría a buscarla y mira la encontré más rápido de lo que imagine.

Entonces Anna cayó en cuenta de que Yoh sabia de la presencia de Hao en la universidad.

- Me alegra – dijo el castaño aunque era por más obvio que no era así-¿Pero que hacen aquí?

. Bueno la mejor manera de conocernos es caminando -dijo rodeándola por lo hombros haciendo que Anna volteara - pero sabes que me agrada mas lo lugares más privados, ¿y tu Yoh que hacías?

- Yo solo. . . ..Estaba por irme al dormitorio.

. Pues creo que te desviaste mucho, pero bueno te dejamos ya estábamos por irnos verdad Anna tenemos tanto tiempo por recuperar.

. Es verdad ya es hora de conocernos mejor - dijo siguiendo el juego-

- Es bueno saber que piensas igual, creo que nos llevaremos mejor de lo que creo.

- Si., asi parece.

Hao vio como su hermano la miraba, el muy tonto no podía negar que le afectaba pero siempre era lo mismo con Yoh siempre pensando en los demás y sus sentimientos era un tonto no sabía cómo podía ser su hermano " Yoh cuando aprenderás, acaso debo enseñarte"

La rubia paso de largo a su lado aun quería matarlo pero no solo a el si no también a su hermano por su cinismo, ya una vez que se apartaron de aquel lugar.

- Y bien ¿no tienes nada que decirme? - pregunto el castaño después de mucho tiempo-

- Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas - contesto molesta-

- Hay detalles que aun no se.

- Si quieres que te aclare algo solo pregúntalo no tiene caso estar con rodeos.

- Sonrió definitivamente esa Anna le gustaba más.

- No la verdad no me importa después de todo nadie es rival para mí, ni siquiera mi hermanito.

- Estas muy seguro no crees,.

- Solo confió en lo que soy y tengo.

- Tonto.

- En fin mejor dime que haremos esta noche.

- Pues no sé lo que harás tú pero en lo personal yo iré a descansar o cualquier cosa que me mantenga alejada de ti.

- Jajaj nunca creí escuchar algo similar, si que eres aburrida deberías hacer algo mas con tu vida.

- Y quien te crees que eres tu para venir y decirme que hacer con mi vida.

- Pues solo me creo tu futuro esposo Anita - dijo sarcástico tomando bruscamente la muñeca de la chica para acercarla a él-

- No por decisión mía - dijo retándolo con la mirada y tratando de zafarse-

- Pues te recuerdo que tampoco mía - la soltó de golpe - solo creo que deberíamos hacernos a la idea - dijo retándola y provocándola nuevamente al acerarse peligrosamente a su boca-

- Si tal vez - dijo acercándose con cinismo- aunque ahora no tengo ganas y tal vez no las tenga nunca - y se separo-

. Quizás pueda ayudarte a que las tengas - dijo tomándola de los hombros bruscamente y volteándola con plena intensión de ahora si besarla-

- No te atrevas.

- Descuida no lo hare. . . . .no aun. .. . Bien entonces yo me voy por aquí - dijo señalando el camino al dormitorio de los chicos- te dejare descansar es fin de semana y se que Horo me ayudara a buscar que hacer.

- Has lo que quieras -dijo molesta ante la actitud de poca falta de interés y cinismo de su "prometido"-

- Siempre lo hago, así como siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

. Si pues no confíes tanto de tu suerte.

- Ya lo veremos - dijo guiñándole un ojo-

- Idiota - dijo dando vuelta y caminando lejos de él-

- Creo que empezamos bien - sonrió mientras veía a la chica marcharse de aquel lugar-

Continuara. . ..

Espero haber tenido un buen regreso perdón pero este año mi vida cambio en muchos sentidos y pues no tenia mucho tiempo pero eh aquí mi fic no puedo irme no sin antes agradecer especialmente a:

Delih-chanpor haber leído mi fic y por tenerme paciencia y sobre todo por hacerme saber que no me abandonabas tot eso es lo que me alenta a seguir y prometo ya no tardarme tanto.

Caprica

Jejej sorry después de tanto tiempo y aun no te doy gusto pero descuida cuando haya Ren si que va a ver jejejejejej te lo prometo eso va a llegar y fuerte.

Missume Yoshikawa

Mil gracias y si va a ver en Anna para rato tu solo espera y yo hare esta vez qe no sea mucha esa espera.

Dreamsprincess

Mil gracias y espero aun contar con tus comentarios ok.

Mil gracias sin ustedes no ubiera podido seguir hare lo posible por actualizar ya todos mis fics y esta vez mas rápido cuídense mucho y ya me verán pronto y mas seguido por aquí bueno me leerán bueno ustedes me entienden.


	16. DE HERMANDAD A RIVALIDAD

**DE HERMANDAD A RIVALIDAD**

Se encontraba tirado en el sofá con el control en su mano cambiando sin sentido canal por canal y al parecer ninguno llenaba sus expectativas. Escucho el timbre sin embargo no se movió de su lugar.

- No te preocupes Yoh YO ABRO - dijo Horo al ver el poco interés de su amigo por abrir-

- ¿Hao?... ¡AMIGO COMO ESTAS!

- Que hay Horo - dijo dando un corto abrazo a su amigo-

- No sabía que venias ¿por qué no nos avisaste?

- Lo hice solo que creo que no pasaron mi mensaje - dijo mirando a Yoh, el castaño solo lo miro de reojo y siguió con su ardua tarea de cambiar canales-

- No importa me alegra volver a verte.

- Y dime hay planes para esta noche.

- Acaso debe haberlos para divertirnos.

- Esa voz me agrada.

- Iré a cambiarme y después veremos qué hacer.

- Bien.

Ante el silencio de su hermano Hao solo se sentó en un sillón cercano a Yoh y al ver como los canales iban y venían al fin hablo.

- Solo pídelo.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? - ni siquiera volteo a verlo-

- Solo pídelo Yoh, dime qué quieres que la deje y lo hare.

- No sé a qué te refieres.

- Acaso eres tan imbécil solo dilo, di que quieres que me aleje de Anna y lo hare.

- ¿Que te hace suponer que deseo eso?

- Bueno pensé que esa chica te importaba.

- Me importa, pero ella acepto el compromiso ¿no?, yo no vi que nadie la obligara.

Hao pudo ver la molestia y rencor en la voz de Yoh- ¿entonces esto no te molesta?

- Por que debería, además ¿qué te hace pensar que estoy molesto?- trato de hablar con dulzura e inocencia.

Hao miro nuevamente como la velocidad de cambiar de un canal a otro era más rápida.

- Bien quise ser buen hermano pero si tú no lo quieres está bien - hizo un intento de pararse de su asiento-

- Acaso la ibas a dejar tan rápido - pregunto fingiendo poco interés-

- No, a decir verdad solo quería que lo admitieras así iba a ser más divertido conquistarla.

- ¿Estas bromeando cierto?- suspiro molesto al ver la sonrisa de Hao- Nop la verdad es el tipo de cosas que me esperaría de ti.

- Eso iba a darle toque a esta relación, ya que la verdad soportarla va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

- Aun recuerdas lo que te pedí ¿cierto?

- El no lastimarla - sonrió- pudiste evitarlo lo que pase ya no es mi culpa.

- Bien, déjala.

- Demasiado tarde Yoh mejor por qué no intentas recuperarla.

- Sabes bien que yo no juego eso.

- Siempre tan tranquilo eh Yoh, tu tranquilidad no te llevara lejos, cuando lo entenderás deberías ser un poco mas. . . . . .

- Como tú - dijo molesto e irritado-

- Es solo una forma de decirlo - rio arrogante-

- Y cuando entenderás que no tengo ninguna intención de ser como tú, no entiendo por qué siempre la necesidad de esta rivalidad entre los dos Hao, ¿por qué siempre tu necedad de hacerlo ante todo? ante mis padres, ante la empresa, nuestras amistades. . .

- Ante Anna

- ¿Porque?

- Por que la superioridad es un rasgo de los Asakura y ser el segundo no es para mí, pero haces bien Yoh mi vida no es tan agradable.

- Hao tu eres mi hermano se supone que estas cosas no deberían pasar entre hermanos - se sincero al fin viéndolo a los ojos- yo no quiero ser tu rival en nada ya que al parecer tu siempre ganas.

- Yoh yo no hago las reglas y yo tampoco decidí esto pero al menos esta vez te di una oportunidad

- No entiendes verdad - dijo viendo al piso- Yo no quiero ni pretendo recuperarla solo quiero que no la lastimes, eso es todo.

. Así que no te importa que sea mi prometida.

- Si ella llega a aceptarte por mi está bien pero una advertencia Hao. . .Tienes una competencia muy dura

- Así que Anita tiene a alguien más…..Mmm igual será un buen entretenimiento.

Ante la actitud arrogante de su hermano prefirió apagar el televisor y marcharse.

- Te diré algo si ella al final renuncia al compromiso lo aceptare - dijo ya hablando sin estar a la defensiva-

- ¿Hablas enserio?

- No será ni la primera ni la última vez que vaya en contra de lo que me ordenan, pero honestamente Yoh. – Volvió su sonrisa arrogante a su rostro-Dudo que eso suceda ya que si ella no te interesa por qué desperdiciar la oportunidad ya que al parecer a ella no le molesta - mintió para sí mismo-

- Claro después de todo tu mismo me lo dijiste ser el segundo no es para ti pero al menos por primera vez en la vida harás algo bueno por la familia - hablo despechado-

-No es mi culpa no haber sido el monito cumple antojos de papá yo si tuve vida propia.

- Si por propia te refieres que cada que tenias un problema los demás te sacaran de ella, avergonzando a la familia pues prefiero no tenerla.

- Y por eso vives amargado hermanito, pero mira Yoh hasta mi vida rebelde me trajo algo bueno -refiriéndose a Anna- desperdicias mucho tiempo al parecer inútilmente.

- Preocúpate por tu vida Hao y yo veré que hago con la mía.

- Descuida de eso puedes estar más que seguro.

- Sabes . . . . . Tienes razón después de todo tal vez tú seas lo que ella necesite y tal vez ella sea lo que siempre has buscado pero esta vez en verdad deseo que no te enamores Hao por que la caída puede ser muy dolorosa ya que no siempre puedes ser el primero en todo.

- Listo - dijo el chico de cabellos celeste apareciendo en la entrada de la sala- ¿nos vamos?¿ No vienes Yoh?

- No Horo yo me quedo.

- Yoh no has cambiado veo que aun la diversión no es para ti - dijo burlón y repróchate su hermano al mismo tiempo que se ponía en su camino interfiriendo su paso al mismo tiempo que lo retaba con la mirada-

- Y sin embargo para ti es lo único ¿no Hao? - contesto sin intimidarse y respondiendo a la mirada retadora-

- Creo que es mejor irnos - dijo Horo jalando a Hao antes de empezar una pelea-

Una vez afuera

- ¿Y ahora que Hao?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Por qué discutías con Yoh?

- Nada- se alzo de hombros- tu sabes, cosas de hermanos.

- Hao, como hermano que soy sé perfectamente que no odias a Yoh como a veces le haces saber, pero no entiendo por qué esa actitud ante él.

- Por que a veces el camino duro es el único para aprender.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Nada Horo tal vez necesite un día entero para que lo entiendas y no quiero perder en eso mi tiempo.

- j aja muy gracioso Hao.

Salió después de recibir su nueva carga de materias ahora tenía que pensar que hacer en ese periodo vacacional y con Hao cerca todo se veía aun peor.

Alzo su mirada y lo vio, sabía que estaba en deuda con el sin embargo no tenía muchas ganas de socializar con nadie, lo miro un poco mas y sin volverlo a pensar camino hacia el.

- Oye Tao.

Volteo sin mucho interés y tan pronto la vio algo dentro de él lo hizo sentirse incomodo.

- Anna.

- Oye necesito hablar contigo tienes tiempo.

- Bueno yo. . .

- Entiendo, debo apartar cita en tu agenda.

- Esa es una opción.

- Bien deduzco que eso es un "no". . .ya será otro día - dijo sin darle mucha importancia-

- Es solo que no tengo mucho tiempo - trato de disculparse sin saber por qué lo hacía-

- Por mi está bien no necesito de mucho.

No sabía por qué simplemente decía "no", pero ciertamente tenia curiosidad de lo que Anna le diría, según Pilika ella se sorprendió al saber lo que el chico hizo y quería oír sus patéticas y tontas escusas, quería ver como una chica como Anna se justificaba para limpiar su imagen "las mujeres eran tan predecibles en ello" además después de todo ella no recordaba del todo lo que ocurrió así que ponerla en prueba no sonaba tan mal, al menos se vengaría por el mal rato que paso por su culpa.

- ¿Qué te parece si hablamos haya? - dijo señalando a la cafetería que siempre solían ir ya que estaban a unos cuantos pasos-

- Por mi está bien.

Llegaron y ordenaron una vez que tenían su orden frente a ellos.

- Y bien.

- Para no perder tiempo iré al grano.

. Te escucho.

- Se que mi estado de ayer fue patético y no pretendo por nada defenderme- dijo manteniendo su vista en la mesa- no supe controlarme y tuve la estúpida idea de que con tomar iba a solucionar todo - el chico solo la miro atento-y tomaría el valor que aun no puedo tener –la chica alzo su vista topándose con la mirada de Ren- No pretendo disculparme. . . ..Ya que después de todo solo fui yo y causarte una buena imagen no está en mis planes.

. Así que solo querías hablar con migo para decirme algo que ya sabía - dijo un poco arrogante-

- NO . . . .Lo cierto es que- lo pensó mucho pero al fin dejo saberlo-TE NECESITO.

- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió pues no se esperaba esa respuesta-

- Patético pero así es - dijo con frustración totalmente marcada en su rostro-

- ¿Y por qué yo?

- Yo misma no lo sé- dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al café frente a ella- lo único que sé es que solo pude pensar en ti.

"Te necesito" aun esas palabra resonaba huecamente en su cabeza que clase de ayuda necesitaba ella de alguien como él, pero por más que odiaba pensarlo al recordar el beso la venganza fue lo único que vino a su torcida mente, acaso quería utilizarlo como lo hizo pero esta vez con un propósito.

- Lo que menos hubiera querido es mostrar mi faceta fracasada ante alguien pero al menos se que frente a ti no seré tratada con lastima y no me sentiría mas humillada, ya que todos me tratarían como la pobre niña ingenua y tonta.

- Y que se supone quieres te diga, no soy el indicado en cuestión sentimental y lo sabes -sonrió con un poco de dolor mezclado- todos lo saben.

- Acaso no lo entiendes, no necesito palabras de aliento, no necesito saber que todo va a estar bien, lo que necesito ahora son tus comentarios sarcásticos que siempre tienes preparados, que me hagas saber lo patética que me veo, o no sé, tu eres bueno en eso di algo - ordeno desesperada-, necesito que arruines una vez más mi momento de melancolía por eso te necesito, necesito saber ¿cómo hago que esto pase?

- Irónico que me lo preguntes ¿no crees?- dio un sorbo a su café y prosiguió-ya que para nuestra mala suerte hasta ahora no se la respuesta y eh llegado al punto en que ya no me importa encontrarla.

Lo miro con un poco de desilusión en su mirada, eso definitivamente no era lo que quería escuchar suspiro y bajo su mirada nuevamente hacia su café.

La miro nuevamente se veía como en esa noche, desesperada, perdida, justo como no pensó volverla a ver no sin el efecto del alcohol, realmente no era nada de la mujer madura y fría que mostraba todos los días en ese momento comprendió que realmente Anna estaba sincerándose con él algo que pocas personas hacían.

- Pero al menos - dijo no muy seguro de seguir- tal vez tú si la encuentres.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

- Además para que decir lo patética que te ves, tú lo sabes ¿no? - rio con cierto grado de arrogancia y burla-

- Auch fue más de lo que esperaba.

- Lo que quiero decir Anna es - tomo aire- si tu estas consiente por qué dejar que siga pasando.

- Por qué no se cómo detenerlo aunque duela.

- Descuida llegara el momento en que no duela mas por que hasta el dolor debe tener un límite, lo único que te resta es que tú misma marques ese límite - dijo como si fuera lo más fácil y simple del mundo- recuerda nunca es bueno cambiar por los demás.

Al dejar de hablar volvió a mirarla y para su sorpresa ella lo miraba fija y atentamente con una pequeña pero visible sonrisa lo cual provoco un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto molesto-

- Sabía que no me había equivocado.

- A que te refieres.

- Que en cuanto te vi sabía que eras el único que podía ayudarme.

Sentía como sus pálidas mejillas tomaban aun mas color, debía deshacerse de la mirada de la rubia ya que lo incomodaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veían así con esa mirada que encerraba gratitud y un poco de cariño y que con el tiempo le resulto falsa y sin sentido, y sin embargo a pesar de eso causaba efecto en el por mas que no quisiera.

- Te odio Ren Tao-dejo saber la chica sin titubear-

- ¿Qué? -dijo incrédulo y salido de sus pensamientos-

- Odio que tengas las respuestas a mi patética vida, odio que seas testigo de ella y . . . . .Odio aun más el que cada día te odie menos - trato de decir lo ultimo entre dientes y tapándose la boca con la taza de café para no ser escuchada pero Ren logro entender lo que dijo-

Ren solo la siguió observando y rápidamente como flechazo recordó lo que sucedió lo cerca que estuvo de la chica y sus labios en contacto con los suyos sin tomar muy en cuenta sus pensamientos fijo su mirada en los labios de la rubia los cuales se posaban finamente en su taza y sin poder controlarlo el pequeño sonrojo de hace unos segundos se intensificaba aun mas.

Anna por su parte aun tratando de encontrar respuesta no se dio cuenta y aun mantenía su mirada perdida en la mesa. Rápidamente Ren entrecerró sus ojos con furia al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cabeza y se levantaba bruscamente de su lugar sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

- Da igual lo que haya pasado, después de todo ya paso no.

- Si es verdad.

- Bien como te dije no tenía mucho tiempo debo irme.

- Bien nos vemos luego.

- Supongo - dijo cortante- dejo el dinero en la mesa lo cual cubría su café y el de Anna.

Lo miro salir con rapidez y un poco de furia en su rostro tomo su café y aun pensando en las cosas que pasaron salió de aquel lugar Ren seguía siendo muy enigmático para ella y a veces difícil de comprender sin embargo quien era ella para juzgarlo después de todo el fue justo lo que necesitaba- rio para si misma- no supo cómo pudo si quiera atreverse a decirle esas palabras al chico pero como el dijo después de todo ya había pasado.

=========================================================================0=================================================================

Ese Horo se había vuelto más fácil mira que cambiarlo por esa chica, si era bonita pero él jamás cambiaria a sus amigos por un rato de placer -sonrió- mejor se iría a dormir ya que el cansancio lo hacía decir ridiculeces.

El atardecer ya estaba por terminar dando paso a la sombría noche pero la joven rubia no tenía intenciones de llegar a su dormitorio todo el día busco la más tonta excusa para no hacerlo pero ciertamente todas ya se habían agotado

- Pero que linda sorpresa- dijo una voz frente a ella, lo que la hizo alzar su vista.

- Tú otra vez.

- Definitivamente lo tuyo no es ser buena anfitriona.

- Y que esperabas ¿una fiesta?

- Cálmate no se por qué te pones así desde mi punto de vista solo te evite un enojo mas esta mañana.

. Si pues desde mi punto de vista eres un entrometido.

- Sabes ya me canse desde que llegue estas de mal humor y no tengo por qué aguantarlo más.

- Y no se te ha ocurrido que mi razón para mi mal humor eres tú.

- Si pues yo diría que la única razón de tu mal humor eres tú. . . .Demonios Anna si Yoh te dejo fue por que es un idiota.

. No metas a Yoh en esto él no tiene la culpa.

- ¿Y yo sí? Desde que llegue lo único que hice fue tratar de ser amable contigo y tu solo me respondes con esa actitud, creo que mejor ni hablamos del compromiso descuida no quiero hacerte más infeliz es ya suficiente con el daño que tu sola te haces… creo que fue un error tratar de solucionar las cosas contigo.

- La única solución que puedes ofrecerme es la absolución de ese estúpido matrimonio.

- Si tanto te tortura…. Entonces por qué lo aceptaste.

La chica guardo silencio-

- Por qué pensaste que era tu única salida -rio abiertamente- pensé que eras más inteligente.

- ¿Quién demonios te crees para juzgarme?

- No pues por lo visto no soy nadie y nunca lo seré para ti.

- Hasta que dices algo sensato.

- Bueno al menos uno de los dos tiene que serlo o nuestro matrimonio será un fracaso ya que yo no hare nada por deshacerlo si tanto quieres rómpelo tú.

- Sabes qué. .. . . . Ya no- dijo con un tono de voz apagado.

La sonrisa en los labios del castaño se borro de inmediato.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya no quiero discutir más contigo, ya no quiero discutir más con nadie, al fin y al cabo mis padres ganaron que más da lo demás.

- Tan fácil te darás por vencida, ¿no darás pelea? Pensé que eras digna para ser esposa de los Asakura.

La rubia solo lo miro a los ojos fría y penetrantemente.

- Aunque llegase a serlo no creas que sea algo de lo que me sienta digna.

- ¿Que es Anna? - cuestiono al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella y disminuía la distancia entre sus rostros- ¿qué es lo que me hace desearte más?

- ¡No te atrevas!

- La otra vez no lo hice pero esta vez.

Y sin más unió sus labios con los suyos antes de que Anna pudiera evitarlo ya se encontraba presa entre los fuertes brazos de Hao y por su parte el la beso posesivamente poco a poco suavizo sus hambrientos labios para no lastimarla pero Anna al no poder deshacerse de su prisión mordió desesperada el labio inferior del moreno, rápidamente el dolor hizo que el chico la liberara pero no suficiente con morderlo la chica le dio una fuerte bofetada.

- Supongo que con el tiempo tus caricias mejoraran - dejo saber divertido al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre su mejilla roja-

- Es la última vez que vuelves a hacer esto.

- Descuida confió que en la próxima no va a ser necesario llegar a esto.

- Es verdad ya que no va a ver próxima y yo me encargare de eso.

Se volteo dispuesta a irse.

- Bien Anna como quieras pero si cambias de decisión te diré con gusto como hacer que Yoh se arrepienta de todo lo que te hizo.

Como reflejo más que decisión estas palabras la hicieron detenerse.

- Por que eso es lo que quieres ¿no? Acaso no solo quieres venganza, que mejor asesor que alguien que conoce los puntos débiles de tu presa. Si estas interesadas ven mañana a esta hora y te diré con gusto como hacerlo.

Sin decir nada la rubia después de oírlo siguió con su camino.

- Dejas huellas profundas Anna - dijo lamiendo su labio inferior que sangraba ligeramente a causa de la mordida de la chica- pero yo puedo dejar huellas aun más profundas.

Continuara. ..

Delih-chan: Hola espero no haberte desesperado y me hayas abandonado tot, sobre el YohxAnna pues mmmmm como veraz como que las cosas ya están peor entre ellos pero puedo prometerte que aun habrá un ligero YohAnna si esta es tu pareja favorita te recomiendo veas el fic de celos es para ti jejejej - prometo actualizarlo- jeje bueno pues cuídate mucho y nuevamente aunque no hubo YohxAnna espero lo hayas disfrutado, que estés bien y mil gracias por tu review.

Caprica: TwT tu lo dijiste si que esta difícil que se de tan rápido pero aun asi hubo algo jejejej te prometo ir mejorando en este punto pero ahora con Hao jejejeje va a ver mas obstáculos pero Ren es Ren y sabe como dar pelea, espero hayas disfrutado den Ren Anna y como te dije anteriormente de que va a ver va a ver esta relación, cuidate mucho y muchas muchas gracias por leerlo.

Darla Asakura: La sensei de senséis me escribe me siento muy contenta y gracias y pues si Hao es Hao el chiquito hermoso que amo jjejejej -sorry no puedo evitarlo- pero esta vez Ren me gano el corazón y por eso decidí hacerlo con el creo que después de todo encajan jajaaj mil gracias por escribir sabes que es valioso leer tu opinión, cuídate y que estés muy bien.

Mesic: Claro que te daré gusto con mas Ren Anna después de todo este fic es destinado a ello pero por fa tenme paciencia ya que no se puede dar tan rápido la relación ya que como veras son muy frios en cuanto a amor pero aun asi hay esperanzas bueno jejej espero. Muchas gracias y ojala nuevamente cuente con tu valioso review.

YhoanaliAsakura: Jejeje no grites tanto o me voy a sentir culpable por tu garganta y por los que estén cerca de ti jeje como veras te hago caso ya actualice y prometo que no me olvido de los demás hoy como que la inspiración me llego y además tiempo libre jejejej gracias el ver que después de cierto tiempo aun recibo reviews pues me anima mucho gracias y ya no te dejare mas con la duda al menos ya no por mucho tiempo jejejej.

Y A TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER PERO SOLO ESPERO QUE LOS QUE NO HAN DEJADO UN COMENTARIO SE ATREVAN A HACERLO YA QUE EN VERDAD SUS OPINIONES SON LAS QUE NOS HACEN ACTUALIZAR GRACIAS Y QUE TENGAN EXCELENTE SEMANA.


	17. CONFESIONES

**CONFESIONES**

Sentía su corazón latir cada vez más fuerte, las cálidas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su cuello ya habían mojado su espalda y pecho por completo, su respiración era cada vez más acelerada y sin embargo no se detenía, ya había perdido la cuenta de las vueltas que llevaba, la sensación de cansancio era en cierta forma placentera ya que todos sus sentidos solo se concentraban en seguir aguantando la rutina , la música a todo volumen en sus audífonos la hacía concentrarse en su perfecto y exclusivo mundo pero aun en contra de su voluntad sus piernas comenzaban a doblarse había llegado al límite y no podía exigirles más, se dejó caer sobre el césped respirando con dificultad la música aun sonaba fuerte, por un momento sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco solo veía hacia la nada hasta que una tonta canción cursi sonó en su reproductor era un pequeño recuerdo que su ahora ex novio había dejado decidió borrar la canción al instante, trato de incorporarse rápidamente pero un ligero mareo la hizo titubear, cerro fuertemente los ojos buscando estabilidad, al dejar de sentirse mareada volvió a poner una canción "ruidosa" bautizada así por su padre de esas que el odiaba y por esa razón a ella le encantaban y comenzó a correr nuevamente.

Entro a su cuarto y en cuanto su ritmo cardiaco volvió a regularizarse decidió tomar un baño al salir de la ducha rápidamente se cambió y salió de su habitación, gracias al cielo tenía el dormitorio exclusivo para ella ya que Pilika había decidido visitar a sus padres e invitar a Tamao claro que ella estaba invitada igualmente y como era de esperarse decidió no aceptar, todo lo que le mantuviera lejos de Tamao era lo mejor decidió buscar algo que desayunar pero las pocas opciones que le brindaba su refrigerador la hicieron comprender que debería realizar algunas compras, tomo la jarra de jugo sirvió en un vaso y cuando estaba por dar el primer sorbo alguien llamo a la puerta lo dejo a un lado y se dirigió a abrir.

- Hola, ¿se encuentra Pilika? Vine a instalar los programas que me pidió -dijo señalando una mochila al mismo tiempo en que de esta sacaba varios discos-

- Pasa

Se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar, su fría y penetrante mirada se clavó en la espalda del castaño era muy incómodo y por qué no decirlo un tanto difícil como podía fingir que su sola presencia era desagradable si con tan solo verlo sentía ese nerviosismo en su interior al mismo tiempo que despertaban las intrigantes ganas de saberse aun existente en los pensamientos de ese chico y rogaba por saber que nunca estuvo fuera de ellos, de escuchar su voz pronunciando su nombre y mirar su rostro frente a frente sin tener que estar a la defensiva con sus propios sentimientos, sin temor a mostrarse derrotada, todo eso despertaba su sola presencia era tan frustrante sentir todo esto y como un flechado recargado de rencor su molestia se vio reflejada al saberse vulnerable, desde cuando había desarrollado esa dependencia por Yoh que con tan solo verlo se sentía feliz, agacho la cabeza con dolor y pesadez al darse cuenta en cuan débil se había vuelto no podía permitirse volver a vivir lo mismo ya había sufrido mucho por haber desarrollado un vínculo tan grande con alguien pero lo que la hacía sentir más aturdida era ver que esa dependencia de verlo se convertía en adicción, una adicción que con cada segundo cerca de él se volvía más peligrosa

Volteo para verla frente a frente pero le fue imposible ya que algunos mechones de su cabello cubrían sus ojos al encontrarse agachada era obvio que su presencia no le resultaba grata.

- ¿Y cómo has estado?

-No es necesario socializar así como no es necesario fingir que Pilika no se encuentra -lo miro desafiante-

-Pensé que no estando ellas podríamos hablar sin interrupciones. . . .¿Que dices? -su rostro mostro una mirada suplicante-

- La verdad es que ahora no tengo tiempo ni ganas de hablar - se regañó mentalmente no debió haberlo dejado pasar y era un error que ahora debía corregir-

- Últimamente no las has tenido y al parecer no las tendrás.

- No puedes culparme simplemente no puedo por que aunque trate no te soporto -dijo de la forma más fría posible y con una mirada sumamente retadora-

- Y eso lo descubriste apenas o era que no querías decírmelo -respondió sin dar mucha importancia-

- Y no crees que ahora da igual.

- Siempre es bueno saber lo que los demás piensan tal vez pueda hacer algo.

- Y qué importancia tiene que lo hagas.

- Déjame a mí ser el juez en ello.

- Siempre tan perfecto no Yoh, Siempre preocupándote y tratando de estar al pendiente de todo, dando tu amistad a cada persona y segundo que pasa, acaso nunca te aburres de ser tu mismo.

- Lo dices como si ser yo mismo fuera tan molesto.

- Lo es pero nunca pretendí que cambiaras al final de cuentas así eres tú.

- Al menos yo siempre me demostré ante ti tal cual soy tu aun sigues siendo un enigma para mí.

- Y por ti es mejor que siga siendo así, a final de cuentas para que fingir algo que no soy.

- Y sin embargo eres tan buena haciéndolo.

- Si tienes algo que reprocharme hazlo de una buena vez por todas y evitémonos perder más tiempo quieres.

- Hay tantas cosas que podría reprocharte Anna - se acercó a ella y la miro al rostro con una mirada paciente y en todo momento usando un tono calmado- tu falta de delicadeza en nuestro rompimiento, tu frialdad ante mi después de lo nuestro la mirada dura con la que ahora me miras.

- Tu sabias mejor que nadie que yo soy así si tanto querías una romanticista debiste quedarte con Tamao -le dio la espalda-

- Siempre tratando de alimentar esa rivalidad que tú sola creaste, sabes perfectamente que Tamao es como una hermana para mí - dijo un poco molesto-

- Pues yo que sepa los hermanos no son novios Yoh -reprocho encarándolo ahora ella-

- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

-Eso no importa y como veras no eres el único que puede reprochar algo.

- Dije que podría reprocharte eso- volvió a hablar con tranquilidad-, sin embargo no lo hago y a pesar de que en todo este tiempo nunca te enamoraste del verdadero Yoh Asakura si no que solo del recuerdo que mi presencia despertaba en ti, lo único que puedo reprocharte es que me hayas dado una oportunidad cuando tú misma no te la diste -soltó sin rodeos y sin apartar su serio rostro del de la chica-

- Y que me dices de todas esas oportunidades que yo te pedí, acaso esas no cuentan.

- No cuando solo lo haces por miedo.

- De que hablas, por que debería tener miedo, si crees que tengo miedo a perderte déjame decirte que no debes alardear tanto.

- NO, . . .Estoy consciente de que jamás fui tan importante para ti -una sonrisa totalmente fingida se observo en su rostro-

- Pues hiciste bien ya que yo también acepte que jamás sería tan importante para ti como lo es Tamao.

- Deja de meter a Tamao en esto quieres - al fin alzo su tono de voz-

- Y por que si es la única razón que encuentro para que me trates así, como crees que me sentí todo este tiempo cuando todos estaban de acuerdo que ustedes son el uno para el otro, cuando con solo necesitarte corres a su lado sin importarte si yo te necesitaba, cuando solo basto que termináramos para poder encontrar consuelo en sus brazos.

- Tu sabes bien que Tamao es importante para mi tu eres fuerte y ella ….

- Y solo por eso no necesito protección solo por ser la de la imagen dura no merezco compasión -al fin se doblego-

- Y acaso tú la tuviste de mi , que te hizo pensar que yo si podía vivir soportando estar a la sombra de un hombre que no puede irse de tus pensamientos -sonrió un poco dolido- y yo tratando vanamente que tu lo olvidaras cuando ni siquiera lo intentabas - Anna dio un paso atrás desconcertada por las palabras del castaño- ahora si sabes la verdadera razón de mi comportamiento -dijo encarando el sorprendido rostro de la chica rubia- dime Anna 'como crees que me sentí cada vez que me besabas y lo nombrabas a él?, ¿cómo crees que me sentí viviendo todo este tiempo a la sombra de Narumi?

===================================================0===================================================

- Si que eres tonto cómo pudiste dejar nuestros boletos en la mochila de Yoh.

- Bueno el me acompaño a comprarlos, en ese momento no me pareció mala idea.

- Claro que no la mala idea fue no sacarlos de ahí sabes bien que corremos riesgo de que Yoh los pierda.

- Ya clámate además yo debería estar más preocupado si no los obtengo en menos de 40 minutos Pilika me matara.

- Y que se supone que hacemos aquí.

- Odio tener que interrumpir la plática de esos 2 pero no tengo de otra.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Yoh vino a hablar con Anna aprovechando que Pilika y Tamao no están.

- Que idea tan cobarde supongo que fue tuya.

- Mira Ren no estoy para insultos así que mejor apúrate.

===================================================0===================================================

- Sus pupilas se dilataron y juraría que por unos segundos su corazón se detuvo al igual que todo a su alrededor.

Una vez mas Yoh volteo la situación a su favor y por más que odiara esto, no podía decir que era mentira ya que estaba consiente en que fue mas de una vez en que lo besaba y aun pensaba en el.

- Admítelo aun no lo olvidas.

- Y si así fuera por que debería afectarnos -dijo sin pensar en lo grave de sus palabras -

- Ya te lo dije no estoy dispuesto a convertirme en una sombra de el ni de nadie no estoy dispuesto a compartirte y aun mas a exponerme que algún día regrese y me votes aun peor de lo que lo has hecho -exclamo molesto-

- Si supieras lo grandiosamente tonto que te escuchas -menciono con voz quebrada pero la molestia de Yoh hizo que ignorara este detalle-

- Y si supieras lo grandiosamente cruel que te escuchas tu,-menciono desilusionado- lo siento Anna pero esta fue la última vez que intente arreglar las cosas,-dijo caminando hacia la puerta- por que hasta yo eh llegado a aburrirme de mi mismo.

Solo pudo escuchar como el chico castaño cerraba fuertemente la puerta, ahora sentía más seca su garganta un nudo se formaba en ella comenzando a ser punzante y doloroso, tomo con sus manos temblorosas el vaso de jugo y dio un sorbo pero incluso una tarea tan fácil como pasar el liquido por su garganta resultaba difícil y doloroso, sin poner sentido en sus movimientos trato de dejar nuevamente el vaso en la mesa pero este solo se estrello contra el piso causando que se quebrara por completo, respondió de una forma automática agachándose para juntar los pedazos de vidrio al hacerlo tan rápido un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hizo cerrar fuertemente los ojos, comenzó a recoger los pedazos pero al escuchar como tocaban a su puerta y la sola idea de que fuera Yoh la perturbo.

- Diablos -dijo al momento en que un fragmento del vaso cortaba una considerable parte de la palma de su mano y unas pequeñas gotas de sangre escurrieran por ellas-

Tomo una servilleta de papel para ocultar sus heridas y abrió la puerta.

- Hola lamento interrumpirlos se que seguro están arreglando sus asuntos pero. . . .

- Antes de que sigas con tu tonta explicación debo decirte que Yoh no está aquí acaba de irse supongo que aun pueden alcanzarlo.

- ¿Estás bien? -dijo al ver el ligeramente demacrado rostro de la chica-

- Si y como es obvio que a mí no me buscaban adiós - cerró la puerta no sin antes dirigir su mirada hacia Ren que se mantuvo todo el tiempo callado-

- Al parecer las cosas no salieron tan bien -menciono al fin Ren -

- Eso parece además veo que Pilika no mentía.

- De que hablas.

- Pilika me conto lo de Anna y al parecer está llevando al extremo su poca preocupación por su salud.

- ¿Está enferma?

- Se está exigiendo más de la cuenta.

- Bueno es lo suficientemente grande como para saber que hace con su vida.

- Vamos amigo no seas tan duro además no viste su mano.

- Si y eso que.

- Como que y eso que no podemos dejarla así.

- Vamos no creo que ella se lo haya hecho a propósito.

- Se que no pero en verdad me preocupa.

- ¿Por qué.?

- No lo sé es mi amiga y solo sé que no puedo dejarla así.

- Pues si decides perder más tiempo con ella tú tendrás más problemas ya que Pilika no te perdonara perder el avión.

- Diablos tienes razón aun debo buscar a Yoh.

- Bien -dijo no muy seguro de sí mismo- veré que puedo hacer no te prometo que pueda razonar con ella pero me asegurare que este bien tú no tienes mucho tiempo como para perderlo más.

- Enserio.

- Mejor apresúrate y no me hagas dudar debo agregar que lo hago más por ti que por ella con esto ya salde mi cuenta contigo.

Horo no pudo evitar mirarlo con cierta bondad en su rostro sabía perfectamente que Ren no podía haber hablado enserio la ultima vez, conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabia que muy en el fondo Anna le importaba aunque su amigo era tan tímido y egocéntrico que jamás lo aceptaría, no podría dejar a Anna en mejores manos.

-Te vas a apurar o vas a perder más tiempo mirándome con esa cara de idiota.

- Oye -bufo molesto-

- ¿Que? -pregunto haciéndose el inocente-

Horo decidió no decir nada después de todo Ren se estaba esforzando.

- Te lo agradezco debo ir a buscar a Yoh antes de que mi hermana me mate por no llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto.

- Como sea, vete ya o no estarás muy lejos de decir la verdad.

- Bien ah y sobre lo de la cuenta -Ren volteo a ver a Horo el cual solo corrió y grito a lo lejos-. . . .Yo me hubiera conformado con una comida.

Miro a Horo con mucha molestia mientras este corría para no escuchar respuesta de su parte, se maldijo así mismo por permitir que Horo se burlara de él, no sabía por que lo hacía pero algo en el simplemente no permitía que se fuera de ahí, deposito su mirada en la puerta y lo pensó más de dos veces tomo aire y prosiguió a tocar, tardo muy poco para que la rubia abriera.

- Y ahora que.

- Puedo pasar.

- Mira Tao no es el mejor momento y . . .

- Gracias -dijo ignorándola e invitándose el solo a pasar-

- No dije que pudieras pasar así que. . -se quedo sin habla al voltear y ver como Ren se encontraba parado frente a ella y con su penetrante mirada clavada en sus ojos lo siguiente que vio fue como el acercamiento entre los dos se acortaba peligrosamente cuando el chico se inclinó frente a ella y sintió el ligero roce de la mano de Ren pasando por su brazo y llegando a su muñeca sujetándola, contuvo la respiración al sentir como el chico atraía su cuerpo hacia el de él al mismo tiempo en que se inclinaba un poco más . . . . . . . Volvió a respirar al darse cuenta que esto lo hizo para apartarla a ella de la puerta y así poder cerrarla dejando de sobremanera entendido que no pensaba irse-

- Oye que crees que . . .- la mirada del chico se suavizo un poco sin perder su fría presencia con lo cual ella nuevamente dejo de hablar el solo se aparto de ella y empezó a caminar sin soltar su muñeca jalándola no más bien encaminándola ya que sintió como el chico la tomaba con cuidado no supo por qué pero solo dejo que la guiara sin reclamar y así lo hizo la llevo al cuarto que el bien sabia era el baño abrió la llave del lavabo dejando caer el agua sobre la mano de la joven.

- Como es que. . .

- Si dejas que se seque con tu sangre te dolerá mas al retirarla -dijo sin verla ni por un solo momento a la cara-

- . .. . .

- Además se ve que es algo profunda no puedes dejarla tan a la ligera,-sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas había tenido muy pocas experiencias de alguien que se preocupara por ella y seguía siendo incomodo-¿tienes algo de alcohol?

- Yo puedo hacerlo sola -dijo librándose bruscamente de las manos del chico con lo cual solo logro obtener una mueca de dolor reflejada-

- Bien si es lo que quieres -dijo haciéndose a un lado para que ella pudiera hacerlo sola- y dime como sucedió ya que hasta donde se Yoh no es tan agresivo.

- Y debo suponer que entonces crees que lo hice a propósito -acabo de colocar el alcohol y ponía una gasa-

- Por que siempre estas a la defensiva conmigo cuando debes de hacerlo con otros - se acercó y la ayudo a colocar cinta alrededor de la gasa ya que ella sola no podía-

- Por que soy una tonta, contento - acepto no de muy buena gana su ayuda y se alejo lo más pronto que pudo-

- No, la autocompasión no te va además. . . .

Trato de salir lo más rápido dejando a Ren atrás pero el segundo mareo del día la forzó a recargarse en la pared.

- ¿Estás bien? - dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos-

- Si solo. . . -lo miro molesta y trato de esquivar su mirada dando un paso torpemente-

- Estas muy pálida -dijo tomándola con ambas manos de los hombros ya que era más que obvio que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio-

- Yo no . . . -iba a reclamarle que no necesitaba de su ayuda y alejarse de él pero su mareo aumento de intensidad juntándose con una pérdida de equilibrio inexplicable que la invadió sintió que su cuerpo la traicionaba al no responder como ella quería, sus piernas empezaron a perder fuerza y sin la más mínima intensión pego su frente en el pecho del chico tratando de buscar algún soporte donde equilibrar su cuerpo sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos en que en ese momento ya se encontraba entre los brazos de Ren .

Sintió el cálido aliento de Ren sobre su nuca cuando él nombro su nombre esperando que ella respondiera quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de él pero no lo lograba, quería librarse de los brazos del chico mas no podía sentía la sangre acumulada en su rostro no sabía si era solo reacción a su mareo o la molestia que esta situación le causaba aunque por más que lo quisiera negar también sabía perfectamente que esta reacción la había sentido antes esa reacción ante sentirse protegida y segura de sentirse . . . . Pero que diablos pensaba era de Ren de quien se trataba mordió su labio inferior con molestia auto reprimiéndose por lo que pensaba y en cuanto sintió sus piernas menos torpes trato de apartarlo de su camino.

Sintió como desvanecía el cuerpo de la rubia y como reflejo rápido la capturo entre sus brazos para evitar que se lastimara los pocos segundos que duro este acto fueron suficientes para sentir su tibio cuerpo junto al suyo y el aroma que desprendía su cabello aun húmedo, su respiración pausada al igual que sus movimientos.

Poco a poco sintió como la chica retomaba fuerza tratando de escapar rápidamente de sus brazos.

- Quítate de mi camino - trato torpe y vanamente de hacerlo a un lado-

- Deja de ser tan obstinada - por primera vez la tomo de la mano con lo cual la chica lo confronto con su mirada sus rostros quedaron uno cerca del otro con un ligero sonrojo que aun se dejaba ver pero dado a la situación en la que se encontraban ambos lo ignoraron-

- Actúas como si quisiera aprovecharme de la situación -sonó cínico y burlón, mas solo trataba que la situación fuera menos incomoda-

- No digas tonterías -bajo un poco la guardia ante tal declaración-

- Entonces déjame ayudarte - no dio tiempo a que ella replicara nuevamente y la condujo al sillón más cercano que había-

- Es el segundo del día -dijo recostándose en el sillón y tratando de desviar su tensión-

. ¿El segundo?

- Últimamente han sido continuos

No obtuvo más que el confundido rostro de Ren .

- Descuida mi mareo no viene acompañado de nauseas y vómitos si es lo que estas pensando.

Su rostro cambio de confundido a serio con una mirada tan penetrante que por primera vez la hizo estremecer.

- Veo que mi humor no es de tu agrado.

- Aun si lo que dijeras fuera cierto no tiene por qué ser de mi incumbencia.

- Si lo sé, solo creí que te importaría saberlo.

- No es que no me importe es solo que no tienes por qué explicarme a mi nada.

- En eso tienes razón.

- ¿Quieres que le hable a Fausto?

- No de hecho si lo haces tan solo recibiré un regaño de su parte.

- ¿Acaso te sucede algo? - pregunto haciéndose el desentendido-

- Nada que unas vitaminas, comer mejor y esforzarme menos puedan resolverlo.

- Así que estamos frente a una posible anemia, no crees que esto es demasiado aun tratándose de Yoh.

- Y el que tiene que ver en esto.

. Enserio quieres **hacerte** creer que no es por él.

- Simplemente creo que me has ayudado lo suficiente como para dejar que aun te tomes la molestia de darme un sermón.

- Es la forma sutil de correrme.

- No es la forma sutil de decir no seas entrometido. . .Pero si además ya te quieres ir.

- Pero sigues siendo tan mal anfitriona.

- Soy buena anfitriona pero te recuerdo que en ningún momento te invite a pasar.

- Supongo que eso me lo gane.

- Además por muy raro que te parezca esta vez Yoh fue como la cereza del pastel sin embargo no es el único problema que tengo ahora.

- Aun así no crees que es demasiado la actitud de deportista al extremo que has tomado.

- Solo creí que podría hacer de mi vida lo que me plazca, no veo por qué debe afectarlos tanto, no sabes la cantidad de regaños que Pilika tenía para mí.

- Bueno creí que ya habías aprendido que con ese grupo de entrometidos en el momento en que uno lo nota deja de ser privado además de no ser muy bueno para ti en toda la escuela.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Mencionas que Yoh no es la única causa pero ten en cuenta que los demás al igual que yo ignoramos las demás razones, así que por ende todo se lo atribuimos a Yoh, al final de cuentas solo tienes las de perder.

- Así que pase lo que pase y haga lo que haga Yoh siempre termina ganando.

- Esto no es ningún juego que se deba ganar simplemente Yoh aunque odie decirlo es más inteligente para sobreponerse a este tipo de circunstancias.

- ¿Quieres decir que….

- ¿Que ya te supero? -sonrió al ver el desilusionado rostro de la chica- ¿tu lo creerías?. . . . No solo que Yoh es tan tonto que aunque este molesto o desilusionado lo reprime con tal de que los demás no sufran por él- tomo aire- es tan patético.

- Y sin embargo envidiable.

- Lo sé, su karma ha de ser el más equilibrado que haya conocido y nosotros estamos a años luz de tener uno igual -dijo al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta-

- Ren.

- Si -volteo viéndola directamente al rostro-

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

- No lo sé solo supongo que tu también lo harías por mí.

- sabes que puedes estar muy equivocado.

- Eh estado equivocado muchas veces que mas da una más.

- Tal vez ya no estés tan lejos de tener un buen karma.

- Tal vez -abrió la puerta y salió-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¿Y a ti que pasa?

- Nada que te incumba.

- Jajaj adivino tu mal humor tiene que ver con una rubia.

- ¿Por qué lo asumes?

- Últimamente solo ella sabe cómo sacar tu lado oscuro, eso y que escuche tu tonto plan cuando le contaste a Horo y…

- Pues como veras no funciono.

- No sé por qué te empeñas tanto en gastar tu tiempo de esa forma.

- Por la misma razón en que tú te empeñas en creer que te lo diré.

- Touché.

- Sabes no entiendo por qué debe ser tan difícil hablar con ella.

- Por la misma razón que la aprendiste a querer por que es Anna y es única.

- Si es cierto su carácter de demonio es algo muy particular en ella.

- Y pudiste decirle lo que querías.

- Si por lo menos por mi parte esto ha terminado desde hoy me hago a un lado Hao, Anna es toda tuya.

- Hablas enserio -no podía creerlo en verdad se daba por vencido juraría que Yoh esta vez si pelearía por ella-

- Si.

- En verdad ya no la quieres.

- Eres mi gemelo supongo que sería tonto ocultártelo para mi mala suerte me conoces más de lo que yo mismo me conozco.

- Si, se que sigues siendo el mismo estúpido sentimentalista que fuiste desde que éramos niños.

- Hao no quiero pelear contigo así que olvídalo quieres.

Hao miro como Yoh se dirigía a su habitación no lo admitiría ante Yoh pero odiaba verlo así tan deprimido por una mujer, no era la primera vez que lo veía así y eso le molestaba Yoh a pesar del tiempo no maduraba verlo sin su estúpida sonrisa positiva lo volvía tan simple tan muerto tan…. Tan como él, no es algo que le gustaría contar a todos pero el era su hermano mayor y su trabajo era evitar que su pequeño hermano sufriera pero Yoh terminaba con sus nervios siempre viendo el lado positivo y soleado aun en el día más oscuro y frio, siempre con esa necesidad de proteger a los demás aunque no lo necesitaran, tenía que hacer algo para que su hermanito madurara y si eso implicaba la ayuda de cierta rubia pues lo haría, decidió salir y caminar un rato después de todo sin Horo no tenía muchas cosas que hacer en ese lugar y tenía que preparase para el seguro encuentro que tendría esa misma noche con Anna.

Continuara….

Una disculpa a todas aquellas personas que me escribieron alentándome a que siguiera mi fic, pero los últimos años no han sido muy buenos, confió en que este año será mejor.

Esta vez termine el capitulo así por que pretendo actualizar pronto, si es que aun cuento con alguien que esperara nuevo capítulo pues de corazón mil gracias, pretendo terminar lo mas pronto posible mis historias pues se lo que se siente el que no actualicen sus historias y uno nada más se queda esperando jejejje, cuídense mucho y de ante mano feliz navidad.

Gracias especialmente a-

Delihh

Caprica

Mesic

Melanie Stryder

Dimesando

Sus fics fueron muy valiosos


	18. ENFRENTANDO EL PASADO

Cap. 18

ENFRENTANDO EL PASADO

Llovía muy fuerte como siempre el del clima se había equivocado, desde hace media hora se encontraba frente a la ventana, la misma que le permitía presenciar la fuerza y dureza con la cual esas gotas se estrellaban sobre el concreto, el cielo sumamente gris daba una apariencia más peligrosa y los fuertes truenos no dejaban de sonar y sin embargo para ella esto era tan relajante, le gustaban los días lluviosos ya que le daban paz, tranquilidad y la mayoría de veces soledad que necesitaba para liberarse de sus pensamientos, lo único que agradecía era haber podido realizar sus compras.

A esas horas ya había acomodado todo eh incluso se había preparado algo de comer, había tomado una cobija con la cual cubrió su cuerpo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón sin dejar de observar la ventana hasta que poco a poco sus profundos ojos negros se cerraron.

_- Y si ellos vienen -cuestiono con una ligera agitación en su voz viendo como la chica cerraba la puerta de su habitación-_

_- Pues no será tan divertido como pensaba -dijo acercándose a él y posando sus manos en su pecho-_

_- Hablo enserio sabes bien que es mejor no provocarlos -trato aun en contra de su propia voluntad alejarla un poco-_

_- Al único que me interesa provocar en estos momentos es a ti._

_Dijo al tiempo que capturaba sus labios con los suyos, sus cuerpos se encontraban mojados como resultado de haber sido sorprendidos por la lluvia, ahora ella lo había dirigido hacia su cama, el se sentó y enseguida ella se coloco sobre él._

_- -Sonrió-¿Anna a que estamos jugando?_

_- Yo no juego pero si quieres estoy dispuesta a hacerlo._

_Los besos dejaron de ser simples roces de sus labios para convertirse en una necesidad, una necesidad que se extendía como pólvora por sus venas encendiendo sus cuerpos sedientos de placer._

_Recorrió nervioso y torpemente el cuerpo de la chica con sus manos tratando de registrar en su mente cada centímetro de esa tersa piel mientras ella con torpeza pero decisión en cada paso retiraba la sudadera de su novio con la intensión de hacer lo mismo con su playera._

_- Te necesito._

_- Y yo a ti._

_Sintió los temblorosos labios del chico recorrer su cuerpo lo cual la hacían estremecer mas y mas sus ojos no podían dejar de observarlo estaba embriagada con todo lo que él representaba, nunca pensó que en vida podría sentirse tan plena y ahora con solo tenerlo tan cerca de ella podía incluso pensar en morir feliz, sintió como él se acomodaba entre sus piernas totalmente sonrojado y dudando torpemente en continuar o no, ella misma se encontraba insegura de seguir con esto pero cuando el beso sus labios para prepararla para el seguro dolor que seguiría sabia que aun así es lo que deseaba, poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo y el de ella perdían la distancia hasta que…._

Abrió los ojos somnolienta y miro alrededor tratando de asimilar en donde se encontraba se percato de su excitada y acelerada respiración sintió un vibrar en la bolsa de su pantalón saco de ahí su celular el causante de haberla despertado de su sueño, observo el aparato, por un momento sus ojos se tornaron borrosos a causa de las lagrimas que contenían, coloco su mano sobre su frente con pesadez, No, no era un sueño más bien era un recuerdo que había despertado de su pasado, el recuerdo del momento más feliz que pudo tener, volvió a dirigir su mirada a la ventana, la lluvia ya había cedido ahora el ambiente se tornaba mucho más tranquilo, nuevamente una bomba de recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

_- No debimos dejar que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto._

_- ¿Por qué no? no hay nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme - trato de abrazarlo por la espalda-_

_- Pero yo si - se quito bruscamente tan pronto sintió las manos de la chica-_

_Palideció ante la confesión del chico._

_- ¿De qué hablas?_

_- Solo digo que después de lo que paso será difícil contenernos y creo que es mejor no vernos por un tiempo._

_- NO._

_- Pero Anna_

_- Tú no puedes hacerme esto no. . .. No puedes._

_- Lo he decidido y es lo mejor._

_- Dijiste que me amabas que no me dejarías ¡lo juraste!_

_- Lo sé pero las circunstancias cambian y yo. . ._

_- ¿Y por que deberían cambiar ahora?_

_- No lo sé Anna lo cierto es que. . . _

_Al ver el rostro triste de la chica no pudo continuar sin quebrantarse definitivamente no quería recordarla así. _

_La beso pero fue un beso totalmente diferente a los anteriores era de desesperación como si quisiera que jamás terminara. _

_- Lo cierto es que …..No sé lo que hago -volvió a besarla- pero debo hacerlo._

_- Pero porque, solo dime porque -exigió molesta alejándose-_

_- Yo solo no quiero causarte daño._

_- No lo acepto._

_- Anna solo es un tiempo yo._

_-Quieres dejar de una vez por todas las bromas sabes que las odio._

_Oculto su rostro en su pecho sintió como el cuerpo de él se contraía con una ligera reacción de dolor la cual prefirió ignorar poco a poco y con un poco de esfuerzo él la rodeaba con sus brazos, por un momento sintió como todo el coraje y tristeza que sentía se borraban de su ser y la tranquilidad y protección que solía entregarle era lo único que sentía._

_- Anna lo siento pero -la aparto con un pequeño grado de brusquedad- no es broma._

_. No -dio un paso atrás- no te creo, hablaremos mañana y. . ._

_- No habrá mañana Anna hoy mismo salgo del país._

Las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas sin control los recuerdos aun dolían igual, las imágenes de ella en su coche a toda velocidad los gritos de el tratando de detenerla la pérdida de control de ella sobre el volante todas esas imágenes invadieron su mente, su respiración volvió a tornarse acelerada como si el aire faltara en sus pulmones, poco a poco una desesperación incontrolable invadió todo su ser necesitaba oxigeno y sin pensarlo mucho salió del departamento.

Ahora ya caminaba a un paso más lento juraría que tan solo minutos antes ella era la única que caminaba por estas solitarias calles pero en cuanto se sintió menos agobiada pudo ver como gente iba y venía, y a pesar de que aun era temprano las densas nubes oscurecían las calles y el aire frio y húmedo indicaba que tal vez muy pronto volvería a llover, por la forma en que muchos vestían incluso llegando a la exageración era obvio que hacia frio y sin embargo ella solo llevaba un delgado suéter encima, temblaba pero sabía que no era producto del frio era producto del dolor, de impotencia, de rabia de coraje y de una mezcla infinita de culpa, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuánto había caminado incluso de hasta donde había llegado solo sabía que ahora ya estaba caminando de regreso a su dormitorio, una pequeña ráfaga de aire helado pego contra su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer junto con la voz de su ahora acompañante.

- Así que si resultaste ser una persona vengativa.

==========================================================0========================================

En todo el día se sintió terriblemente enfermo ante la actitud de bondad de su hermano, en verdad cuando Yoh tomaba la actitud de "las cosas pasan por algo" y de "todo saldrá bien" lo enfermaba, como podía un simple mortal tomar la actitud de todo misericordioso, al diablo con todo eso esperaba un poco de un Yoh mas resentido conjugado con un humor de los mil demonios pero no, cuando regreso al dormitorio por causa de la lluvia descubrió que su hermano solo pudo encerrarse por unas horas y dormir para después salir de su habitación con muy fingida sonrisa y con su actitud más positiva.

-Oye Hao estaba pensando ya que es tu primera vez de visita aquí sin Horo quieres que hagamos algo debes estar aburrido, el estar encerrado no es para ti.

- ¿En verdad estas de humor para salir?

- Claro hermano dime a donde quieres ir podemos ir a ese lugar de comida árabe que te gusto la ultima vez o podríamos ir a la tienda de música o soy capaz de ir al casino o a un antro-cayó ante el silencio y mirada penetrante de su hermano- ¿pasa algo? ¿Dime a donde quieres ir?

- Al demonio.

- ¿Eh?

- Al demonio con tu actitud Yoh por que tratarme tan bien cuando yo soy quien se casara con ella.

- Por que tú no lo elegiste así y no tengo por qué culparte de nada.

- No me culpo a mi te culpo a ti por ser tan débil si tuvieras un poco mas de carácter.

- ¿Y que se supone ganaría estando contra ti?

- No sé, déjame pensar se me ocurre que a Anna.

- Olvídalo quieres la decisión está tomada, así que por qué no tratas de que esto funcione, en verdad me gustaría mucho si lograras simpatizar con ella y te agradecería más que la hicieras feliz.

- ¿Y tú donde quedas en esa felicidad?

- Supongo que mi felicidad vendrá en otra ocasión.

- Pues si sigues dejando las oportunidades pasar no te quejes por que después seas un solterón.

- Yoh sonrió con mucha franqueza- o podría ser un soltero codiciado y al fin me envidiaras.

Hao sonrió ligeramente ante la ironía de las palabras de su hermano "envidiarlo" tenía tantas ganas de borrar esa sonrisa del rostro de Yoh con un puñetazo, pero reconocía que su hermanito al fin mejoraba su humor.

- De hecho si, si necesito salir, pero mejor voy solo, lo siento Yoh pero al menos por ahora prefiero estar lejos de ti.

Y por que estaba tan molesto acaso le importaba tanto las relaciones amorosas de Yoh la verdad no, incluso era lo que menos le importaba de su hermano, pero simplemente le irritaba Yoh buscaba la felicidad de los demás sin importarle la propia, se detuvo ante la puerta de la casa de su amigo.

- ¿Hao que haces aquí?

- Tengo hambre, así que vine a que me alimentaras.

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sinceridad de su amigo.

- Mal amigo solo por eso vienes . . . En fin pasa.

-¿Y ya me vas a decir que te tiene tan irritado?

Dijo poniendo un par de refrescos en la meza mientras Hao comía enérgicamente una a una las rebanadas de pizza.

- Que más puede ser, solo una obra mas de San Yoh, ¿cómo alguien puede ser tan tonto e ingenuo?

- Bueno diría que son los genes pero creo que mejor me busco una mejor razón.

- Jaja se me olvidaba lo simpático que podías ser Chocolove.

- Vamos Hao dime ¿y ahora que hizo el pequeño Yoh para hacerte enojar?- destapo y dio un trago a su refresco-

- Lo único que sabe hacer bien. . . .Ser Yoh.

No pudo reprimir la risa que esas palabras le provocaron.

- Así que aun sigues celoso de tu hermano.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué rayos hablas yo celoso de Yoh? -dejo de mal modo un pequeño pedazo de pizza-

- Aun no lo admitirás- dijo tranquilo mirando los ojos de su amigo-, que siempre quisiste la mitad de amigos que Yoh tenía, la mitad de carisma y auto respeto que se tiene, admítelo Hao te has esforzado tanto por sobresalir que a final de cuentas nunca te divertiste en serio con algo e Yoh se ha esforzado tanto en apreciar su vida que fue más feliz viéndote sobresalir.

. No digas estupideces no tiene sentido nada de lo que dices - dio de golpe un sorbo a su refresco y se levanto de la silla-, soy todo y cuanto necesito ser, puedo valerme por mí mismo y sobre todo yo jamás dejaría a alguien que me importa en nombre del amor.

- O tal vez aun no te has enamorado lo suficiente para hacerlo.

- ¿Qué? Ahora hasta tú eres un cursi sin remedio, ¿que paso contigo amigo desde cuando tan patético?

- Hao no tienes por qué molestarte.

- Tú no tienes por qué decir tantas tonterías, ya es tarde mejor me voy, mañana te llamo . . .Ah y gracias por la comida - y salió sin decir más-

Todo esto era una tontería desde cuando paso de ser envidiado a ser el envidioso, bufo molesto no solo por el hecho de que los demás lo creyeran más bien porque él mismo comenzaba a creerlo. Respiro profundo le gustaba el olor a humedad que quedaba después de la lluvia y sonrió pues la vida era extrañamente caprichosa ya que ella se encontraba en este momento frente a sus ojos. Al parecer se encontraba muy ocupada en sus pensamientos ya que paso a su lado sin percatarse de su presencia.

- Así que si resultaste ser una persona vengativa, no es necesario que vayas hasta donde se supone deberíamos vernos.

Aun con la mirada clavada en el suelo pudo saber perfectamente quien era el dueño de esa voz y se maldijo mil veces como demonios no puso más atención de hacia donde se dirigía, trato de caminar lejos de ahí ignorándolo.

- Y ahora piensas huir, debo suponer que te arrepentiste.

. No te confundas no estoy aquí por la razón que tú piensas.

. Créeme Anna tú no sabes lo que yo pienso - hablo seductoramente interponiéndose en su camino-

- Por que siempre tienes que decir tonterías como esas -lo miro molesta-

- No sé decir poemas de amor pero no te preocupes se hacer mejores cosas que compensaran mi falta de romanticismo -se inclino acercando su rostro al de ella-

- Eres tan despreciable.

- Y para variar otra vez con tu fastidiosa arrogancia - se alejo de golpe de ella-

Anna se sorprendió ante la actitud molesta del chico.

- Tengo un límite para aceptar insultos Anna y es mejor que sepas que estas llegando a el.

- ¿Y crees que me importa?

- Tanto como te importo yo.

La encaro pero el ver como ella no retrocedía ni un centímetro y su actitud tampoco cambiaba extrañamente se sintió complacido esa chica no cambiaba ante nada.

- Y como para ti todo lo que diga es una tontería . . .creo que mejor me voy, claro al menos que quieras que me quede - solo obtuvo un silencio acompañado con un gesto de no seas tonto- eso pensé.

- En verdad eres tan diferente Yoh

- ¿Y eso es lo que no te agrada de mi? - dijo ligeramente herido y molesto-

- El jamás hubiera venido hasta aquí -dijo admirando el coraje y valor de Hao sin pensar que con esto hería el orgullo del chico-

- Y Tamao tampoco Anna -trato de pagarle con la misma moneda logrando herirla también-

- No te ilusiones Hao a diferencia de ti yo no caigo tan bajo yo no traicionaría a mi hermano por solo pretender ser mejor que él -dijo molesta-

- Yo no pretendo Anna yo solo soy mejor y aunque no me creas no estaría dispuesto a haberlo hecho.

- Si claro y me dirás que solo estas aquí para hablar bien de tu hermano.

- Piensa lo que quieras ya tienes una imagen de mi como un ser vil y despreciable y no sé cuántos adjetivos más, si te digo los puntos débiles de Yoh no sé qué nueva característica me pongas.

Anna cayo por completo, Hao se veía ligeramente molesto pero más que nada se veía dolido un poco de remordimiento se hizo presente en su ser no estaba siendo justa con los hermanos Asakura a uno lo había herido con sus secretos y al otro con su rencor.

- ¿Y por qué cambiarias de opinión no creo que seas un buen hermano? -volvió a hablar mas calmada-

- No lo soy pero igual no me interesa serlo y tampoco que tu creas que lo soy.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- -sonrió irónicamente-

- ¿En serio te importa?

- Si te dijera que si sabrías que miento digamos que solo tengo curiosidad.

- Ya sabía que no podía importarte.

- Te equivocas puedes importarte solo que no de la forma en que se supone debería ser.

- ¿Quieres decir no en la forma en que te importa mi hermano?

- Dejemos eso quieres, empieza a ser cansado.

- Lo sé.

- Sé que tú no tienes la culpa de todo esto,- hablo con mas franqueza- en verdad tenias razón solo fuiste amable desde el principio conmigo, es solo que no me acostumbro a que lo sean conmigo, en verdad no tengo más argumentos solo que esto es muy difícil.

- Tampoco para mi es fácil, olvidas que además de todo Yoh es mi hermano.

- Si eh de ser sincera contigo pensé que esto resultaba agradable para ti después de todo siempre actúas como si lo detestaras.

- Bueno eso es porque a Yoh le resulta muy fácil ser detestable -sonrió un poco-

- Sabes en verdad no sé si algún día pueda lograr que estoy funcione, todas las oportunidades que me doy tienden a ser más dolorosas con si quiera intentarlo, míranos apenas nos hemos visto contadas veces y solo nos peleamos como se supone que serás feliz conmigo si yo misma dudo que algún día pueda serlo.

Hao se sorprendió Anna se estaba abriendo hacia él.

- ¿Y eso a que viene?

- Es solo que no quiero causar más daño a personas que no tienen la culpa por cruzarse en mi camino, cuando solo han tratado de ayudarme -una lagrima involuntaria escurrió por su mejilla-

- Hey tranquila -dijo poniéndose frente a ella y tratando de mirar sus ojos-

- Antes pensé que la absolución de nuestro matrimonio era lo mejor para mi, pero ahora que lo veo creo que es lo mejor para ti ya que en verdad no deseo lastimarte a ti también -trato de esquivar su mirada-

- ¿También?

. Yoh no ha sido la única persona que haya podido lastimar.

- Y si en verdad no estás aquí por lo de Yoh que haces aquí.

- No lo sé tal vez mi subconsciente y mi mente enferma me hicieron venir.

- O simplemente es porque la vida nos da una oportunidad.

- Hao no . . . . .

- Espera, Anna a decir verdad el compromiso y aun mas un matrimonio no es algo que haya pensado y que aún considere, pero al parecer tenemos que vivir con esa idea aunque sea por un tiempo, así que te propongo algo tratemos de ser amigos.

- Pero. . .

- Vamos no tenemos nada que perder.

- No lo sé yo . . . .Creo que ya tengo más amigos de los que puedo manejar.

- Me bateas como prometido, como novio y como amigo que chica tan cruel.

- Sabes decir que soy cruel no te ayuda mucho.

- Supongo que es verdad, pero también supongo que eso fue un podemos intentarlo,-miro directamente a los ojos de Anna con lo cual pudo ver que ella aceptaba- además hace frio te invito un café que dices.

- Si además de eso pagas el postre acepto.

- Me parece justo además de ser gratis soy un postre delicioso.

- Eso me recuerda que no consumo postres a menudo ya que lo dulce termina asqueando a cualquiera.

- jajjaaj Anna por esta vez ganaste pero solo por que no quiero arruinar tu buen humor.

- Es increíble que seas hermano de Yoh.

- Diría que es adoptado pero obvio nadie lo creería así que apoyó la idea de que se cayó de cabeza al nacer.

Al escuchar esto una pequeña mueca aparentemente de risa se dibujo en los labios de la rubia.

- ¿Enserio detestas tanto a Yoh?

- Con el tiempo entenderás . . . . . .Que es imposible detestar a un Asakura.

======================================================0=======================================================

Se encontraban ya sentados en una pequeña cafetería.

- Así que es él de quien Yoh me hablo - mientras daba otro sorbo a su café- y. . .¿Lo has vuelto a ver?

- Hay una parte importante en esta historia que eh suprimido y creo necesario conozcas pero prefiero hablar con Yoh antes después de todo se lo debo.

- Entiendo.

Después de unos minutos más en que ya no hubo mucho de que platicar decidieron irse de ahí, ya se encontraban caminando de regreso al dormitorio Hao le había prestado a Anna su chamarra ya que mientras estaban en la cafetería una nueva tormenta se dejo caer bajando mas la temperatura.

- Entonces te vas mañana

- Así parece.

- ¿Y volverás pronto?

- Aun no lo sé, pero en cuanto regrese espero saber todo de ti.

- Tratare de hablar con Yoh lo mas antes posible.

- Bien porque no creo que sea buena idea seguir aplazándolo.

- En verdad no sé cuándo junte el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

-¿ Y qué te parece ahora?

- Me parece tonto, no por un capricho mío voy a hacer que venga con este frio.

- No creo que a él le importe tanto.

- No deberías asegurar tanto de algo que no . . . . . . . .

Se quedo callada al ver al chico que se encontraba en la entrada de su dormitorio, un castaño que se encontraba esperándola con una confortante sonrisa y del cual escurrían algunas gotas de agua de su cabello.

. ¿Esa fue la llamada de emergencia que tenías que hacer? -miro a Hao con ligero rencor-

- No puedes negar que soy bueno en actuación.

- Anna -se atrevió a llamarla el castaño-

- Bueno creo que ambos se deben una plática y yo la verdad ya estoy cansado, nos vemos Anna - se despidió de ella con un ligero beso en la mejilla- y nos vemos en el dormitorio Yoh.

- Gracias Hao.

- Si, si como sea.

- Hola.

- Estas mojado puedes enfermarte - paso a su lado para abrir la puerta-

- Lo se estaba dando una vuelta y en cuanto Hao me dijo que no te sentías bien y que necesitabas hablar conmigo no me importo que estuviera lloviendo y vine de inmediato.

- Pasa -dijo restando importancia a la explicación de su amigo-

- Si -menciono un tanto desilusionado-

- Es mejor que te quites eso fue muy tonto de tu parte venir sin importar el clima.

- Si eso creo -sonrió torpemente-

En cuanto iba a quitarse la chamarra que llevaba la chica lo abrazo.

- Anna – susurro su nombre sorprendido al mismo tiempo que trataba de corresponder al abrazo lo más rápido que su cuerpo le dejo-

Solo oculto su rostro entre el pecho del joven mientras las lágrimas mojaban aun mas su ropa.

- En verdad lo siento.

- Descuida -acaricio su cabeza- ya veraz que todo va a estar bien.

Continuará . . .

Hey que tal mis lindos lectores que aún me leen ToT es tan confortante saber que hay aun gente que me sigue, que tal el capitulo espero no muy aburrido, lo se lo sé no salió mi apuesto Ren pero prometo que solo será en este capítulo porque en definitiva no pienso volver a repetir tal tragedia jejej ya que lo extrañe y bien solo puedo decir que ahora si doy mi palabra de niña exploradora que el otro capítulo no tarda digamos que este me costó por que no salía Ren pero en los otros la inspiración de que este en mi fic me hace apurarme, sin más aburriciones para ustedes me despido no sin antes agradecer de todo corazón a:

**Dimesando** gracias por seguirme en verdad es valioso contar contigo.

**Rencitotkm** gracias pues aquí un capitulo mas jejej espero te guste.

**Caprica** no te creas también me aburrió un poco la situación pero simplemente no podía como que pasármela por alto todo tiene un por que jejej cuídate y gracias.

**ANONIMO** no podía haber leído palabras más sabias gracias y te prometo lo terminare.

**Carly Guns** gracias por leerme y pues ahí voy en las actualizaciones tratando de apurarme.


	19. NARUMI

**NARUMI**

Aclaraciones- Hola mis queridos lectores pues solo quiero aclarar, el nombre de mi capitulo mmmm no se creó que se lo debía al pobre de mi personaje por lo que le hice jejej ya me entenderán y pues en la plática de Anna las letras en _**cursiva**_ expresan los recuerdos de Anna mientras habla con Yoh oki, espero no crear mucha confusión, bueno sin más los dejo leer y claro que dejen su review, que disfruten.

===================================================================0=========================================================

Estaba sentada frente a él sin poder hablar aun, el silencio era incómodo y torturante, después de pensarlo por enésima vez hablo.

- Como ya sabes su nombre es Narumi Ayumu y es -trago saliva- quizás el hombre más importante en mi vida.

Yoh ya se imaginaba esa confesión así que solo la miro atento en espera a que continuara.

- Pero ante todo es . . .La persona a quien yo asesine.

Las pupilas del castaño se destiñeron ante la impresión al igual que su rostro y al ver su reacción la chica no tuvo más que continuar.

Flash back

_-Anna lo siento pero -la aparto con un pequeño grado de brusquedad- no es broma._

_. No -dio un paso atrás- no te creo, hablaremos mañana y. . ._

_- No habrá mañana Anna hoy mismo salgo del país._

_Una fuerte bofetada es toda la respuesta que recibió por parte de la rubia._

_- Eres un idiota mira lo que me has hecho hacer -dijo arrepentida- _

_El fuerte golpe que había recibido había terminado con las gafas del chico en el suelo._

_- ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió? – Interrogo al ver el moretón que ocultaban sus gafas-_

_- Fue un accidente yo -trato de ocultar su rostro-_

_- No -pronuncio muy segura- eso no fue un accidente._

_Recordó la actitud adolorida de él cuándo ella se acercó a su pecho, con mucho cuidado abrió uno a uno los botones que ocultaban el cuerpo del chico, al principio el trato de detenerla pero era inútil impedirlo era obvio que ella ya lo sabía, una mezcla de culpa, dolor e impotencia se apodero de la rubia._

_-¿Fue él ?_

_- No se cómo es que ellos se enteraron . . . .Pero no me arriesgare no puedo permitir que te suceda algo por eso me voy -dijo tratando de apartarla y dirigiéndose a la puerta- por favor perdóname_

_- ¿Que te perdone? . . . ¿Que perdone el que quieras salvar tu vida?, no tengo por qué hacerlo. _

_- Sabes bien que esto no lo hago solo por mi -volteo para mirarla de nuevo-_

_- Entonces busquemos otra solución._

_- Ojala asi fuera pero sabes que por el momento no podemos hacer nada -sintió como la rubia lo abrazaba y lucho ante su cuerpo por no corresponder-_

_- ¿Y así es como todo termina, ellos ganan?_

_- Lo siento._

_- Que mas da, a fin de cuentas ya lo decidiste ¿no? - grito molesta mientras lo empujaba-_

_- Anna.. . Espera, ¡Anna!_

_- _Después de salir del impacto por ver los golpes que tenia, discutimos y en un acto de total desesperación o mejor dicho de estupidez le arrebate las llaves del coche, estaba desesperada y asustada y el control que tenia sobre el volante no era nada bueno, derrape y di una vuelta completa, por fortuna o desgracia no me paso nada solo recuerdo que él llego corriendo y yo aun no podía moverme, cuando al fin deje mi estado de shock llore en sus brazos como una idiota.

_- Vamos cálmate, no pasó nada._

_. En verdad lo siento._

_- Tranquila, ya paso._

_- Es que no puedo, como quieres que me tranquilice._

_- Anna no podemos hacer nada._

_- Dijiste que no me abandonarías y resultaste ser un maldito cobarde._

_- ¡Si Anna! - grito molesto- eso es lo que soy un maldito y vil cobarde, Un maldito y vil cobarde que prefiere morir antes de que a ti te lastimen -suavizo su voz- sabes perfectamente que tus padres son capaces de matarme y no me importa pero no aceptare que se apresuren a entregarte a los brazos de otro con tal de apartarme de ti, no los ayudes a tener excusa para anunciar tu compromiso, solo dame tiempo._

- Después de platicar y llegar a un acuerdo en que yo lo esperaría, el se preocupo y decidió irse al siguiente día perdiendo su avión, decidí que era mejor no ocasionar más problemas así que fui a mi casa y evite todo contacto con mis padres, igual a ellos no les importo lo que me pasara, supongo que creían que yo no estaba enterada o simplemente no les importo, a la mañana siguiente lo acompañaría al aeropuerto - las incontrolables lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, Yoh solo atino a levantarse de su asiento, para sentarse a su lado al mismo tiempo que pasaba uno de sus brazos por sus hombros animándola a proseguir- pero jamás me imagine que ese era el ultimo día que volvería a verlo.

- _Es hora - dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras abría la puerta del taxi-_

_- Si._

_Subió y lo único que pudo hacer era acurrucarse en los brazos de su novio mientras este acariciaba su cabello y daba esporádicos besos en su cabeza._

- El taxi en que viajábamos fue impactado por otro coche que iba a exceso de velocidad, hasta el último momento el me protegió, gracias a él no sufrí más que golpes menores pero el recibió todo el daño, fuimos trasladados al hospital pero - nuevamente las lagrimas caían sobre sus manos que apretaban fuertemente un pañuelo- fue imposible salvarlo.

El castaño solo atino a tratar de confortarla mientras ella solo ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del chico.

- Ninguno de los pocos que decían ser mis amigos me visitaron mientras estuve hospitalizada por temor, ya que muchos se enteraron de la golpiza patrocinada por mi padre y la mayoría pensó que ese accidente fue causado por mi familia ya que se oculto el hecho de que yo estaba con él, para evitar escándalos -sonrió- si no hubiera estado ahí yo misma lo creería.

- ¿Y la familia de él? - al fin hablo Yoh-

- En cuanto puede tener contacto nuevamente con el exterior me di cuenta de lo sola que estaba pues por temor ya nadie quería relacionarse conmigo, incluso descubrí que muchos eran amigos de él, no míos, quise buscar a su familia pero todo intento fue inútil, después de eso mis padres decidieron que lo mejor era mudarnos.

- ¿Y qué razón te dieron tus padres?

- No quise tocar el tema con ellos nunca más, la única vez que lo hice les exigí que me dijeran como es que sabían que Narumi y yo estábamos juntos me sorprendió y dolió saber que el causante fue un amigo de Narumi, alguien que él consideraba un buen amigo, no entre a detalles pues mi padre solo dijo que todos teníamos un precio.

- En verdad lo siento, pero Anna tu no lo mataste.

- Pero claro que fui yo - se levanto molesta- por mucho tiempo odie y culpe a mis padres, pero después comprendí que la culpa fue solo mía, si no hubiera hecho esa estupidez, si le hubiera hecho caso desde un principio, el solo pidió tiempo y tiempo fue lo único que le arrebate.

- Aun así, si no hubiera sido en ese momento tal vez en el avión o en otro accidente en Canadá, no lo sé, tu sabes bien que el destino es caprichoso y que cuando se encapricha con alguien es por que tiende a ganar.

- Entonces debo tomar todo esto como un capricho del destino por hacerme miserable, -cuestiono molesta- lo siento perdóname Yoh yo . . . .

- Tranquila, se que todo lo que diga no podrá hacerte pensar de otra forma pero quizás todo lo que Narumi hizo por ti sí, es decir él no hubiera querido verte así, el conoció y amo a una Anna la que seguía adelante, en verdad no estoy seguro de que este feliz de verte así.

- No tuve la oportunidad de pedirle perdón -hablo más tranquila- y tal vez lo que me duele es que soy de esas personas que necesitan una tumba o una lapida a la cual llorar, la cual no conocí por culpa de mis padres, no se por qué tuve que sobrevivir.

- No te permito que digas mas tonterías - grito molesto-

- Yoh.

- Crees que el arriesgo su vida para protegerte solo para que te cuestionaras eso o peor te lamentaras, se que aunque no pudiste hubieras hecho lo mismo por él y es por amor, el destino decidió que no era tu turno y eso es porque hay algo realmente bueno para ti - se acerco a ella- eso . . .Te lo prometo - y termino por besar su frente-

- En verdad eres tan parecido a el - dijo aun sin verlo a los ojos-

- Entonces confía en mí y cree en lo que digo -sonrió-

- Gracias.

===========================================================0==================================================

Se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su oficina, en su mano tenia los boletos de avión sin utilizar que Yoh le había entregado, ahora ya se encontraba en China, esa mañana después de hablar con Anna e ir por sus boletos con Yoh su padre solo se comunicó para decirle que su avión privado esperaba por él para llevarlo hasta donde ahora se encontraba. Y no estaba en China precisamente para disfrutar de sus vacaciones más bien estaba ahí por que su padre consideraba que aún no era digno de unas, así que por las próximos días al igual que los pasados seguiría siendo el objeto de críticas y ofensas sobre su empeño laboral.

Se levanto pesadamente y se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal de su oficina, su dura y fría mirada ahora era reemplazada por una intranquila y melancólica por mas que se esforzaba no podía negar que el simple hecho de estar en China estaba aniquilándolo, era como si cada lugar estuviera impregnado de ella, cada día desde que llego solo pensaba en esa castaña, en sus besos, en sus caricias, en cuanto la amaba y en cuanto daño le había causado, un sentimiento de impotencia mezclado con rencor se apodero de él, ese mismo sentimiento que se despertaba cada vez que la recordaba, odiaba sentirse tan débil, ese sentimiento de vulnerabilidad lo hacía tan patético.

Tomo su gabardina y salió de su oficina topándose inmediatamente con su padre.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Eso parece ¿no?

- Pero aun falta. ..

- Termine con mi parte, todo está en tu escritorio y si necesitas algo mas pídeselo a mi secretaria.

- Bien pero no olvides llegar temprano a la casa recuerda que tenemos visitas especiales.

Paso de largo sin contestar, estaba molesto pero ahora estaba completamente furioso ya era suficiente tener que soportar día a día despertar y que ella fuera lo primero que pasaba por su mente, no era necesario que su padre lo hastiara más, "visitas" si claro, acaso su padre creía que era un idiota, sabia a la perfección sobre su plan, desde hace poco En Tao se había dedicado a presentarle y comprometerle con cuanta hija de sus amigos conocía quería sobre cualquier cosa meterle con alguna de ellas sin importar si a él le parecía o no, debía admitir que muchas de ellas no estaban nada mal incluso despertaban algún tipo de deseo en el, después de todo era un hombre.

Pero solo se remontaba a eso un simple deseo de saciar un instinto animal pero fuera de eso no tenía el más mínimo interés en conocerlas, la mayoría eran solo niñas consentidas sin decisión propia que solo buscaban un matrimonio como el que su padre buscaba para él, por simple y vana conveniencia, que se creía su padre un casamentero.

Aun no se explicaba por qué su vida tomaba este rumbo tan miserable, el tenía todo lo que cualquiera pudiera desear, y al mismo tiempo sentía que no tenía nada, el mismo podía conseguirse a cuanta mujer quisiera solo bastaba con ver a su alrededor -alzo la vista- pudo ver como muchas chicas lo observaban y unas cuantas se sonrojaban cuando se topaban con su mirada, podía comprar la dignidad y "amor" de cualquiera incluso el de ella -sonrió dolorosamente- alguien ya le había ganado, y para su desgracia otra vez pensaba en ella-apretó sus puños con ira- ella no merecía ni su desprecio tenía que sacarla de su cabeza y tendría que hacer lo que fuera para lograrlo.

Se dirigió hacia el elevador cruzo la puerta y selecciono el botón que lo llevaría al estacionamiento.

-Por favor detén la puerta.

No tenia intensión de hacerlo pero muchos de los clientes y personal lo observaron, sería muy mal visto por su parte así que lo hizo sin mucho interés.

- Gracias.

El no respondió y tampoco se molestó en verla solo cerro sus ojos y se apoyó en una pared del ascensor con los brazos cruzados.

- Mi nombre es Chizuru -menciono acercándose a el y tratando de llamar su atención-

Ren solo alzo la mirada sin intensión de contestar al mismo tiempo que la analizaba, era una chica tal vez de su misma edad con curvas muy bien marcadas estaba casi seguro que serviría como muy buena diversión en la cama y al juzgar por la forma en que vestía y aún más la forma en que todos los hombres la seguían con la mirada y ella descaradamente lo gozaba seguramente muchos en este edificio ya habían comprobado su teoría.

- Vamos un chico tan lindo como tu debe tener un nombre genial- dijo acercándose sensualmente a el-

- Ren -contesto desganado-

- Un momento tu eres Ren Tao hijo del gran empresario En Tao.

Pudo notar su emoción no más bien su interés en él.

- Eh oído mucho de ti, y claro de tu padre el dueño del imperio Tao, y sus residencias son las mejores en verdad me gustaría algún día conocerla si sabes de lo que hablo - hablo seduciéndolo descaradamente al mismo tiempo en que acercaba sus pechos al cuerpo del chico-

Ahora si Ren daba por confirmada su teoría.

Él se acercó determinantemente a ella puso un brazo al lado suyo y detuvo el ascensor dejando a la chica intrigada por lo que el pretendía hacer.

- Siempre hablas tanto.

- ¿Eh?

Y el chico termino por apretar el botón del piso en que se encontraban para poder salir del elevador.

- Eres molesta, prefiero bajar por las escaleras.

Y salió sin más.

- Pero que tipo tan cretino.

Bajo el resto de escalones llegando al estacionamiento subió a su choche y se marcho de aquel lugar. Salió de ahí con un solo rumbo en su mente pues no tenía interés en llegar a la cena no importaba si su padre se molestara con él, además nunca podía complacerlo.

El ruido de su celular lo hizo molestar pues sabía quién era así que decidió apagarlo en verdad su padre se tomaba su tiempo para fastidiarlo.

Puso más atención y se percato en que ya había llegado a su destino ese antiguo pero bien re moderado edificio llamado Academia Songyang, ese lugar era como su segundo hogar sin pensarlo más aparco su coche y bajo dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Por su descubierto abdomen bajaban algunas gotas de sudor al igual que en su frente, ahora solo se encontraba con un pantalón de práctica y totalmente concentrado en golpear al mook yan Chong que había frente a él, la precisión y fuerza con la que daba cada golpe llegaban incluso a captar la atención de algunos de los practicantes que se encontraban ahí.

- Si sigues así terminaras por romperlo.

- Pensé que me libraría de verte - contesto sin dejar de lado su ardua tarea de seguir golpeando-

- Jamás dejaría pasar la oportunidad de saludar a mi único rival.

- No juegues, una persona como tu debe tener rivales en cada esquina -bromeo-

- Bromeas todos me aman, además nadie por aquí me sirve si quiera de distracción, solo tú has podido casi ganarme.

- ¿Casi? Acaso quieres comprobar que lo que dices es mentira -sonrió y por fin dejo lo que estaba haciendo para verlo directamente- Nichrome.

- Naaa olvídalo por mucho que me gustaría derrotarte hoy no me siento inspirado, ven te invito un trago -dijo aventándole una toalla-

Despues de un rápido baño, ambos chicos se dirigieron al departamento de Nichrome.

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? – cuestiono mientras volvía a llenar el vaso de bebida de Ren -

- El tiempo que En Tao decida.

- Ya veo sigues sin revelarte eh.

- Si no lo hice cuando debía, de que me sirve hacerlo ahora - y de un solo trago termino con su bebida-

Nichrome sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su amigo, y prefería ignorar su respuesta pero por desgracia Ren no pretendía ignorar dicho tema.

- ¿Y qué has sabido de ella?- se atrevió a preguntar Ren -

- Y que quieres oír, que después de que te fuiste de China hizo lo que fuera por romper su compromiso, que ha venido como loca a preguntarme por ti.

Ren lo miro ligeramente ilusionado e incrédulo.

- Lo siento amigo, por más que quisiera decirte que mando al diablo a ese idiota no es así.

Un dolor indescriptible y punzante se apodero de su pecho a pesar de conocer la respuesta desde un principio aun dolía igual.

- El único que lamenta aquí algo soy yo y eso es haberla conocido- dijo hundiéndose en el sillón-

- En realidad te afecto.

- Más de lo que pudiera negar.

- En verdad te has vuelto dramático amigo- dijo arrogante-

- Gracias por tus palabras de aliento -respondió con tono sarcástico-

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, demonios Ren como puedes desperdiciar así tu vida.

- Si vas a empezar con un sermón ahórratelo ya me han dado suficientes -volvió a servirse un trago el cual termino rápidamente-

- Naa no tiene caso es solo que yo pensé que solo te habían roto el corazón, no el cerebro.

- Oye imbécil, quien demonios te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera -se levanto de forma brusca-

- Pues antes me considerabas tu amigo, pero al parecer ya no lo recuerdas - no se inmuto ante la rudeza de su amigo-

- Yo . . .No quise. . . Es solo que. . .

- El gran Ren Tao, el siempre el codiciado,-hablo en tono burlón y sarcástico- en verdad te detestaba sabes, siempre era igual todas las niñas lindas se quedaban prendidas de ti, nadie te igualaba, cualquiera apostaría que al terminar tu carrera estarías en lo mas alto y te habrías acostado con las chicas mas sexys y la verdad no eres ni la sombra de ello te convertiste en un indefenso chico con el corazón roto que aun pasando los años no logra redimirse.

- Lo sé, lo sé - nuevamente se dejo caer sobre el sofá y paso sus manos por su cabello en señal de frustración- ¿en que momento mi vida se convirtió en algo tan miserable?

- En el momento en que dejaste de vivirla.

Los argumentos se borraron de su mente pues aunque doliera su amigo tenia la razón, aun así ¿que demonios quería que hiciera?

- Y dime tu gran conocedor de la vida qué harías en mi lugar.

- Pues primero no ignoraría a cada muñeca que se presenta en mis narices, sobre todo aprovechando tu estancia en china.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Solo digo que espero que ahora que estas aquí me invites a tu oficina ese lugar parece más una agencia de modelos.

- Si recuerdo que Hao y tu eran mis fieles amigos ¿no?

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír.

- No puedes culparnos, culpa a tu padre por contratar a muchas de las mujeres más atractivas de China y hablando de Hao ¿lo has visto?

- No, la última vez fue a ver a Yoh a la universidad pero si quiera apenas pude saludarlo cuando tuve que viajar hacia aquí.

- Así que estuvo en Japón- una sonrisa traviesa se apodero de sus labios- supongo que tal vez su visita se debió a su compromiso.

- ¿Su compromiso?

- En verdad no has hablado con él eh, antes de irse a estudiar a Alemania Hao me comento que sus padres habían hablado seriamente sobre su compromiso con una chica de mmm creo que de Ozore y hace poco hablamos y me dijo que estaba dispuesto a probar suerte, claro que yo lo traduzco a que quiere tener suerte y probarla.

- Bueno si ella se cede.

- Pues si no cae con Hao entonces será alguien que valga la pena.

- Qué, Hao es tu parámetro entre mujerzuela y doncella.

- Solo puedo decir que le rendiré culto a la mujer que logre que Hao siente cabeza sea cual sea el método que utilice.

- Estas enfermo.

- Enfermo o no me resulta perfecta la vida así, dime Ren ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo?

- Que, ahora te importa mi vida sexual.

- Acaso te ofendí, perdón hice al mi pregunta, ¿dime hace cuanto no haces el amor?

- Déjate de idioteces y creo que mejor establecemos algunos parámetros en esta plática.

- Bien, bien entonces dime Ren cuando fue la última vez que si quiera te atreviste a besar a alguien.

Estaba tentado a contestar con la verdad pero ni eso lo dejaba bien, considerando que más bien lo habían besado y no al revés.

- Mmmm dudaste eh -dijo viéndolo con picardía- entonces por lo menos no olvidas lo que es besar, en verdad me estabas preocupando, incluso estaba dudando en invitarte a mi departamento.

- Tarado, desearías que te hiciera caso.

- Si la verdad siempre fuiste mi sueño dorado gatito -dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza del chico mientras lo despeinaba-

- Aléjate . . .O yo dudare la próxima vez en venir.

- Y se puede saber quien fue a la que debo agradecer el que sigas por el buen camino de tu orientación sexual.

- ¿Qué? Le enviaras un regalo por correo.

- Seria capaz de ir a verla en persona.

- Y que si te dijera que no tuvo importancia para mí, es más ni siquiera lo consideraba ya que ella fue la que me lo dio.

- Entonces debería comprarle algo caro ya que tuvo el valor suficiente de hacerlo y por si fuera poco logro por lo menos mover algunas hormonas en ti.

- De que hablas, eso no es cierto.

- Ah ¿sí? Entonces dime porque a pesar de no haberte importado te tomaste la molestia de considerarla y más aún ese estúpido sonrojo al recordarla.

- Alucinas - contesto molesto enmarcando mas su sonrojo-

Nichrome esbozo una sonrisa totalmente sincera, sabía que Ren odiaba esa estúpida reacción incontrolable de su rostro pero que para su desgracia seguía apareciendo, sin embargo decidió que era mejor no burlarse más de él.

- Es verdad tal vez en verdad no te importo, incluso apuesto que ni siquiera le correspondiste a la pobre verdad -por la reacción de su amigo se sintió satisfecho, el tendió la trampa y Ren cayó en ella-

- Creo que desperdiciamos tiempo hablado demasiado de algo que no importa- hablo mientras se levantaba y dirigía a la salida.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Si el estar en china me afecta y creo que el alcohol ciertamente empeorara mi estado.

- Bien, pero Ren.

- Si.

- Sabes que siempre has sido mi amigo y la mayor razón es porque no sueles ocultar lo que eres o sientes.

- Ya Nichrome deja de tomar, ya que cuando el alcohol empieza a hacerte efecto te vuelves muy cursi.

- -Sonrió- cuídate amigo.

- Lo hare y gracias amigo.

===========================================================0==================================================

Volvió a subir a su coche, Nichrome era todo un idiota como se atrevía a cuestionarlo de esa forma y como se atrevía aun mas a hacerlo pensar en " la última vez que beso a alguien" como un flechazo sus recuerdos se avivaron, la escena de Anna viéndolo a los ojos, la forma en que sus manos tomaron su rostro atrayéndolo y por último la forma en que termino por besarlo, y aun mas, estaba consiente que aunque lo negara él había correspondido a ese beso, otro involuntario sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas.

- Diablos Tao pero en qué demonios piensas - se auto reprendió- además después de todo ella pensó que era Yoh -sonrió con un sentimiento que ni él conocía pero que bien se podía interpretar como molestia mezclado con desilusión-

Volvió a tomar el control de la situación olvidándose de esas "Tonterías" según él y acelero hacia su departamento.

No tardo ni 10 minutos en llegar a su departamento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí hermana? - de ante mano sabia sobre la presencia de Jun al ver su coche estacionado al lado del suyo-

. Solo vine a tratar de evitar una segura pelea con nuestro padre, estas retrasado para la cena.

- Lo siento pero no me interesa.

- Se que no pero aun así iras ¿no?

- No lo deseo Jun, sabes como yo lo que En trata de hacer en esa cena.

- Si y no veo por qué molestarte tanto.

Ren la miro incrédulo.

- No tienes por qué verme así, Ren desde que paso todo con Sakura no has salido con nadie si no fuera por nuestro padre no lo hubieras si quiera intentado, hasta cuando piensas seguir así, hasta cuando te darás una oportunidad para intentarlo.

- No puedo Jun, sabes bien que el solo quiere que cumpla con el requisito de seguir la dinastía, acaso no te asquea el hecho de traer a un niño sin culpa a vivir ante esta tonta forma de los Tao que parece más que quieren crear un robot, además no estoy dispuesto a sufrir mas.

- ¿Entonces no estas sufriendo ahora? -trato en vano buscar la mirada de su hermano-

- Es diferente Jun.

- Ren la felicidad, el dolor y hasta la tristeza son parte de la vida, todo es un equilibrio-tomo su hombro- eres un gran ser humano aun sin tener hijos los defiendes, se muy bien que como padre tu no seguirías las mismas tontas costumbres y puedo estar segura por que te conozco eres grandioso, solo date la oportunidad que tanto te niegas, te prometo que valdrá la pena.

Ren no produjo ningún sonio un silencio fue todo lo que se creó el cual fue interrumpido por el incesante tono de su celular el cual minutos antes había vuelto a encender.

- ¿No vas a contestar?

- Ambos sabemos quién es.

- Bien entonces nos vemos en casa.

- ¿Que te hace pensar que iré?

- Por que confió en que no me dejaras esperándote -contesto con una tierna sonrisa-

Ren solo le sonrió mientras ella se retiraba, camino y abrió la puerta de cristal para salir hacia el balcón, el aire frio pego contra su rostro refrescándolo, las miles de luces que cubrían la ciudad aun no opacaban la gran cantidad de estrellas y a la imponente luna.

- Intentarlo - susurro mientras veía directamente la luna que se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos, una sonrisa más sincera adorno su rostro conjunta con una mirada cálida- ¿por qué no?

Continuara. .. . . .

_**Los Reviews alimentan el alma del autor y no quiero estar flaquita u.u!, asi que ayuda a la causa.*¬***_

Jajajaj el por que no? Me sonó a comercial de coca cola pero no pude evitarlo si pudiéramos decir por qué no a todo supongo que algunas cosas buenas saldrían ¿no? Ok dejo mi mmmm O.O?Ya19° capitulo, Oh por dios esto ya se esta alargando mmm debo resumir mas los capítulos ¬¬, en fin u.u! Debo pensar en ello pero antes.

Gracias:

Caprica- en verdad me emocione al ver tu review, mil gracias y ya te prometo mas Ren Anna, y pienso que será más interesante el HaoxAnnaxRen

Ren citotkm- gracias por el apoyo

Delihh- tot ahhh enserio a pesar de casi ya no leer fics me leíste, eso es muy significativo voy a a hacer lo posible por que aceptes el Ren xAnna y también por actualizar mi fic celos para dedicártelo exclusivamente va. Cuídate y gracias.


	20. UNA CRUEL VERDAD

**UNA CRUEL VERDAD**

- Buenas noches Joven Tao.

- ¿Cómo has estado Bason?

- Muy bien señorito.

- Es bueno escucharlo, ¿y mi padre?

- El señor En está tratando de hacer tiempo, en lo que usted se presentaba.

- ¿Y qué tan enojado esta?

- Bueno pues . . .

- Llegas tarde -su tono de voz reflejaba su molestia-

- Pero llegue ¿no?-sonrió con cinismo ante el molesto rostro de su padre-

- ¡Ren!

- No quiero discutir, podemos acabar con esto.

Y sin esperar reclamo, paso al lado de su padre y entro a la sala.

- Buenas noches.

En cuanto el saludo llego al oído de los demás todos voltearon a verlo. Ren pasó su mirada en las personas presentes, centrándose especialmente en las 3 visitas que lo miraban atento, y por más que hubiera querido, la sorpresa y molestia no pudo ocultarse en su rostro.

- Te dije que eran visitas especiales -sonrió cínico En-

Ren solo volteo molesto hacia su padre fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Hola Ren tanto tiempo sin verte -dijo la linda chica acercándose a el-

- Ren hijo como has estado, me da tanto gusto volver a verte - se unió al saludo un hombre de edad aproximada a la de su padre-

- ¿Que pasa Ren, por que no contestas? -hablo nuevamente En Tao -

- El gusto es mío, - trato de dibujar una mueca de gusto en sus labios, después volteo hacia la chica- ¿cómo has estado Jeanne?

Estaba totalmente ajeno a la plática que todos tenían, ahora el solo encontrar la razón del porque estaba ahí era todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, un sorbo a su copa seguido por otros más y otras copas mas siguiendo a la primera, no pretendía embriagarse pero al menos así le resultaba menos molesta la cena, su padre sí que se había esmerado en "fregarle la vida" no pudo evitar posar su mirada en la chica que se encontraba frente a él, no es que Jeanne le resultara extremadamente indiferente después de todo la chica le hacía justicia a su sangre francesa pues sus finas facciones combinaban a la perfección con su delineado cuerpo, incluso a Hao le llego a gustar aunque el mismo Hao fue el primero que al tratarla dijo que buscaba algo menos "virginal" al hacer referencia a que no quería sentir que violaba a una beata, es solo que la forma de expresarse de esa chica con tanta benevolencia y compasión hacia el mundo le resultaba aburrido y absurdo sobre todo cuando ella podía ser muy fría y calculadora cuando se proponía algo, sin importar quien se interpusiera en su camino, y las consecuencias de sus caprichos.

La chica se sintió observada por lo que al ver que captaba la atención de Ren solo le dedico la sonrisa mas dulce que pudo, sin embargo la sonrisa de Jeanne no causaba reacción en él, incluso se le hacía tan simple, no era dulce y tierna como la de Tamao, o alegre y espontanea como la de Pilika es mas ni míseramente enigmática e hipnótica como la de . . .Anna, no supo porque pero no pudo evitar que una traviesa sonrisa adornara su rostro al recordarla, así que tratando de ignorar su propia reacción dio otro trago a su copa.

Jun tampoco ponía mucha atención a la plática pues le era difícil ignorar el fastidiado y malhumorado rostro de su hermano, en verdad no había forma de ayudarlo pero tampoco paso desapercibido la ligera sonrisa que Ren oculto dando otro sorbo a su copa, bueno al menos sus pensamientos se tornaban agradables.

Después de la poca amena cena ya se encontraban solos gracias a las incitaciones de En Tao para que hablaran, argumentando que seguramente después de tanto tiempo tenían mucho de que platicar.

- En verdad estas aburrido no es así.

- ¿Eh?

- No resulta fácil ignorar tu cara de aburrición.

- Bueno tuve un día agotador.

- A mí también me resulta aburrido todo esto, bastaba con que te obligaran a invitarme a salir no veo necesario tanto protocolo ni que nos fuéramos a casar.

- Pues aunque no te guste supongo que esa es la idea del por qué estamos aquí.

- ¿Debo suponer que te molesta?

Ren la observo inquisitivamente

- ¿Debo suponer que a ti no?

Jeanne sonrió de una forma muy dulce para gusto de Ren.

- Sabes bien que la idea siempre me gusto.

- Vamos eso solo era juego de niños.

- Es cierto era juego de niños pero - camino hasta quedar frente a Ren - ahora somos adultos y ahora me gustas mas -acerco su boca a la de el sin pensarlo más-

Los ojos del chico no pudieron demostrar mas desconcierto, en definitiva si Jeanne quería agradarle no tenia que esforzarse tanto, el la conocía mejor que muchos de sus tantos pretendientes, su faceta de dulce e inocente solo era para ocultar la chica caprichosa y engreída que realmente era. La misma chica que era capaz de seducirlo con tal de cumplir uno más de sus caprichos.

- Jeanne no lo hagas.

- ¿Hacer qué? Esto.

Sintió los labios de la chica posarse sobre los suyos, algo sumamente inesperado y para ser sincero no muy agradable, sin embargo ella en verdad se esmeraba por hacer bien las cosas, el pequeño roce de labios paso a ser un juego de seducción pues la fogosidad con que besaba no reflejaba para nada a una niña inexperta.

- Si, eso -la separo de él-

- Por favor Ren no me niegues lo que hace tiempo no me dejaste demostrarte.

Podía jurar que los ojos de esa chica reflejaban solo lujuria, la forma en que volvía a besar su cuello y sus manos acariciaban su pecho, sabía que el primero en subir su temperatura era el alcohol pero ahora era gracias a sus estúpidas hormonas que sentía un calor incontrolable.

- Jeanne basta, no sabes lo que haces y yo no podría.

- ¿Es por ella cierto?

- ¿Qué?

- Que patético, es una lástima ver que hasta como hombre te ha inutilizado -soltó sin ningún remordimiento-

La tomo del brazo con una fuerza tal que era seguro que la lastimaba, mas ella solo mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos furiosos del chico, sabia que se arriesgaba al ofender la hombría del chico pero si funcionaba como pensaba valía la pena.

Cerro la puerta de su cuarto sin despegarse del ardiente cuerpo de la chica, no había roses delicados ni caricias provocadas, los besos que compartían eran más bien arrebatos de lujuria, Ren debía admitir que era excitante saber que el padre de Jeanne estaba abajo y su princesita era todo menos una santa. La chica lo condujo a sentarse al borde de la cama mientras ella se sentaba sobre él,

Ella abandono los agresivos labios del chico para besar su pecho, mientras las manos de este recorrían la blanca piel de sus piernas.

Y tal vez solo tal vez hubieran terminado por entregarse en una noche loca de lujuria de no haber sido por el comentario de Jeanne.

- Sabía que podía ayudarte a olvidarla.

La beso silenciándola, estaba decidido a dejar ese comentario pasar por alto, pero su cerebro no dejo de recordarle a la chica que lo abandono sin importarle lo estúpidamente enamorado que él estaba de ella. Sin poder dejar de torturarse pensando en las cuantas veces ella ya se había entregado a aquel chico inglés, un dolor mezclado con coraje lo cegó y sin poner atención a sus actos hundió unos de sus dientes en el labio de la chica y al probar el sabor metálico comprobó que la había lastimado.

Sintió la reacción de dolor de la chica al separarse ligeramente de él.

- Yo . . .lo siento.

- Descuida - tomo el rostro del chico y dio un corto beso en sus labios- como te dije yo puedo ayudarte.

Trato en vano volver a besarlo ya que Ren se apartó por completo de ella, al mismo tiempo que la quitaba de sus piernas.

- Lo siento pero no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo.

- Pero de que hablas,-hablo molesta- ella te ha superado Ren, es hora de que tu también lo hagas -hablo con dureza-

- Jeanne basta, no sabes de que hablas.

- Claro que lo sé, si no fuera por que ella perdió a ese hijo, ahora serian una familia feliz.

- ¿Ella estaba embarazada? - un vuelco en su corazón y una terrible depresión se hicieron presente en todo su ser-

- Si y al parecer fuiste el último en enterarte, te lo dije ella si logro superarte, lástima que tu aun sigas idolatrándola -Ren comprendió que en verdad Jeanne y la crueldad eran compatibles-

- Sal de aquí Jeanne.

-¿ Pero?

-¡Ahora!

- Bien, - hablo molesta- si así lo quieres.

Y sin más la chica salió azotando la puerta de la recamara.

-Un hijo -susurro dejándose caer en la alfombra de su cuarto y recargando su espalda en su cama-

Un hijo era todo aquello que el mas deseaba aun en contra de todo lo que decía, "un hijo de ella", sin embargo también era el producto necesario para terminar con las estúpidas ilusiones que hace poco había considerado, _la idea de volverla a buscar_, en verdad Jeanne tenía razón ella lo había superado, y él seguía tan estúpidamente enamorado.

La chica de cabello verde pudo notar lo rápida y molesta que salió Jeanne del cuarto de su hermano, iba tan molesta que ni siquiera noto su presencia.

- ¿Pero qué paso ahí adentro?

Qué diablos le pasaba, el mundo en que él era un frívolo y distante le servía tan bien, con su ideología de que los humanos solo dañaban y lastimaban gozando a expensas de otros, su padre siempre le enseño el cuidar de sí mismo y depender solo de el mismo, sin embargo tenía que aparecer ella y demostrarle un mundo en que ni siquiera ella creía, prefería seguir siendo un ser sin sentimientos para ya no poder odiarla más y no seguir acabando con su ya destrozada vida.

Pudo ver un trozo de pastel de durazno frente a él, lo cual le hizo sonreír.

- ¿Y eso?

- Vi que no quisiste postre y pensé que ya habías cambiado de opinión.

- Gracias hermana, . . .¿y Lee?

- Tenía que trabajar temprano.

- Ya veo.

- Jeanne tenía prisa por irse prácticamente saco a sus padres de la casa.

- Ya la conoces no hay nada que puedan negarle a la princesa.

- Sigue igual ¿no?

- O tal vez peor.

- Lo lamento en verdad no pensé que fuera ella la invitada de esta noche.

- Descuida después de todo supongo que fue de gran ayuda su visita.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Nada, olvídalo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Jun trato de amenizar el momento.

- Dime y ahora que terminas la carrera piensas regresar a china.

- No, lo dudo mucho Jun, ciertamente China no me trae buenos recuerdos, incluso aun en este lugar que se supone es mi hogar, no me siento bien recibido. . Además creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, y China al igual que muchas partes de mi vida han quedado marcadas.

- Entiendo.

- Dime y tu estas segura de quedarte aquí.

- Por el momento si ya veré después si regreso a Japón.

- Te extrañare.

- Descuida tienes buenos amigos y si no te es suficiente recuerda que tienes toda una aerolínea a tu disponibilidad.

Trato de sonreír más se mantenía tan callado y ajeno que Jun no paso por alto el apagado estado de ánimo de su hermano.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Jun . .. Tú que sabias del embarazo de Sakura.

- ¿Jeanne te lo dijo?

- Entonces es verdad -hablo con una sonrisa apagada-

- Lo lamento.

- ¿Hace cuánto sucedió eso?

- Ren no sigas con esto, no creo que sea necesario.

- Tienes razón, solo que comprenderás lo mucho que me sorprendió.

- Creo que es mejor que descanses y trates de no pensar más en eso.

- Si quizás es lo mejor.

- Bien entonces descansa hermano ya es tarde - tomo el plato de las manos de su hermano y se levantó dispuesta a irse-

- Gracias e igualmente.

Una vez solo no pudo controlar el dejar escapar una traviesa lágrima, en verdad había perdido.

Dirigió su apagada mirada hacia el closet entreabierto, recuerdos de su solitaria niñez se avivaban poco a poco, aquel niño que se encerraba ahí con tal de no demostrar sus lagrimas y dolor, desde pequeño aprendió a reprimir el sufrimiento, fueron muchas las noches que lloro, que regreso a su casa lastimado al grado de ser internado todo gracias a los entrenamientos en los cuales En Tao decía debía convertirse en hombre y defenderse a sí mismo y sobre todo no mostrarse vulnerable ante los demás.

Pocos minutos después pasó su mano con molestia secando la lágrima y parándose rápidamente, no iba dejarse hundir de nuevo, al menos no otra vez por ella.

====================================================0=======================================================

- En verdad lo lamento Jun pero lo decidí hoy en la mañana - decía hablando por celular- descuida en cuanto llegue a Japón por muy enojado que este En no podrá hacerme nada y ahora debo colgar, mi vuelo está por salir, te quiero hermana .. ...Adiós.

Tomo asiento en el avión, ajusto sus audífonos no sin antes apagar su celular y al fin se relajo, después de la rara noche anterior decidió que no estaría a merced de su padre y peor aun de Jeanne, así que hizo algo que quizás hace mucho debía hacer, ir en contra total de lo que En Tao le ordenara y este era el primer paso ya se imaginaba la molestia de su padre al saber que el ya estaba de regreso a Japón y sin su consentimiento, y aun mas su molestia cuando su abuelo se encargara de hacerle saber a su padre el poco control que tenia sobre su hijo, en su rostro se enmarco una sonrisa, al menos por fin sentía un poco de lo que era libertad y era un sentimiento bastante adictivo. Si seguía más tiempo en China tal vez los recuerdos no lo harían aliviar tan rápido pero en Japón tendría tiempo para pensar y tal vez la oportunidad que tanto ansiaba.

El vuelo realmente fue corto, en cuanto recogió su poco equipaje se acordó de que en su arranque de rebelión no se aseguro de tener vehículo propio preparado al estar en Japón, no quería en definitiva prendera su celular y empezar a recibir llamadas paranoicas de su padre así que camino dispuesto a tomar un taxi.

- ¿Acaso era mucho pedir el que te tomaras la molestia de llamarme? - dijo una voz proveniente de una chica rubia molesta frente a él-

- ¿Anna? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

- No es gracioso Ren.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Si estoy aquí es solo por que vine por ti –hablo con molestia mirandolo directamente a los ojos-

¿Por qué?, Porqué Ante todas las circunstancias de la vida tenía que estar destinado a toparse con esa chica.

=====================================================0=======================================================

- Hola - hablo sin dejar de coquetear con la chica- podrías decirle a Ren que su amigo lo busca.

- Lo siento pero el joven Tao no llego a trabajar.

- Ah, si -supongo que la cena estuvo buena pensó- en cuanto llegue podrías decirle que se comunique con migo.

- No pierdas tu tiempo Ren no regresara, él se fue de China - dijo una espectacular chica a sus espaldas-

- Y podrías decime como esta tan enterada - camino directo hacia ella- Chizuru.

- ¿Qué, acaso no lo imaginas? - lo reto con una sonrisa-

Chizuro siguió su camino a lo cual el chico camino hasta llegar a su lado.

- ¿Qué? Sigues haciendo el trabajo sucio de En.

- Debo entretenerme en algo ¿no?

- Pues si es en seguir desgraciando la vida de mi amigo, no te lo permitiré -amenazo-

- ¡Que descaro!... Lo dice la persona que traiciono a su amigo ayudando a la chica que más lo hirió, ¿acaso no te molesta tu conciencia?, por que nunca le dijiste a Ren que Sakura termino con ese idiota y solo pensaba en regresar con él ¿verdad? y que gracias a ti no pudo hacerlo.

- Eso no te incumbe.

- Es cierto además gracias a ti, pude cobrar bien un trabajo que no hice, me gustaría seguir platicando pero salgo en unas horas a Japón - entro al ascensor, y antes de que las puertas se cerraran aprovecho para mandarle un beso- cuídate Nichrome.

Continuara . . .. . .

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado,

No se por qué pero Jeanne y Ren no mas no me gusta como pareja, y creo que es uno de los personajes que menos me gusta, jejej creo que se notó ¿no?

Esta capitulo cayo un poco en mmm mucha explicación más solo quiero que quede en cuenta que ahora si empieza el Ren xAnna ya que pensé bien y decidí cortar varios capítulos para no caer en algo monótono, hay que darle rapidez al asunto jejejej pues espero aun así hayan disfrutado el capítulo, cuídense y mil gracias a:

Caprica- como vez a Ren dolido, apoco no dan ganas de abrazarlo ToT, a mi siiii, capri te dejo este capítulo, esperando te agrade como se torna todo y claro que también corte varias escenas que pensé para este fic solo para poder adelantar el anhelado RenxAnna que debo y prometo estará en el siguiente capítulo.

Im Killjoy- espero también te haya gustado este capítulo y que en verdad trato de no caer en monotonía, así que tratare de acortar mas los capítulos.

AnitaAsakura- te adelanto que así llueva, truene o relampaguee ellos pues si me laten para quedarse juntitos, espero aceptes bien esta pareja, y próximo cap. Mucho Ren xAnna

Rencitotkm- gracias por las porras y si no sé porque pero al igual que el Ren xAnna me está gustando meter a Nichrome en mis fics.

Maya sak.24- y lo que prometo lo cumplo sobre todo cuando veo que aun mis historias tienen seguidores, deje tanto tiempo esto que en verdad valoro el que aun me sigan, gracias y por aquí estaremos dando lata, cuídate mucho.

Rxa- gracias y aquí la continuación.

Gracias a aquellos que se toman su tiempo para leer y agregarme como favorito.


	21. REENCUENTROS

**Capítulo 21**

**REENCUENTROS**

Su fría e inexpresiva mirada se mantenía fija y atenta en ver las casi desiertas y mojadas calles, panorama que veía perfectamente a través de la ventanilla del coche.

-No pensé que tu hermana me lo pidiera sin consultarte primero- se animó a romper el silencio la rubia a cargo del volante-

- Jun suele tomar decisiones por los demás sin importarle lo que piensen, lo que me extraña es que hayas sido tú- dijo mirándola de reojo.

- Ya te lo dije, seguramente fue idea de Pilika, después de todo ella le dio mi teléfono.

- Aun así no tenías que venir por mí.

- Si es tu forma sutil de decir gracias, pues de nada.

- Gracias- soltó al mismo tiempo que volteaba a verla- conseguir un taxi con esta lluvia hubiera sido algo muy estresante.

- Descuida, además "supongo que tú también lo harías por mi"- aprovecho el alto que marcaba el semáforo para verlo a la cara.

- ¿Sabes qué?-hablo en un tono áspero, pero tan pronto sus ojos se toparon con los de ella no pudo evitar cambiar su mirada y tono de voz a uno más cálido- si lo haría.

Ante la franqueza y delicadeza del chico no pudo evitar sonreír de una forma tan especial que Ren tuvo que voltear nuevamente a su ardua tarea de ver por la ventanilla evitando el sonrojo en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que la chica volvía su atención a conducir tratando de liberarse de ese extraña sensación que recorrió su cuerpo.

- Pensé que ya no tenías coche propio.

- Y no lo tengo, Fausto me lo presto.

- Mi hermana no se detuvo en pensar en las molestias que podía causar.

- No es para tanto, además fue la excusa perfecta para aprovechar y surtir la alacena- hablo haciendo referencia a las bolsas de centro comercial en los asientos de atrás.

- Ya veo, supongo que sin Tamao no te quedo de otra más que cocinar.

- Si es cierto, pero no tenías por qué decirlo de esa manera, no seré apasionada de la cocina pero al menos lo que hago es comestible.

- Como saberlo nunca la eh probado- hablo con mucha naturalidad y sin el más mínimo remordimiento.

- Si, pues imagínatelo, ya que dudo que tengas algún día el privilegio de hacerlo.

- No quise ofender tus habilidades gastronomías- sonrió con un poco de burla.

- No me ofende, nunca ha sido un ámbito donde sea competitiva y menos si la crítica es de alguien que seguramente es peor que yo.

- Sabes que podrías estar muy equivocada- reto con una arrogante mirada.

- Como saberlo- sonrió ante el herido ego del chico- no eh tenido ninguna referencia de que lo hagas.

- No quiere decir que no sea capaz de hacerlo.

-Demuéstralo.

- No tengo por qué hacerlo.

- Imagine que dirías eso, pero no importa, hemos llegado, supongo que quieres descansar.

- De hecho tengo hambre y con esta lluvia la comida a domicilio tardaría mucho y estoy seguro que no cuento con los ingredientes necesarios en mi departamento para una comida decente.

- Lo siento pero no puedo resolver todos tus problemas, consigue tus propios víveres- una sonrisa traviesa adorno sus labios- a menos claro que esto sea una insinuación de querer usar los ingredientes que traje y demostrarme lo increíblemente buen chef que eres.

- Para nada, yo solo trataba de ser sutil y esperaba que tú te ofrecieras a cocinar para mí.

- Pierdes tu tiempo, ¿enserio crees que podría desear cocinar para ti?

- Y por qué no, prometo no exigir demasiado y puedo aceptar si lo pides de una forma más amable, ¿qué dices? no se te antoja un poco de comida hecha en casa.

En los labios de la rubia apareció una sutil sonrisa mientras deliberaba su decisión.

El aroma que se percibía era realmente agradable y la habilidad que mostraba al cocinar era aún más agradable y por mucho admirable.

-Nunca me imaginé que supieras cocinar.

- Es una de las pocas ventajas de vivir solo por mucho tiempo y de una educación altamente concentrada en la autonomía y por lo tanto evitar en lo más posible el depender de los demás- dijo el chico mientras agregaba un poco de salsa de soja a los fideos.

- Pues yo fui dependiente de mi abuela, de Elisa, de Tamao y claro de la comida rápida- hablo la chica mientras acababa de partir las zanahorias.

- Si, pude notarlo-

Hablo con un poco de gracia pues tan pronto estuvieron en ese espacio de la casa era por más obvio que ella no pretendía cocinar y aún más la poca destreza que tenía en cortar los vegetales.

- Oye agradece que te estoy ayudando, además yo seleccione y compre los ingredientes sin contar que los traje hasta aquí, lo mínimo que podías hacer era cocinar.

- Bien- se alzó de hombros y tomo las verduras partidas que la chica tenia- supongo que es lo justo.

Minutos después ambos se encontraban sentados y degustando la comida. Anna no pudo estar más sorprendida ante la buena imagen que tenían los fideos frente a ella y sin mencionar el delicioso aroma, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a elevar el ego del chico así que solo se dedicó a agradecer por la comida e ingerirla.

-No entiendo, si tienes departamento por que vives en un dormitorio compartido.

- Supongo que la soledad me canso, además durante su estancia en Japón Jun vivía aquí ¿recuerdas?

- Si, ese día al igual que hoy llovía muy fuerte, tu hermana en verdad es agradable.

- Que esperabas después de todo es miembro de la familia Tao.

Ren sirvió un poco más de vino en su copa y se percató rápidamente que la copa de Anna estaba casi intacta.

-Veo que no eres amante del vino.

- A decir verdad prefiero tomar agua, después de lo que paso eh tratado de dejar cualquier clase de bebida alcohólica.

- Lastima, la Anna alcoholizada es bastante agradable- se burló- pero. . . ¿no creerás que pretendo embriagarte?

- Nunca se sabe- fingió seriedad- además creo que eh perdido el gusto por un buen vino.

-Tal vez eso se deba a que no has tomado los indicados.

- Si vas a presumirme de tu fino repertorio de vinos, olvídalo, siempre odie ir a las catas - una mueca de duda en la cara del chico la hizo continuar- mis padres tenían muy en mente que era más importante que yo supiera de vinos como un buen tema de conversación que una carrera en la universidad, tal vez por esa razón perdí el verdadero gusto por ellos.

-Pues no deberías reprimirte solo por contradecirlos, aún más cuando ellos no están aquí.

- Si tal vez- tomo la copa de la base y dio un sorbo- debo confesar que tienes un gusto muy bueno.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

- Y una arrogancia inquebrantable-agrego con burla.

El chico se levantó y después de unos segundos regreso con dos copas de vino.

-Supongo que lo has probado, es uno de mis favoritos y por los cuales mi padre se enfadara cuando sepa que lo saque de su bodega.

-Acaso dudas de lo que te digo y esta es la mejor forma que encontraste para comprobarlo.

-No, yo solo te doy la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

Tomo la copa, observo detenidamente el contenido, cada movimiento y descripción dicha denotaba muy bien que en verdad la chica sabía cómo calificar y probar un buen vino y por ultimo dio un sorbo.

-Petrus Pomerol.

- Nada mal.

-No deberías sorprenderte después de todo es una pequeña muestra de lo mucho que aprendí.

-Tan buena catadora te consideras.

- Haces mal en seguir dudando, pero cuando quieras te lo demuestro - hablo con arrogancia- y si te portas bien tal vez algún día te enseñe un poco.

-Y por qué no me lo demuestras hoy, ¿supongo que alguna vez has ido a una cata a ciegas?- pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Si, y supongo que también quieres probar que no te miento, sin embargo la falta de buena luz y el aroma a comida entre otros factores no nos ayudarían mucho.

- Pensé que seria suficiente con tu refinado sentido del gusto, incluso eso lo haría más interesante, sería una verdadera cata a ciegas.

- Es absurdo, estas saliéndote de todos los parámetros.

- Bien si no crees poder con ello- reto con burla.

-Claro que puedo.

- Demuéstralo.

- Acaso me estas retando.

- Acaso te cabe duda.

El juego parecía divertido al principio, sin embargo Ren no midió la gravidez de su idea. Tan pronto busco con que ocultar la etiqueta de la botella Anna objeto diciendo que no era necesario tapar la botella como originalmente se hacía y que podía confiar en ella, además que con todos sus cambios a las reglas ese sería solo una modificación mas, así que la chica se limitó a acomodarse en su lugar y cerrar los ojos.

Tan pronto Ren sirvió la primera copa y trato de colocarla en las manos de la chica, esta reclamo.

-Me siento ridícula haciendo esto yo sola- hablo aun con los ojos cerrados y ligeramente fastidiada.

- No podemos hacerlo de otra forma.

- De hecho- sonrió con malicia mientras extendía la copa para que Ren la tomara- si podemos, tú me ayudaras.

- Pero. . . – quiso reclamar mas la rubia lo interrumpió deliberadamente.

- Es lo justo ¿no?

Y así Anna se acomodó nuevamente en su lugar dejando que el apuesto chico se dedicara a darle de beber.

Nada que Ren Tao no pudiera hacer perfectamente, sin embargo la situación era bastante comprometedora, pues acercarse lo suficiente a la chica para ayudarla a tomar el contenido de la copa era un tanto incomodo sin mencionar el hecho de que los roses de mano eran inevitables, incluso juraría que la forma de probar el vino era demasiado provocativa, pues tan pronto ayudaba a poner la copa en los delineados labios de la chica sentía una rara pero nada desagradable atracción y las traviesas gotas que a veces escurrían por sus labios debido a la inexperiencia del chico en lo que hacía, provocaba que ella los lamiera de una forma bastante tentadora.

A estas alturas Ren admitía que se encontraba como un idiota totalmente fascinado ante la hermosa rubia frente a él.

- Creo que ya es suficiente, en verdad me has demostrado lo que dijiste- hablo tratando de apartarse de la chica.

-Espera- hablo aun sin abrir los ojos- puedo dar un último sorbo a ese.

El chico no pudo repelar ante la prueba que él había comenzado después de todo no tenía argumentos para no hacerlo, acerco torpemente la copa a los labios de la chica, al sentir el ligero movimiento desconcertado Anna tomo la mano del chico para ayudarlo a dirigirla a su propia boca, dio un muy pequeño sorbo y ante su duda no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior con lo cual a estas alturas ya mantenía ligeramente perturbado al dueño del departamento.

El tenue sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de Anna probablemente como resultado de las pocas pero significativas degustaciones que había hecho no paso por alto ante los felinos ojos del chico, lo cual aunque odiara admitirlo era una imagen bastante interesante.

Era magnetismo, atracción o simplemente los recuerdos avivados de un pasado, Ren realmente no sabía qué diablos era esa sensación de quererse acercarse más a los atrayentes labios de esa chica, y aun en contra de sus propios pensamientos sus impulsos ganaron, sin embargo. . .

Debió rehusarse a tan tonta prueba, pero el solo saber que podía hacer que Ren admitiera que ella era mejor era suficiente razón para proseguir, una vez más su maldito ego hacía de las suyas, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir un ligero sentimiento de incomodidad al saberse ser el único punto de atención en estos momentos, y el sentir la penetrante mirada del chico sobre ella no ayudaba mucho, su temperatura subió tan pronto dio el tercer sorbo mas no estaba segura si era por el vino o por la cercanía de Ren con ella, y su sonrojo se acentuó más al sentir la inquietante sensación de que Ren se acercaba más hacia su rostro, así que en un rápido impulso hablo. . .

-Montrachet- delibero la rubia, sacando de su trance al chico de dorados ojos.

- Muy bien- hablo tan rápido como se separó de la chica.

Anna no pudo evitar un ligero sobresalto al sentir como Ren apartaba su cálida mano de la de ella. Y sintió aun más incomodidad cuando al fin abrió los ojos y el chico ya estaba a espaldas de ella y alzando los platos y tazones de la comida.

Ahogo un suspiro tan pronto lo vio alejado de ella, seguramente todo se resumía a que su imaginación le hizo una mala jugada.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-No es necesario.

- No seas obstinado- y termino por arrebatar los platos de las manos del chico.

Anna se dedicó a lavar los trastes mientras Ren acomodaba las cosas, ambos en completo silencio.

-Es estúpido ¿no?

- ¿Eh?.

-El que mis padres sientan orgullo solo porque se de vinos- dijo acabando con todo el contenido de la copa- sin embargo la última vez que fui con ellos y falle en todos a propósito- una sonrisa apagada se marcó en sus labios- dijeron que hasta en eso era tonta.

-Obviamente no lo eres- dijo mirándola a los ojos con una mirada llena de comprensión.

- Si lo soy- hablo dolida mientras se volvía a sentar y tomaba la copa de vino que había abandonado durante la comida- desperdicie mucho tiempo en contradecirlos y al final cedí a sus caprichos.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Es verdad no lo sabes, pues tú serás el primero en saberlo, el primero en saber que estoy compro . . .-el vibrar de su celular en su bolsillo la interrumpió- ¿qué pasa Fausto?. . . ¿estás seguro que no lo necesitas? . . . bien entonces te lo llevo mañana, gracias por todo y salúdame a Elissa- termino con la llamada y depositando una mano en su frente agrego- sabes, pienso que realmente querías embriagarme.

- Yo te serví la copa, el que tu necesitaras más de un trago fue tu responsabilidad- reclamo con fingida molestia – además si lo hubiera querido lo hubiera hecho con vodka o whisky, sabes que odio desperdiciar el tiempo.

Anna al igual que el chico sonrió.

-¿Que te hicieron en ese viaje Tao?- no pudo evitar mirarlo con una mirada dulce- regresaste mucho más agradable.

- Solo digamos que recibí buenos consejos y esta vez estoy dispuesto a tomarlos, además –sonrió- eh experimente la libertad que jamás sentí.

- Yo necesito un poco de esa libertad, durante toda mi vida me dedique a seguir reglas y órdenes y siempre con esa sensación de inconformidad y vacío, quisiera sentir por una vez un poco de libertad, pero sin remordimiento-dijo alejando la copa de ella.

- ¿Te arrepientes de todo lo que hiciste esa noche?

- NO, ciertamente no recuerdo todo lo que hice pero estoy segura que consciente o inconscientemente fueron cosas que en verdad desee hacer.

Ante esa declaración Ren no pudo evitar perderse en esas palabras y divagar por unos segundos.

-¿Dije algo malo?

- Ven- hablo parándose de golpe.

-¿Qué?

- Solo ven

Sin preguntar más, camino tras él y tan pronto el chico abrió la puerta que conducía hacia la terraza, una oleada de frio se coló por todo su cuerpo.

-Es la mejor vista en todo el edificio.

El cielo sumamente gris hacia que se apreciaran aún más las luces pertenecientes a los edificios y negocios contiguos, lo cual hacían de la vista un verdadero espectáculo.

-Y las noches de luna llena son las mejores- agrego mientras se recargaba en el barandal de cristal y su mirada se perdía entre el horizonte.

Anna no pudo evitar observarlo, el ver los rasgos varoniles combinados con esa aura de tranquilidad y relajación que lo rodeaba lo hacía atractivo, incluso aun más de lo que ella conscientemente sabía que era, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver esa faceta relajada en Ren y la verdad era algo que le resultaba bastante difícil dejar de admirar, no pudo evitar voltear su rostro de golpe al sentir que ya había sido demasiado tiempo el que había dedicado a analizarlo y aun más cuando el chico volteo a verla para invitarla a acercarse más hacia el barandal.

En cuanto se asomo pudo ver la fascinante imagen que formaban los pequeños reflectores sobre el agua de la piscina y lo insignificantemente pequeño que se veían los automóviles en la carretera.

Una pequeña ventisca hizo que la brisa de la noche bañara su rostro haciéndola estremecer ligeramente sin embargo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del pequeño regalo de la naturaleza.

Un repentino escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y no fue provocado por la ligera lluvia, más bien fue producido por las masculinas manos sobre sus hombros, manos pertenecientes a su ahora acompañante, pues Ren se había tomado la molestia de depositar sobre sus hombros un abrigo que en estos momentos Anna ignoraba en qué momento había ido por el.

-No puedo permitir que mi visita de esta noche, pesque un resfriado- murmullo con dulzura a poca distancia del oído de la chica.

La reacción de Anna fue inmediata, sintió el calor expandirse desde sus mejillas a todo su rostro, y una sensación paralizante recorrer cada musculo de su cuerpo, "que diablos le estaba sucediendo", y como si fuera poco a toda esa absurda cadena de reacciones se agregó su acelerado corazón que casi juraría podía escucharlo.

-No tienes por qué ser tan buen anfitrión- hablo con tono molesto y volteando su rostro para evitar toparse con el rostro del chico.

- Es extraño, pero es algo que no puedo evitar hacer contigo- declaro con naturalidad provocando nuevamente que Anna no pudiera evitar sentir cierta sensación extraña en su estómago y aún más cuando el chico la tomo de la mano.

- Vamos adentro, debes quitarte la ropa lo más antes posible.

-¡Que!- casi grito la chica, con el rostro totalmente sonrojado, mientras se soltaba de la mano de Ren con molestia y le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

- Lo que oíste, tienes que. . .-Ren reacciono un poco tarde al analizar sus propias palabras y un sonrojo tan marcado como en el rostro de Anna se hizo presente en el suyo- No quise decir eso- desvió su ahora rojo rostro- te vi temblar cuando salimos así que fui por tu sudadera y pude percatarme de lo húmeda que estaba, por eso imagine que tu ropa también lo estaría- volvió a enfrentar la menos molesta mirada de la chica-por dios Anna deja de verme como a un maldito depravado.

-Pues si no hubieras sonado como uno.

- Debo confesar que nunca creí que alguna chica reaccionara tan negativamente ante una proposición como esa de mi parte- hablo con presunción.

-Pues te equivocaste de chica- contesto molesta- yo no soy tan fácil.

- Lo sé- declaro con honestidad.

- Creo que es mejor irme antes de que mi cuerpo resienta el frio.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Si, además ya es tarde- quito el abrigo de sus hombros y se lo entrego al apuesto chico- eres un gran cocinero en verdad disfrute de la cena, , buenas noches Ren-

Camino hacia la puerta del ascensor y espero a que las puertas se abrieran, pero antes de que esto sucediera Ren la llamo.

-Espera.

En cuanto Anna volteo, Ren camino hasta quedar frente a ella y sin despegar su felina y penetrante mirada de los ojos de la chica, con un movimiento pausado y delicado deposito su abrigo nuevamente sobre los hombros de la rubia e inconscientemente deslizo sus manos de los hombros hacia los brazos de la rubia.

Anna permaneció estática ante los suaves y seguros movimientos del chico y no pudo evitar perderse en los dorados y hermosos ojos de Ren.

-Creo que lo vas a necesitar- dijo con una casi nula sonrisa y aun con sus manos sobre los brazos de la chica- la cena estuvo bien, pero debo decir que disfrute aún más la compañía.

Y después de esas palabras ambos permanecieron inmóviles y aparentemente sin deseo de romper el contacto aun existente entre ellos, e inevitablemente sus labios se buscaron mutuamente, el espacio se acorto lo suficiente para sentir sus respiraciones mezclarse, ambos inclinaron ligeramente su cabeza y cuando sus labios estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el molesto y aturdidor ruido del teléfono hizo hueco en la habitación, causando el sobresalto y la inevitable separación de sus rostros.

-Yo- trato de articular palabras.

- Es mejor que contestes, debo irme ahora, no quiero que comience a llover nuevamente.

- Pero. . .

- Buenas noches Ren.

Y sin más entro al elevador apretando rápidamente el botón para poder salir de ahí, y en cuanto las puertas cerraron se dejó recargar pesadamente en una de las paredes tratando de relajarse y preguntándose "que rayos había sido eso"

Las puertas se cerraron y un apenas apreciable "buenas noches" se escapó de sus labios, sin embargo volteo con molestia y camino hacia el teléfono.

-Bueno.

- Estaba ante un debate mental de hablarte o no, espero no haber sido inoportuna.

Ren sonrió ante la ironía en las palabras de su hermana.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto el chico.

-¿Acaso te molesto?

-¿Por qué ella?

-Me creerías si te digo que no pude pensar más que en ella, debo confesar que fue mi primera y única opción.

-¿Que pretendes Jun?

- Solo echarte una manita en donde puedas necesitarla.

- Si crees que Anna y yo.

- Me gusta creerlo pero me gustaría más verlo-corto la queja de su hermano- bromeo, solo llame porque me sentí culpable ante la mala forma en que podías recibir su ayuda.

-Acaba de irse- soltó con desgano.

-¿Estaba contigo?, genial eres más rápido de lo que pensaba hermanito, espero no haber interrumpido nada.

- Buenas noches Jun.

-Ren no seas cruel, cuéntame.

Sin embargo Ren termino con la llamada, después de todo tenia aún mucho en que pensar, observo detenidamente el lugar, una bolsa con algunos víveres al igual que una sudadera sobre la silla lo hicieron dejar escapar un suspiro, no sabía que carajos había pasado, pero tampoco sabía por qué demonios ahora solo pensaba en encontrar una excusa perfecta para volver a ver a la chica rubia.

-Bien Ren al parecer ahora si te Jodiste- hablo para sí mismo mientras apagaba la última luz de la habitación.

Continuara. . .

Lamento la gran demora, pero ya dije y lo sostengo No abandonare por ninguna razón mis fic de que los acabo los acabo solo por fis suplico paciencia pues en verdad se me han presentado algunos contratiempos pero son cosas que no deseo dejar a un lado, gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron mi reedición del fic y a aquellos que se agregaron en el transcurso.

**Im Killjoy** : ya muy pronto se resolverá la duda que te surgió sobre el hijo, por ahora como veras el amor se respira en el aire jejej, no sabes lo feliz que me sentí al saber que leerías mi fic reeditado, es la clase de apoyo que me mantuvo con las ganas de hacerlo, solo espero haber hecho un buen regreso, amiga mia mil gracias por seguir conmigo, yo también estoy que espero tus actualizaciones, espero que estés muy bien y te haya gustado el capítulo y claro que recompensare la espera con mucho, mucho renxanna.

**Caprica**: capri…ahora si te tome la palabra aunque creo que tome tiempo de mas jejej solo espero que todo haya salido bien y haberte complacido un poco en este capítulo, mil gracias por las palabras de apoyo sobre volver a repetir esta historia y por darme a entender que aun seguías pendiente de ella, ya sabes capri que al igual que tu yo disfruto del tierno gatito que estoy segura Ren lleva dentro, trate de no alejarme de la esencia de los personajes pero no pude evitar pensar que Ren sería muy caballeroso y con lo perfecto que es seguro hasta cocinar sabría jejej tu que piensas, cuidate y espero te haya gustado.

**Annita asakura**: annita ¿dónde andas? Sabes eh llegado a pensar que ya te aburrió esperar mis actualizaciones y no te culpo pues la verdad eh tardado mucho pero no sabes qué alegría me dio saber que aun entrabas en este fic y te diste cuenta de que lo iba a reeditar, cuidate mucho y espero saber algo pronto de ti.

**Rencitotkm**: anna ya hará lo suyo pues Ren no debe sufrir más, bueno solo un poquitín más te parece, cuidate y gracias.

**Forever**: gracias por el apoyo que la verdad no sabes lo bien que hace leer ese tipo de motivaciones.

**Rfjdk**: mis actualizaciones son lentas pero es que trato de actualizar mas o menos al mismo tiempo mis otros fics, tratare de agilizar mas mis historias.

**Kissy**: que bueno que no se te hicieron pesados leerlos, a veces la inspiración llega y creo que escribo mucho ejejje, gracias por tus lindas palabras.

**Akirane**: no, no fue tu imaginación, yo y mis desordenes emocionales jejej pues decidí que mi fic necesitaba una manita de gato con urgencia, ojala no te hayas desesperado en la espera de la actualización.

**Insane Potter Killjoy Way Tao****: **es bueno saber que ya lo habías leído pero me emociono aun mas el que hayas compartido tu opinión, gracias y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**XD**: no fue pronta la actualización pero aun asi espero te haya gustado, gracias.

**Sandy**: si se a lo que te refieres eh leído tantas historias que merecen un premio por tan buenos diálogos ya ni muchas películas la verdad, pues gracias y espero seguir contando contigo.

Mil gracias por la paciencia ante esta pobre y mortal escritora.


End file.
